Can't Stand to See You Cry
by StephanieWithAnA
Summary: "He's not you." Jacob stared blankly, clenching his jaw. "Why did you think he would be?" Renesmee sucked in a deep breath and finally spoke. "I was stupid. I thought that all the things I felt with you I could feel with someone else. But I was wrong. What I feel with you...the butterflies when you look at me, the tingles when you touch me...that's all you."
1. Chapter 1

Can't Stand to See You Cry

By Stephanie

Chapter 1

The rain pounded down on the roof of his house the way his head pounded from this alcohol. Jacob sighed and stared out the window, watching the patterns on the glass from droplets pelting down. He held a small, clear shot glass in his palm and rolled it back and forth between his fingers. Normally the brown liquor wouldn't have had much effect on him, but he hadn't eaten today. He was supposed to be over at Emily and Sam's house for the pack's weekly "family" dinner, but his mood was foul and he thought it better if he just sulk at home. Alone.

Jacob reached for the nearly empty bottle of whiskey and poured himself another shot. He stared at the glass for a moment, holding it up to the fire before him. He loved having a fireplace in his home. It reminded him of all the bonfires and council meetings and good times the pack had shared. But now the dancing flames only reminded him of her.

Her. Now his thoughts drifted back to her. He cursed himself for being mad. He had no right. She wasn't doing anything wrong! Jacob sighed even more deeply when he glanced at the clock and wondered if she was still out on her date.

_Don't think about_ _it._

Jacob knew there would be many more nights like this, so why was he torturing himself? Maybe because he saw how excited she was when she picked out her dress, because he was there. And he saw her face when her date arrived, because he was there. He was always there, but not because she wanted him there. Not anymore.

Her parents wanted her to have normal experiences like parties and dates and dances. She had never been allowed to attend a regular school, so when the opportunity arose for her to join a theater workshop six months ago, she begged her parents to let her join. Now she had a small group of friends to hang out with and a boy who was a little too interested for Jacob's taste.

Last weekend, the group put on their first real production and tonight was the wrap party. There were no chaperones and needless to say, some people were nervous. Nervous didn't really even begin to cover what Jacob was right now. Miserable was more like it. But again, he knew he had no right to feel this way.

Jacob slowly pulled himself from his oversized, worn leather easy chair and carefully made his way to the kitchen. There was no food in the fridge, but he hoped to find another bottle of the strong brown liquid he desired. He began loudly pulling open cabinets in his small kitchen until he found his prize.

_There you are…_

Jacob stumbled back to the living room with the bottle in hand. He paused briefly when the pounding started up again. He pressed the bottle to his forehead and considered whether or not drinking anymore tonight was a very good idea. The pounding persisted until Jacob realized where it was coming from. Someone was at the door.

He growled. His surly mood wouldn't improve because the pack had come to pay him a visit. He leaned his forehead against his front door and considered ignoring it. His house was dark except for the fire and a few candles. Maybe whomever it is will just leave? Jacob fumbled with the lock and clumsily opened the front door to see if anyone was still there. His porch light was broken and the rain hadn't let up, but his eyes let him know that someone was indeed still there.

"Hey," he whispered, his voice still gruff from the alcohol. The lone figure seemed to be retreating into the night. He stepped out a little further and waited for her to turn around.

"Renesmee?"

Jacob held his breath as his imprint turned to face him. He had seen her earlier in the night. Her hair and been pinned up and her makeup flawless. The satin baby blue halter dress that everyone at the Cullen house admired, had fit her figure perfectly, even if Jacob and Edward thought it was way too short. Now her hair was hanging in her face, wet from the rain and curling from the dampness. Her eye makeup was smeared from the rain...or had she been crying? Her dress was torn in the front and was that a bruise on her arm?

Renesmee approached Jacob slowly as his eyes poured over her. By the time he noticed the rip in her dress, he was seething. "Where is he?" he growled, his voice so low that any one else would not have heard him. But she did.

Renesmee raised her head slowly and locked eyes with Jacob. "I got a ride," she whispered. "Not from him," she added quickly.

Jacob opened his mouth to respond, but he saw the tears welling up in her eyes and he thought better of it. He reached for her and closed the distance between them. "Come inside," he breathed. He pressed his hand to the small of her back, feeling her ice cold skin through the thin material of her rain soaked dress. He silently cursed himself for letting her stand outside so long. "I'm sorry," he grumbled, as gently guided her into his small, but thankfully warm cabin.

Renesmee moved away from him quickly, making a beeline for the warmth of his fireplace. He stood in the doorway and got lost in his thoughts for a moment as he watched her rubbing her hands together in the glow of the flames. Just like that night at the bonfire…

He shook his head quickly and willed himself not to get lost in his thoughts again. He moved to shut the front door and keep the wind out where it belonged, but he heard a noise outside and turned to see who his next visitor would be. His blood began to boil when he pictured her date rolling up to his house.

_Oh, he has no idea what's in store for him…_

Jacob's thoughts trailed off as he listened again and realized it was his friends coming up the walkway and not the boy who had undoubtedly hurt his girl. As Quil and Embry bounded toward the house, Jacob turned back to Renesmee and urgently whispered, "Hide."

Renesmee furrowed her brow and glanced out the window. "Is it Seth?" she mused, craning her neck for a better look.

"Go!" he ordered, causing her to make a face as she slipped away and hurried to his bedroom. Jacob turned to shut the door slightly but his friends were having none of that.

"Jake!" Quil called as Jacob slumped a little. Boisterously, Quil added, "What's going on?"

He lingered too long on that last word and Jacob furrowed his brow as leaned forward and asked, "Are you drunk?"

Embry grinned, laughed and asked, "Are you?"

Confused, Jacob began to shake his head until he noticed them both looking down at the half full bottle of whiskey he didn't realize he still held in his hand. Slowly, he began to nod and chuckle, "Yeah...it's been a rough night."

Quil and Embry glanced at each other and then back at Jacob, waiting for a better explanation than that. "Because…" Embry prompted.

Jacob drew in a sharp breath slowly and glanced back towards the hallway, assuring himself that Renesmee had not returned. "Tonight was Ness' wrap party," he began, "And her date was such a little…" Jacob trailed off as both guys began shaking their heads and sighing.

"Oh, man," Embry began, "that had to be rough." Jacob nodded and leaned against the door frame. Both of his friends seemed to feel guilty for not knowing about his foul mood, but Jacob had purposely not phased after he returned earlier because he didn't want the pack to have to endure the pity party going on in his head all night long. One of the drawbacks of being a wolf was never being truly alone in your thoughts.

"So," Jacob said slowly as he nodded and scrunched up his face. "I stayed in tonight so I could wallow." He quickly added, "I didn't want to bring anyone down."

They both seemed to accept his excuse, but when Jacob started to shut the door, they both protested. "Can't we come in?" Quil asked, slightly annoyed that Jacob was trying to send them home so quickly. Quil had been annoyed but Embry was curious.

"Have you got somebody in here?" he quizzed as pushed past Jacob and poked his head in the doorway. All three guys stepped just inside the doorway and scanned the living room. Jacob didn't put up a fight because he knew this would only fuel Embry's curiosity further. As would a denial, so he let them see for themselves and silently prayed that Renesmee wouldn't reveal herself while his friends were still here.

"Nobody's here," Jacob insisted when Quil started for the entrance to the hallway. Quil and Embry glanced at each other and nodded, seemingly agreeing that this was silly and Jacob had no reason to lie. There was only one person they both knew Jacob would be eager to be alone with and she was out on her date. The three men shoved each other around in favor of a handshake or hug and after Jacob was sure was they were both out of earshot, he called for Renesmee.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Renesmee!" Jacob called, careful not to be too loud in case she had fallen asleep in his bed. He bent over, hands placed firmly on his knees and breathed deeply. His headache was back, or rather his hangover had already begun. He glanced down at the bottle of alcohol at his feet and carefully considered whether or not he wanted to pick it up and start drinking again.

He stood up slowly, blowing out a big breath while deciding that being sober was the best thing he could do. As he raised his head, her face came into view. She slowly sauntered toward him and he immediately noticed that her face had been scrubbed clean, all remnants of the smeared makeup were long gone.

_She looks better without it,_ he mused, trying not to smile as she approached him.

Her wet, messy curls had been pulled back from her face in a ponytail that rested high on her head, that could not be described as neat. She must have noticed him staring because she brought a hand up to her own face and pushed a loose hair away nervously. "Is this better?" she asked, while smoothing her hands over her legs.

"Renesmee!" Jacob called, careful not to be too loud in case she had fallen asleep in his bed. He bent over, hands placed firmly on his knees and breathed deeply. His headache was back, or rather his hangover had already begun. He glanced down at the bottle of alcohol at his feet and carefully considered whether or not he wanted to pick it up and start drinking again.

He stood up slowly, blowing out a big breath while deciding that being sober was the best thing he could do. As he raised his head, her face came into view. She slowly sauntered toward him and he immediately noticed that her face had been scrubbed clean, all remnants of the smeared makeup were long gone.

She looks better without it, he mused, trying not to smile as she approached him.

Her wet, messy curls had been pulled back from her face in a ponytail that rested high on her head, that could not be described as neat. She must have noticed him staring because she brought a hand up to her own face and pushed a loose hair away nervously.

"Is this better?" she asked, while smoothing her hands over her legs. Just then he glanced down at her choice of clothing and nodded nervously.

Before she could get any closer, he motioned toward the kitchen and asked, "Can I get you something...to drink?" he quickly added.

She smiled sweetly as he slipped away from her. "What can I get you? he called, opening the fridge and remembering there was nothing inside.

She joined him in the kitchen and pulled herself up to sit on the counter, next to the sink and across from the refrigerator. The tiny kitchen was even too small for a table and chair set but Jacob didn't care, it was all his.

Jacob closed the fridge and turned to look at her. She had stolen a red and black plaid flannel shirt from his room. It was big on her, but not big enough to cover her completely. Her legs were exposed and she had them crossed at the ankles. The cut of the shirt curved high on the side and showed much of her thigh. He tried not to stare.

"How about some hot tea?" he blurted, not completely convinced he even had tea in the house. But he knew had a tea kettle.

She nodded almost imperceptibly, so he began searching cabinets for a tea bag. "Maybe make yourself one too," she suggested. "Looks like it's been a rough night for you too?"

Jacob reached for the cabinet just to the right of her head and opened it. She leaned over a bit to let him gain access to it and he sighed when he came across a packet inside. "Will hot chocolate do?"

Renesmee lowered her head and whispered, "Yeah." She tried to escape his presence by sliding down from her perch, but he held her still. She knew that look in his eyes and soon she would have to tell him everything about her date with Wyatt.

He reached around and retrieved the teakettle from behind her. She watched him fill it in the sink next to her while his commanding frame still blocked her from an easy escape. "Wanna tell me about that?" he asked, purposefully trying to stay calm while running the back of his fingers over the bruise on her forearm.

Quickly, Renesmee tried to cover the mark with the shirtsleeve. Clumsily, she shoved the material down, but it was too late. He had already seen it.

Jacob snapped the water off, set the kettle on the stove and lit the flame, all in one motion. He then turned his attention back to her arm. With one hand, he slid the material back up her arm and held her elbow. With the other hand, he gently gripped her wrist as his eyes inspected the damage that went all the way around. "He hurt you," Jacob stated, no questions because he already knew the answer. And he couldn't bear to utter that little punk's name because he could already feel his temper flaring.

Renesmee could feel it too. She raised her gaze in an attempt to distract him from the mark on her arm. The longer he looked at it, the worse this was going to get. "Really...I'm okay," she gently reassured him.

When Jacob began to lower his gaze back to her arm, she brought her palm to the side of his face and redirected his vision back to her face. She repeated her earlier sentiment, that she was okay, but the glimpse of the memory she showed him when they connected, had Jacob fuming again.

Renesmee cursed herself for showing him what she'd been trying so hard to hide. Often she envied her mother's shield because her own gift sometimes revealed more than she cared to share. Jacob fumed as he turned and stalked out of the kitchen. She jumped down from her spot on the counter and chased him, catching up to him as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Stop!" she gasped, grabbing his arm in a dismal attempt to swing his body back around to face her.

Jacob's whole body tensed as he stared out into the night, wanting more than anything to phase into his wolf form and tear that little punk's head off. But she still had a hold of his bicep, still begging him to listen to her and not run off on her.

He turned slowly back around to face her, still seething but making an effort to slow his breathing down and listen to what she had to say. "Come back inside," she pleaded softly. She withdrew her hand from his arm and instead wrapped her arms around herself, reminding him she was cold.

He nodded slowly and guided her back inside, just in time to hear the kettle whistling in the kitchen. Renesmee moved closer to the fire as Jacob finished making her beverage. When he returned to the living room, he didn't see her at first. Panic set in as he prayed she hadn't run off in the night. She must have sensed his fear, because she called his name and as he stepped around his oversized chair, he found her sitting in front of the fire, knees pulled up to her chest.

He breathed a small sigh of relief as he set the two mugs down near her and then reached for the fluffy blanket hanging over the back of the matching leather couch. He crouched down to wrap her up in the blanket's warmth and as she looked up at him, her eyes shone brightly in the dark room.

Jacob tore his gaze away from hers and made quick work of stoking the fire. He added two more small logs and pushed the embers around with his brass fire poker before turning back to face her. "You should have told me," he began as she glanced up him with that sweet face he'd loved for so long.

"Come here," she urged, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to sit with her on the floor.

"I have furniture," he teased, finally cracking the first smile she had seen all night.

She nodded as sat down next to her, "I know...but I'm cold," she reasoned, tipping her head toward the fire and glancing back at him to see if he understood.

Jacob sighed as he finally started to relax. He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles. His hands went behind him on the floor, as he used them to prop himself up. He tried to be patient and let her further explain what had happened, but when a minute or two passed and she had said nothing, he began, "Ness, you gotta…"

Renesmee didn't even let him finish his thought before she brought her body around to face him, legs now tucked under her knees. She was close enough to reach his face and show him what had happened after Wyatt had made a pass at her. She pressed her open palm to his cheek and watched as his eyes opened wide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Renesmee watched Jacob's face as he relived her vision in his mind. He saw the party being held in the old theater. He watched her holding Wyatt's hand and dragging him back to the dressing rooms for a stolen kiss. And when Nessie was ready to return to the party and Wyatt was not, he got angry. Wyatt squeezed her forearm and tore her dress when he tried to reach inside and touch her breasts. Her face was aghast, obviously because she had trusted him and this attack had come out of nowhere.

The vision continued as Wyatt pushed Renesmee onto a couch and as he descended on her, Jacob pulled his hand away and squeezed his eyes shut. There was no way he could see this, no way he would ever be able to get that vision out of his head once he had seen it. Renesmee reached for Jacob once again, trying to show him the rest. "There's more," she urged as his face contorted.

Obviously he had seen enough. He caught her wrist in his hand and held it far from his face. He shook his head quickly. "I can't," he began. "This could literally kill me," he pleaded. Jacob scooted back from her, stopping once his back reached his chair and he effectively had nowhere else to go.

Renesmee sighed as she climbed toward him, forcing herself to straddle his lap. Jacob furrowed his brow, wondering what the hell was she trying to do to him. Did she not believe she could truly kill him with this vision? When she raised her hand to his face again, she smiled sweetly and murmured, "Trust me." Jacob sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

He nodded his head slowly and didn't try to fight when she reached for his face. He kept his eyes locked on her, realizing he did trust her.

_Whatever this is won't kill me,_ he reassured himself.

Renesmee showed him the rest of the memory. She knew she could have just told him, but she felt in her heart that he needed to see it for himself. It was the only way he would be able to let himself off the hook for not being there when she got hurt. She watched his face as it played out in her mind and then his.

When Wyatt began to descend upon her, she kicked him...hard in the stomach. That probably would have been good enough, but she was mad. So she kneed him in the groin and punched him in the face. He toppled back and fell into a pile of props.

Jacob smiled widely as he pulled her hand down from his face and turned it over, inspecting her knuckles for further damage. There was none.

As if she could read his thoughts, she quickly explained, "He was just a human."

Jacob laughed heartily and pulled her into one of his amazing bear hugs. She felt his body relax as his warmth spread to her and he realized he wasn't going to die. After a moment or two, she felt him tense back up. She pulled away and gazed into his eyes, trying to read him. "Everything okay?" she questioned innocently.

He nodded quickly, suddenly aware of their position and closeness. It didn't feel right to him. He worried that he would make her uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to mind sitting in his lap and having their arms wrapped around each other. But he knew this would be a memory that Edward could read when she got home and he didn't feel like dying later.

In one swift motion, Jacob stood and lifted Renesmee right off her feet. "I should be getting you home," he began as he looked down at her, their bodies so incredibly close.

She cocked her head and sighed, "No, please. Don't make me go home!"

Jacob's eyes widened when he realized what she wanted. "You can't stay here! Your father will hunt me down and kill me."

Renesmee pressed her lips together and plotted. "You could call my mom. She likes you! She would let me stay if you asked." Before Jacob could protest any further, Renesmee reached for his phone on the table closest to his chair and began searching for her mom's number. He reached for his phone, but it had already begun ringing. He scowled at her as she held it up to his ear and mouthed, "Talk," as if he didn't know how to use a phone.

"Bella," he began through clenched teeth. Renesmee grinned from ear to ear as she listened to Jacob explain why she wouldn't be coming home tonight. Her parents had never let her spend the night with him alone before but for some reason, she knew he could convince her mom to let her stay. Jacob grimaced as he told Bella that her daughter had stopped by Emily's house after the wrap party and after getting into some of Billy's moonshine with some of her friends, she was just too tipsy and tired to come home. He hated lying to Bella but he also found it impossible to tell Ness no.

He further padded the story by convincing her that some of her other friends were here too and they would be having a sleepover on his living room floor. That and the fact that their dates had taken off early, helped to persuade her that this was a good idea. Bella still seemed nervous and Jacob halfway expected Edward to show up at his doorstep to check but, Bella had reassured him that Edward was off hunting. He needed to get his mind off his daughter because she had insisted that he not intrude on her evening.

Jacob continued talking to Bella, realizing just how much he missed having a simple conversation with her without the prying eyes and ears of her husband. Edward had come a long way since Ness was a little girl, but Jacob always felt like he assumed the worst when it came to the whole imprinting thing. That was another reason that Jacob had been keeping his distance.

Suddenly Jacob remembered that he wanted to ask Ness why she had come to see him after being so distant with him all these months. Once Jacob and Bella had said their goodbyes, he turned his attention back toward his crafty little houseguest. That's when he noticed she was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

Jacob groaned as light began pouring into his living room and sounds from the kitchen had caused him to stir. Even though Ness had fallen asleep on the couch, he ended up sleeping there after he had carried her to his room and placed her in his bed. He sat up slowly and swung both legs over the side of the couch. He buried his face in his hands and raked his fingers through his hair. He made his way to the kitchen to find Renesmee rummaging through his fridge. "We should go hunt," she announced as she closed the refrigerator door. "Or grocery shopping?"

Jacob grumbled as he started the coffee pot. "No," he insisted. "I have to take you home."

He turned to face _her_ once again and she exclaimed, "You want me to go home wearing this?"

Jacob scanned her body and found she was still clad in his flannel shirt and not much else. He sighed, "Definitely not," as he retrieved two mugs from his cabinet and began filling them with hot coffee.

"Well," she began, swinging her arms around, "what do suggest I wear then?"

Jacob ran a hand through his hair again and stared up at the ceiling. No ideas were coming to him. Renesmee gasped as she thought of an idea. "Why can't I go borrow something from Emily?"

Jacob nearly choked on his coffee, but shrugged his shoulders because they were running out of options. "I can't take you over there dressed like this," he reasoned. He demonstrated by lifting the hem of his plaid shirt, revealing her bare legs. Renesmee giggled and pushed his hand down and suddenly he felt embarrassed.

They both stared awkwardly at the floor for a moment as Jacob remembered how it wasn't that long ago, that they would tease and tickle each other all the time. Jacob used to love to grab her around her midsection and swing her around until she begged him to stop. But they hadn't been that way with each other in a very long while. Things got weird between them when he moved into this house six months ago.

_That's because you behaved like_ _an __ass,_ he reminded himself. _You're lucky she's even talking_ _to __you right now._

Six months of Renesmee ignoring him was almost more than he could take. That partially contributed to his horrible mood last night and he hoped that her showing up last night meant things between them were resolved and she wouldn't be shutting him out like that again.

Jacob opened his mouth to start the conversation between them, but simultaneously Renesmee bolted out of the kitchen and down the hall. Jacob caught up to her when she arrived at his stackable washer and dryer in the hallway. She had already pulled out half of his clothes before she found what she was looking for. "Aha!" she exclaimed.

Jacob had to laugh as she slid into a pair of his ratty old basketball shorts. She spun around once and modeled them for him. When she turned to face him again, he smirked because they were still falling off her hips. "Here," he offered as he reached for the drawstring and pulled it tight. Renesmee held her breath as he lowered his head and made quick work of tightening the cord. Her stomach jumped when his fingers lightly brushed her skin.

The tension between them hung in the air for a moment until Renesmee looked down at herself and laughed. "Not much of a fashion statement, huh?" She paused and added, "Maybe this will help?" Quickly, she pulled the tails of the long shirt to tie them in a knot that landed near her navel. "Better?"

Jacob laughed and rubbed his jaw slowly. "Flannel shirt and basketball shorts? It's a look…"

She shoved him lightly and gasped playfully, "You are _so_ mean to me!"

Jacob pulled her hand from his chest and held it tightly in his. "Let's go," he urged as he led her down the hall and out the front door.

...

Renesmee sighed as she walked by Jacob's side. They had opted for a walk instead of a full speed run. She knew this must meant he wanted the extra time to talk. Several minutes went by before he began to speak, so she took the opportunity to start the conversation.

"Jacob?" she started, ensuring she had his full attention.

He turned to smile at her, "Yeah?"

Suddenly she got nervous and stammered, "I...I just wanted to explain about last night."

He smiled wider and squeezed her hand, silently giving her strength she didn't know she needed. "You already told me everything. I don't…"

"I thought maybe you wanted to know why I showed up at your house last night," she began, effectively cutting off his argument.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," he pressed. "I'm just thankful you trusted me enough to tell me. You know," he paused, stopping in mid stride as he turned to face her. "You can always count on me."

She stared up at him, nibbling on her lower lip as she nodded her head slowly. "That's what I wanted to tell you. That even though I've been keeping my distance from you...I know you worry about me and you're protective of me. Even to the point of being annoying," she added playfully.

Her words stung. Even though he knew she was right. He cast his eyes away from her and started down the trail again. "Let's keep walking," he urged, nodding in the direction they needed to go.

She already missed his warm hand being wrapped around hers. "You're mad?" she quizzed, when she had finally caught up with him.

"Not at you."

"Hey! Don't do that…" she grimaced, silently cursing herself for hurting him.

"Do what?" he asked innocently, finally slowing down enough for her to catch up with his huge strides.

She sucked in a deep breath and then blurted, "Say we can talk about something and then get mad at me. This is hard for me to say…" she trailed off.

He stopped again and turned to give her his full attention. "I'm sorry. I don't like having you be mad at me or ignoring me, even if it is my own fault. I know my presence in your life is overbearing at times, but I never meant to push you away...or hurt you."

She pressed her fingertips lightly to his chest, her delicate fingers splayed over the thin material of his t-shirt. She felt his heart pounding and chose her words cautiously. "I'm a big girl now. I know your friendship with my mom makes you feel like you owe it to her to be my bodyguard or something, but I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. I did fine last night."

His whole body tensed and he shook his head quickly, almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You think that's why I'm always around? For your mom?"

She pulled her hands back quickly and raised her palms to the sky, "Why else?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed deeply. Nevermore in his life had he regretted his promise to her parents that he would not tell her about the imprinting. At first he had agreed that it was a great idea. Jacob hoped that she would fall in love with him naturally when the time came. He never wanted her to feel like this was an obligation on her part. While he had no control over what he felt for her, she did. And that power over him was doomed to destroy him if she ever ordered him away. That's what this beginning to sound like and it was killing him.

"That's not why I protect you," he argued weakly.

Renesmee crossed her arms protectively over her chest and sighed, "Then why? It has never made sense to me that for someone who hates vampires, you sure spend an awful lot of time with me and my family." She dropped her arms to her sides and started back walking the trail, not caring if he was going to to join her or not.

Jacob caught up with her, squeezing his fists together in an effort to maintain control. He didn't know how to respond without breaking the promise he'd made. Finally, he blurted, "I like you. Is that so hard to believe?"

She glanced shyly in his direction and mused, "As a friend?"

"As anything you need me to be," he answered a little too quickly. But it wasn't a lie. Imprinting meant he would be anything she needed him to be. Even though he obviously wanted there to be more, he knew there was a strong possibility that she might never want more. The whole thing was a cruel and unusual experiment. The imprinting caused him to want to be near her at all times, but who has feelings for someone that's known you since you were a little kid and knows every single detail about you? If he had his way, he could have stayed away all these years and then suddenly approach her naturally, forming a friendship first, then love.

_But you have_ _a __friendship,_ he silently reminded himself. _Build_ _on that __and don't blow this._

"So tell me what to do," he began. "I can't bear another six months of the cold shoulder from you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. If I'm too overbearing, then I'll back off. What else?"

She smiled down at the trail, feeling braver by the moment. "No more bodyguard stuff, okay? You gotta ease up on that."

He steeled his jaw and nodded tensely. "Okay but I can't see you getting hurt…"

"I don't mind you keeping me from being hit by a car, but...I want to feel like I can talk to a guy or hug him without setting you off somehow."

Jacob scrunched up his face and shrugged, "Like who?"

"Anyone!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were going to crush Wyatt's hand when you met him last night. He was scared of you," she added quickly.

"Yeah but not scared enough to try something…" his voice trailed off. "And I was right about him. Total...punk."

Renesmee watched his jaw tighten as she agreed, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can stop me. I have to start making my own mistakes and decisions, too. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to live with people who read my mind and tell my future before I can have a chance to live it?!"

Jacob furrowed his brow and nodded, suddenly realizing how much all this really bothered her. He turned to study her now, watching the soft brown curls around her face bounce up and down as she stomped down the trail. He reached for her elbow and readied for her response to his gentle touch.

Renesmee sighed and squeezed her eyes shut as she stopped to face him. Before he could say another word, she threw her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. "I'm not trying to be a brat, I swear."

"I don't think you're a brat," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer. "I hear what you're telling me. You want more freedom."

"And fun and boys…"

"Boys, huh?" he chuckled, releasing her from his grasp, but not before reaching out to twist a lock of hair between his fingers. "Like Seth?" he added, trying not to sound bitter.

Renesmee gently pulled her hair from his fingers and smiled. "I don't know, has he said something?"

Jacob groaned as he scooped her up in his arms and set off towards Emily's again. She protested by squirming in his arms but he wasn't budging. Renesmee finally relented, encircling her arms around his neck as she asked, "So...what about Seth?""

...

Author's note: Just to let everyone know, I've got several more chapters of this ready to post and I would love some feedback. I know it's going slow, but I promise it will be worth the wait!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5 **

Renesmee sighed when Jacob continued down the path still carrying her. At first he had swooped her up to avoid talking about Seth, but now he rather liked holding her this way. She was close enough for him to smell her hair and it made him stifle a smile.

Jacob's smile turned into a scowl when Ness started asking about Seth again. "I don't know what your problem is…"

Jacob shook his head and replied, "I like Seth. He's like my little brother."

"You didn't like him the night of our party," she reminded him.

Jacob pressed his lips together as the memories of that night came flooding back. Six months ago, the two of them planned a party in his new home. Renesmee made all the arrangements and made sure all of the pack was invited. They cooked out, on the grill and had a huge bonfire to celebrate Jacob buying his first home. He had done all the renovations with some help from his tribe and she could not have been more proud.

The party had gone smoothly until later in the night when the pack start rough housing and Renesmee had been knocked to the ground. Jared didn't mean to do it, but Jacob didn't care. Jacob grabbed Jared by the throat and threatened him. Seth put his arm around Ness, picked her up and dusted her off, making sure she was okay. But she was horrified seeing Jacob so angry. Then he took that anger out on Seth, who had done nothing wrong.

Jacob pulled Seth away from Ness when he had left a protective arm around her during the fight. And before Jacob could take a swing at Seth, Renesmee shoved Jacob back, exclaiming, "Don't ever talk to me again!"

No one could believe the she had stood up to Jacob. Jacob and Renesmee had never had a fight...ever. They all agreed that Jacob's behavior was ridiculous, but the guys tended to battle out their differences physically, so no one was shocked about Jacob's hot-headed nature.

Jacob quickly apologized to Jared for flying off the handle, but when he tried to tell Renesmee he was sorry, she basically told him to stuff it and asked Seth to drive her home. Ever since then, Ness had kept her distance from Jacob and Seth didn't seem to trust him anymore. Renesmee hadn't been on the reservation much since that night, which made last night's appearance that much more surprising.

"I've told you how sorry I am, so many times," he began.

She nodded quickly, "I know, I just never understood why you acted that way. I mean, those are your brothers," she emphasized.

Jacob swallowed thickly and stopped to place Renesmee back on two feet. "I was an ass, plain and simple. I was jealous and stupid and I know I scared you. I don't know what else to say."

Renesmee made a face and repeated, "Jealous? Of Seth?"

Jacob sucked in a deep breath and sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. "I can't explain it. It all happened so fast and if I could take it back, I would."

Ness pulled back from him, still confused as ever. "Can you just promise no interference in my love life?"

Jacob scowled and repeated, "Love life?"

She sighed, completely exasperated, and added, "I don't have one yet and if you and my parents don't give me some space, I never will!" She didn't mean to yell, but her frustration was through the roof. It seemed like no one in her life wanted her to grow up.

They were almost to Sam and Emily's now. Jacob used the last few steps to think about just what he wanted to say to her. He squeezed her shoulder and she turned to face him. "I know," he paused to take a deep breath so he could get out everything you he wanted to say, "that I screwed up. I really miss you and I being so close, like we were before, so at this point I would agree to almost anything so I can have you back in my life again," he blurted quickly.

Renesmee furrowed her brow and asked, "So...you'll help? With the fun and freedom and boys? And help me convince my parents to ease up too?"

He crinkled up his face at her request, "You want my help with boys?"

She playfully punched him in the arm and sighed, "No, just not stand in my way if I want to…"

Jacob's eyes grew wide as he waited for her to finish.

"I just want to be normal and meet someone and fall in love," she breathed wistfully. "But you have to let me!"

As they ascended the steps to Emily's front door, Jacob finally agreed, "Okay!" He was totally exasperated with her earnest request.

A huge smile spread across Renesmee's face as she grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him through the front door...and right into the middle of Sunday brunch with the whole pack.

…

Jacob and Renesmee stood frozen in front of all of his brothers as they enjoyed their typical weekend breakfast at Emily's house. Renesmee dropped Jacob's hand and scurried to Emily's side, whispering in her ear about needing to borrow a change of clothes to wear home. Emily nodded quickly and added, "Of course, whatever you need!"

Renesmee gave Emily a quick squeeze before she bounded up the stairs, two at a time. Emily had always welcomed everyone with her huge heart and Renesmee was no exception.

With Nessie upstairs changing, the wolfpack now turned their attention to Jacob, who was looking a little sheepish. "You dirty dog!" Jared howled as the others joined in.

"Way to go, stud!" Paul called as Jacob scowled and crossed the room.

As Jacob grabbed a biscuit from the table and began polishing it off, even Sam approved. "It's about time, Jake..."

After a few more minutes of their collaborative jeering, Jacob finally broke his silence. He didn't want to betray Renesmee's trust, but he couldn't stand letting them think something had happened when in reality, it was nothing. "It's not like that…" he began.

Quil now joined in, finally realizing that Jacob had lied to them last night. "But when me and Embry came over last night, you said no one was there. What kind of shit is that?"

Just then, Renesmee glided down the stairs suddenly and sidled up to Seth. She had chosen a pair of slim fit, light blue jeans from Emily's closet and she paired that with a bright red tank top. Jacob furrowed his brow, wondering how much of their conversation she had heard.

Renesmee swiped a piece of bacon from the table and turned to face Embry and Quil. "Don't be mad at Jacob. I asked him not to tell anyone I was there," she explained, matter-of-factly even though she didn't really ask him to hide her presence from his friends. She honestly wasn't sure why he had asked her to go hide, but she couldn't ask him now so she played along.

Jacob didn't want to tell everyone what had happened to her because he wasn't sure if she really wanted anyone to know. But when Seth asked her if everything was okay, she opened right up. Jacob cringed when she started the story because he knew how strongly they would react. And they didn't disappoint.

"Are you serious? That little…" Embry trailed off, completely fuming at this point in the story. She hadn't told them the ending yet.

Jared and Paul were swearing and balling up their fists at this point. Then Renesmee finished the story, shocking everyone with her toughness and bravery. Seth was the first to congratulate her, wrapping her in a big hug and congratulating her on being able to take care of herself.

Jacob clenched his jaw and took a deep breath as Ness glanced over at him from behind Seth's massive shoulder, shooting him a look that reminded him that he had promised not to interfere. Jacob finally said, "We really need to get going, Ness."

Renesmee sighed dramatically and shot back, "I thought maybe Seth could take me home?" she asked hopefully, punctuated by a squeeze to Seth's bicep.

Jacob glanced at Seth, who surely steeling himself for another battle with Jacob and then back to Renesmee, who thought she would get her own way due to the promise he had made earlier. But he just couldn't do it. "I have to take you home. I promised your parents I'd get you home safely."

When Renesmee opened her mouth to argue her point, Jacob slowly added, "Maybe next time...Seth could take you home, but not today." His voice sounded like a robot. For a moment, Jacob wondered if he had really said that.

Jacob's friends all stared at him, eyes wide with wonder, completely confused about Jacob's change in attitude. "What the hell…" Jared whispered, speaking for mostly everyone there.

Renesmee decided not to pout and instead turned to Seth and asked, "Will you call me...later?"

Leah, who had been silently scowling in the corner, finally interjected, "Oh come on! What kind of mind game are you playing with my brother? Not to mention what you're putting Jacob through…"

"Leah!" Seth scolded his older sister as she stood there seething. "Keep your mouth shut," he warned.

Everyone knew that Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee was a huge secret that was not theirs to share. They knew how hard it had been for him to keep the secret. Hell, none of them had been able to keep something that big from their imprints. Well all except for Quil and Claire because she was still so young.

Renesmee shrugged her shoulders, completely and utterly confused. "I don't know what I did wrong…"

"Are you kidding me?" Leah sneered. "You're gonna put Jacob through some mind game bullshit and lead my brother on just for the hell of it?" Leah scowled and added, "Over my dead body…"

As Leah lunged across the room to attack Renesmee, Sam sprang up and caught her by the arm, stopping her from doing any more harm. "I want you out...now!" his deep voice thundered.

Leah squirmed under Sam's tight grasp and as he forced her out the front door, she looked right at Jacob and hissed, "Some imprint she turned out to be…"

Jacob froze and scanned Renesmee's face for a reaction. Now any other human probably wouldn't have heard Leah's snide comment. But Renesmee wasn't like any other human. Her hearing and vision and speed were far superior to a normal human. She rivaled nearly every wolf in the room when it came to superhuman skills. But right now Jacob just prayed that her ears had failed her.

But when he saw the hurt in her eyes, he knew.

"Imprint?" she repeated numbly.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Thanks to those who have given me feedback. Any and all is appreciated, so here goes the next part...

...

**Chapter** **6**

It was a long ride back to Bella and Edward's cottage. Renesmee hadn't said a word yet. Hell, she wouldn't even look at Jacob. She stared absently out the window and watched the lush forest of Washington state pass her by.

When they were nearly home, she finally spoke.

"You should have told me."

Renesmee's words twisted like a knife deep in his gut. He had no good excuse. Yes, her parents had demanded he keep it a secret until she was older, but he had agreed it was the best thing to do. Maybe it was because he was a coward. As long as she didn't know, maybe he could still have a chance.

But that chance was long gone.

When they arrived at her home, she barely let the Rabbit come to a stop before flinging the door open and hurling herself to the front door. Edward was in Jacob's face before he had fully exited the car. "You told her!?" he demanded. Oh, how Jacob loved the fact that Edward could read minds.

"It was Leah?" Edward gasped, reading Jacob's next thought almost before he could think it. "How could she?"

Jacob shook his head, face tense, body tense, brain fried. "I don't know, man. She was mad. Like furious with Nessie because she was…" Jacob's voice trailed off as he remembered the way she had draped her arm over Seth's shoulder as she talked. And he hated the way they looked together, like they belonged together. Jacob didn't even have time to mourn the relationship he'd never have with her because Edward was back to grilling him for more information.

"Seth? I don't understand. I thought she was with you...at your house," Edward quickly corrected when Jacob made a face.

"It's a long story," Jacob sighed as they both made their way up to the cottage door.

…..

As if this whole conversation couldn't get any more difficult, Jacob entered the house to find Renesmee crying on the couch, flanked by her aunts, Alice and Rosalie. Bella was sitting on the edge of the coffee table in front of Ness. Bella shot Jacob a concerned look when he approached them.

"You should have stopped her, Jake."

Jacob nodded slowly. He didn't need the Cullens to berate him. He felt horrible for the way she found out. She was hurt and he was indirectly responsible. There was nothing anyone could say to him that could make him feel worse than he did right now. Especially when Nessie wouldn't even look at him.

Renesmee finally raised her head to glare at Jacob, who standing behind Bella, arms crossed over his chest. "Jacob should have told me. You're such a coward," she accused. "I'm not a baby anymore! I could have handled the truth!"

Bella quickly interjected, "It wasn't his fault. Your father and I didn't want you to know until we thought you were ready. Obviously we should have had this conversation a while ago," Bella paused and then added, "Jacob would never hurt you on purpose. He's always loved you."

Jacob was touched that Bella would defend him this way and say such nice things about him. But the look on Renesmee's face made it clear that she didn't forgive him and wouldn't be any time soon.

"Oh yeah," Renesmee scoffed as she swiped the stray tears from her face, "Jacob loves me? Because of something that is totally out of his control. And what? I just have to go along with it because I have no choice?"

"You do have a choice," Jacob replied softly. "I wasn't lying before when I said I would be anything you need. If you only want me as a friend, then that's what I will be."

"And what if i don't want you in my life at all?" she asked coldly, standing up to face him.

Bella's eyes got huge as she watched Renesmee stand and cross the room to face Jacob. "Honey," she reasoned. "You don't mean that…"

"The hell I don't," she snapped. "Everything you said to me today was a lie, Jacob."

She stood in front of Jacob, eyes blazing with anger as he replied, "No, it wasn't."

Renesmee narrowed her gaze, trying to determine if he was still lying. "So I'm supposed to believe that you're not going to try to ruin things between me and Seth? And you won't stand in my way if I want to date other guys?"

Jacob felt like he had been punched in the gut. "I told you I wouldn't and I meant it," he replied, his jaw clenched.

"So you'd be totally fine with it?" she pressed further.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath and scanned all the eyes in the room. He much rather be having this conversation alone with her, but that wasn't going to happen. After a long silence, Renesmee scoffed and turned to walk away. He caught her by the wrist and spun her back to face him. He looked directly into her eyes and breathed, "It will kill me...but that's not your problem. And ultimately I just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me."

They stood there staring at each other for a few moments. Renesmee had forgotten to breathe. He still held her wrist, rubbing over her pulse with warm touch of his thumb. Her stomach was tied in knots. Suddenly she hated herself for causing him pain. But she couldn't let go of her anger so she snatched her hand back from him and left the room.

…..

For the next hour, Jacob explained everything to Renesmee's vampire family. He occasionally glanced toward her bedroom door, hoping she would reappear. He told them how she had shown up at his door and what Wyatt had done on their date. He thought that huge vein in Edward's temple would explode before he got to the part where she had triumphantly defended herself from the little punk.

Jacob also remembered to tell them how much she wished for more fun and freedom and boys. Rosalie mused, "Do you think you'll be able to stay away from her?"

Jacob felt sick. It was hard to imagine spending even one day apart from her. He shrugged his shoulders and swallowed thickly. "I guess I'll have to try."

Bella approached him gently, placing her hands on his chest. "This won't last long. Believe me. She just needs time to process all this." Bella paused and looked deeply into her best friend's eyes. "We'll figure something out, okay?"

Jacob nodded slowly. This whole day had turned into a nightmare and he was ready for it to end.

He told everyone goodbye and was surprised that even Edward looked at him with pity. Jacob figured that this would make Edward happy, but seeing his daughter so upset was never what he wanted. As Edward walked Jacob to the door, he clasped him on the back and said, "Don't give up."

…

All the way home, Edward's words played over and over in his mind.

Don't give up.

Jacob sighed deeply and racked his brain for a plan, any idea that might help make things right between them again. Hell, he would be happy just to be able to stand in the same room as Renesmee without having her hate him. But what could he do?

Jacob drove his car to Billy's instead of his own home. He had some cars out in his dad's garage that he had been working on for some friends and throwing himself into his work seemed like a better idea than going home to wallow.

For about an hour or so, Jacob had been working on a tune-up for an Oldsmobile that belonged to his dad's friend. It shouldn't be taking him this long to complete the task, but he was having trouble concentrating. Renesmee's words kept repeating in his head.

Everything you said to me today was a lie, Jacob.

Jacob growled as he banged his knuckle on the radiator of the old car. He was cursing up a storm when Quil and Embry strolled into the garage. He groaned inwardly when he assumed they came here for more dirt on what happened this morning at Emily's.

"How's it going?" Quil said cautiously as the pair approached Jacob.

"Great," Jacob sighed. "She never wants to see me again."

Embry shook his head. "That can't be true. You've never spent more than a day apart...ever."

Jacob shook his head and reached for a rag to wipe the grease off his hands. "I know, man. I don't know how I'm going to do it."

"You need a plan," Quil suggested. "You need an over the top idea for greatness that will show her that you love her and she won't be able to deny it. A gift!" he declared.

Jacob furrowed his brow and sighed. "Like what?"

Embry smiled and pointed to the corner of the garage. "What about that?"

Jacob blinked quickly and cocked his head. "That? Do you know how long it would take me to finish it?"

"We'll help you!" Quil offered excitedly.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders slowly as he optimiscally agreed. "I guess it could work. Do you think she would like it?"

"Oh yeah," Embry replied happily. "It'll be perfect."

As Jacob began to imagine Renesmee's face when he saw his gift, he finally felt a glimmer of hope. Then he told his friends, "Okay, but I have to ask Bella first."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three days. It had only been three days.

Jacob was doing his best not to go insane missing her. He had this terrible aching in his gut every time his thoughts went back to her.

And what if I don't want you in my life at all?

During the day, he kept himself busy in the garage working on cars and any spare moment was dedicated to finishing Renesmee's gift. Quil and Embry had kept their promise to help him, but there was still lots to do.

Night time was another story. All alone in the quiet of his own home, the memories just kept flooding back. In his mind he replayed everything, still feeling helpless about what had happened and powerless to change her mind. Especially if she wouldn't even talk to him.

Jacob inhaled deeply, blowing out slowly as he rolled over and glanced at the clock. 1:53am Great...another sleepless night. He was tired, completely exhausted but unable to shut his mind off long enough to get a decent night's sleep. He groaned as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching.

Jacob moved toward the doorway, reaching up to the pull bar at the top. It had come in handy the last few days. It wasn't like he needed to work out more, but the pain in his biceps from the pullups was better than the pain in his gut when he thought about her.

60...61...62…

His mind drifted and he lost count. Up and down and up and down. His muscles flexed and jaw clenched and heart rate continued to rise. He kept going and going until he physically couldn't anymore.

Jacob started stripping off his clothes as he trudged his way to the shower. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, now damp with sweat and resembling thick, black ink. It was starting to look shaggy and way past time for a trim. His eyes look lifeless and sad. Dark circles were starting to form underneath from all these sleepless nights. But the extra late night workouts were building up his arms, chest and back. He glanced at them for a moment and then stepped into the shower.

The water came out freezing cold on a full blast. He barely noticed the temperature other than to think it felt nice. Cold showers wake most people up, but he hoped it would help him sleep.

….

The next day at the garage went by slowly. Quil and Embry showed up with lunch and the three of them joked and laughed as they ate. Jacob smiled for the first time in a while. It felt good to feel a little joy instead of constant pain. But it didn't last long.

"Have you heard from Renesmee yet?"

"Quil!" Embry scolded. "You promised you wouldn't say anything."

Quil shrugged and sheepishly replied, "Sorry."

Jacob popped the last bit of sandwich into his mouth and dusted the crumbs off his lap. "Don't even worry about it. I think about her all the time. You bringing up her name doesn't change anything." Jacob leveled his gaze to meet Quil's and reassured him once more. "Honestly...I'm fine."

"You must be ready to explode about right now?" Embry mused as he gathered the rest of their lunch trash and tossed it in the garbage.

Jacob nodded slowly as he dug around for the tool he needed. "Yeah, it's not been easy, that's for sure." He paused to tighten a lug nut and then continued, "I guess I'm just hoping that if I give her some time, she'll change her mind."

Quil smiled and agreed, "I bet she's really missing you right now, man."

Jacob raked a hand through his hair and brought it to rest on the back of his neck. It seemed like his muscles were always tense now. "You think?" he asked his friends hopefully.

"Uh, yeah!" Embry replied, smacking Jacob on the back for encouragement. "You guys used to spend every day together. She has to be going out of her mind missing you just as much as you're missing her."

Quil broke out laughing as he climbed on top of the Impala and pulled his shirt over his head. "Just show her your muscles, Jake! Give it to her!" he hollered as he flexed his biceps and crunched his stomach muscles.

Embry joined in on the game, running up to Quil and exclaiming in a high pitched voice, "Oh, Jakey...you're so beautiful! Kiss me!"

Jacob shook his head and laughed deeply as he watched them wrestle each other. "Come on, guys," he reasoned. "We got work to do."

"Am I interrupting?"

All three of them froze at the sound of a woman's voice. Jacob took a deep breath and wondered how long Bella had been standing there.

"I see you're working hard…"

"More like hardly working," he smirked as she crossed the garage to face him. "These two are obviously tons of help."

Bella smiled widely as Jacob pulled her into a hug. He gave his friends a knowing glance and they made quick work of gathering their things and making themselves scarce. "Bye, Bella! Bye, Jakey!" they called on the way out.

Bella pulled back from Jacob and narrowed her gaze. "Were they making fun of me?"

Jacob released her and gave her a lopsided grin. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough," she sighed. "But I'm not mad about that. It's nice to see you smile. I've been worried about you."

Jacob sat on the hood of an old Chevy and patted the spot next to him in case Bella wanted to join him. "I'm doing o...kay," he chuckled nervously. "I feel better during the day, when I'm busy working and joking with the guys, but at night…"

Bella stepped up to him, cocking her head and searching for his gaze. "You're gonna make it through this. I know it."

He forced a smile for her and casually asked, "Has she said anything...about me?"

Bella furrowed her brow and shook her head. "No, sorry."

Jacob hopped down off the hood and maneuvered around her. He couldn't stand that look of pity on her face any longer. "But she's okay?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "I guess so. She keeps to herself these days."

Jacob knelt down beside a Jeep Cherokee and began fiddling with the hubcap absently. "How do you not know?" he accused lightly.

Bella sighed and shrugged as she sauntered around the Jeep and knelt down to face him. "She's angry. Not just at you, but at Edward and I too. She feels betrayed by all of us. And she has every right."

Jacob finally met her gaze. Now he felt pity for her. "Oh, Bells. This is so messed up. What did we do?"

Bella sank down cross legged on the garage's dirt floor. She ran both hands through her hair and forced a smile. As her eyes scanned all the cars, she took notice of the pretty baby blue sports car hidden almost completely by a large tarp. "Is that the one?" she asked, nodding in the car's direction.

Jacob glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "That's the one," he announced quietly.

Bella reached reached for Jacob's shoulder and squeezed it excitedly. "She's gonna love it," she assured him.

Jacob laughed as he helped her up from the floor. When they stood, she ran her hand down his arm as her eyes grew wide. "Wow, you're getting huge."

"Just trying to keep busy," he admitted shyly as he turned both arms inward and inspected them. "Maybe I should ease up a little?"

She pursed her lips into a little smirk and shook her head. "Oh, Jake," she sighed, pausing to link arms with him as they made their way to the garage door. "As long as I can still get my arms around you, you're not too big."

Jacob threw his head back and laughed heartily. "I've missed you, Bella. Staying away...from all of you, has been really hard for me."

She turned to face him, the smile on her face showing she felt the same way he did. "Then don't be such a stranger. Come by the house later."

Jacob furrowed his brow in confusion. "Do you think that's really a good idea?"

"Trust me."

...

Author's note: let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob could barely focus on his work for the rest of the day. He kept as busy as he could, hoping to make the time pass faster. He finished the transmission on the Impala, the brake pads on the Jeep, and the realignment on the Chevy. The only thing he had left to work on was under the hood of the baby blue Mustang. He was hoping he could make the engine purr.

Now he just had to wait for the last car to be paid for and picked up. Then he could go home and get ready to go to Bella's. He tried not to get too hopeful because he knew there was a chance that Renesmee wouldn't even be there when he arrived. And the excuse that Bella had provided seemed lame, but he didn't care. This was his shot and he wasn't about to blow it.

After locking up his dad's garage, Jacob rushed home to shower and change. It took some scrubbing to get his hands clean from the grease and his hair was still needing a trim, but he couldn't worry about that now. After checking his hair one last time, Jacob made his way out the door. He almost forgot his toolbox, but he remembered it at the last second.

…..

Renesmee sighed, glancing up at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and she still hadn't had dinner. As she rolled off her bed and padded toward the kitchen, she heard a knock at the door. Confused, since she wasn't expecting company, she craned her neck to look outside. Her stomach jumped when she saw Jacob's motorbike outside. She scowled at her stomach for betraying her. Why was the thought of Jacob giving her butterflies?

Jacob leaned against the doorjamb as she waited for someone to answer the door. He nearly fell back when he saw Renesmee's face. He just assumed that she was still hiding out in her room like Bella had said earlier.

"Hey," she said softly when she found him standing there.

He stood up straight and bit back the huge smile that was beginning to spread across his face. All he could think to say was, "Hey."

Renesmee raised her eyebrows expectantly and waited for him to respond. After staring dreamily at her for a moment, Jacob finally realized what she wanted. "Oh! Your mom said one of the windows had a broken lock…" he raised his toolbox to show her.

"Oh...yeah. Sorry, she didn't tell me you were coming by," she replied, pulling the door open and allowing him to enter.

He brushed past her slowly, the scent of pine, the outdoors and freshly washed hair wafted in behind him. She almost forgot to breathe. "Home alone tonight?" he asked casually.

She closed the door, leaning against the back of the door for a moment as she tried to regain her composure. Feigning disinterest, she replied coolly, "Yeah, they do leave me alone by myself sometimes."

He turned quickly and his smile caught her off guard. "I know they do. I just thought they would be here." He stared down at her for a moment before adding, "Were you in the middle of something?"

Renesmee blinked quickly, trying to follow the conversation. She glanced down at her clothes and suddenly felt self-conscious. She wore a pair of knit cotton shorts with a lace trim and a matching tank top, that wasn't quite long enough to fully cover her stomach. She tugged at it nervously and replied, "I was in bed. Lying in bed, I mean. I was working on my drawings."

Jacob smiled proudly. "Well I can get out of your way as soon as you tell me one thing," he said as his eyes scanned the room.

"What's that?"

"Where's the broken lock?" he asked, beaming.

….

Renesmee was mentally beating herself up as she led Jacob down the hall to her room. She couldn't concentrate on being mad at him anymore and that was making her mad at herself. "It's that one," she pointed to the far window that faced the forest behind their house.

Jacob glided past her as she sat on the edge of her dresser. He inspected the lock for a moment and then told her, "It shouldn't take me long to fix this. Sorry if I'm in your way."

She watched him slip off his jacket and open his tool box. His back looked bigger, more muscular, but how was that possible? It had been less than a week since she had last seen him. "Actually I was on the way to the kitchen. I was going to make myself some dinner."

With that, she escaped. Her room seemed too small with him in it. The sight of him, the smell of him, it was all just too much. Her composure was shaky at best. How could she keep this up when she missed him so much? She didn't even realize how much until she found him standing at her door.

…

Jacob fixed the broken lock as best as he could and then turned his attention to his surroundings. Renesmee's room looked drastically different than it did the last time he had been here. But it was always that way. Because Renesmee had matured as such an accelerated rate, her interests and in turn, her room was always changing.

When she was little, it was dolls and fairytales and ballet. Then as she got older it was music lessons with her dad and dressing up like a princess. Her parents could hardly keep up with the changes, but they encouraged any new interests she may have. Jacob admired them for that.

As Jacob grabbed his tool box and made his way to the door, he paused at her dresser and reached for a bottle of her perfume. He sniffed the scent softly and smiled to himself.

When he entered the kitchen, he found her eating a sandwich and scrolling through her phone. "All fixed?" she asked when she found him standing there.

Jacob made a face and shook his head. "I bent it back enough for it to shut, but it really needs replaced. I'll stop by the hardware store and pick up a new one tomorrow."

Renesmee put a plate of food down in front of hers and motioned for him to join her. "I hope turkey is okay," she offered as she stood to clear her spot on the island and wash up her plate in the sink.

When she turned to face him again, he was polishing off the rest of his sandwich. "I guess I was hungry," he mused.

She approached him slowly and he fully expecting her to throw him out. "Can you help me out with something else?" she asked.

Jacob nodded absently and followed her into her room again. He watched as she crossed the room and sat on the edge of her bed. She patted the spot next to her and waved him over.

It was all Jacob could do to not go sprinting over to her. Instead he approached her cautiously, his eyes searching hers for answers. "Nessie, I don't…"

Renesmee reached for his hand pulled him down to join her on the bed. "I need your hand," she said, as a smile started to form at the corners of her lips.

"For what?" he asked nervously.

Renesmee reached behind her and showed him her drawing pad. "I'm starting this art class next week and I need the practice." He stared at her blankly, so she added, "I need to practice drawing hands. Can I draw yours?"

"Oh! Oh yeah...of course...that's fine," he stammered.

"You're such a dork," she teased, as she shifted herself around to lie on her stomach.

"Where should I…"

Renesmee scooted back on the bed and motioned for Jacob to lie across the end. He propped himself up on one elbow and rested his other hand across his stomach. "Comfortable?" she wondered as he shifted around, finally settling on a position that left most of his legs hanging off the bed.

She reached for the hand she wanted to draw and positioned it flat on the bed in front of her. She found a blank page in her book and began sketching immediately. Jacob watched her face as she studied his hand and tried to bring it to life on the page. When he tried to look at her drawing, she poked him with the non-pointy end of her pencil and scolded him. "I told you...no peeking!"

He laughed softly and that pain in his gut subsided. Did he dare feel hope? Was the end almost here?

Renesmee announced that she was finished with her drawing finally, so they both switched positions and ended up side by side, shoulders touching. "Can I see it?"

Renesmee held her drawing to her chest for a moment. "You can't laugh."

"I promise," he urged, as she cautiously handed it over. He inspected carefully before declaring, "Is there anything you're not good at?"

Nessie beamed proudly. Then she admitted, "There are some things I don't do well…"

Jacob scowled, "I don't believe you, Ness. I think you're really talented."

They sat that way for a while, looking at her drawings and talking about her talent. When Jacob got ready to leave, she walked him to the door and reminded him to grab his tool box. He never wanted to leave. He didn't want this feeling to end. But that wasn't being realistic.

"I'll see you tomorrow," they both said at the same time. She laughed and he smiled down at her. "Goodnight," he breathed and because he was feeling brave, he bent down to kiss her cheek.

She gazed up at him as he pulled back. "Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"I really missed you," she blurted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a big hug.

He buried his face in her shoulder and squeezed her so tightly that he lifted her right off the ground. He didn't want to hold her too tightly or pull back too quickly. But most of all he didn't want anything to ruin this peace between them. So he put her down gently and said goodbye again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **9**

Jacob spent next day smiling as he finished two more cars, a tune up on a motorcycle, and even had time to replace the bucket seats in the Mustang. He was a long way from finished, but still proud of how much he had accomplished.

Thoughts of last night with Renesmee had kept the ache in his gut away all day. Quil and Embry had been by earlier to help out and it was all he could do not to tell them about last night. He felt like things were getting back on track, but he didn't want to jinx it.

By five o'clock he was ready to shut down for the day. Renesmee had texted him as a reminder not to forget to pick up a new lock for her bedroom window. She even called him a dork again signed off with a smile emoji.

He rushed home to shower and change before heading to the hardware store in Forks. He grabbed a basket as he walked in, remembering that he needed a new light bulb for his refrigerator and some matches for the fireplace. He browsed the aisles for the items he needed. The store was mostly empty of customers except for one other person.

As Jacob made his way to the checkout counter, he could see her, chatting with the cashier and asking about plumber's putty.

"Leah."

She froze. She was obviously just as surprised to see him as he was to see her. As Leah turned to face him, she dropped all of her change on the floor. They both knelt down to retrieve it as he whispered, "We need to talk."

Leah couldn't get out of that store fast enough. When the cashier looked at him strangely, he fibbed, "Ex-girlfriend."

Jacob caught up with Leah before she could pull away from the curb. He stood in front of her Jeep and glared at her. "Where are you going?"

Leah scowled and turned the engine off. Jacob slid into the passenger seat as Leah gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I'm not apologizing to _her._"

Jacob reached over and snatched the keys from the ignition. "Then have fun walking home," as he exited her vehicle and stalked over to his motorcycle.

Leah sat frozen in her car for a moment and then ran to catch up with him. "Fine! I'll say sorry to her. Will that make you happy?"

Jacob killed the engine and turned to face her. "It's a start," he replied. "But I just wanna know one thing…"

Leah furrowed her brow and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay...what?"

"Why?" Jacob glared at Leah, waiting for a response. "How could you do that to me? You promised never to tell Renesmee that I imprinted on her."

"Somebody had to!"

"That wasn't your decision to make," he growled. "Her parents and I were going to tell her when she was ready."

Leah threw her hands up and sighed, "Well now she knows. So the real question is...what are you gonna do about it?"

Before Jacob could answer, Leah snatched her keys back and stomped back to her Jeep. As she drove past him, she called out, "Asshole!"

….

Jacob scowled as he drove to see Renesmee. He didn't want to let Leah's perpetual bad mood affect his night with Ness, but it was nagging him. What was her problem?

Renesmee answered the door with a frown on her face. "I thought you were never gonna get here."

As Jacob sauntered in, he shut the door behind him and smiled widely. "Is somebody anxious to see me?" he teased, reaching for her as she turned to run from him. She squealed as he grabbed her around her midsection and deposited her on the couch. He jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to her.

"You're in a weird mood," she observed, laughing lightly.

"Yeah," he sighed, glancing around. "Home alone again?"

Renesmee nodded and turned to face him, tucking her legs underneath her, both bent at the knee. "Family meeting over at Grandma Esme's house," she replied, nodding in the direction of the Cullen house.

Jacob smirked as he stretched his arm across the back of the couch. "Guess who I just saw at the hardware store?" he asked, absently catching a lock of her thick auburn hair between his fingers and stroking it softly.

She blinked quickly and shrugged her shoulders. He laid his other hand to rest on her bent knee and grimaced, "It was Leah."

"Ugh. What did you say to her?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not much. She knows she owes you an apology, though. Oh and she called me an asshole."

Renesmee gasped, "Wow. She must really have it bad."

Jacob crinkled his brow, utterly confused. "What? I don't get it."

She covered his hand with hers and stopped his thumb from making circles on her thigh. "You're such a guy." She grumbled as she stood and held out her hand. "Are you coming?"

"Where?" he asked numbly as she pulled him off the couch and dragged him down the hall.

"Dork! You said you'd fix my window lock. Did you forget to bring it?" she sighed, now standing in her room and patting his pockets.

When she reached around to check his back pockets, he admonished her. "Patience, little lady."

He smiled widely and pulled a new lock and screwdriver from his pocket. "Now just stand back and watch the master," he teased as he moved to the other side of the room and began removing the old lock. "So what did you mean about Leah?" he reminded her.

Renesmee flopped back on her bed, lying on her back and letting her head hang over the edge. "She likes you," she announced suddenly.

"She hates me," he corrected. "What makes you think she likes me?"

"It's kinda obvious," Ness replied sheepishly.

"It's not obvious to me."

"It never is," she teased.

He paused to turn and face her. Sort of, she was still upside down. "Are you gonna explain or…"

Renesmee groaned up at the ceiling and ran her hands through her hair. "Don't you ever notice the way women look at you?"

Jacob returned his attention to the window. When he didn't reply, she continued, "When we go to the gas station or the grocery store or anywhere, women look at you. I can't believe you've never noticed."

Jacob smiled. "It doesn't matter," he began, turning to face her. He crouched down in front of her and she flipped over to face him.

"Why not?" she breathed.

Jacob slid his hands under her jaw and raised her gaze to meet his. "Because when I'm with you…I don't see anyone else but you."

"Jake…" she protested weakly as pulled her off the bed to stand in front of him.

"I'm all done. Wanna do something? We can watch a movie or…" he suggested.

"Nah."

"Go for a drive?"

"Nah."

"Well...we could…" Jacob's voice trailed off as he considered whether or not this was a good suggestion.

"What?"

"Go to La Push? It's Friday night. Everybody will be down at the beach. You know, bonfire, drinks, good food?" Even if he thought this wasn't a good idea, it was worth it to see how excited she was.

Renesmee shoved Jacob out of her room and told him she needed fifteen minutes to get ready. He told her she could have five, but honestly, he'd wait forever for his Nessie.

…...

Jacob smiled when Renesmee finally reappeared. "Don't forget a jacket. You know it gets cold there at night," he reminded her gently.

She sidled up beside him, slipped an arm around his waist and squeezed him. "Who needs a jacket when I've got you?"

Now it was Jacob's turn to be speechless. "Well…"

"Come on," she urged, pulling him out the door.

"You have to wear a helmet," Jacob replied as they walked up to his motorcycle, arms still wrapped around each other. He knew that Bella and Edward wouldn't like this, but it was too late now.

…..

Jacob loved feeling Nessie's arms wrapped tightly around him as they drove to the beach. He was tempted to just keep driving, but that wasn't being very realistic.

When they arrived, Jacob made a point to go find the food first, knowing there wouldn't be much left if he waited. Renesmee joined the girls around the fire and got a big hug from Emily. "I'm so glad you made it!" Emily gushed.

"I guess you got over your tantrum?"

Renesmee turned to find Leah glaring at her. She cocked her head and tried to decide if she just wanted to ignore her or get the whole thing over with. "Do you wanna go take a walk?"

Leah looked stunned by Renesmee's suggestion. "Is that your way of saying you want to fight me?"

Renesmee tilted her head and sarcastically replied, "No, that's my way of asking if you want to go somewhere and talk. Or we can do it here…" Renesmee challenged.

Leah held up her hands in defeat. "Fine, let's go."

As the two headed down the shoreline, Jacob approached Emily. "Where are they going?"

"Renesmee said she wants to talk…" Emily began, but when Jacob started to follow them, she grabbed his arm. "I don't think you should join them."

Jacob furrowed his brow in concern. "But…" he protested.

"Just let them get this out. Maybe it will help."

Jacob didn't like it and he didn't agree, but he trusted Emily's instincts and didn't interfere. But he also didn't take his eyes off of them.

...

A/N: thanks for sticking with this and keep the great feedback coming. I'd love to hear what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After walking for a few minutes and not wanting to get too far away from the light of the fires, Renesmee turned to face Leah. "So why don't we just get all this out in the open, once and for all?"

Leah crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "O...kay. I don't like you. I've never liked you and I want you to stay the hell away from my brother," she paused to gauge Renesmee's reaction, then added, "Is that what you had in mind?"

"I already know all that. What I want to know is why?"

Leah shrugged her shoulders and groaned. "I don't like you because you're no good for my brother. You like to mess with his head just like your mom did with…"

"My mom?" Renesmee repeated. "This is about my mom?"

Leah took a deep breath and debated if she wanted to keep going or not. "Like your mom did with Jacob," she finished.

Renesmee started pacing and gesturing as she spoke, "So...you're mad at me for something my mom did? And you think I'm gonna hurt Jake? So what you're really saying is...this isn't even about me? It's about the fact that you can't have Jacob?"

"No! That's not it at all," Leah replied quickly and defensively. "I don't want him. We fight all the time."

"Come on, Leah, give me some credit. I've known both of you my whole life. You've always defended him and protected him, regardless of how much you argue. You're jealous of me because you want him for yourself. Just admit it!"

Leah shook her head and clenched her jaw. "Why do you even care? You don't want him! You're so stupid, Renesmee. Jacob is amazing and he's all yours...your soulmate. But that's not good enough for you, is it, Princess? You gotta be a badass, just like your mom, right? Show everybody you know what's best."

"Leave my mom out of this."

"Why? You act just like her. You can't even see what's right in front of your face!"

"Because I don't want to be with someone who has no control over the fact that he loves me? That makes me stupid?"

"You should be thankful that Jacob imprinted on you, instead you doubt his feelings? What is your problem?"

"I don't want to be with him because of a stupid tribal fairytale...it's not real!" Renesmee shouted.

Leah glanced past her to see Jacob approaching. His face was etched with pain and Renesmee saw it too when she turned to face him. "Jacob, wait…" she called as he began retreating from them.

"Just let him go. I think you've done enough for one night," Leah snarled as she pushed past Renesmee.

Renesmee grabbed her by the arm and replied, "I don't really care _what _you think."

Leah pulled her arm from Renesmee's grasp and smiled. "Finally we agree on something."

…

By the time Leah caught up to Jacob, he was almost to the parking lot. "Jacob…" she called, "stop!"

Jacob stopped in his tracks. "Not now, Leah…"

Leah scowled as she stepped in front of him. "She doesn't know what she's saying. She didn't mean that."

Jacob squinted as he stared down at her. "I don't get you at all."

She shrugged and bit back a smile. "Don't worry about me."

"I do worry," he said softly. "You know, Renesmee seems to think you like me."

Leah rolled her eyes and sighed. "I could write a book on all the things that Renesmee doesn't know."

"Come on, Leah. Level with me."

Leah turned up her nose and smirked. "I mean...I guess if I was into tall, dark, handsome, and muscular? I suppose...maybe…" she teased.

Jacob shook his head sighed, "You know…"

Leah stepped closer to Jacob and pressed her hand to his chest. "I'm gonna stop you right there, because I already know how this ends." She paused thoughtfully and added, "Why do you think I never said anything? I'm not stupid. I know you really love her."

Jacob covered her hand with his and sighed sadly. "So you know it, but she can't see...that what I feel for her is real?"

Leah shifted slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe there's a way we could make her see…" she suggested with a gleam in her eyes he had never seen before.

"I would try anything…"

"Okay…" Leah breathed. "Then you have to trust me that this will work."

Jacob furrowed his brow, "What will work?"

Leah took a deep breath, snaked her hand up behind Jacob's neck and pulled him down to her. "This," she replied softly as her lips assaulted his. She used her other arm to hold him against her own body. When he pulled back slightly, she breathed, "Just play along."

Jacob could hear Renesmee approaching so he didn't fight Leah's kiss. He also realized how deeply she must feel for him, but he still couldn't help wondering why she would help him.

"Get the hell off of him, you bitch!" Renesmee seethed as she closed in on them. She grabbed Leah by the arm and physically pulled them apart.

Leah never broke eye contact with Jacob as she smiled sweetly and announced, "Now that's what you've been missing by spending all your time chasing this cold fish. Give me a call when you're ready for a real woman."

Renesmee stared at Leah with her mouth gaping open. "Why you little…"

When Renesmee turned to glare at Jacob, Leah winked at him and took off. Jacob had to refrain from smiling. He had never seen this side of Nessie before and he rather liked it. "That was weird…." he finally said.

Renesmee crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I can't believe you kissed her."

Jacob held his hands innocently and replied, "I didn't know what to do. That came out of nowhere." He dropped his hands, paused and then asked, "You really think I wanted that?"

Renesmee shrugged and dropped her gaze. "I don't know."

Jacob approached her slowly, closing the distance between them. "And you think my love for you isn't real?"

She wouldn't look at him so he held her face in his hands. "And you really don't think imprinting is real?"

Renesmee blinked quickly and shrugged again. "I was really mad at her."

"It's more than that," Jacob replied, taking a step back. "You were jealous, weren't you?" he asked gently.

"Jacob…"

Jacob shook his head as he narrowed his gaze. "Why can't you just be honest with yourself?"

Renesmee searched his face and sighed, "I'm trying…"

"Try harder, Ness." Jacob raked his fingers through his hair with both hands and searched the night sky for answers. His frustration was reaching a boiling point. He wanted to shake some sense into her or just walk away completely. "I gotta get out of here," he announced suddenly.

"You're leaving me here?"

Jacob placed his hands and his hips and nodded. "I can't do this anymore."

When Jacob turned to leave, her heart sank. "Are you gonna look for Leah?"

He paused, sighing loudly and then continued on to where he had parked his motorcycle. She caught up with him as he was getting on. "You didn't answer me. Are you going to see Leah?"

Jacob narrowed his gaze and stared at her incredulously. "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?"

"That's not an answer," she replied, her breathing ragged.

He cocked his head and leaned in closely. "You've made a big point out of saying you don't want me...and you don't think what I feel is real, but you don't want me kissing someone else?"

Renesmee sucked in a deep breath and nodded slowly. "You're absolutely right. Go ahead...I have no right to stop you." She took a step back and gestured to the road in front of him. "If that's what you want…"

Jacob scowled as he reached for her. She gasped as placed his hand on the small of her back and roughly pulled her to him. He pressed his forehead against hers and breathed, "I want...you. It's always been you and me."

"Always?"

Jacob pulled back from her and smiled. "Yeah...since before you were born."

Renesmee crinkled her brow in confusion. "I don't understand."

"When your mom was pregnant," he began, smiling wider as the memory came back to him, "she always wanted me around, like all the time."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Yeah because you two were in love…"

Jacob laughed softly and touched a finger to her nose. "There's that jealousy thing again. It's so cute."

Renesmee pulled back, scowling. "Am not," she argued.

"Listen to me. I never could figure out why your mom wanted me around all the time when she was pregnant. But she did. And after you were born and I imprinted, then it all made sense." Jacob paused and smiled widely. "It was you. You were the reason why she wanted me nearby...because you did too. You imprinted on me first, baby."

Renesmee tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when he called her baby. "Jake, I'm not a werewolf…"

Jacob shrugged. "Well whatever you call it. It's always been there. And I think if you search your heart…" he paused, staring deeply into her eyes, then continued, "you'll see that what I feel for you has nothing to do with imprinting. It's love."

Renesmee lowered her gaze, as panic made her chest tighten. Could this be true? "Come on," Jacob urged as he handed her a helmet. "I'm taking you home."

She nodded numbly and climbed on. All the way home she squeezed him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder blades. And somehow Renesmee felt completely protected and completely vulnerable at the same time.

...

Author's note: let me know what you think of this part :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** **11**

The next day, Jacob was up to his elbows in repairs on three more vehicles by the time Quil and Embry showed up. He could hear them coming from a mile away. When they saw him with his head buried under the hood of a Lincoln Continental, they started up with the whoops and hollers.

Suddenly Jacob understood where the term "wolf whistle" had come from. "There he is...my hero," Quil jeered as he sidled up to Jacob.

"Dude, you are like a legend or something," Embry began. "How did you get a kiss from the ice queen?"

"Leah?"

Quil replied, "Who else?" then paused and added, "Wait! Did you kiss Renesmee too?"

Embry slapped Jacob on the back and hollered, "Man, what's your secret?"

Jacob groaned. "Enough! I didn't kiss Nessie and that kiss with Leah was..."

"Hot!" Quil and Jacob replied in unison.

Jacob cringed. "You saw that?"

"Everybody saw that...even Sam," Embry replied, giving Jacob a knowing look. "But I guess it's cool or else he would've already kicked your ass by now."

"Thanks," Jacob replied sarcastically. "Actually what I was going to say was, that kiss was fake."

Quil furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I...don't think so. She was into it!"

Jacob was starting to blush. "I just meant that she knew that Renesmee was watching us," he paused to see if they were following what he was meaning. "She did it for me...to make Nessie jealous. It wasn't real."

"So...she's trying to help you now?" Embry quizzed, still confused.

"She told Seth that she admitted to Renesmee that she wants you. AND she called her stupid for not being with you," Quil informed him.

"She did not," Jacob argued.

"Face it, man. Leah has it bad for you. Can't believe you never noticed it before…" Embry replied, smiling.

Jacob sighed and shrugged. "I can't worry about that right now. I'm more concerned about how Ness feels about me. I laid it all out for her, my feelings, our connection, and now I'm gonna leave it all up to her."

"What about her gift? Still gonna finish it?" Quil reminded him.

Jacob nodded and smiled. "Of course. It's hers regardless of what happens. But I still need that new exhaust manifold…" he added wistfully.

His friends smiled, both about to burst with excitement. "We got a surprise for you," Embry announced.

Jacob's eyes opened widely and his mouth gaped open. "What did you do?"

They dragged him to the garage door to reveal the coveted part in almost perfect condition. "Jared found it at the junkyard. Just came in this morning."

Jacob beamed, "You guys are the best!"

They both nodded proudly and Quil announced, "We know."

…

Renesmee was anxiously watching the front window in anticipation of his arrival. She was surprised that he had contacted her, saying that he wanted to go out. Now she was dressed and ready but he still wasn't there.

She checked her watch and her hair again before she heard someone pull up. He's here...finally.

Renesmee didn't even wait for him to knock before opening the door with a huge smile. "Hi," she said shyly, trying to hide how anxious she really was.

Seth grinned nervously as he stepped inside. He wasn't sure if he should hug her or not, so they both stood there awkwardly before she reached for him.

_That's not_ _a __Jacob hug._

Renesmee pulled back slowly wondering where that thought came from. "Should we...go?"

Seth nodded opened the door for her. As she reached for her jacket on the hook beside the doorway, that nagging voice said, Jacob would have reminded you to take your coat.

By the time they reached his car and he didn't open the door for her, the voice was nagging her again. She tried to ignore it but her thoughts were betraying her. How could she have any fun with Seth when that inner voice wouldn't let her forget her Jacob?

…

Jacob, Quil, and Embry had spent the rest of the day working on the Mustang. The exhaust system was finished, but there was still a knock in the engine. The guys were starved after working through lunch and Jacob was so grateful for all their help that he offered to buy dinner at the diner. They decided to finish the repairs tomorrow, but for now, it was time to eat.

Embry was trying to order everything on the menu. They sat at the counter, laughing and joking happily as the young waitress watched. "So, you want a BLT, the club sandwich, AND chili cheese fries?" she asked, jotting the order down in her pad.

Then she turned her attention to Jacob, unable to stop smiling as she watched him pour over the menu. Quil and Embry glanced at each other with knowing looks. They were used to this. It was always the same, the girls loved Jacob and the fact that he didn't pay any attention to them, didn't seem to matter.

Jacob pressed his lips together and finally said, "I'll take a double cheeseburger with bacon, extra pickles and no fries," he paused to glance up at her, the corner of his mouth turning up into a half smile. He handed her his menu and nodded, "Thanks, sweetheart."

The waitress looked as if she could faint. "I'll put that order right in for you."

Quil groaned when she was out of ear shot. "You just _had_ to call her sweetheart?"

"What?"

"At least we'll get good service…" Embry added as Jacob shrugged, still not sure what he had done wrong.

"No wonder Nessie can't stand you, Jake. All you do is flirt!"

Jacob scowled as he sipped his soda. "That's not flirting...I'm just being nice," he argued.

"Dude, come on. That girl has a crush on you!" Embry howled.

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed. They were sitting at the counter, their backs to the rest of the diner. Jacob spun around and scanned the restaurant. There wasn't one single girl in the room prettier than his Ness.

He was about to turn back to continue the conversation with his friends when someone caught his eye. He blinked quickly because he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. A little bell tinkled as the diner door swung open and she stepped inside.

His stomach flip flopped when he saw her. She looked different, somehow older. Jacob frowned a little when he noticed she had straightened her hair. Her shoulders were bare, her blouse pale pink and nearly sheer. A little strip of skin above her navel was showing and her jeans fit her perfectly.

"Nessie," he breathed when she approached him, his voice

sounding like he had just got done running.

"Jake," she replied, looking nervous. "This is a surprise."

Jacob opened his mouth to reply when he noticed Seth joining her. "Hey, Jacob," Seth said tersely.

"Weird coincidence, huh?" Renesmee commented awkwardly.

Jacob glanced at both of them, finally realizing they were on a date. "Oh! You and Ness are…" he couldn't even say the words.

"On a date," Seth announced proudly.

"Yeah, I see," Jacob answered absently. Smiling at Nessie he said, "You look really nice tonight," he paused and added, "You both do. Have a good time."

The hostess arrived and led them to a booth not far from the counter. Renesmee looked sad as Seth touched her shoulder and guided her away. Jacob was confused by the look on her face. Wasn't this what she had been wanting?

Jacob sighed as he spun back around and found his dinner waiting on the counter for him. "Now I know you said no fries, but it comes with the meal. I hope that's okay," the young waitress gushed.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah it's no problem."

"You let me know if there's anything else I can get you…"

Jacob smiled absently. Suddenly no longer starving and more concerned about how Nessie was doing. He poked around at his food and then finally took a bite of his burger. Quil and Embry gossiped about Seth bringing Renesmee here on a date. "He didn't know we would be here," Jacob commented gently, defending his old friend.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder to where Renesmee sat and he grimaced. That pain in his gut was back. He excused himself to go the restroom, knowing he would have to pass right by her to get there.

He stood up slowly, smoothing out his jeans with the palms of his hands. He was fresh from working on cars, gray t-shirt smudged with grease and his jeans were the same. As he strode by her, he tried not to look but that was like not breathing for him.

She looked nervous and uncomfortable with Seth. No sign of that huge smile she always had when she was with Jacob. A twinge of jealousy shot through his gut when Seth reached for her hand. Renesmee glanced up at Jacob as he passed by their table.

Jacob pushed the restroom door open and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He leaned forward and gripped the edge of the counter tightly and tried to steady himself.

_I can do this. I can do this._

Jacob splashed some water on his face and ran some through his hair as well. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. He shook his hands out and wrung them together. He was a mess. He couldn't lose control now. He had to keep it together.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath and stared at his reflection for a moment. _I can do this._

He told himself not to stop at their table. _Just keep walking._ But he couldn't help himself. He headed toward his spot at the counter then stopped suddenly, his steel gaze trained on Seth. Seth looked up at him, offered his outstretched hand, and asked, "No hard feelings?"

He sucked in a deep breath and took his hand, nodding because he had a lump in his throat that wouldn't allow him to form any words. He probably squeezed Seth's hand too hard and he hoped that Renesmee hadn't noticed.

Then he gave Renesmee a sideways glance, trying to gauge her reaction. She seemed to be suppressing a smile and was failing. Compulsively he reached for her, sweeping a stray lock of her now straight hair over her shoulder, dragging the back of his fingers across her bare skin. He captured the lock of hair between his fingers and rubbed it softly, his face conveyed a look of sadness.

Without saying a word, she seemed to know that he didn't approve of her new hairstyle. "I just wanted to try something new," she whispered softly, never breaking eye contact.

Jacob glanced at Seth and then back to her before saying, "I can see that."

His voice sounded incredibly sad and Renesmee ached to fix him, hold him, and stop the hurting. But she sat there frozen as he flashed her a killer smile and turned to walk away. She watched as he approached the waitress, touching her elbow gently as she walked away. And in that moment, she hated her.

"Can I get my check, Miss?"

The bubbly waitress beamed as she pulled out her pad, scribbled on it, then tore it off and handed it to him. He barely glanced at it, pulled two bills from his pocket and handed them to her. Jacob grabbed his cheeseburger off his plate and told Quil and Embry, "I have to get out of here."

They both nodded, glancing at Seth, they knew why. "Let's go."

Jacob paused when the waitress approached him again. "You forgot your change," she reminded him.

Jacob forced a smile. "It's yours. Great service, by the way."

She smiled so widely it looked as if she could burst. "Thanks...and I put my phone number on your bill," she added coyly.

Jacob looked down at the ticket still in his hand and grinned bashfully. "What was your name?"

"Ava, I'm Ava," she gushed.

Jacob nodded slowly, shoving the paper in his pocket and then reaching for her hand. "Nice to meet you, Ava."

Quil and Embry glanced at each other and Quil raised his eyebrows. He wondered if this was all for Renesmee's benefit when he noticed her watching from her table.

Jacob continued shaking Ava's hand, flashing her a bright smile. He broke contact, patted the pocket with her number, and said, "I'll call you…"

Quil and Embry shoved Jacob out the door, "Let's go, loverboy!" Embry jeered as Jacob glanced over at Renesmee one last time and saw her jaw clenched and eyes smoldering with hate. And just for a second, he didn't feel so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I've made you wait, but it's finally here! Let me know what you think!

**Chapter** **12**

Seth watched Renesmee's face as Jacob exited the diner and drove off with his friends. She looked like she had just been punched in the gut. "Are you...okay?" he finally asked after several minutes.

Renesmee forced an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about all that…"

Seth shrugged. "Not a big deal to me. You just look upset."

Renesmee shook her head and reached for Seth's hand on the table. She squeezed his hand quickly. "I'm fine, really."

"You can tell me the truth," he urged. "You guys have a lot of history."

Renesmee sighed. "Let's not talk about Jacob Black, okay?"

Seth smiled and nodded. "Okay, Ness. Let's try to have some fun," he suggested.

She smiled back and wondered if that was really possible.

…..

After an awkward dinner and uncomfortable lack of conversation, Renesmee surprisingly suggested a walk on the beach. Seth looked shocked. He assumed she would want to end the date as soon as possible. He agreed, cautiously optimistic that they could salvage the evening.

It was still warm as they set out to walk along the shoreline. It was breezy and the waves were lapping gently. Renesmee stopped to slip off her shoes, using one hand to lean on Seth for balance. She carried both shoes in one hand and slipped her other hand into Seth's.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Seth. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

Seth smiled and nodded. "Me too."

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me and Jacob. We really are just friends."

Seth released her hand from his and stopped in his tracks. "Is it me you're trying to convince...or is it you?"

Renesmee sighed deeply and gazed out over the water before turning to face him. "I know how I feel…" she paused and approached him slowly. "Maybe I can show you," she breathed as she slid her hands up his chest and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

….

The next day, Jacob had come to the garage early. He hadn't gotten much sleep. He couldn't get Renesmee off of his mind. And he just couldn't stand thinking about her and Seth any longer.

He spent all morning and most of the afternoon finishing up the Mustang. He had gotten the knock in the engine figured out and after a good wash and detail, there was nothing left to do but wax it. He felt proud at how much he had accomplished. It was beautiful and he hoped she would love it.

Jacob tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in his heart when he thought about her driving around in _his_ gift with Seth. Of course, she couldn't drive it right away because she needed lessons and proper ID. Bella had promised to get it for her once she was certain that Ness could drive safely unsupervised.

"Busy?"

Jacob turned around slowly, panic setting in because he didn't have a chance to cover the car with a tarp. His secret was ruined. "Yeah, kinda," he replied coldly.

Renesmee smiled shyly as she approached him. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, curly tendrils framing her face. She wore a white lace tank top and faded blue denim cut off shorts with gold slide sandals and bright red toe nail polish. Jacob's eyes poured over her and she blushed. 'It's hot today, huh?" she commented breezily.

Jacob nodded slowly, mopping his sweat soaked face with a rag from his back pocket. He had taken his shirt off hours ago and he tried not to notice her checking out his bare chest. "Too hot to be here, that's for sure," he replied, pressing his hand to the small of her back and guiding her to the garage door where they could feel a bit of the breeze.

Renesmee smiled at his gentle touch and when lifted her by the waist to sit on the hood of an old pickup truck that still needed it's tires rotated, she gazed at him adoringly.

"What?" he asked self-consciously. "Do I have grease on my face?"

She laughed softly and tilted her head, "You always do that."

"What?"

"Everytime I walk anywhere, you put your hand right here," she demonstrated by pressing her hand to his back.

"I guess I didn't realize I was doing that…"

"I'm not mad. I just didn't realize how much I liked it until…" she trailed off.

"Until?"

"Until I was with someone who didn't do that. And didn't make me feel secure and loved like you do," she blurted, suddenly embarrassed.

Jacob nodded slowly and leaned in closer, "So what are you trying to say, Renesmee?"

She stared deeply in his eyes and sighed, "I don't know."

Jacob groaned and stepped back from her. "Still can't be honest with yourself...or me?" He paused and shook his head bitterly. "I have a lot of work to do, so if there's nothing else…"

"He's not you."

Jacob stared blankly, clenching his jaw. "Why did you think he would be?"

When she didn't respond, Jacob turned away from her. He leaned against the door frame and looked toward the lush green of the nearby forest. He was tempted to phase right there and take off full speed.

Renesmee sucked in a deep breath and finally spoke. "I was stupid." She watched the muscles in his back tense as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I took you for granted," she continued when he didn't respond.

Still nothing, so she went on. "I thought that all the things I felt with you I could feel with someone else. But I was wrong. What I feel with you...the butterflies when you look at me, the tingles when you touch me...that's all you. I was an idiot to assume I would feel that with anyone else."

Jacob sighed as he turned to face her, still keeping his distance. "Anything else?"

Renesmee blinked quickly. "I _was_ jealous. I was jealous of that kiss with Leah and when she said you loved my mom and even that waitress at the diner. I can't stand to picture you with anyone but me."

Jacob began to approach her cautiously. "So why have you been pushing me away?"

She lowered her gaze and mused, "I think...I was afraid. I didn't trust that what you felt for me was real. Having someone that is _this_ devoted to you is scary. I guess I felt like I didn't deserve you. I'm still not sure if I do."

When she raised her gaze again, she found him standing before her, impossibly close. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her, palms flat on the truck. "So now what?"

Her heart was beating so fast and her chest was heaving. "Now...I'm gonna ask you to forgive me. Can you do that?"

Jacob gave her an almost imperceptible smile. He leaned in slowly and…

"Am I interrupting?"

Jacob froze and then turned to find Ava standing behind him. He glanced back at Renesmee and clenched his jaw. "I need to talk to her."

Renesmee furrowed her brow as he approached Ava. She recognized the bubbly waitress from the diner and watched helplessly as Jacob walked towards Billy's house with her. Renesmee's mind raced. Was she too late? Was he seriously planning on going out with her?

Her gut twisted in pain at the thought that she had missed her chance with Jacob. She heard a car drive off and her heart sank. Did he just leave with her?

Renesmee slid down from where she was perched on the truck. Her temper was flaring now. How could she have been so stupid to think she could just keep pushing him away and he would just take it? She lost him and she had no one to blame but herself.

She started off to leave and ran directly into Jacob. He smiled down at her, wickedly and mused, "Going somewhere?"

Renesmee sighed dramatically and playfully punched him in the gut. "I thought you left me…"

"Nope," he replied, grinning. He reached for the curls around her face and twisted them around his fingers. "This is much better."

"Don't change the subject," she scolded. "What were you and the waitress talking about?"

Jacob shrugged. "That? That was nothing." He paused to bend down and press his lips to her neck. "Now where were we? Right...about...here?"

She pressed her hands to his chest and sighed. "Stop trying to distract me. Tell me what's going on."

Jacob raised his head and smiled happily. "I see your jealousy is back."

"Ugh!" she growled, "Just tell me."

Jacob pressed his lips together and nodded. "I took Ava to go meet Billy. She works part time as a home health care aide and I hired her to come check in on him a few days a week. His blood pressure has been a little high lately. Plus she promised to try to get him to eat healthier."

"Oh."

"Is that okay? She seems really nice and Billy seemed to like her…"

"Not to mention she's cute…"

Jacob bit back a smile and raised his eyebrows. "I hadn't noticed.'

Renesmee nodded happily. "Oh," she paused thoughtfully and then added, "Can you afford that?"

Jacob's smile disappeared as he dropped his gaze. "Yeah, I can handle it."

She cringed when she realized she had offended him. "I'm sorry," she replied quickly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gazed up at him.

He pulled her closer, hugging her tightly and lowering his head to smell her hair. Jacob had an idea. He threw Renesmee over his shoulder and carried her over to the corner of the garage where the Mustang sat. He set her down gently in front of it, her back to it as she laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it," Jacob argued.

Renesmee sighed and closed her eyes. Jacob carefully spun her around, rested his face next to hers, kissed her on the cheek and murmured, "Now open 'em."

Renesmee opened her eyes slowly. "Jake…" she gasped. "What did you do?"

Jacob circled the driver's side of the car and opened the door for her. He held his hand out to her and smiled brightly. "Well?"

She strode toward him, her heart was bursting. He handed her the keys as she stepped in. He closed the door behind her and knelt down. She ran her fingers over the keys and smiled. "I can't believe you did this for me."

Jacob watched as she inspected the keys more closely. She smoothed her thumb over a flat wooden heart dangling from the keychain. There was a beautiful script R carefully engraved on the front. She turned it over gently and discovered a gorgeous profile of a wolf, raising his head to howl at the moon. It was engraved as well, stained a deep russet and resembling her favorite wolf.

"Oh, Jake," she gushed, as tears welled in her eyes. "I can't believe you did all this," gesturing to the car and pressing the keychain to her chest lovingly. "It's too much."

Jacob stood up and walked around to join her in the passenger seat. He bit down on his lower lip as he slid his left arm behind her, his hand resting gently on the nape of her neck. With his other hand, he reached over her, gripped her seatbelt and locked it into place while gazing at her, never breaking eye contact.

It was the simplest act, but somehow so sensual. "Jake," she breathed.

He lifted his hand from the seatbelt and brought it to her face, trailing his thumb along her jawline, stopping at her chin as he tilted her head gently and bringing his lips impossibly closer to his.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she waited, the anticipation was killing her. "Please," she begged.

Jacob scanned her face, committing everything to memory. He never wanted to forget this moment, the way she smelled, breathed, and how she licked her lips in anticipation of his kiss. He leaned in slowly, almost afraid of how badly he wanted this.

She sighed softly when he brushed his lips against hers, gently at first and then more urgently. She opened her mouth slightly, inviting him deeper. He sucked on her lower lip and nibbled gently. He gripped the door with one hand and the back of the seat with the other. He was afraid to touch her now, as he teetered on the edge of losing control.

When Jacob started to pull away, Renesmee slid her hand behind his neck, her other hand simultaneously unhooking the seatbelt. She climbed into his lap, their kiss never breaking contact. She straddled his lap and reached behind him to lower the seat. It dropped back quickly and he gasped, "Damn."

Renesmee beamed down at him, her eyelids half closed and her breathing ragged. "Touch me," she murmured.

He held his hands in front of her, palms flat. He cringed and balled his fists up. "I can't," he pleaded. "What if I hurt you?"

Her tongue peeked out slightly as she gripped his wrists roughly and pulled them behind her back. She lowered her head and kissed him again. He started to relax, finally letting his hands rest on her lower back and then he began to explore.

Jacob slid his hands lower, gripping her ass roughly, causing her to moan sensually into his mouth. He tipped his head back, breaking off the kiss, but allowing her access to his neck. He growled softly as she deposited a trail of kisses from his earlobe to his collarbone.

"You gotta...oh God...stop...please?"

Renesmee pulled back slowly, searching his face and finding his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Look at me," she urged breathlessly.

Jacob tried to regulate his heart beat as he gazed up at her, lips swollen, chest heaving quickly. When she splayed her fingers over his chest and began tiptoeing them down to his stomach, he grabbed her wrists and held them away. "You're killing me, baby."

"But what a way to die, right?"

Jacob grinned happily, releasing her wrists and pulling her into the warmest, tightest hug ever. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Renesmee pulled back slightly and grinned at him mischievously as she quipped, "Anything you want?"

He noticed the naughty gleam in her eye and laughed. "Anything?"

"Well…" she began, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I have an idea…" he paused as he brought his hands to rest on her thighs. "Driving lessons."

"What?" Renesmee pouted as he lifted her off his lap and placed her back in her seat, swiftly buckling her back in before she could argue further.

"Your parents won't let you drive this thing until I give you some lessons." She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him again, but he pulled back. "If you wanna be able to drive yourself to that art class this week, then I suggest you focus."

"Fine," she scowled, "teach me."

Jacob grinned happily as he slid a protective arm around her and handed her the keys once again, "Well you'll need these…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter** **13**

Jacob's face hurt from smiling so much. They had been out for about an hour so far and Renesmee was doing very well with her driving lessons. The thing she had the most trouble with was keeping both hands on the steering wheel. Jacob had to keep getting after her every time she reached for his hand.

Jacob happily watched her as she attempted to back into a parking spot at the beach. "For this, you can take one hand off the steering wheel, place it on the back of the seat in order to see behind you better," Jacob instructed.

She smiled slyly as she slid her right hand behind his neck and began playing with his hair. "You need a trim," she teased.

"You need to focus," he reminded her, pulling her hand from his hair and then he turned to wink at her.

Renesmee backed in slowly, her tongue slightly peeking out from between her lips to help with her concentration. "There...I did it!" she announced as she completed her task.

Jacob unbuckled and exited the car, looking all around to make sure she had parked correctly. "You are amazing," he declared as he circled around and opened the driver's side door. "Wanna go for a walk with me?"

She sighed softly, unbuckled and joined him. She took his outstretched hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "I'd love to go anywhere with you, Jacob."

…

Renesmee squeezed Jacob's hand and glanced up at him. They had been walking for a little while and he had become quiet. "Everything okay?"

He nodded slowly as he turned to look at her. "I was just wondering...how was your date last night?"

Renesmee shrugged her shoulders. "Where is this coming from?"

Jacob cocked his head and made a face, "Well I was thinking…"

"Never a good thing," Renesmee teased.

Jacob growled playfully and tried to look mad, but he just couldn't do it. _"Anyway...I_ was thinking maybe you should tell me what happened with Seth."

"Why?"

Jacob stopped and walked around to face her. "Because...I'm gonna find out sooner or later," he paused when she made a face indicating she didn't understand. "Wolf telepathy remember?"

"Oh."

"The next time I'm around Seth and he thinks about you, then I'll see it and...I'd like to be prepared," he explained.

Renesmee furrowed her brow. "Why would Seth be thinking of me at all?"

"That's pretty much all us guys do...is think about girls."

She smiled widely, "Oh really?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm not _really_ supposed to tell anyone that," he said as a smile started to form at the corners of his mouth.

"And why is that?" she purred as she slid her hands around his waist and gazed up at him.

Jacob trailed his hands up her arms and brought them to rest on her shoulders. "Because it makes us sound like dogs."

Renesmee stifled a giggle. "Oh, I see," she replied sarcastically. "Unlike the dogs you _really_ are."

Jacob groaned playfully as he lifted her over his shoulder and ran toward the water. "That's it, Nessie! You're goin' in the water!"

"Jacob, no!" she squealed, barely able to contain her laughter.

He pulled her off his shoulder and cradled her in his arms. "Ready? 1...2...3..." he teased as he held her over the water.

Renesmee held on to Jacob for dear life. "You better not!"

Jacob smiled at her, no longer able to keep up his charade. "Alright, Nessie...you win," he declared as he set her back down in the sand.

She kept her hands clasped behind his neck and then pulled him down to her. "I love this...being with you like this. You make me so happy," she gushed.

Jacob sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I've dreamed about this for so long. I can't believe this is real."

Renesmee let her eyes flutter closed as she tipped her head back, inviting Jacob in for a kiss. He pressed his lips softly to hers as his hands slid down to her lower back and he held her closely. She raked her fingernails through his hair and opened her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Jacob gasped a little as she slipped her tongue between his lips. She moaned softly into his mouth as his hands smoothed over her buttocks. He lifted her easily and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He kept his hands underneath her, pressing her impossibly closer. Suddenly he pulled back and whispered, "You're vibrating."

Renesmee frowned, "What?"

He slid his hand into her back pocket and retrieved her phone. "Your phone? It's vibrating."

Renesmee's eyes grew wide as Jacob set her back on her feet. "Oh my gosh, what time is it?"

Jacob glanced at her phone and said, "It's 5:30. Why? Are you late to dinner?" he asked jokingly.

"Haha, very funny," she replied as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him toward her parked car. "I told my mom I would be home by 6. Let's go!"

"Oh yay," Jacob commented sarcastically. "I can't wait for your dad to read our minds and find out what we've been up to."

"Let me deal with Edward," Renesmee replied confidently.

"Edward?" he teased as he held her door open. "Since when do you call him Edward?"

Renesmee watched in rapt fascination as Jacob rounded the car and jumped into the passenger seat through the open window with such ease. Oh how she loved having a convertible. But she still had to tease him. "Easy on the leather seats there, Mister."

He reached over to tickle her as she started her car. "No distractions!" she scolded.

Jacob slid a protective arm around her as he laughed heartily. "Anything you say, sweetheart."

Renesmee nodded as she drove off, trying not to be affected by his fingers on her shoulder and the way he played with the stray curls on the back of her neck. She tilted her head toward his touch and sighed. "You're distracting me again," she reminded him as she pulled out onto the stretch of road that would take her home.

Jacob pulled his hand back slowly, dragging his fingertips across her skin. He smiled as he let his hand rest on her thigh. "Is this better?" he offered.

"No," she whined playfully, pushing his hand away. "Can't you be good?"

"Uh uhh," he murmured softly. "It's just too tempting not to touch you...every...single...second," he punctuated each word with a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"I'm gonna pull over if you don't stop," she warned.

"Then you'll be late getting home. Now what would Edward say?" he teased.

"Stop!" she groaned, reaching over to playfully punch him in his side. "You're such a bad influence on me."

Jacob captured her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. He placed her hand back on the steering wheel and laughed, "I know."

Renesmee gazed out over the water as they traveled down the winding road that passed the beach. Suddenly she said, "Did you mean what you said earlier...that all you guys think about is girls?"

Jacob glanced over at her, pushed a stray curl from her cheek and shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

Renesmee paused and tilted her head slightly, eyes still trained on the road before them. "So the next time you phase...around the other guys...they'll know what I said to you and that we kissed?" she asked nervously.

Jacob shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, but...this is nothing for you to worry about," he reached over to squeeze her knee and noticed she was biting her lower lip. "What's the problem, baby? Tell me."

"I guess I never thought about it before. You guys know each other's thoughts. And I guess I'm a little embarrassed about it."

"You don't want Seth to find out?" Jacob assumed.

Renesmee shook her head quickly. "I don't care about that. He's the one that helped me realize how stupid I was being."

"How did he do that?" Jacob turned away from her, steeling himself for a response he might not like.

She pressed her lips together and shrugged. "I told him that me and you were just friends and he knew that was crap. And he called me on it. He asked me if I was trying to convince him or me."

"And then?"

Renesmee's gut twisted with regret. "I tried to convince him...by kissing him. It was stupid and I don't know what I was thinking." She came to a stop sign and rolled to a halt. She sighed as she reached for his hand. "I'm sorry."

Jacob clenched his jaw as he stared down at her hand as it joined his. "Nothing to be sorry for," he murmured.

"Jake…" she said softly. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I wish I could take it back."

Jacob shook his head slowly, finally turning to face her. A small smile was forming. "It was nothing. It shouldn't bother me this much."

"It was stupid," she told him as she wrapped her hand around his bicep, gave him a squeeze and then continued on driving. "We both knew it was a huge mistake. And I felt bad for making Seth think I liked him."

"Did he take it badly?"

"Omigosh, no. He was so nice about everything. Honestly. He took me home right after that and told me he wished us luck. He knew I had finally made the right choice," she explained.

Jacob raised his eyebrows and nodded. "That was nice of him. I'll have to remember not to kick his ass the next time I see him," he joked lightly.

"You better not!" she warned as she pulled in front of her house. She checked her phone for the time. "Not even late yet. We got five minutes to spare," she said suggestively as she unhooked her seatbelt and leaned over to him.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward's voice thundered from the doorway.

She froze, eyes rolling as she pulled back from Jacob. "Here we go…"

A/N: any feedback is greatly appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter** **14**

Jacob forced a smile as he turned to exit the car. "Hey there, Edward. So what do you think?" Jacob waved his hand toward the Mustang proudly. "It's a '65. Runs great now that I put some work into her."

Edward glared at Renesmee as she sidled up to Jacob and slipped her hand into his. Then he glared at Renesmee.

Bella came outside and exclaimed, "You jerk! You didn't tell me you got it done!"

Jacob laughed as Bella pretended to punch Jacob in the ribs. He wrapped his arm around her and sighed, "I know! But I just finished it today and I couldn't wait for Nessie to have it," he said smiling.

Renesmee was suddenly struck by a pang of jealousy when she saw her mom squeezing Jacob happily. "You did an amazing job, Jake," Bella gushed. "What do you think, Edward?"

Edward was walking around the vehicle, inspecting it carefully. He looked unimpressed. "Are you sure it'll be safe enough?"

Jacob smiled as he pulled Renesmee in front of him and hugged her from behind. "Of course! I'd never let my Ness drive something that wasn't safe." Jacob punctuated his statement with a kiss to Renesmee's cheek and she giggled.

Both Bella and Edward turned toward their daughter. Bella smiled widely but Edward steeled his jaw. "Go inside, Renesmee."

"Dad!"

"Now!" Edward's voice thundered.

"Mom, please do something!" Renesmee pleaded as she turned to face Jacob. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned forward to give him a small kiss.

"Renesmee…" Edward warned.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Edward. You knew this day would come eventually," she stated bravely as she faced him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Edward?" he repeated, trying to calm himself down as he approached them.

Bella pleaded, "Edward, come on…"

Jacob gently pushed Renesmee aside as he stepped forward to face her father. "You wanna take a swing at me? Go ahead. Won't be the first time."

Renesmee's mouth gaped open in horror. "Dad! Don't you dare lay a hand on him…"

Bella stepped up and put a protective arm around her daughter's shoulder and began guiding her toward the house. "Let's go, honey. They need to settle this."

"But..." Renesmee argued.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nessie," Jacob called to her as she disappeared into the house.

"Maybe not?" Edward challenged.

"You can't stop me from seeing her," Jacob challenged back, his eyes blazing.

"Watch me."

"Let's go," Edward ordered as grabbed Jacob's arm.

"Don't...touch me," Jacob growled, yanking his arm from Edward's grasp. "So now what? You gonna take me out in the woods to kill me?"

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No, drama queen. I'm driving you home."

"I'd rather walk."

Edward pressed his lips together and sighed. "We need to talk."

…

Jacob scowled as they drove away from the house. "Nice car," he commented sarcastically. "Do you get good mileage or…"

Edward brushed Jacob's hand aside as he fiddled with the radio. "Quit touching everything."

Jacob sighed as he glanced out the window. "So what's the problem? You once told me you were glad she had me. Now you act like you wanna tear my head off. Did you really think she wouldn't fall for me?"

"You seem pretty confident in her feelings for you," Edward scoffed.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest proudly and smiled. "Well what can I say? Persistence pays off."

"And giving her a car doesn't hurt either…"

"That was after," Jacob corrected. "After she told me she wanted to be with me," he added when Edward gave him a strange look.

"So why even give her the car? You got what you wanted."

Jacob furrowed his brow in confusion. "I didn't give her the car so she would choose me."

"Then why did you?"

"I started working on it when she wouldn't see me. I wanted to give her something to show her how I felt about her and apologize for not telling her about the imprinting. It was never meant as a bribe," Jacob explained. "Is that what you think of me?"

Edward inhaled a deep breath slowly. "You don't have a daughter. You don't understand how difficult this is for me. I love Renesmee more than my own life. I will not see her hurt...or taken advantage of."

"I would never…"

"So you don't plan on sleeping with her?"

Jacob nearly choked. "Dude, please tell me we're not having this conversation…"

"Don't call me dude," Edward sighed. "And yes we are. I want to know your intentions for my daughter."

"Intentions?" Jacob scoffed. "Like, do I plan in marrying her?" He smiled as a vision of them waking up in bed together popped into his mind. He immediately regretted it.

"Can you please try to control your thoughts?"

"Deja vu," Jacob commented sarcastically. "But if you're asking me if I want to marry your daughter...someday yes. I would love that. But I don't think either of us are ready for that."

"That's not what I'm asking. I need to know if you plan on having sex with Renesmee."

Jacob pointed down the road and said, "Just take me to Billy's. I've still got some work to do in the garage."

Edward pulled in front of the little red house and turned the engine off. When Jacob began to exit the car, Edward reminded him, "You didn't answer my question."

Jacob left the door open in case he needed a quick escape. "You and I don't share the same views on premarital sex."

Edward clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply. "So you do plan on sleeping with her?"

"Someday...not right away. It all depends on what she wants and when she's ready. I would never force her…" Jacob shuddered at the thought. "I don't even think she thinks about me like that."

"Believe me, she's been thinking about it."

A small smile started to form at the corners of his mouth as Jacob imagined Renesmee dreaming about sex with him. "Wow. Who knew?"

"You're such a dog," Edward commented sarcastically.

Jacob waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Woof, woof."

"You're really making it really difficult for me to not want to beat you right now," Edward groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, dad," Jacob laughed.

"I told you not to call me that."

"So what are you really asking for here?" Jacob questioned earnestly. "You want me to promise to never touch your daughter. Because I'm telling you now...I can't keep that promise."

Edward stared straight ahead as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Just be respectful. She's young and inexperienced. But I know she thinks the world of you, so don't do anything to change her opinion of you...or my opinion of you."

"So...wait a week then?" Jacob asked, suppressing a small smile.

Edward rolled his eyes his let his head fall back to rest on his seat. "You're killing me, Jacob."

Jacob laughed as he stepped out of the car, closed the door, and leaned in through the open window. "I'll be respectful, man. I won't hurt her or pressure her or do anything to lose her respect...or yours. Deal?" he asked as he offered an outstretched hand.

Edward nodded slowly, taking Jacob's hand and shaking it firmly. Both of them gripping the other one's hand tightly while expressing no pain. "Deal...I guess," Edward finally conceded.

Jacob smiled widely as he withdrew his hand. "Thanks, dad. Tell Nessie I'll be by to take her driving in the morning," he called as he walked away.

Edward grumbled, "I told him not to call me that."

…..

Jacob whistled happily as he strolled up to his father's front door and stepped inside. "Dad...it's Jacob," he called out. He worried about his father and wanted to make sure he was feeling okay.

"Back here," Billy called.

As Jacob made his way to the living room, he heard laughing. He walked in to find Ava sitting with his father. "Hey," she said nervously. "I know you said start tomorrow, but I came by to see if Billy had had dinner yet."

"Yeah, son. You need to try some of this baked chicken Ava brought. It's amazing."

Jacob inspected his dad's plate and smiled. "She got you to eat broccoli? Wow, that's an accomplishment," Jacob nodded in Ava's direction as he took a bite of a chicken leg. "This is really good."

Ava looked so proud he thought she might burst. "I have more in the kitchen...I could make you a plate," she offered sweetly.

Jacob looked undecided as he glanced toward the garage and thought about all the work he had put off. "I really shouldn't. I'm way behind on repairs today…"

"Nonsense," she insisted, patting his arm as she swept past him. "You gotta eat. I'll be right back."

Jacob forced a smile as he looked at his dad and took a seat on the couch. He motioned toward the kitchen and commented, "She's great, huh?"

Billy nodded enthusiastically. "And she thinks the world of you. I think she has a crush on you."

Jacob stared down at the floor. "I got that feeling."

"Just tell her the truth, son. Don't leave her twisting like Bella did with you."

Jacob scowled. "It wasn't like that, dad." Jacob still couldn't stand to hear anyone talk badly of his best friend.

"I'm just saying...you shouldn't lead her on. You should tell her about Renesmee."

Jacob smiled widely at the mention of her name. And Billy noticed. "Well now that you mention it…"

Billy smiled knowingly. "It happened? She finally came to her senses?"

"Yeah, dad, she finally did. And she loved the car. Edward wasn't impressed though. He just dropped me off."

Ava breezed back in and handed Jacob a plate of food. "Who's Edward?"

Billy answered quickly. "It's his girlfriend's father. He's a jerk."

"Dad!"

Ava sat back down and nodded slowly. "I didn't realize you had a girlfriend, Jacob. Who is she?"

Jacob wiped his face with the napkin she provided and replied sheepishly, "It's Renesmee...she was at the diner last night."

Ava paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Wasn't she on a date with that other guy last night?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't think that was really a date per say…"

"I saw them holding hands."

Billy tried to stifle a laugh as Jacob scowled. "Well that was a mistake. We straightened everything out earlier. It just happened today."

Ava nodded as she stood to clear the dinner plates. As she took his plate, she winked at him and replied, "I guess I'm too late."

Jacob watched her leave the room and then glanced at his dad. Jacob held his hands up and declared, "I know, I know. I'm an asshole."

Jacob followed Ava to the kitchen and began drying the dishes she had washed. "You don't have to help. Go sit down," she urged.

"It's the least I can do. You've been so kind to my father...and to me."

"Well you're paying me so…"

He turned to face her now. "If you took this job because you wanted something from me, I would understand if you changed your mind now. I knew you liked me and shouldn't have taken advantage of that. When I took your number last night…"

"You just wanted to make her jealous?"

Jacob nodded sheepishly. "I'm an ass. It was stupid and I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

Ava shrugged as she rinsed off the last plate and handed it to him. "I'm not mad. Your dad's great...and you're not too bad yourself."

Jacob smiled widely. "Thanks for understanding...and keeping the job. It means a lot to me."

Ava smiled back. "I'm happy to help out. Just answer one more question for me before you get back to work…"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Please tell me you at least have a brother that's as cute as you are and you'll introduce me?"

Jacob threw his head back and laughed heartily. "I think I can help you out with that."

...

A/N: if you're reading this and enjoying it, let me know! I'm trying to stay 5 chapters ahead in my writing so I can update everyday.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter ****15**

Jacob didn't arrive back home until after 10. He was so far behind on repairs from spending most of the day with Renesmee. And since he planned on spending most of tomorrow with her too, he wanted to get as far ahead as he could.

He knew that he would have to keep busy in order to make enough money to pay for Ava to make her home visits. They had agreed on four days a week and Billy was thrilled. Jacob had hoped that Quil and Embry would keep coming by to help out in the garage because even though they liked joking around, they always seemed to get a lot accomplished together.

Jacob was towel drying his hair after a long hot shower when he heard his phone ring. He smiled when he saw who was calling. "Hey you," he answered softly. "Everything okay?"

Renesmee sighed at the sound of Jacob's voice. "Thank God you're okay."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he quizzed as he wrapped his towel around his lower half and laid back on his bed.

"I just wondered because my dad seemed really mad when you guys left. Was is just awful?"

"It was...uncomfortable," he replied, laughing weakly. "But I expected much worse."

"Well if it was half as bad as the talk I had with my mom, then I feel sorry for you," she groaned as shut her door and flopped back on her bed.

"Oh no," Jacob replied, smiling. "I hate to even ask…"

"It was the worst," she grumbled. "It was the sex talk. Like, we didn't already have that a few years ago. But this was the updated "Jacob" version and I hated every minute of it."

"Really? Geez they both must think I'm some sort of sex fiend."

Renesmee squeezed her eyes tightly. "I can't even imagine you and my dad talking about us having sex," she cringed.

Jacob rubbed his chin and nodded. "Yeah...he asked me if I planned on having sex with you."

"Oh my God," Renesmee exclaimed with dread. "Please tell me he didn't ask you to wait until we were married?"

"Yup, he did. He told me not to take advantage of you, since you're young and inexperienced."

"Oh...I'm gonna die! I can't believe he said that. How embarrassing!"

Jacob just laughed. "I wasn't surprised that he wanted us to wait, but…"

"You didn't promise him we would wait, did you?"

"Of course I did," Jacob fibbed. "I said we'd wait until we were married."

"Jacob Black! How could you?!"

Jacob couldn't contain his laughter any longer. "You are so easy to tease, Nessie!"

Renesmee scowled even though he couldn't see her. "You're lucky I'm not there right now…" she warned.

"Oh yeah?" he whispered huskily as he rolled over to his side. "What would you do?"

"Well…" Renesmee began, smiling coyly. "The first thing I would do...is cover you in kisses everywhere."

"Ummm," Jacob groaned painfully. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he suggested gently.

"Oh no," Renesmee admonished him. "You like teasing me? Now it's my turn."

"Oh yeah?" he breathed, knowing this was a terrible idea because her voice was doing bad things to him.

"Yeah...because after I kiss you everywhere, I'm gonna pin your hands over your head, so you can't touch me." Renesmee paused and listened to his breathing. "You still there, Jacob?"

"Mmm, hmm," he murmured.

Bravely, she continued. "I'm gonna sweep my hair all across your bare chest and tiptoe my fingers all over you until you can't stand it anymore."

"And then?" he urged.

"And then...I'll tickle you, Jacob! How's that for teasing?" Renesmee broke into a fit of laughter when she heard him groaning playfully.

Jacob started laughing too. "You win, Nessie...you are much better at teasing than I am."

She sighed, "You're not mad, are you?"

Jacob smiled widely as he finally began to relax. "No way, babe. You got me fair and square."

"I really miss you, Jake," she announced suddenly.

"I miss you more than you know," he murmured.

She held the phone as close to her ear as possible, just wanting to hear him breathe. "I really do wish I was with you now...because I want you to hold me all night long."

"I'd love that more than anything...honestly," he replied softly. Her sincerity was making him feel guilty for wanting more. Being "good" with her was definitely going to be an everyday struggle.

"Well I guess I should let you get some sleep…" she offered sweetly.

Jacob sighed because he knew she was right. But he hated to say goodbye. He wanted so much to tell her he loved her, but he decided to wait. He never wanted her to feel like she had to say it back. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Renesmee said goodnight to Jacob and felt lonely the moment the call disconnected. She wished she had told him that she loved him, but would he believe her? Instead she texted him three red hearts and three red lips and signed it "Your Nessie."

She held her breath as she waited for him to text back. Finally the text came through. She smiled widely as she read it, her heart bursting with love. The whole thing was covered in red hearts and he signed it, "Your Jacob."

….

Renesmee woke up the next morning with a huge smile on her face. She stretched and glanced at her clock on the bedside table. She grabbed her phone, no messages from Jacob yet so she gathered some clothes and headed to the shower.

"Renesmee!" Bella called a short time later. "Jacob's here…"

"I'll be right there…" she called back.

She was showered and dressed. All she had left to do was dry her hair. She made sure she didn't blow it out too straight. Renesmee inspected her hair, appreciating the slight wave on the ends. She pulled the front half up into a small ponytail at the top of her head and let the rest fall around her shoulders.

She wore a floral print satin halter top that dipped down in the front, just a tad. She had to wear a strapless bra because half of her back was exposed. She paired that with slim fitting pair of dark jeans with some rips on the thighs and knees. This was more skin than she was used to showing, but today she felt brave.

When Renesmee stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall, she expected to find Jacob waiting, but he wasn't there. She frowned and grabbed her purse from the couch. As she approached the front door, she could hear her mother's laughter from outside.

Bella was telling Jacob a story when the front door opened and Renesmee emerged. An enormous smile spread across his face as she twirled down the walkway. "There she is...there's my baby," he announced proudly.

He was leaning against her car, arms crossed over his chest, biceps showing from under his short sleeve t-shirt. They locked eyes as she closed the distance between them. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized sweetly.

Bella nodded her head slowly. "Well...okay then. I guess I'll see you two later. Have fun!"

Before either of them could acknowledge her, she was gone. Renesmee nibbled on her lower lip as she gazed at Jacob. "Come here," he urged as he reached for her. She sighed softly as he buried his fingers in her hair and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you smelling my hair?" she asked shyly.

He breathed deeply near her ear and nodded. "You smell so good," he murmured. "And I'm hungry."

She laughed as he began nipping playfully at her neck. He growled against her skin and she squeezed him tightly. When she pulled back to look at him, he cupped her face in his hands. "I missed you," he announced, his eyes dark and sad.

"I wish we never had to be apart...ever."

Jacob smiled as he swept her off her feet and carried her to the driver's side door. He deposited her in her seat swiftly and when he stood up, she reached for him. Renesmee gripped the front of his shirt roughly and pulled him down to meet her gaze.

"Damn," he whispered huskily, as she pressed her lips to his.

He once again buried his fingers in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Jacob pulled away slowly, unclenching her hand from his shirt and smiling wickedly. "You are bad," he called out to her as he walked around the car and joined her.

Renesmee smiled proudly as she turned the key and winked at Jacob. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jacob laughed as they drove off together, his arm casually draped over her shoulder.

….

"So how am I doing?"

Jacob glanced over at Renesmee and nodded slowly. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"Not bad?" she scoffed. "I'm amazing...if I do say so myself."

Jacob laughed loudly as he gazed over at her. "I guess you're right. You've mastered everything you've tried so far...except parallel parking."

Renesmee scowled. "It's so hard," she griped. "Can't you just tell my parents that I did it?"

"Hmmm," Jacob considered. "Nope, you just need some more practice." He looked down the street and pointed. "There's a place right there you can try."

Renesmee slowed down and turned on her turn signal. "I hate this part," she admitted nervously.

Jacob squeezed her knee and peered into her big brown eyes. "You can do this. I believe in you," he told her.

Renesmee took in a deep breath and forced a smile. "Okay…"

She looked over her shoulder and turned the wheel. She bit down on her lower lip as carefully guided her car into the spot near the curb. As she eased in, she straightened the steering wheel and checked all the mirrors. "Did I do it?" she asked eagerly as Jacob double checked.

"Perfect!" he announced as he leaned over to kiss Renesmee.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You're a great teacher," she gushed when they parted. She looked at the business directly behind him and smiled. "We should go in there."

Jacob glanced over his shoulder and scowled. "You want me to get my hair cut?"

Renesmee ran a hand through his hair and gave him a lopsided smile. "Well…"

"Okay," he conceded. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Renesmee casually flipped through a magazine and tried not to notice the hairdresser fawning all over her boyfriend. Boyfriend. She smiled at the thought of it. He was all hers, but looking at him even now still gave her butterflies.

Jacob glanced at Renesmee in the mirror's reflection. When he saw her smiling, he winked at her and she blushed a little. "I really just need the back and sides cleaned up," he told the hairdresser. "Not too much off the top, please."

"No problem. We'll get you all fixed up, sweetie," she replied, smiling.

Jacob remembered what Renesmee had said about the way women look at him. He looked over to see her watching and he wondered what she thought of this woman running her hands through his hair. Her name tag said her name was Kira. He thought she looked Quileute. Her skin was dark like his and her hair was long and jet black. She was pretty, but she wore more makeup than he was used to. And she was nowhere near as beautiful as his Nessie.

He smiled at Renesmee again as Kira led him back to get his hair washed. She scowled as Kira linked arms with Jacob and squeezed his bicep appreciatively. Renesmee tossed her magazine on the table and sighed.

The young man sweeping the floor glanced at her and said, "Don't worry about Kira. She flirts with everyone."

Renesmee forced a smile and tried to feign disinterest. "Oh, I didn't even notice."

He approached her cautiously and reached for her hair. "You're hair is so pretty. Can I interest you in a conditioning treatment?"

Renesmee shrugged. "No not today."

"How about a manicure...or a pedicure? I could really use the practice," he replied sincerely.

"Okay," she finally agreed, glancing down at her fading toe nail polish and adding, "I guess I could stand a pedicure, if you have time."

"Of course!" he gushed excitedly. "Come with me!" Renesmee beamed when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the other side of the salon where the pedicure chairs were set up. "I'm Tyler by the way," he added excitedly.

"I'm Renesmee," she replied, nodding as she passed Jacob on his way back to his chair. He furrowed his brow when he noticed Tyler holding her hand. But before he could investigate, Kira urged him to sit in her chair and began adjusting the height so she could cut his hair properly. "Now let's see what we can do with this mop."

Jacob frowned. The way she positioned the chair, he could no longer spy on Renesmee, but he could hear her laughing.

"So how is that feeling so far?" Tyler asked as Renesmee soaked her feet in a small bubbling tub of water. He reached for her foot and began to massage the balls of her feet.

Renesmee stifled a giggle. "Great...but it tickles," she admitted.

Tyler applied more pressure and asked, "Better?"

"Mmm hmm," she murmured. "Just heavenly."

"So…" Tyler began, nodding in Jacob's direction. "Is tall, dark, and handsome over there your boyfriend?"

Renesmee smiled proudly. "Yeah that's my Jacob."

Tyler gazed at Jacob with approval as he began removing her old nail polish. "He must be Quileute, like Kira. Just beautiful people, aren't they? That dark skin and gorgeous hair, it's not fair, is it?"

Renesmee shook her head sadly. For a second, she looked at Kira and wondered how gorgeous their children would be. That thought made her heart ache. Then she glanced at Jacob, noticing that he wasn't paying Kira any attention. That made her feel a little better. "He's really sweet to me," she announced suddenly. "I'm so lucky to have him."

Tyler scoffed, "Girl, he's lucky to have _you!"_ Then he handed her a card with polish color choices on it. "Pick one," he instructed.

Renesmee carefully chose a baby blue shade that nearly matched her Mustang. "This one will match my car," she said, nodding to where it was parked outside.

"Nice," Tyler replied, nodding in approval. "Gift from Jacob?"

"Yeah...he completely restored it himself. He's amazing."

Tyler raised his eyebrows. "So...generous _and_ good with his hands?" he commented suggestively. "That _is_ amazing."

Renesmee blushed as she glanced at Jacob now. He kept looking over at her, checking up on her and finally she realized how lucky she was that he cared. His concern was never overbearing and his overprotectiveness was never meant to keep her from growing up. It was love. It was _always_ done with love. She felt stupid for never understanding that before.

Jacob strode toward her now, a small smile started to form at the corners of his mouth as he gazed at her. "Almost done?" he asked before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Renesmee completely forgot about her pedicure. "Oh...I think so. Tyler?"

"Just about…" he replied, concentrating intently at the task at hand.

Jacob took a seat next Renesmee and immediately reached for her hand. She smiled widely as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Tyler watched them interact and then sighed, "Omigosh, you two are so cute!"

"Oh wow!" Renesmee gasped when she saw her toenails. "I love it! Thank you."

Jacob offered her hand as she stood and she leaned on him while she slipped her sandals back on, careful not to smudge the polish. "What do I owe you?" she asked, reaching into her purse.

"I took care of it already. My treat," Jacob said, beaming.

"You are so sweet," she gushed. She pulled a few bills from Tyler and pressed them into his hand. "Your tip, sir. You deserve it."

Tyler was so excited. "Thank you, Renesmee. That just made my day!"

Renesmee gave him a quick hug, being unsure why she felt so close to him right now. But somehow their short interaction had helped her realize how she felt about Jacob and she was grateful. "I'll definitely be back!" she called as Jacob wrapped an arm around her and led her to the front door.

"He was friendly," Jacob commented as they began to walk down the row of shops.

"And so nice," Renesmee added. "Don't my toes look great?"

Jacob furrowed his brow. "I think he likes you."

Renesmee just laughed as she playfully slapped Jacob on the arm. "Oh stop…"

"Nessie…" Jacob said seriously.

Renesmee stifled a giggle. "Honey, no. He wasn't interested in me at all."

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

She stepped in front of Jacob and tilted her head. "I'm serious. All he did was ask about you."

"Why?"

"Well...since he called you 'tall, dark, and handsome' then I would say it was because he has the hots for you," she explained.

Jacob's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "I'm honestly shocked."

Renesmee smirked and added, "So if it wasn't bad enough that I have to keep all these girls away from you, I guess now I have to watch out for the guys too," she replied, her head bobbing back and forth with attitude.

Jacob laughed as he pulled her to him and pressed his forehead to hers. "Sorry I was jealous...and that I have no gaydar," he said sincerely.

"I forgive you," she breathed, "on one condition."

"Name it…"

"Kiss me?" she purred.

"Oh yeah," he growled before crushing his lips to hers.

"Mmm…" she murmured when he finally pulled away.

"Ready to go?"

Renesmee glanced around and spied a shop on the other side of the street she wanted to check out. "Almost. Let's go over here," she ordered as she pulled him to the curb.

Jacob grabbed her by her waist as she started to step into the street. A car driving too quickly sped past them and honked. Renesmee nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh God, that was …way too close."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "You're okay, right?"

Renesmee tried to catch her breath. "Yeah...I'm just shook up."

She tipped her head back and gazed up at him. He looked absolutely terrified and she could feel his heart pounding. "I'm sorry. That was stupid," she confessed.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he reassured her, smoothing the hair away from her face.

"I'm really okay," she promised. "Come on."

Jacob nodded as he slid a protective arm around her shoulders, looked both ways, and guided her across the street. He frowned when he saw the storefront. "Why are we going in here?"

Renesmee began browsing. Jacob looked terribly uncomfortable. "I just want to get your opinion," she replied happily.

"I have none," he answered grumpily.

"Oh come on," she urged, holding up to garments for him to choose between. "Are you really gonna make me guess?"

In one hand she held a white lace nightie with matching satin robe. In the other hand she held a red sheer teddy complete with garter and stockings. "So what do you think?"

Jacob swallowed thickly and shrugged. "Can we just go?"

Renesmee furrowed her brow. "No...you still haven't told me which one you like better."

Jacob blinked, still frowning. "Neither."

"Don't be such a spoil sport!" She put both selections back and chose a hot pink matching bra and panty set. "Is this better?"

"I don't know," he grumbled.

"You're not being any help to me, Jake. How am I supposed to know what you like…"

He clenched his jaw. "I have no idea what I like...and I'm ready to go."

Renesmee scowled at him as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the store. He led her back across the street and held the passenger door open for her. She opened her mouth to protest, but when she saw the cold look in his eyes, she thought better of it.

Jacob drove to their favorite spot at the beach. It was a grassy spot overlooking the water, not as high as the cliffs but high enough that the water looked as if it when on forever. A perfect spot for watching the sunset.

He turned off the car and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He jaw clenched and unclenched as he breathed deeply. Renesmee knew she had done something really wrong, but didn't have a clue what it was. After several moments of silence, she got out of the car and started walking.

She looked out over the water and scowled. Then she felt him. She didn't hear his footsteps or smell that wonderful scent that could only be described as Jacob. She felt the heat of his body and they weren't even touching each other. He was always so warm, but if he was hot enough that she could feel him without them touching, then he must be blazing mad.

Renesmee didn't turn to face him. She lowered her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He sighed deeply. He hated that she thought he was mad at her. That wasn't even it. He still couldn't articulate his feelings right now, but he had to let her know he wasn't mad. Jacob moved a little closer and let his fingers rest on her hips.

She sighed as she leaned back, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. She turned her head slightly and breathed against his neck. "Tell me what I did wrong...please?"

He turned his head toward her, his hot cheek pressed against her face. He sighed into her ear and then took a big breath, his nostrils filled with the scent of her hair and skin. "I'm not mad."

"Don't lie."

Jacob gripped her hips roughly and spun her around so quickly that he had to catch her before she lost her balance. She gasped as she pressed her hands to his chest. The anger was in his eyes again. "I'm not lying to you," he growled. "I would never do that."

His arms were at his sides and she missed the feeling of them on her hips. "Then what's wrong?"

He searched her face. He knew that he should be able to tell her anything, but...this was so hard to say. "Nessie, I…"

Jacob clenched his jaw tightly and turned to walk away. She reached for him, but it wasn't quick enough. "Please talk to me," she pleaded, her hand still reaching for him.

He froze, the muscles in his back tensing. He shook his head quickly and sat down on a large boulder. He slumped, defeatedly, still refusing to meet her gaze. "I just can't tell you this…"

Renesmee went to him now, suddenly panic stricken at what this could be. Her normally sweet and happy Jacob looked so storm cloudy that it scared her. She knelt before him, gazed up at him and breathed, "You can tell me anything."

...

Please leave a review and let me know if you're still enjoying this. Thanks to those that already have!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter** **17**

Jacob glanced down at Renesmee as she knelt in front of him. Her eyes were pleading with him as much as her words had.

_You can tell me anything._

Jacob wanted to believe that was true. But somewhere in his gut he doubted she would feel the same way for him if she knew the truth. "I don't think I can tell you this, Nessie," he replied honestly.

As if she could read his thoughts, she said, "It won't change how much I...how I feel about you," she corrected.

He smiled just a little as he pulled her up from the ground and set her in his lap. She sat sideways, resting her butt on one of his muscular thighs, her long legs between his. One of her hands wound around his back and up to his neck, fingers tiptoeing through his now short cropped hair. She frowned. "I miss your scruffy hair."

He narrowed his gaze at her and playfully replied, "You're the one who wanted it cut...dork."

Renesmee gasped. "Dork? You don't call me a dork...I call you a dork," she informed him.

He laughed a little as he tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer as she snuggled against him. She pressed her palm to the side of his face and his head flooded with her memories, flashing by like a mini movie in his mind. So many conversations between them over the years. In each one, Jacob lovingly explained things to her or calmed her down when no one else could. When it was over, she stared deeply into his eyes.

"You've always treated me like I matter," she began. "Even when I was little, you were honest with me. Why can't you do that now?"

His heart ached with want for this girl. Did he dare believe what she said? She smiled softly at him, her eyes gleaming with...love? Just the thought of it gave him some much needed courage.

He stared down at their hands, fingers intertwined, her thumb rubbing small circles on his skin. "When we were in that shop, I guess I kind of freaked out."

"Okay," Renesmee nodded her head slowly. "Do you wanna elaborate on that or…"

"I don't know why...it just seemed like you were trying to get a reaction out of me," he blurted quickly.

"With lingerie?" she quizzed.

Jacon shook his head. "No, not that."

"I don't understand…."

"It's just the way you're acting now," he clarified. "It's like you're not you anymore!"

Renesmee took a moment to process this, then proceeded carefully. "This is me. This is who I am. I've grown up and I can't pretend I'm that same little girl I once was. And if that's what you want me to be...then I don't know what we're doing."

Her face hardened when he didn't respond. She pushed off of him, moving to stand, but he held her in place. "I know you're not a little girl any more. And I had to get used to you changing and growing on almost a weekly basis for the past seven years, but…"

"I haven't had a growth spurt in over a year. Grandpa Carlisle says this is it." Renesmee stared down at her hands and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not what you imagined I would be."

Jacob placed his hand under her chin and raised her gaze to meet his. "You're everything I ever wanted you to be. Even more than I could have ever dreamed."

"But?"

He stroked her face softly now. "But you don't need to wear sexy lingerie to get my attention. You already have it. I am already having so much trouble with my self-control with you. I just feel like you're trying to shock me now...get some reaction from me."

Renesmee cocked her head thoughtfully, turning her eyes away from his intense stare. "Maybe I am. I just want...to feel like you want me."

"You don't?"

"I never seriously considered you would ever want me. How could you? You've witnessed every moment of my life, all my mistakes, all the embarrassing experiences. That's why even though I had a massive crush on you, I never let myself believe you would be mine."

"You had a massive crush on me?" he echoed as a small smile started to form.

She cocked her head and gave him a pointed glare. "You knew. You _had_ to know how crazy I was about you. You were all I ever talked about."

Jacob shrugged. 'Yeah...until a year ago. Then all you ever talked about was Seth."

"Because I thought I couldn't have you," she blurted. "That's why wanted him to be just like you. So I could have my dream come true without the fear of rejection from you."

"I didn't know that."

"It just seemed so silly, to think that you could really ever want anything with me other than friendship. I thought that was all we would ever have, so I gave up hoping. And I put all my effort into being with Seth."

"I wish I had told you how I felt sooner. I'm not good at this stuff, Nessie. I've never even had a real girlfriend before. I've never…"

She searched his gaze and realized what he meant. "Never had sex?"

Jacob cringed as he looked away from her. "That's why I said I don't know what I like. I really don't. And while you're worried that I don't find you attractive...which is crazy by the way, I'm over here trying to figure out how to tell you how inexperienced I really am," he told her honestly, finally looking at her.

"This is a good thing," she admitted, smiling.

"How is this good?"

"We both have the same amount of experience and I don't have to worry about you comparing me to anyone you've been with before," she replied softly.

"You were worried about that?"

"Of course. Like that hairdresser today, she was so pretty. And I got jealous just thinking about what beautiful babies you two would have, you know because she's Quileute like you."

Jacob laughed heartily and he encircled his arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. "Why would you ever think I would want to have children with anyone other than you?"

She shrugged, her arms still wrapped around his waist. "I just figured the council would prefer you be with someone like that, to preserve the heritage, you know?"

Jacob pulled back from her so he could look into her eyes. "Actually the council is quite pleased that I imprinted on you."

"I'm surprised by that," she admitted. "I come from a family of vampires after all."

Jacob reached for her hair, smoothing it down softly with his fingers as he spoke. "It's not because of your family, it's because of you. They know you have a long life expectancy, you may even be immortal."

Renesmee looked confused so he continued, "Most wolves imprint on humans. They may continue to phase for 15 or possibly 20 years. But once they settle down to raise a family, they will stop phasing and begin to age normally. That way they won't outlive their mate."

"Oh," she replied, finally understanding his meaning. "So since I won't age, you'll keep phasing forever."

"And not to mention their ideas on what our children will be like. You're gifted and strong. They expect that our kids will be some sort of super wolf breed."

Renesmee stood now, wrapping her arms around herself. "So all this has been talked about by them, decided by them?"

Jacob stood to join her, wrapping his arms around her. "No! This is just what they talk about." He spun her around to face him, her face etched with worry. _"We_ decide what our future holds. The council isn't making our choices, understand?"

She swallowed thickly, raising her hands to his face. When she pressed an open palm to his cheek, he saw her memory. It was from a few months ago when Carlisle told her and Bella that he wasn't sure if Renesmee would ever be able to conceive. He had no manual on her human/vampire hybrid body, so there was no way to tell for sure.

When Renesmee saw the concerned look of Jacob's face, tears welled up in her eyes. "What if I can't give you what you want?"

As tears began to spill down her cheeks, he sighed, "All I want is you. Children would be a bonus but not a necessity," he clarified. He began kissing her tears away, praying that she believed him.

She pulled away from him, still looking defeated. "Let's go," she said softly as she turned away from him.

He gathered her carefully in his arms, "Don't do this," he begged, holding her closer.

Renesmee broke down completely. "I just hate thinking I'm not enough for you," she sobbed.

Jacob sighed as he lifted her off her feet and cradled her in his arms. He carried her back to the car and gently set her in the back seat. Then he joined her, pulling her close to him as she continued to cry.

When she began to calm down, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and asked, "Are you done?"

Renesmee sighed, "Don't tease me, Jake."

He pushed her hair aside, searching for her eyes. "I'm not trying to. I just want to talk to you and I figured there was no point if you hadn't calmed down yet."

Renesmee glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Go ahead, I guess," she huffed.

He took a deep breath in and then looked into her eyes. "I just wanted to say...that I love you," he paused when she opened her mouth to respond. He pressed a gentle finger to her lips, his eyes pleading to let him finish. She nodded slowly, so he continued, "I wasn't going to tell you that right away, because I wanted to give you time to figure out how you felt about me. And I've been keeping a wall up around me, not showing you how I really feel because I didn't think you were ready. That was wrong."

Renesmee furrowed her brow, but didn't interrupt, so he went on. "My feelings for you have been so incredibly strong since the day you were born. From the very first moment, I have been willing to lay down my life to protect you and that has never changed. And now it's so much more than that. I want to be with you every second, showing you how much you mean to me, but as you have pointed out, I can be overbearing. So I have been holding back and keeping myself in check, but please don't ever doubt how much I want you."

"I don't want you to hold back from me anymore, Jake. I can handle it, I swear," she vowed, pulling his hand to her chest and holding it against her heart. "Do you feel that? My heart is bursting with all the love I have for you."

Jacob smiled widely. He pressed his forehead to hers and used to free hand to wind his fingers through her hair. He was shaking slightly, feeling as though he would burst too.

"No holding back, you promise?" she reminded him.

He nodded slowly as his breathing sped up. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, be careful not to hurt her as he angled her head and planted a searing kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss with so much passion and heat that she wondered if they both might spontaneously combust.

Her hands explored his body, fingers lifting the hem of his shirt, snaking around to his back. He moaned into her mouth when he felt her fingernails raking across the tight muscles in his back. He scooped her roughly and placed her in his lap, needing more contact. He buried his hand in her hair, afraid to explore any other part of her body.

She pulled his hand from her hair and placed it on her own thigh, silently begging him to touch her, as if she had read his mind. He gripped her tightly, resisting the urge to tear at her clothes. "I gotta stop now," he gasped, trying to dislodge himself from her embrace.

"You said you wouldn't hold back," she reminded him as she attacked his neck with kisses.

He gripped the seat tightly, praying he wouldn't have to replace the white leather later. "I know what I said but…"

Renesmee pulled back from his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. "But what?" she asked, chest heaving as she struggled for air.

"I'm starving," he admitted, giving her puppy dog eyes.

She considered giving him a sexy comeback about eating her instead, but she had made a promise to herself not say things just for a reaction anymore. He more than proved he wanted her, that should be enough. "Okay," she replied easily, moving to stand and climbed into the driver's seat.

Jacob furrowed his brow as he watched her get up. "Well, that was easy."

She shrugged as she slid into the driver's seat and turned the key. "Will you be joining me up here or should I change my name to Jeeves?"

Jacob laughed heartily as he tried to stand, ignoring the way his erection was straining against his jeans. She seemed to notice and suppressed a smile, but said nothing about it. She didn't want to embarrass him, but it made her feel good to know she did that. She turned him on.

He stepped out of the car through his open door and climbed into the front seat with her. He leaned over to buckle her seatbelt and softly brushed his lips against hers while doing so. He broke off the kiss quickly but she didn't protest. Neither one of them had anything to prove anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter** **18**

Renesmee squeezed Jacob's hand tightly as they walked into the diner. She stopped when she saw Seth sitting at the counter. Jacob nudged her, his nod indicated she should go talk to him.

She approached him cautiously, hoping everything was still okay between them. Suddenly she noticed he wasn't alone. "Seth?"

He turned to face her, a slight smile on his face. "Hey, Nessie how are you?"

Renesmee smiled widely, "I'm good. You?"

Seth nodded, glancing around as he looked for Jacob. "Are you here alone?"

"No, he's here somewhere." Renesmee looked around too, deciding he must have gone to the restroom. "You must be Ava," she acknowledged the petite brunette behind the counter with a nod.

Ava smiled shyly and nodded happily. "And you must be Renesmee? I've heard a lot about you."

Renesmee crinkled her brow in confusion, a slight smile still present. "From Seth?"

Ava shook her head quickly. "No, from Jacob. He just gushed about you when we talked."

"Oh," Renesmee beamed. "Yeah, he said you would be checking in on Charlie. How's that going so far?"

"Great. I took them some dinner the other night and we got a chance to talk. Jacob sure has a big appetite," she replied smiling.

Renesmee nodded slowly. She made a mental note to herself to learn how to cook. "That he does."

"Order up!" the cook called from the kitchen.

Ava flashed Seth a bright smile before scurrying off to the kitchen. Seth sighed when she walked away, eyes following her.

Renesmee nudged Seth in the shoulder and opened her eyes expectantly when he glanced at her. "So what's going on?"

Seth jumped down from his stool and pulled Renesmee away from the counter. "Man, I'm freaking out right now," he whispered.

"Why?"

He glanced back toward the counter to make sure Ava hadn't returned. "I…" he paused and checked once more. "I imprinted on Ava."

Renesmee clasped her hand over her mouth to contain her excitement. "That's great!"

Seth wrung his hands together. "I hope she doesn't freak when I tell her."

Renesmee pulled him into a quick hug and told him, "Tell her soon. The sooner the better."

Seth nodded, knowing why she felt that way. "I will. This is so scary. I'm so glad you're here. I didn't know who to tell."

Renesmee beamed, feeling less guilty about how she ended things with him. This is how it should have always been. She finally realized that Seth had always been her best friend. When she pulled away, she saw Jacob sauntering toward them and hoped that he wouldn't be angry.

Jacob watched Seth back away from Nessie and turn to face him. "I haven't had a chance to congratulate you yet. I guess the best man won, huh?"

Seth offered his hand but Jacob smiled widely and pulled him into a hug instead. _"You_ are the better man. I just got lucky," Jacob replied honestly.

Seth beamed as he accepted his old friend's embrace. Renesmee's heart was bursting to see this as she had felt guilty for ever coming between them. Suddenly they were playfully punching each other in the gut and laughing. Things were finally getting back to normal.

Renesmee sidled up to the counter and shook her head. "Guys? What are you gonna do?" she said when Ava approached the counter again.

She laughed lightly as Seth turned to Ava and called, "Me and Jake are going out to look at the Mustang." When he winked at her, she saw Ava blushing.

Jacob walked up to Renesmee and kissed her on the cheek. "Be right back, babe."

She bit back a smile as she watched them leave the diner. When she turned back to Ava, she exclaimed, "I guess I should order something…"

Ava nodded as Renesmee thumbed through the menu. "Is that the car Jacob gave you?"

She nodded happily. "Pretty, isn't it?"

Ava agreed. "Jacob is really talented when it comes to fixing things, well that's what Billy says anyway. I'm surprised he's not working today."

Renesmee scowled as she glanced over her shoulder and spied her boyfriend outside. It never occurred to her that he was blowing off work to spend all this time with her. Now she felt bad, knowing how much he needed the money to help with Billy and support himself. She had to do something about this.

She placed an order with Ava and asked her to put a rush on it. She smiled when she felt Jacob slide up behind her. "Jake…" she whispered when he wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his nose in her hair.

Seth slid into the stool next to Renesmee and sighed as he waited for Ava to return. "Did you tell him?" Ness asked Seth excitedly.

Seth nodded quickly. "He's probably just happy I'm over my crush on you, Ness."

Jacob raised his head and added, "You're right about that, little brother."

"I'm almost taller than you, Jake!" Seth exclaimed as he stood to compare.

"You're just lucky I didn't get a chance to introduce Ava to Embry first. She said she wanted me to let her meet one of my cute brothers, but I wasn't thinking about you, shrimp!" Jacob jeered as he tousled Seth's hair, knowing he hated that.

"I am cute!" Seth argued as he tried to get Jacob in a headlock.

Ava was giggling as she returned with their food. "Here you go, Renesmee. All ready to go."

"Thanks," she replied, pulling some money from her pocket. "Let's go, Jacob," she urged, playfully shoving him out the door.

"It was nice to meet you, Renesmee!" Ava called.

Renesmee nodded and smiled. "You should come to the bonfire Friday night at First beach. Everyone's gonna be there."

Seth looked concerned but Ava seemed excited. "Okay...I'll see you then."

When Ava turned to ask Seth if he would take her, Seth glanced back at Renesmee and he winked at her. "Bye, you two!" he called as Jacob lifted Nessie around her midsection and carried her to the car.

…..

Jacob stole a fry from the to-go bag and offered it to Renesmee as she drove. "Why didn't we eat at the diner? Were you dying to me alone with me?" he teased, wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She glanced at him slightly and pushed his face away playfully. "No...we didn't have time to eat at the diner."

"Why? You have to be home early?"

"No," she answered as she stole another fry. "I'm taking you to Billy's," she explained. "You've got work to do and although I appreciate you taking time off to teach me to drive, I know you have a job to do and it's not fair of me to keep you from it."

Renesmee turned down the road that led to Billy's house as Jacob got quiet. She parked in front of the house, got out of the car and opened Jacob's door for a change. She reached for his hand and told him, "Don't pout."

He glared up at her, refused her hand and got out of the car. He grabbed the bag of food and started off toward the garage alone. She caught up to him quickly enough, linking arms with him. "So...I take it you're gonna throw a tantrum now?" she asked as they walked down the path together.

He suddenly stopped and turned to face her. "If I needed to work today, I would have said something. I don't need you making my decisions for me," his tone was pointed and verging on angry.

"Would you just stop?"

Jacob glared down at her as she gently reached for his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He tried pulling back from her, but she didn't give up. She pressed her lips to his and waited for him to kiss her back. It didn't even take fifteen seconds for him to come to his senses.

When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed, "I'm still mad at you."

She smiled, almost imperceptibly and stuck out her tongue out. "You are not!" With that she grabbed the food from him and took off in a full sprint to the garage door.

He caught up with her as she stepped inside, grabbed her by the midsection and swung her around three times as she squealed, "Jacob, no!"

He stopped suddenly, placed her on the hood of a Buick and climbed up to her as she tried to squirm away. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her, his voice husky.

Renesmee had her back to the windshield now. Nowhere left to go. Jacob grinned wildly as pulled her by the ankles and now she was under him. He shifted his weight to her right side and started attacking her neck with kisses. "Now for your punishment," he warned.

She wrapped her arms around him and moaned softly. "Remind me to make you mad more often," she gasped as he softly bit her shoulder and buried his nose in her hair.

"Ahem."

They both froze. They never even looked to see if anyone was here when they came in. Renesmee raised her head to find Embry and Quil smirking at her. Embry was munching on their fries as Renesmee smiled awkwardly. "Hey guys…didn't see you there," she replied nodding.

Jacob growled in frustration, his face still buried in her neck. When he finally looked up, she laughed because she noticed his beautiful russet skin was tinged bright red on his cheeks. He pulled himself up to rest on his elbow. "Nice," he commented. "And you're eating our lunch?"

Renesmee groaned as she untangled herself from Jacob's grasp, slid down the hood, and snatched the bag from Embry so quickly he didn't even have time to react. She shoved him playfully and smiled, "Jerk! They're almost all gone!"

Embry took off chasing her around the garage as she held the fries up, teasing him. Jacob sat up, running his fingers through his hair as he glared at Quil. "You couldn't have said something sooner?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Quil smirked. "She's really something," Quil observed as she climbed on top of a Jeep and dangled a fry over Embry's head.

"Don't you start," he warned as he slid to the end of the hood and kicked his cousin in the back of the knee.

"Dude, really?" Quil responded, rubbing the back of his knee. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Jacob scoffed loudly, body checking Quil as he passed by him. Quil reached for Jacob's neck as Jacob slipped past him, grabbing Renesmee easily as she ran by. "Get her, Jake!" Embry called out.

Renesmee grinned down at Jacob as he held her above his head and then brought her down to his eye level, her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm hungry," he breathed, biting his lower lip. She held onto his neck as he pressed a kiss to her mouth and she didn't even notice when Embry stole the food right out of her hands.

"Oh God, there they go again," Embry grumbled as he dug through the bag to find the rest of the french fries.

"Go for it, Jake!" Quil cheered as he snatched a handful of fries from Embry.

Jacob pulled away from Renesmee, never breaking eye contact. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

"I don't," Embry commented as he hoisted himself onto the tailgate of an old Ford Ranger.

"Me either," Quil quipped as he joined Embry.

Jacob sighed as he pressed his forehead to Renesmee's. "I just can't with these two…"

Renesmee smiled sweetly and pushed away from Jacob gently. He reached for her, but he wasn't quick enough. "Hey!" Quil grumbled when she grabbed the bag from him and tossed it to Jacob.

Jacob inspected the contents of the bag and sighed, "You're lucky you didn't eat my cheeseburgers, Quil."

"You're just lucky I didn't catch you and get you in one of my headlocks," Quil warned.

"Just eat," Renesmee ordered as Jacob approached them and reached for Quil's neck.

He smiled at her as he handed her the chicken sandwich she ordered. "You need to eat too," Jacob instructed as she moved to sit on the tailgate between the guys.

He pressed a small kiss to her lips and when he broke off the kiss, she licked her lips suggestively. "Mmm...yummy," she commented as Quil and Embry groaned.

"You two are gross," Embry griped, sneaking a bite of Nessie's sandwich.

"You're just jealous, dude," Jacob replied snidely as he sat on a bench seat from a Chrysler he had to junk out. "Just wait until you imprint."

"Ugh...I feel like that will never happen at this point," Embry sighed, sounding completely dejected.

Renesmee wrapped a supportive arm around Embry and squeezed lightly. "Don't give up hope," she said encouragingly. "It'll happen one day." Renesmee had no idea if what she was saying was true, but it seemed to be helping because at Embry was smiling now.

Embry slid his arm around Nessie's waist and squeezed her back. "Thanks, Nessie," he beamed, leaning toward her as his eyes lowered to the front of her shirt.

Jacob was fuming. "Embry, I swear to God if you don't quit…"

Renesmee frowned at Jacob, not realizing what Embry was doing. "He's trying to look down your shirt," Jacob seethed as he stood.

Renesmee pulled her arm from around him, brought it forward to cover herself, and accidentally bashed him in the mouth with her elbow. Embry jumped down quickly, holding his mouth and spitting blood. "Son of a…"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed when she saw the blood coming from his lip. She ran to the sink in the corner and tore off several sheets of the blue paper towel they kept there.

Embry swiped at his injury with the back of his hand and checked to see how much blood was left. Renesmee returned with the towel and pressed it to his mouth. "It's almost done bleeding," he mumbled from behind the towel.

She pulled her hands down from his face and frowned. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't apologize to him," Jacob ordered. "He got what he deserved."

Jacob and Embry stood glaring at each other as Renesmee stood between them, blocking any sort of contact. "Jake…"

"Dude, I was just messing around. You really need to chill out,"

Embry grumbled, shaking his head and furrowing his brow at his old friend.

"For real, Jake, you're being an ass," Quil interjected. "You really need to lighten up."

Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes as his friends ganged up on him. "Okay, Quil. You just wait until one of your 'friends' starts ogling Claire when she's seventeen and then come talk to me about what an ass I am."

Quil grimaced at the thought of it, but said nothing. Instead he chose to push Embry toward the door and he shot Renesmee an apologetic look.

Renesmee wrapped her arms around herself and hung her head. "I really didn't mean to do that."

"He's fine," Jacob insisted. "It's already starting to heal."

Renesmee sighed as Jacob stepped up behind her, touched her hips and turned her body toward his. "You gotta be careful with these guys, Ness."

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "They would never hurt me."

"I don't mean that," he explained as he pulled her closer. "I'm just saying...all the guys in the pack are going to look at you differently now. Since my feelings for you have deepened, they can feel that. They're gonna start being more drawn to you. You can't mess around and flirt with them like before. They're gonna have a harder time resisting you now."

Renesmee lowered her gaze to his chest and breathed, "I didn't know that."

Jacob pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed, "It's not your fault. I should have explained...I just didn't think they would be here."

"I feel really stupid," she said as she leaned forward and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"Oh, baby. This was totally my fault."

Renesmee squeezed Jacob tightly and took comfort in his embrace and his kind words. "Please don't fight with your friends over me, Jacob. You just got Seth back and now this."

"We will work it out, Nessie. I promise we will," he said softly as he lowered his mouth and kissed her.

...

A/N: if you're reading and enjoying this, let me know! And if you hate it, you can let me know that too lol

I hope that DxGrayxMan enjoys this part. It is funny that you suggested Seth imprint on Ava because I had already written this part when you said it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jacob smiled as he glanced over at Renesmee. She was concentrating on her driving, her first time in the dark. They had spent the last few hours working on repairs in his garage, well he had done the repairs and she had kept him company. After a little bit of instruction, she already able to identify most of the tools he needed and she could locate them when he asked her for them.

He didn't know why he was so surprised by her. She could accomplish anything she set her mind to. She was great at driving, helping him in the garage, and tomorrow she would excel in her new drawing class. She was nothing short of amazing.

As he looked at her now, he wondered if she was still stressing about what had happened with Embry earlier. They had discussed it extensively, but he knew she tended to overthink everything and no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise, she continued to blame herself for Embry's bad behavior.

Jacob reached over to touch her now, running his fingers through her hair. She didn't object to him breaking their "no distractions" rule. In fact, she didn't seem to notice his touch at all. "Nessie…"

She sighed deeply and reached up to pull his hand from her hair. She pressed a kiss to the back of his hand and squeezed it gently before letting him go and returning her hand to the steering wheel.

Jacob watched her as she pulled up to her parents' cottage and turned off the engine. She squeezed the steering wheel tightly and stared out into the darkness. He could see her jaw clenching and unclenching as stared up at the night sky. When he heard the hitch in her breathing, he knew the tears were about to fall.

He reached over to unbuckle her and gathered her into his arms. He pulled her across his lap and let her cry on his shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong," he begged. She normally wanted to discuss everything to death, so her silence was disturbing.

Renesmee shook her head against him, refusing to speak or look at him. So he did the only thing he could, he held her tightly, kissed her tears away, and waited for her to confide in him.

He slipped his hands into her hair, smoothing away her pain and as he quietly shushed her cries. "I wish you would talk to me."

She finally began to settle down, her crying lessened as she buried her face in his neck and breathed in his scent. Her breathing returned to normal, so he pulled away from her, trying to see her face.

Renesmee gazed down, nervously wiping her her eyes. "I must look awful," she whispered.

Jacob rubbed her back softly and smiled sweetly. "You never look awful to me."

She gave him a doubtful smirk and shook her head. "It's late...I should get inside," she sighed as she reached for the door.

Jacob reached for her hand and pulled her close. "Not until you tell me what's got you so upset."

Renesmee sucked in a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "I just feel like...I keep making mistakes with you. And I'm just not what you want. I just don't think I'll ever be able to make you happy," she finally blurted.

Jacob smiled widely as he tilted his head to look at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm serious…" she whimpered, her voice full of sadness.

He lifted his hands to cup her face, his eyes searching hers. "In case you hadn't noticed...I am happy. This is my deliriously happy face," he punctuated his statement with a big goofy grin and kiss to the tip of her nose.

"But…" she protested.

"Uh uhh, Renesmee," he pulled his hands from her face and wrapped them around her, trying to make her feel as secure as possible. "You're not perfect, but you know what? Neither am I. And anyone that can deal with me and my temper...you got some major skills when it comes to handling me."

"I do?"

"When you knew I was falling behind on my work, you made me work, even though you knew I'd be mad at you. You know how to keep me from losing my cool and you know what do when I'm acting stupid...like trying to fight my friends."

"Yeah…" she agreed, a small smile started to form on her lips.

"And regardless of what you may think...you're doing great at putting up with my crazy friends. This has been a lot of changes for us in a short amount of time. There's bound to be some issues, but Nessie…" he clenched his jaw and held her chin gently in his hand.

"I truly believe that you and I can get through anything...together. Lean on me, don't push me away. And I promise to do the same for you."

A lump formed in her throat and she didn't want to cry again, so she just nodded quickly. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly, finally feeling more at ease. "You have my heart, baby. And you always will," he whispered against her neck.

They pulled apart slowly, Jacob wanting to be sure she was really okay. Her smile told him she was feeling better, but he wanted to hear her say it. "You have my heart, too...all of it, Jake," Renesmee sighed, pressing his hand to rest over her heart as evidence.

Jacob leaned forward and kissed her gently, absently letting his hand over her heart lower to her breast and she gasped in response. He snatched his hand back like it was on fire. "I'm so sorry," he breathed, his face etched with regret.

Renesmee smiled shyly. "I'm not mad, Jake. It just surprised me a little…" she replied honestly.

"I shouldn't have done that," he reassured her. "It won't happen again...I promise," he stammered, holding his hands away from her body as proof.

She looked deeply into his eyes and placed his hands back on her body. "This…" she paused to guide his hands over her, "this is all yours. You don't have anything to apologize for."

His eyes went dark with desire, not from touching her, but from the words she spoke. It was a complete turn on to hear her say these things to him. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be super charged with a passion he had never felt before.

Jacob pulled her as close as he possibly could, burying his face in her neck, needing a moment to get his head together. It was terrifying to feel this way for her. He couldn't lose control with her or touch her the way he wanted to without going too far. But he also couldn't bear to let her feel like this was rejection either.

"Don't you want me?" she murmured into his ear.

"Oh yes," he breathed. "But not here."

Renesmee glanced toward her house and frowned. "I guess you're right," she sighed.

Jacob growled in frustration as he tore himself away from her neck and took one last look at her before opening the car door, gathering her in his arms and lifting her out. She looked peaceful again and he was thankful she didn't get upset that he had to cut their makeout session short.

"You know I can walk, right?" she teased as he cradled her against his chest.

"Oh you just hush now," he teased right back. "Just let me enjoy this."

She squeezed him tightly around his neck and sighed into his ear, "I love you, Jacob."

He nearly dropped her, but recovered by setting her on her feet in front of her door. She looked up at him expectantly as an enormous smile spread across his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but they were both startled when Bella yanked the front door open and found them there.

"Did you two get lost?" she huffed, glancing at her watch.

"No...just lost track of time," Renesmee explained wistfully, never taking her eyes off of Jacob. She grabbed a hold of his t-shirt and tried to pull him inside with her, but Bella was having none of it.

"What do you think you're trying to do, young lady?"

"Mother!" Renesmee grumbled. "Jacob's gonna come in for a little while…"

Bella removed her daughter's grip on his shirt and held him at bay with an outstretched hand. "I really don't think so," she asserted, much to Renesmee's dismay.

"Bella, can I just say goodnight?" Jacob asked earnestly, hating that he didn't get to respond to her declaration of love.

Bella gave Jacob a not-so-gentle nudge out the door and closed it in his face. "Goodnight!" Bella called from the other side of the door.

Jacob gripped the doorframe intensely, determined not to leave Renesmee just yet. He knocked on the door loudly, Bella looking even more perturbed than ever when she pulled it open. "Jacob…"

"I'm sorry, Bells. I just have to do one more thing," he told her as he pushed past her.

"Jake! What are you doing?" Bella fumed as he reached for Renesmee and pulled her into his arms.

Jacob ran his hands through her hair, tipped her head back, and whispered, "I love you too, Nessie...so much." Then he pressed a searing kiss to her lips as she held him tightly.

Bella stood at the door, tapping her foot loudly, her patience running thin. "Jake…"

He breathlessly broke off the kiss, gave her a quick squeeze, and backed away slowly before Bella could drag him out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"She has a class tomorrow," Bella reminded him, still holding the door open.

"Mom...not until 1," Renesmee argued.

Bella tugged on Jacob's shirt, "Out you go!"

"Sorry, Bella," he smirked as he backed out the door and she closed it once again.

"Mom! I can't believe you were so rude to him!" Renesmee exclaimed as she stomped off to her room.

Bella stood there shaking her head, before opening the door once again and finding Jacob still standing there. "Go home, Jake."

He nodded happily. "She loves me, Bella," he gushed. "She said she loves me."

Bella couldn't help but smile. "Want a ride home?"

"Nah," he replied, still beaming. "I'm gonna run off some energy. Good night!" he called as he disappeared into the night.

….

Bella sighed as she closed the door. She found it nearly impossible to be angry with him, but this seemed to be getting really serious, really fast. And she wanted some answers.

"Renesmee," Bella called as she knocked on her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Go away, mom."

Bella opened her daughter's door and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

Renesmee was sprawled out across her bed, head buried in her phone. "I'm sending Jacob a text to tell him how sorry I am for how you were behaving…"

"If you don't put that phone down and talk to me right now, then you can send him another text explaining why you're grounded...for two weeks."

Renesmee sat up immediately, setting her phone to the side and glaring at her intensely. "Please don't do that," she begged through clenched teeth.

Bella approached her daughter, reaching for her face. "Have you been crying?"

Renesmee glanced away, trying in vain to wipe dried tears from her cheeks. "It's not Jacob's fault."

Bella sat on the bed next to her and waited for a better explanation. "I didn't assume it was."

Renesmee pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. "Have you ever felt like you just couldn't do anything right?"

Bella wrapped a protective arm around her daughter and sighed. "Of course I have. But I don't know why you would. Is that how Jacob feels about you?"

"Of course not!"

"So why are you so down on yourself?" Bella asked softly.

"I guess I'm not now. Jacob talked to me and I feel better. But that's what I was crying about. Well that...and what happened with Embry."

"What did he do?" Bella quizzed, knowing full well how ornery the wolf pack can be.

"Did any of the guys in the pack ever have a crush on you?"

Bella furrowed her brow and laughed lightly. "That's a strange question."

"I was just wondering…"

Bella nodded, noticing how preoccupied Renesmee was. "Well Jared was always a huge flirt. And Jacob told me that he thought Quil liked me a little too much. Most of those guys are harmless though. Did something bad happen?"

"Just a misunderstanding," Renesmee explained, still feeling some regret. "I think Embry was just messing around, but Jacob said he was trying to look down my shirt. Don't tell dad," she quickly added.

"I won't," she assured Renesmee. "What did you do?"

"I busted his lip open...on accident!"

Bella laughed, "Good! Little pervert should know better. I bet Jacob wanted to kill him."

"Yeah, but I feel guilty because it was my fault," Renesmee explained.

"I really doubt that, honey. Those boys are all girl crazy, but if they're smart, they'll leave you alone. Unless they want to incur Jacob's wrath."

"I love that Jacob is so protective, but I don't like it when he fights with his friends. Those guys are like his family and that's important."

"Well...from the way Jacob was acting when he left, I would bet he thinks you're _more_ important. He's really crazy about you."

Renesmee smiled widely and wrapped her mom in a hug. "Thanks, mom."

Bella beamed as she hugged her back. "Feel better now?" she asked when they ended their hug.

"Am I really grounded?" Renesmee asked, hoping she wasn't.

Bella stood to leave the room and told her, "No...but if you miss your curfew again, you will be."

Renesmee gave a sigh of relief as she found her phone and saw a sweet text from Jacob.

_Miss you already, baby _


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: this us the part where I remind everyone that this is a fic for grown follks ;) Nothing major but still a warning for the sexual themes. Hope no one is offended and if you like it, let me k now! Thank you

**Chapter 20**

Renesmee looked through the refrigerator, trying to find something that looked good for breakfast. She paused when she heard the front door close. She thought her parents had already left, but before she could investigate further, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Instinctively, she reached over her shoulder to grasp the hand. In one swift move, she turned and twisted, pinning his hand behind his back. She used her right foot to trip him and slammed his body down on the island, face first. That's when she realized who it was.

"Jake...oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Jacob wiggled out of her grip and laughed. "Jesus, Ness. Who did you think it was?" he asked, rubbing his chest.

"I thought Emmett was sneaking up on me. We've been practicing self-defense moves," she explained.

When she approached him, he held his hands out. "Please don't hurt me, Ninja Master," he chided.

"Jake," she whined. "Stop making me feel bad."

He dropped his hands to his sides and she lowered her gaze a little. "I said I was sorry," she breathed, stepping closer to place her hands on his chest.

Jacob looked down at her skeptically. When she got on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, he finally relented, wrapping her in a warm hug. She slipped her hands around his waist and sighed contentedly. "Forgive me?"

"Well…" he began, running his hands up and down her back softly, his touch making her feel incredibly warm. "Maybe I should make you beg," he joked, trying to suppress a smile.

She scoffed as she tipped her head up to look at him. "Well forget it then...that's what you get for sneaking up on me!"

She quickly turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist at the last second and pulled her back to him, their chests crushed together. Breathlessly he looked her over, grinning at her choice of apparel. He held her hand and spun her around slowly, drinking in the sight of her. "Never seen you wear this before."

When he released her, she nervously smoothed her hands over her stomach and blushed. "I didn't know you'd be here…"

"Obviously," he teased, motioning to where she had slammed him down on the island. "I'll make sure to call first next time."

"Just announcing yourself when you walk in the house will do just fine," she sassed, turning on her heel.

"I wanted to surprise you," he replied, reaching for the sweatshirt she had tied around her waist. When it came loose from her body, he held it over his head, and she glared at him.

"Whatever," she responded with a nonchalant attitude. She returned to the fridge, to retrieve a yogurt from the bottom drawer.

When she closed the refrigerator and dug a spoon out of the silverware drawer, Renesmee turned to face him and noticed Jacob raising his head slowly, eyes pouring over her. She had on gray athletic leggings with a matching spandex bra top. She considered not wearing it because she hadn't worn it since her body had started filling out and now it fit her like a second skin. Her pants hit her mid-calf, showing off her well toned legs.

"You're not going out," Jacob paused to gesture toward her body, "in this outfit, are you?"

Renesmee glared at him. "No, dad."

Jacob groaned as he slumped on the island stool. "Please don't make me agree with your dad."

She laughed as she approached him slowly, licking yogurt off the back of her spoon. "Hungry?" she smiled as she offered him a bite.

He grimaced as he nodded his head. He wanted her so badly that it was causing him pain. "Come here," he growled playfully through clenched teeth, slipping a hand behind her back and pulling her to rest between his thighs. When she offered him her spoon, he pushed her hand aside, opting to taste the treat right off of her lips. "Mmm…" he murmured, "you taste so good."

She pulled back, breathless from his kisses. "It's strawberry."

"No, it's you," he argued, capturing her mouth in another searing kiss.

She absently placed her yogurt on the island and quickly used both hands to explore his shoulders, neck, and hair. When they finally separated, she was breathless again. "This wasn't exactly the workout I had in mind."

Jacob ran his hands up and down her sides appreciatively and commented, "You are in perfect shape, why do you need to work out?"

"Not all of us can naturally have the rock hard abs, chiseled chest and buns of steel that you have," she teased him.

"Ness! Since when do you look at my buns?"

She shrugged nervously, suppressing a small smile. "Since always…they're kinda hard not to notice," she added shyly and waited for him to respond.

"Oh," he replied, blushing a bit. "Well I've noticed yours too."

"And?"

"Very nice," he told her, smiling widely. He ran his hands over her backside and pulled her incredibly close.

"Jake…" she gasped as he squeezed two handfuls. She slid her hands up his chest and gripped his shoulders, fearing that she might lose her balance.

"So you were planning on working out this morning," he reminded her as she leaned in for a kiss.

Renesmee pulled back slowly and made a face. "Yeah, I need to go over to the main house to visit my family. Mom says I'm being antisocial spending all my free time with you."

Jacob nodded slowly. "It's okay. We can see each other after your class. I should go get some work done anyway."

She sighed, clearly disappointed. "I guess so…"

He reached for her face, pulling her to him and kissing her gently. When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed, "Call me later?"

She nodded quickly, pressing another kiss to his mouth as she pulled him up to stand. He groaned as he broke off the kiss. When she turned to walk him to the door, he grabbed her by her midsection, attacking her neck with kisses as he carried her to the door.

When he set her back down, she pushed his hands away. She kept her back to him as she reached for the door knob. He reached over her and shut the door as she opened it. She froze, feeling his body pressing against hers. He ran his hands all over her and breathed into her ear, "You know you're beautiful, like every part of you is amazing."

She shrugged as she slowly turned to face him. "No, I didn't know that," she replied honestly. She looked down at herself and added, "There's room for improvement."

Jacob leaned back dramatically and looked her over carefully. "Not from where I'm standing," he smirked.

"Jake…" she warned, covering her stomach with hands.

Jacob leaned forward, pressing his hands flat against the back of the door. He lowered his head, forcing her to meet his gaze. "You don't really need me to tell you this, but you seem to be doubting yourself right now. So I'm just gonna make one thing clear. You are unbelievably beautiful to me...all of you. And not just this," he paused to brush the back of his hand along her cheek, "but this," he ran his fingers over her stomach muscles, feeling them tense up, "and this too," he whispered, pressing his hand to her heart.

She stared up at him wide eyed, breathing slowly, never breaking eye contact. She said nothing, so he continued, "If you want to work out or weight train or do anything to change the way you look, that's completely up to you. But don't do anything different for me, because there's nothing about you I would wanna change. You're my Nessie. Your heart, mind, soul and body are all perfect."

Renesmee beamed, pulling him into a hug and blinking back tears. She couldn't even form the words to describe how she was feeling right now, so she kissed him with everything she had, hoping he would feel the incredible love she had for him.

Jacob returned her kisses with equal passion and love. She gasped into his mouth when he pressed his hands to her lower back and lifted her straight off her feet. He carried her the short distance to the couch and pressed her back, causing her to lie under him. He was tempted to carry her to her bed, but thought better of it. This was already dangerous enough.

As he descended upon her, he heard the hitch in her breath and saw the way she nibbled on her lower lip in anticipation. He dove into an even deeper kiss as her hands roamed his body, fingers seeking the hem of his t-shirt, aching to remove it from his body.

He broke away to finish pulling it off, quickly returning to give her mouth the attention she needed. She opened her thighs as he nestled between them. The heat between them was absolutely incredible. He gripped the cushions of the couch roughly, trying to maintain some distance between them, but Nessie kept pulling him closer, craving a connection that he wanted to deny, but was powerless to stop.

Renesmee hooked her ankles behind his thighs, creating a closeness between them that was only separated by their clothing. He kissed her deeply, feeling her begin to rock her hips beneath him, starting a friction that increased quickly. He willed his body not to join in, knowing that his self-control was nearly destroyed at this point.

She gripped his forearms tightly, leaving tiny crescent indentations everywhere she touched him. She was arching her back now, aching to be closer and teetering on the edge of losing control. He pulled away from the kiss, wanting to stop her, needing to regain his composure, but it was too late.

Jacob looked down and saw her squeezing her eyes shut, chest heaving, gasping for breath. He had seen this face enough in the memories of his wolf pack brothers to know she was close. His desire to get her there outweighed his own incredible need.

He swallowed thickly, never tearing his gaze away. He moved his hips in time with hers, the tension building by the second. A smile spread across her face as she neared the edge. He held his own release at bay as she tumbled, her body shaking beneath him. Waves pounded through her, causing her to convulse as it hit her.

Jacob watched in rapt fascination as she quaked. He pulled away slowly, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her heavy-lidded gaze making her look more beautiful than ever before.

When Renesmee could finally focus again, she saw Jacob above her gazing down at her with a look that could only be described as adoration. She untangled herself from him, her heart still pounding. She scooted back and sat next to him. When he swung his legs around to sit back on the couch beside her, she immediately went to his side, wrapping her arms around his bicep and pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

When she noticed her nail prints all over his skin, she gasped, "Oh Jake, I'm sorry."

He laughed lightly as he noticed the marks. "Definitely worth it," he whispered, pressing a warm kiss to the top of her head.

She squeezed him tightly and sighed. "That was...so incredible. And a little embarrassing," she admitted, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

Jacob pulled his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulder instead. She nestled close to him as he chuckled, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It was really beautiful to see you like that. Thank you."

Renesmee glanced up at him and murmured, "I should be thanking you…"

He kissed her gently. "Totally unnecessary," he beamed. "I'm at your service," he quipped, his tongue peeking out from between his teeth.

"Jake!" she scolded, pushing away from him lightly as she stood.

"Where are you going?" he scowled, suddenly missing the way her body fit so incredibly up against his.

She glanced away nervously, telling him, "I need to go change." He looked confused so, she added, "Because I'm wet from…"

Jacob grinned wickedly and his eyes gleamed with a devilish satisfaction as he willed himself not to look. "Go right ahead," he paused and then added, "I'm not going anywhere."

Renesmee found Jacob's shirt on the floor and tossed it to him. "Please get dressed before someone sees you," she stressed.

He just smirked at her as he flexed his chest muscles. She rolled her eyes, willing a giant hole to swallow her up from the sheer embarrassment of it all. "You're enjoying this way too much, Jacob Black," she called as she rounded the couch and headed to her room.

He reached for her hand as she passed him by. She stopped as she glanced back at him and he told her, "Don't be embarrassed, Nessie. You know I love you, right?" as he flashed her a killer smile.

She cocked her head and bit back a smile. "I love you too," she gushed just before pressing a little kiss to his lips.

He was reaching for her hair with his other hand when she pulled away suddenly and hurried back to her room. He let his head fall back to rest on the back couch as he growled softly in frustration. But he couldn't stop smiling at the way he made her look. _I did that. I made her feel like that._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Renesmee stepped inside her room, shutting the door behind her, and breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned against the door for a moment, needing a chance to catch her breath. Her head was still spinning a bit and her legs were shaky. She moved to the full length mirror in the corner of the room and looked at herself.

She silently wondered if anyone would be able to tell what she had done or if she looked any different. Renesmee knew that wasn't sex persay, but still a huge step and something she had never done before. Parts of her body were still throbbing and she hoped this feeling would go away soon, because she could barely think straight.

….

Jacob raised his head slowly, wishing his body would stop vibrating. He shifted uncomfortably, needing his arousal to subside so he could think straight again. His frustration was at an all high time now. He didn't regret the role he played or that he didn't reach that climax with her, but he hoped he wouldn't die from the sheer aggravation of not being able to sate his needy body.

He took a deep breath and willed himself to imagine ripping off the heads of vampires to help with his problem. But even that made him think of her as he pictured her scolding him for killing anyone. He laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it roughly. This girl had him all twisted up inside.

Jacob knew it wasn't actually her fault, because it was his desire to wait that made him so irritated right now. And now he could no longer remember what they were waiting for.

He sighed happily as Renesmee leaned over the couch and ran her hands down his chest. He reached over his head, grabbed her arms and easily pulled her across his lap. It wouldn't help his current situation, but being close to her was its own reward.

"There you are," Jacob sighed as she gazed up at him. He held her loosely in his arms as he appreciated her new outfit, very short terry cloth shorts and a matching tank top. He lifted her top a bit, letting her belly button show and smiling appreciatively. He kissed her warmly, careful not to let it go on too long. He was nearly recovered but that could change suddenly.

"I need to get going," she frowned.

Jacob nodded, giving her one more kiss. She climbed off his lap and when he moved to stand, he groaned, "Oh God." He stopped to lean over, resting his hands on his knees as he breathed deeply.

"You poor thing." Renesmee paused to rub his back lightly. "You must want to kill me right about now."

Jacob stood up slowly and wrapped an arm around her. "Nah, I'm gonna be okay," he promised.

Renesmee tipped her head back to whisper into his ear. "You need to let me return the favor sometime soon."

Jacob groaned, because that's all it took, one suggestive comment from his sweet Nessie and he was all turned inside out again. He pulled her into a warm hug when they reached the doorway again. He had to get her lips away from his ear and her breath off of his skin, so he held her tightly.

She kissed him goodbye and when she opened the door for him to leave, she jumped at the sight of Emmett's intimidating form blocking the doorway. Emmett took a moment to survey them both and smirked knowingly. "Did you kids have fun?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes and slugged Emmett playfully in the gut. "You are terrible," she scolded.

"Obviously," he retorted as he grabbed her fist and tried to twist her arm behind her back.

She quickly bent at the waist turning the tables on her uncle by pinning his arm behind his back instead. "Too slow," she teased as he wriggled out of her grasp.

"You gonna be okay there, champ?" Emmett asked when he saw Jacob slowly sauntering to his motorcycle.

"Yeah I'm good," he murmured as he climbed onto his bike and smiled at Renesmee. "Good luck today."

She beamed and then ran to him. He wrapped her in his arms as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "I miss you already," she whispered against his chest.

"Me too, baby."

Emmett smiled as she backed away and headed for the trail to his house. "She's wild, isn't she?"

Jacob glared at Emmett and shook his head. "We didn't do anything."

"Riiight," Emmett snickered as he joined Renesmee on the trail and waved goodbye.

Jacob shook his head and quickly wondered if Emmett shouldn't have been a werewolf instead of a vampire.

…

Renesmee bounded through the front door of her grandparents' home with Emmett hot on her heels. She climbed the stairs two at a time, but she couldn't stop laughing so she collapsed on the sofa next to Alice. Emmett was right behind her, tripping up the stairs and grumbling about how Renesmee had cheated.

"I won fair and square, Uncle Emmett," she announced when he flopped down next to Rosalie and glared at his niece.

"Fair? You shoved me into a tree!"

Renesmee laughed uproariously as he stood up and offered her his hand. "You're a sore loser," she told him.

"Someone's in a good mood," Rosalie observed.

"Ask her why," Emmett suggested, giving Rose a knowing look.

"Renesmee!" Alice admonished her, but Rosalie just snickered.

"Alice is just mad because she lost our bet," Emmett explained as he held out his hand to Alice and told her, "Pay up!"

"We didn't do anything!" Renesmee stressed quietly. "Now all of you shut up before my mom hears you."

"She's lying," Emmett smirked. "She looks super guilty."

Renesmee sighed loudly and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks for believing me, guys."

"Renesmee!" Bella called from the kitchen. "Can you come here?"

"Shit!" she whispered, glaring at all of them. "Look what you did!"

"Nice language, twerp!" Emmett teased as she body checked him on her way to the kitchen.

Renesmee entered the kitchen to find her mother and grandparents standing around the center island, all looking very serious. A sense of dread overcame her as her father joined them. She hadn't seen him this morning and wondered where he had been.

Edward glared at his daughter, his face tense with worry. He stared at her for a moment, then began. "I just spoke to Jacob and he told me what happened."

Renesmee crinkled her brow in confusion. "What did he say?"

"He told me the good news," Edward explained, his face still stoic.

Renesmee's mind raced. She couldn't imagine what her father was talking about. "I don't..."

Edward pressed a small box into her hand and raised her eyes expectantly. "Open it," he convinced her.

I swear to God, if this is a condom, I think I'll die right here…

Renesmee sucked in a deep breath and slowly opened the small package adorned with a deep red bow. "Dad…"

"I know you've wanted this for a while now, so I went to get it last night. I just got back."

Renesmee lifted a small white card from the box and sighed, "You got me my license?"

"What else would it be?" Edward chuckled as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she gushed. "I was afraid you were gonna make me wait forever."

"No way. Jacob said you are doing a great job with his lessons, so we think you have earned this."

Renesmee beamed at her mom, knowing that she must have had to do some major persuading to get her father to agree to this. She walked around the island to hug Bella too. "I'm gonna be the best driver, I promise."

Bella smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Your dad put your insurance card and registration in your car already, but please don't speed. It won't fool a cop if he runs it through the system."

Edward leaned on the island and grinned proudly. "And you can thank me for putting the top on your convertible. It was starting to rain when I walked over."

"You're the best, dad."

…

Renesmee got in a great workout with Emmett and he even let her lift some weights this time too. She knew that Jacob loved her just the way she was, but there was no reason why she couldn't tone up. Honestly, she was intimidated by his well toned physique and thought he deserved to be with someone who was physically fit as he was.

She came home after her workout to shower and change before class. Now she was dressed and ready to go to her art class. Renesmee sighed when she noticed a text she had missed from Jacob. He said he was going to Forks to pick up a part for a repair and if he was near the college before her class started, then he would try to stop by and see her.

She quickly texted him back to let him know she would love to see him before class if he had time. She grabbed her purse, art portfolio and art supply box and headed for the front door. Renesmee hoped she would be able to see Jacob before class because she was already missing him something fierce.

Renesmee opened the door to run directly into Alice, who had a horrified look on her face. Renesmee had seen that look many times before as it usually indicated seeing someone's future and the news wasn't good. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Renesmee...something's happened. It's Jacob." Alice's voice was shaking.

Renesmee's mind raced thinking of all the horrible scenarios possible. "You can't see Jacob's future...or mine for that matter. How is this possible?"

"I saw Emmett's future. He was carrying Jacob's body into the house," she announced, her face etched in fear.

Jacob's body.

Renesmee dropped everything and grabbed Alice by the arms. "Where is he?!" she demanded.

"I don't know. In the vision, Emmett said it was a motorcycle accident...near a tree line maybe? I'm sorry, Renesmee. That's all I can see."

Renesmee's heart sank as she thought about her Jacob alone and injured. Suddenly she remembered the text from earlier.

_I have to go get a part in __Forks..._

"I know where he is, Alice. I have to go now."

Alice watched helplessly as Renesmee grabbed her purse from the ground and dug out her keys, all while running to her car. "Wait and Emmett can come with you!" she called out.

"No time, Alice! Make sure Grandpa knows...he's the only one who can help Jacob."

Alice nodded, tears brimming, afraid to tell her how bad he looked. And that maybe it was just too late.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Nessie was already breaking her promise to her mom that she wouldn't speed. She knew there was a stretch of road that went from the reservation into Forks, that was lined with trees and they had traveled on it many times to pick up parts. She knew where the store was and was certain she could find him.

She had to find him.

Renesmee gripped the steering wheel, her eyes scanning everywhere. She was getting close to where she imagined he might be. "Dammit!" she exclaimed when she didn't see him right away.

It was raining again. She flipped on her wipers and struggled to make out anything on the side of the road that might indicate an accident had happened there. Alice's words kept echoing in her head. _Jacob's body._

"No...no...not my Jacob. I will find him," she repeated over and over. She said it louder each time and willed herself not to give up.

The rain continued to pick up and Renesmee shook her head. It was so hard to see now. But she was nearly to the end of the stretch of road and she hadn't found him yet. Checking for traffic, she made a sudden u-turn, now traveling on the same side of the road that he would have taken to come into town.

She thought about his text and how he promised to come see her if he had time. Oh how she wished he was there now, leaning against his motorcycle in the parking lot, smiling when he saw her approaching. She cringed when she remembered that she hadn't even told him she loved him in their last text. She was determined to make sure it wouldn't be the last time he ever texted her.

Renesmee continued to scan the tree line in hopes she could locate him. _He needs me,_ she thought, blinking back tears. A large bolt of lightning flashed in the drizzling sky and for a split second, everything was bright. That's when she finally saw something.

Something shiny glinted in the distance. She slammed on her brakes, nearly skidding off the gravel road. The light was gone now, but she kept her eyes trained where she had seen it. She pulled the car over to the side as much as possible and turned on her hazards.

As soon as the car stopped, she was off like a flash, hoping to catch another glimpse as she raced for the treeline. Another crack of lightning and a rumble of thunder. He was straight ahead of her, she could barely make out the twisted wreckage, but she knew he was there.

She pushed herself to run faster, but it felt like one of those dreams where you're scared and you need to run quickly but nothing happens. She wanted to call out to him, but she had no voice.

Renesmee nearly collapsed when she found him. "Jacob…" she gasped.

He was buried under the wreckage of what was once his motorcycle. The full weight of it, crushing his chest. Then she saw why. Jacob had slid into a dead tree. The impact and the wet ground had caused it to come loose and topple over him and the bike.

She couldn't comprehend why he hadn't been able to escape this. His strength was immeasurable at times. She knelt down and cradled his face in her hands. She used her own body to shield him from the rain that was pelting them both.

Renesmee lowered her ear to his mouth, listening and silently praying for a sign he was still breathing. His eyes were closed and he had a large gaping head wound above his left eyebrow. The blood was flowing freely, trickling down the side of his face.

He was barely moving any air. The crushing weight of the tree was keeping him from breathing better. But he was alive and that was all that mattered. She reached for her pocket, feeling for her phone that didn't seem to be there.

"Dammit!" she cried. Who could she even call if she had it? There would be too many questions from the fire department or an ambulance. Most people wouldn't even have survived this.

Renesmee wanted to curl up next to him, hold him, and if he were to die, then she would too. She honestly didn't believe she could go on without her Jacob.

She sobbed loudly now. Frustration was setting in as she realized that no one was coming to save her. Jacob was barely conscious, but still struggling to breathe. She couldn't let him down. There was no way she could let him die here. They had already made plans for the future. This was not what they had dreamed of.

Renesmee slid her hands under his arms, squishing through the soft ground as she did. She hoped if she could get a good grip under his armpits, she could pull him out and give him a fighting chance. When she began to pull, he winced. Some part of the engine was protruding into his gut. "Oh God please," she called out. "Help me!"

Her eyes scanned the tree line. How she wished that the wolf pack could hear her, her family, literally anyone that could save him.

But there was no one. No good Samaritans were travelling on this roadway, not in this weather.

Renesmee pressed a kiss to Jacob's forehead and promised him, "I won't leave you...ever."

An anger began to boil up inside her. Why had they finally realized their feelings for each other, just to have it all end like this?

_I'm not giving up._

Renesmee moved to the rotted tree, placed her hands squarely on it and pushed with all her might. Her feet were slipping on the wet ground as she strained to create any kind of movement. She knew she could lift the bike if only she could roll this tree off first.

She groaned and screamed, willing the damn thing to just move an inch. Renesmee glanced over at Jacob now, noticing the color was draining from his face. She was losing him now. Her heart broke as felt her own life slipping away right along with his.

"No!" she screamed, putting absolutely every last ounce of strength she had left into the biggest push yet. It inched back and then began to roll away. She collapsed again.

She only took a moment to catch her breath, because she wasn't done. She had to remove the bike from his body _and_ get him to her car. She stood over him, each foot planted on either side of his head.

Renesmee didn't want to think about how difficult this was going to be. She just had to try something...anything or she would never be able to live with herself. She lifted it now, gripping the handlebars and praying it wouldn't slip out of her hands.

She didn't know how bad the wound on his abdomen was or how much more damage this would create but she had to try. Anything was better than sitting here waiting for him to die.

"You're not gonna die, Jacob," she gasped as she lifted the bike with a strength she didn't think was possible. The rain was pounding down on them, just another obstacle that prevented her from freeing her true love and holding him again.

"Renesmee!"

She barely turned her head towards the voice and hoped it wasn't a dream. Emmett came skidding to a stop as he saw his young niece holding up Jacob's motorcycle. It was only a few inches, but he instantly saw the opportunity to pull Jacob's broken body out from under the wreckage.

Jacob gasped as Emmett made quick work of sliding him out and gathered him carefully in his arms. "Let's go," he ordered, allowing her to drop the bike.

Renesmee groaned as she stepped back and released it, mud sucking it back into the ground like it belonged there. She took two deep breaths and then took off in a sprint to where she had left her car. Emmett was already there, gently depositing Jacob's battered figure into the front seat.

Renesmee climbed into the back seat. Emmett was already sliding into the driver's seat as Renesmee lowered Jacob's seat carefully, needing to be as close to him as possible. She leaned over him, strands of her drenched hair dangled over him as she tried to examine the wound on his stomach.

Emmett stilled her hand as she tried to lift Jacob's shirt. Emmett pulled his own shirt off of his body and pressed it to the wound and they were off. Renesmee tried to focus on Jacob's angelic face as her uncle drove full speed. She held the shirt in place, wanting him to keep both hands on the steering wheel.

She guessed that he had already seen the injury and was trying to protect her from knowing how awful it really was. Renesmee scanned Jacob's face, looking for any signs of life. Then she pressed kisses to his blood-soaked head, whispering softly for him to come back to her.

It felt like it took hours to get to her grandparents' home. Every time Emmett glanced back at Renesmee in the mirror, his eyes silently begged for forgiveness. He truly feared they were too late.

When they arrived back at home, Emmett skidded to a stop and before he could even exit the car, Carlisle and Jasper were pulling the door open. Emmett gathered Jacob up once again, noticing how still he was.

Alice and Bella stood nearby, both their faces etched in horror. Alice hated that this was the vision she had seen. Renesmee saw the look on her face when she climbed out of her car. "He's not dead," she announced stoically, and then she blasted past them.

Bella tried to catch up to her daughter as she raced through the house. She had seen her blood soaked clothes and feared Renesmee had been injured too. "Renesmee, wait!" Bella called as she grabbed for her hand.

Renesmee tried to yank free of her mother's grasp. "Mom, let me go!" she demanded.

"I need to make sure you're okay…"

"I have to be with Jacob," she cried out as she twisted away from Bella's worried gaze.

Renesmee burst through the examining room door in time to see Carlisle and her father covering Jacob with a sheet. Her eyes grew wide in horror, her worst fear realized. And before she could say anything, she collapsed on the floor as everything went dark.

"Renesmee!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Renesmee raised her head slowly. The spinning room, all the voices shouting at her, the hands reaching out to help her up, and the way her eyes couldn't focus had her mind swirling. Suddenly she remembered why she had collapsed. Jacob.

Now she struggled to stand. Emmett cleared the way, swept her into his arms and set her back on her feet. He led her to the table where Jacob was lying. Emmett seemed to be the only one who understood her fears. "Look, he's okay. They were just covering him up."

She held her hand over her mouth as she gasped. He looked so small lying there. She reached for Jacob's hand, but Emmett pulled her aside. "We should go and let them take care of him now. We'll get you all cleaned up," Emmett offered.

Renesmee twisted out of his grasp. Her eyes widened as she saw her father and grandfather on either side of the table, each with a scalpel in their hands. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Both lungs are collapsed. And all of his ribs are broken. We have to reinflate his lungs before it's…." Carlisle's calm voice trailed off. "You should go. You won't want to see this."

Renesmee rounded the table to stand near the end where his head was. She lifted her hands to his face, pushing his inky hair off of his forehead and leaving kisses everywhere. "I'm not going anywhere," she said quietly when she noticed everyone staring.

"We're running out of time," Edward warned, his voice surprisingly calm.

"Just do it, I'll be fine."

She watched as they both trailed gloved fingers down Jacob's ribs, looking for the fifth intercostal space. Edward hesitated momentarily before making the incision. He saw the fear in his daughter's eyes and he wants nothing more than to end her pain.

"Do it now, Daddy."

Her wavering voice brought Edward around. After they sliced into his skin, they each inserted a gloved finger and fed the tube directly in. You could hear the woosh of air as it was released from his body and the hitch in his breath. Color was already returning to his face.

"That should bring him some relief," Carlisle commented as he continued to examine Jacob. The gaping wound near his stomach continued to bleed as Carlisle changed the gauze and applied more pressure. Jacob winced and everyone looked to see if he was finally going to open his eyes. No such luck.

"I don't understand it either," Edward breathed, shaking his head slowly.

"Something just isn't right here," Carlisle said, agreeing with his son.

Renesmee raised her head slowly. "What are you talking about?"

Carlisle leveled his gaze with hers, eyes full of genuine concern. "Jacob normally heals much faster than this. I've treated him for other injuries and I've never seen him like this before."

"Renesmee, do you have any idea what's going on with him?" Edward asked gently.

She glanced back and forth between her father and grandfather, confusion evident in her expression. "I have no idea…" she paused to search her mind and remember if he had said anything. "Maybe we should call Sam...and oh my God, I should have told Billy."

"I'll call them," Alice offered as she rushed out of the room with Bella's cell phone in her hand.

Edward agreed. "Maybe one of them will have some idea of how we can help him."

Renesmee nodded absently, her mind so clouded by everything that happened and how badly she just wanted him to wake up and smile at her.

…..

Carlisle glanced over at Renesmee's sleeping figure. The family had tried to convince her to go lie down in the guest room and try to get some sleep, but she refused. So now she sat in a chair next to Jacob, her head resting on the edge of the table near his hand. She told them she had to be there in case he woke up.

It hadn't even been an hour since Alice had made phone calls to Billy and Sam, but they were arriving at the small deck off of the medical room. Carlisle finished tending to Jacob's head wound when he noticed Sam carrying Billy up the few steps that led to the patio door.

Renesmee heard Carlisle greet them both as he opened the glass door. She raised her head slowly, glancing at Jacob first, cradling his cheek gently with her fingertips. She felt the heat radiating off of Sam before she even turned to see him approaching her.

Renesmee stood and faced them both. She squeezed her eyes closed and willed herself not to cry when she saw Billy's worried face. Sam looked horrified too, but not about Jacob. This had to do with Renesmee's appearance. "Are you okay?" Sam choked out, reaching for her face.

She pushed her her mud matted hair away from her face, remembering how bad she looked. Her face was smattered in Jacob's blood and her clothes weren't much better. Her family had brought her something to change into, but she still hadn't left Jacob's side to do so.

Now Renesmee looked at Billy, almost apologetically. "I'm sorry, Billy. I did everything...I just…" she sputtered as she bent down to hug him.

Billy squeezed her tightly, releasing her slowly and pulling her hands into his as he looked up at her. "From what I understand, you saved my son. And for that," he paused to glance at Jacob, "I will be forever grateful."

Renesmee nodded, afraid to speak, not wanting to fall apart. She felt so guilty, wishing she could have done more. Billy gave her a sad smile and looked down at her palms, still in his grip. They were covered in cuts and scrapes, painted in mud and dried blood. "You're hurt," he said sadly.

Carlisle noticed her hands and cringed. "She hasn't let me examine her. She won't leave Jacob's side."

Renesmee winced as she looked down at her own hands. She hadn't noticed her injuries or any sort of pain, but now they stung. "It's from the tree, I had to get that tree off of him."

"You moved a tree?" Sam asked incredulously.

She nodded quickly as she turned to stand beside Billy. "I had to do something."

Sam smiled proudly, he wrapped a protective arm around her and replied, "That's gonna be one hell of a story to share with Jacob when he wakes up."

Billy rolled his wheelchair forward, inching closer to his son. "Why hasn't he woken up yet, doc?"

"That's what we wanted to ask you...well, both of you. Because I'm completely stumped as to why his accelerated healing hasn't kicked in yet," Carlisle replied honestly.

Sam sucked in a deep breath and cringed. "I think I know why."

All eyes went to the tallest man in the room. He swallowed thickly and began to speak. "Jacob hasn't been phasing. He's only done it maybe a handful of times since…" his voice trailed off, feeling guilty about betraying Jacob's confidence. "Since that fight he had with Seth and Jared, when you told him never to speak to you again." Sam looked at Renesmee, eyes searching hers to see if she understood.

No one spoke, so Sam continued. "Jacob didn't want to be a wolf after that. He was so upset with the way he had attacked Seth and Jared, that he thought that is was the only way to control his temper. And then he said…"

"Please tell me," Renesmee begged when he gazed at her and she surmised that it had to do with her.

"Please understand that these are our secrets and I feel awful sharing his thoughts without his permission," Sam prefaced this fact before saying, "he said that if he didn't have you, then he didn't wanna live forever. What would be the point?"

She gazed at Jacob now, tears brimming in her eyes. "Why didn't he tell me?" she suddenly accused.

"He didn't want you to know. And asked us not to say anything to you either."

Those tears spilled over as she realized the cold hard truth. "I did this. This is all because of me."

Sam gripped her shoulders and bent his head to find her gaze. "He changed his mind, Renesmee. Jacob came to me last night and told me that you finally said you loved him. He wanted me to know he would be joining us from now on. He was so incredibly happy with you and he wanted that to last forever."

Renesmee finally broke down in tears, crumpling in Sam's grasp. She could feel her heart shredding to bits. This really was all her fault. Sam soothed her in a big hug as she sobbed. "Once he's well, he can phase again. It's not too late for you two."

"IF he gets well," she gasped, pulling away from Sam to look at Jacob's face. "He hasn't regained consciousness, not once since I found him."

"All this information has been very helpful, Sam. Jacob _is_ healing, but it's much slower than normal for him. Look at the cut over his eye, Renesmee. It's started healing," Carlisle explained.

Renesmee swiped furiously at the tears in her eyes needing her vision to be clearer. "I see that," she murmured, holding her fingertips above his fading injury.

The eerie silence in the room was pierced by a shrieking beep coming from the heart monitor attached to Jacob's chest. Renesmee froze. "Jacob!" she cried, reaching for him.

"Take her out of here, Sam," Carlisle ordered calmly as Edward came running to see that Jacob's heart had stopped as his daughter was inconsolable.

Sam had to pick Renesmee up just to get her out of the room. He carried her to the deck, showing her that she could still see Jacob through the glass, while maintaining a tight grasp on her waist because she was determined to go back inside. She watched in horror as Edward applied the paddles to Jacob's chest. His battered body bounced off the table from the powerful shock that was applied.

Renesmee held her breath and waited for what felt like an eternity. The whole scene seemed to silently move in slow motion. She opened her mouth to scream when she saw her father cross the room and approach her. She wrenched out of Sam's grip and flung the door open.

Edward smiled almost imperceptibly as he uttered, "Your boyfriend's back."

Renesmee finally exhaled and threw her arms around her father. He held her while she cried for a moment, eventually pulling herself together again so she could return to Jacob's side.

She squeezed his hand with hers and pushed his hair off of his forehead with her other hand. She leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips and tried to keep more tears at bay.

"He's not out of the woods yet," Carlisle announced. His spleen is lacerated and I had hoped it would heal on its own, but I can see now that will not happen."

Her grandfather's words stung because she still felt guilty. "What can you do?" Renesmee asked, never taking her eyes off of Jacob's sweet face.

"He needs surgery. The spleen has to come out," Carlisle said as directly as possible. "Are you okay with that?"

Renesmee whirled around to reply and realized that her grandfather was speaking to Billy and not her. They both replied, "Do it!" at the same time. Renesmee covered her mouth with her hand and gasped, "I'm sorry."

Billy smiled as he reached for her hand. "It's fine, sweetheart. We both want what's best for my boy."

She nodded, sniffling back tears. "But it should be your decision, not mine."

"We both know he would want us to fight for him, so that's what we'll do."

Renesmee sighed and glanced back at the love of her life, suddenly realizing where Jacob had gotten his enormous heart from. "I'm definitely not giving up on him."

…..

Renesmee wearily climbed the stairs to find her mother. Edward had insisted she leave during the surgery to at least get a shower and have Bella look at the cuts on her hands. Now Rosalie had drawn her a bath, Alice had chosen her some clean clothes and Bella was examining her hand wounds.

She stared blankly at the ceiling as the three women tried to keep her spirits up. She didn't want to cry anymore and wondered how she even had any tears left to shed. She didn't even notice when her aunts left the room, they felt defeated and wished they could help her.

Renesmee absently undressed and lowered herself into the warm, soapy water. She let her mom wash her hair like she did when she was a little girl. Bella watched as her daughter pulled her knees up to her chest cried against her own skin. She didn't know how to make this better for Renesmee.

Bella was afraid to be too encouraging because there was a real possibility that Jacob might not make it. And she couldn't even think about what that would do to Renesmee or worse yet, to herself.

Jacob had to live.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Renesmee groaned as she pulled herself from Rosalie's oversized bathtub. It took all her strength to do so and she didn't have much left. Bella had just left her a few moments ago and Renesmee was tempted to relax in the warm water for a while, but she was sleepy and she had no time for that.

She wrapped herself up in an oversized towel and began drying her hair. When she pulled the towel from her head, she saw her own reflection in the mirror. It was so bad, she could cry...if she had any tears left.

She ran a brush through her hair roughly, yanking on knots as she did. Her eyes were dull and sad, dark circles had formed underneath them like she hadn't slept in days. Her skin looked pale and lifeless. She looked as bad as Jacob had and she hadn't even been in an accident.

Renesmee dressed quickly, finding the outfit Alice had chosen. She was afraid it would be some fancy party dress since her aunts still acted like she was some little doll. But instead she chose light blue jeggings and a deep purple peplum top with the shoulders cut out. She shrugged, thought it was cute enough but not something she would've chosen.

She opened the bedroom door slowly, not wanting to talk to anyone. No one noticed her as she slipped down the stairs. She listened at the medical room door, but it didn't sound like Jacob was in recovery yet. Renesmee paused and wondered if she sneaked out the front door and went around to the back patio, could she see what was happening through the glass doors.

No one had discovered her yet, so she decided to go for it. As she made her way around the house, she smelled a bonfire and heard several voices. Then she saw them. It was all of the wolf pack, speaking in low voices and looking more solemn than she had ever seen before.

Seth turned and saw her approaching, a wide smile formed as she crossed the clearing. At first Renesmee longed to run to him, let him hold her and soothe her fears, but as she closed the distance, anger set in. She set her jaw and her gaze narrowed. When he was within reach, he held his arms out to but she ignored them and shoved hard against his chest instead.

He barely moved, but his expression changed. He was no longer happy to see her, instead concern and sadness took over his face. He wasn't angry with her, even when she flattened her palms against his chest and pushed him again.

The pack approached them now, but he waved them away. Seth didn't want anyone to touch her, no matter what she did to him. Renesmee crinkled her brow, upset that he wouldn't even fight back. "You should have told me!"

Seth's expression softened again, immediately understanding where her anger was coming from. "Nessie," he began, still reaching to comfort her.

She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in a vain effort to shake him, but she no longer had the strength. "If I had known he wasn't phasing, I could have done _something,_ Seth! But you didn't give me a chance," she paused to look at the rest of the pack, "None of you did. You just let him…"

"You weren't even speaking to him then, Ness," Paul reminded her.

"We had strict orders to never tell you," Jared added softly.

"We never agreed with what he was doing. Never," Quil admitted.

"But you never tried talking him out of it? Just stood by and kept your mouths shut?" she spat angrily.

The normally quiet Embry now spoke up. "No! We all talked to him, all the freaking time...we never stopped trying and hoping he would change his mind."

"He did change his mind," Sam's thunderous voice reminded her. "And we're not giving up hope."

She glanced at Seth now, her fists still balled up and gripping the front of his shirt. He pulled her hands away slowly, "We are all here for _you,_ Renesmee. Jacob would want that. We are all here for anything you need and we're not going anywhere."

A pained expression took over her face now. Everything she thought was wrong. This was her family too and they loved her, flaws and all. The thought of that shamed her. Because she loved them too, flaws and all.

Seth smiled sadly and pulled her hands around his own waist. He was already sensing her oncoming breakdown, he knew her that well. He was truly her best friend. And when he wrapped her up in his arms, she pressed her forehead to his chest and began to shake.

Renesmee had no more tears to spare, but she sobbed just the same. Then she felt the warmth of the pack surrounding her. Giant hands rubbing her back, shoulder squeezes, gentle fingers smoothing her hair, all in an attempt to calm her down.

It was all so comforting and even though she didn't feel she deserved them, she accepted their embraces. They passed her around, each hug made her feel closer to Jacob...and caused an ache that made her miss him even more.

_He's not dead._

She resolved to stop crying, stop feeling sorry for herself. He wasn't gone. There was still time. She didn't care how long he needed to recover, she vowed to spend every single moment for the rest of the time they had together, just loving him. Really, _really_ loving him.

"Renesmee!"

Her head jerked toward the sound of her father's voice. It was so unlike him to shout. She ran toward the deck and bounded up the stairs. The pack hung back, all silent and shoulders tense with concern.

Renesmee's eyes were wide with anticipation. "How's he doing?"

Edward gave her a look of pity, but she wouldn't accept it. She shook her head slowly, pushed past him and yanked the glass door open. She rushed to his side, noticing they had replaced the table with a real hospital bed. His body looked stronger now, even though his eyes stayed shut.

There was only a tiny space next to him, but she didn't care. She pulled back the sheet and climbed in next to him, careful not to touch him or hurt him. She inched into the crook of his arm, pulling his hand around to rest in her hair, her cheek barely pressed against his chest. She slid her hand up to his face, placed her palm to his cheek, and flooded his mind with every possible memory she could muster about their lifetime together.

Renesmee tipped her head back slowly, aching to connect with him. She watched his face as the memories continued to flood in, some she hadn't thought about in years. "Please come back to me, baby."

His mind was filled with visions from the last few days with him. All the sweet hugs and kisses and intimate moments between them filled her thoughts and she sighed as she willed him to see them too.

Jacob's breathing increased just a bit and his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks. "Jacob…" His eyes opened slowly, still heavily lidded as he focused on her face. She gasped as he smiled down at her dreamily.

"Oh God, Jake! Please stay with me...I love you," she paused when his eyes began to droop closed. "No, Jacob...don't leave me…"

Carlisle stepped closer now, checking his pulse. "He's fighting, Renesmee. I don't even know how he was conscious with all the morphine we gave him."

"Do not lose hope, sweetie," Edward encouraged. "He _will_ come back to us."

Edward glanced at Carlisle, reading his thoughts and hoping what he just told his daughter was true.

…..

Renesmee raised her head slowly. She blinked quickly and tried to focus on her surroundings. She smoothed her hand over Jacob's chest, felt his strong heartbeat and nodded.

She carefully pushed off from the bed, cautiously avoided touching him. She rested on the edge for a moment, noticing the quiet. No wolf pack, no vampires, no Billy, and no doctors. It was just the two of them.

Before she shoved off the bed, she glanced back at Jacob. Everytime she left his side, she double checked that he was really still out. She always hoped he would feel she was gone and reach for her. But no such luck. He was still unconscious.

Renesmee padded to the restroom directly off the medical room. For the past three days, this was as far as she would get from him. Her family had stopped asking her to go upstairs to shower. They left her plates of food, knowing she wouldn't eat it. After the first three times, they stopped carrying her out of the room when she fell asleep in Jacob's bed.

In the rare times she left his side, she left the door cracked open, only when absolutely necessary. Otherwise the door was left wide open. She needed to see him and let him see her in case he opened his eyes. And she never gave up hope that he would.

Renesmee washed her face, brushed her teeth, and tried to do something with her hair. The dark circles under her eyes were improving, but only because she had spent so much time sleeping next to Jacob. It wasn't restful sleep, because every little movement or sound would send her bolting straight up.

She moved across the room, pausing at a plate left for her by Esme. She debated eating something, opted for an apple slice and three grapes. It made her feel guilty. She promised to eat more once Jacob could join her. Her family knew she should be hunting too. It would keep her strong, but she still wouldn't leave long enough to do it.

Renesmee sighed when she paused at the edge of his bed. She smoothed his sheets, ran her fingers through his hair, and cradled his face in her hands. Like she had done countless times before, she begged him to return to her. "I need you, baby. You promised to never leave me." Her lips sneered angrily as she gulped back a lump in her throat. "You promised!"

Renesmee swiped furiously at her tears when she heard the glass door open behind her. She didn't have to look because she already knew who was coming in. The temperature raised slowly as the wolf pack filed in. Normally, they only visited two at a time, but tonight most of them came. Sam and Leah were the exception of course, as well as Collin and Brady, because there needed to be someone left to run patrols. But this was the original group, Seth, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil.

She remembered that this was a Friday night, the night they normally spent on the beach having a bonfire. She suppressed a small smile when she realized they wanted to spend the evening here with her, watching Jacob sleep. She tried not to feel bad, their love and understanding continued to amaze her.

Seth sidled up to Renesmee first, wanting his hug. The rest of the pack was used to this by now. They knew that Seth was her best friend and there was no reason to suspect anything more. Their friendship continued to give her strength because Seth understood her. He never lost his patience or got angry with her regardless of what she put him through.

They stood side by side in silence now, watching Jacob's sleeping figure. They asked her for updates, but there were none. Carlisle did extensive testing that provided no reason to believe Jacob wouldn't regain consciousness. It was just a matter of waiting.

Some of the tribal elders believed that ancient spirits were warring for his soul. But Renesmee didn't know what to think. She was just tired of waiting.

Renesmee listened absently as his friends told stories about Jacob. It was their favorite past time these days. She laughed lightly as Quil talked about how awkward Jacob had been with the girls in school. She could barely imagine him like that. He always seemed so smooth to her.

Paul sauntered over to her now, pulling her from Seth's protective arm around her shoulder. "Remember when Jacob attacked me because Bella punched me and I phased in front of her?"

Renesmee pressed her lips together, always feeling strange when people discussed Jacob's relationship with her mother. She tried not to make too much of it, knowing that they were like her and Seth were now. But she hated to hear how much he loved her, because she despised being jealous of her own mom.

Paul noticed the awkward silence and suddenly felt bad for her. "Sorry, Ness...I didn't mean to…"

Renesmee waved off his concern and turned to give him a hug. Paul smiled widely when she did. He spun her around once and dipped her back, cradling her head with one hand and gripping her waist with the other. He leaned in slowly, eyes opening expectantly as she laughed. "Paul…"

Quil chuckled. "God, do you know how hard Jacob would kick your ass for that?"

Jared commented wistfully, "I wish he would."

Paul's eyes brightened and his lips curved into a devilish grin. "Maybe I'll do it, Jacob. Better wake up and stop me," Paul paused, leaning closer to Renesmee.

Renesmee furrowed her brow as his lips inched closer. "Paul, come on…"

"I'm gonna put it on her, Black. My kiss is gonna blow her mind...better hurry," he teased.

Renesmee wondered how far he would actually go. She hoped she wouldn't have to hurt him. The entire room held their breath, eyes trained on Paul, probably making mental bets about how this would all turn out.

"I call bullshit."

Paul nearly dropped her when he heard the voice cut across the room. All eyes went to Embry, completely shocked that he had said anything, let alone _that._

Embry stood and crossed the room with a purpose. "You won't do it, Paul. You would never betray Rachel like that. Jacob knows that."

Paul finally brought Renesmee to an upright position. He swung around to face Embry, who seemed to be determined to carry out this fight, which she found ridiculous. This was just a joke. She couldn't understand why Embry was taking this so seriously.

"You need to step aside, Paul."

Paul sneered as Embry stepped closer. "Since when are you the playboy of this group?"

Embry chuckled. "Do you realize I'm the only one of us that hasn't imprinted yet? I'm the only one who can take care of her when he's gone. So step aside."

Paul laughed. "I'm not letting you touch her."

"Guys, this is stupid. Why are you fighting?" Renesmee finally interjected. She turned to look at Jacob, shaking her head at how far his friends would go to bring him back.

She felt her anger bubble up when Paul and Embry started shoving each other so close to Jacob's bed. She stepped between them and seethed, "Take it outside!"

"Just get out, Paul," Embry ordered, elbowing Paul, and pulling Renesmee to his chest and leaning in for a kiss.

Now Renesmee had to get ugly. She smacked him...hard. Then she shoved him and similar to what happened with Seth earlier, her force did nothing to move him. Renesmee stumbled back onto Jacob's bed and stared up at Embry, her eyes revealing an anger he was lucky enough to have never seen before.

Embry's eyes were still trained on her and when Jacob's shaky hand slid around Renesmee's waist and pulled her gently closer, he noticed. "What the…"

Renesmee looked down and saw his hand too, hardly trusting this was real and whirled around because she couldn't believe it. Even before his eyes started to open, they heard his throaty growl.

"I'm...Not...Dead."

Renesmee blinked furiously and brushed his hair back with her hands. "Jacob…"

His eyes opened slowly and Renesmee gasped. He focused in on Embry immediately. Jacob bared his teeth and growled again. "Did you hear me?"

Embry's displayed a huge smile as he nodded happily. "I heard you. We all heard you. You're back!"

The entire pack began to whoop and howl. No one had to tell the Cullens because they heard the wolves and when Edward and Bella rushed through the door, they found Jacob reaching for Renesmee and kissing her gently. And neither one of them had ever been more relieved.

...

A/N: this was probably my most favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you enjoy it too. Let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcome


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Carlisle checked Jacob out as the pack looked on. Jacob's eyes were responding to the pen light that Carlisle was flashing into his pupils. His reflexes were good, wounds were looking better, and appetite was back with a vengeance. "Is that food over there?" Jacob tipped his head in the direction of all of Renesmee's uneaten food.

"It's just what we've offered Renesmee, but she refused to eat," Edward tattled, much to her dismay.

She stuck her tongue out at her father and scowled. "I ate...some." Everyone knew that wasn't true, but didn't want to rat her out because it would upset Jacob.

Jacob frowned, as he smoothed his palm over her ribs and curved around to her stomach. "How long have I been out?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "It feels like you've lost ten pounds," he whispered into her ear.

She tipped her head toward the sound of his voice and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. Renesmee didn't care that he was scolding her or that everyone was watching them, she was just so happy to have him back. "I'll go find you something to eat," she told him as she moved away from her spot on the bed.

"No way," he argued as he pulled her closer, buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.

"Jake," she protested unconvincingly, turning to face him and lowering her gaze.

"I'll tell Esme to make all your favorites," Bella gushed. She squeezed his knee and he smiled up at her. "We're so glad you're finally back." Bella paused to throw Renesmee an overly excited grin before turning to race up the steps.

Jacob turned his attention back to Renesmee, just wanting to study her face. "I missed you so much."

Renesmee searched his gaze and saw a small sadness in his eyes. "I never left you. I just wanted this...to have you come back to me." Then she pressed her palm to his cheek and showed him her memories of the past three days, the way she slept next to him, watching his every move, and refused to leave his side.

She was careful not to show him any of memories of the way she found him near the treeline or how his heart had stopped or much she had wept over him. He still felt guilty. He knew that all this had taken a toll on her, but he was determined to make it up to her.

"Hey, Doc," Jacob searched the room for Carlisle. "Could I.." he paused to lower his voice, which seemed silly due to all the excellent hearing around him. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

The wolf pack chuckled lightly and started with their congratulations and goodbyes, knowing they needed to clear out and give Jacob some privacy.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to make out with your girlfriend," Paul joked lightly as he shook Jacob's hand. They both tried to maintain an angry scowl with each other, but it was pointless, because they both burst out laughing.

Quil gave Jacob a hug, even at the risk of looking like a softie. "We missed you, man."

"I've been here the whole time," Jacob scoffed.

Jared pretended to punch Jacob in the gut, obviously never making any contact as Jacob laughed and then winced in pain anyway from laughing. Jared glanced at Renesmee and smirked, "Call us...if you need anything." He reached over to crook his fingers under her chin, but when Jacob scowled at him, he pulled his hands up in defeat.

Seth pulled Renesmee up off the bed and wrapped her in his biggest hug yet. Jacob watched intensely, but saw Embry trying to slink out, unnoticed. "Hey, Embry…"

Embry sucked in a deep breath as he wheeled around to face Jacob. Seth said goodbye and passed Embry on his way to the door. "Good luck," Seth smirked.

Renesmee crossed her arms over her chest as he strolled up to the bed. Jacob looked just as angry as she did, but Embry was ready for whatever they could dish out. "I'm not apologizing for what I did," Embry began, his chest puffed out with defiance.

Renesmee shook her head slowly as she scowled at Embry. "What in the world…" she paused to lean closer to him, then continued, "would make you think...that I would ever want you to apologize ?" Jacob was taken aback when he glanced up at her. Her angry eyes were now softer and reflected gratitude as she stifled a smile. "Thank you," she gushed as she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

Embry chuckled a sigh of relief as he hugged her back, but he released her quickly when he saw Jacob's intense stare. "I'll make a deal with you, Jacob," Embry offered when Renesmee released her hold on him.

"What's that?"

"I'll give you a rain check...for that well-deserved ass kicking that we both know you're dying to give me," Embry suggested.

Renesmee laughed as Jacob sat, stone faced staring at someone he considered a brother, before and after they had joined the pack. "Jake…"

Jacob nodded and leaned forward, "Why wait? Let's do it now."

"Jacob," Renesmee warned as she sat on the edge of the bed facing him now. "Stop messing around with Embry."

Jacob scoffed as he reached for her face and addressed Embry once more. "You're just lucky I wanna be with Nessie more than I wanna kick your butt right now."

"Until then, I guess," Embry suggested as he reached around Renesmee and offered Jacob a handshake.

Jacob smiled tightly and shook Embry's hand. "Until then."

Jacob scowled when Embry pressed a kiss to Renesmee's temple. "I'm gonna remember that," Jacob warned as Embry turned to leave out the patio door.

"I'm counting on it," Embry retorted as he wheeled out the door.

Jacob sighed tiredly as he pulled Renesmee to his chest. "Careful!"

He brushed off her concern and squeezed her tighter. "Oh you just hush. I owe you how many days of hugs?"

"Four," she replied sheepishly, hugging him back and finally relaxing for the first time since she found him. She felt him tense up and pulled away to check him over. "Did I hurt you?"

Jacob laughed and kissed her lightly. "No I just remembered I still need to pee."

Renesmee jumped off the bed and laughed. "I'll go get Carlisle."

Jacob watched her go, hating how weak he felt. He tried to lift his legs to maneuver off the bed, but they felt too heavy. Four days was a long time to be out. He wondered how much longer he would have to stay here.

After some hard work, Jacob managed to get one toe off the side of the bed. He scowled at his progress. _How pathetic._

Emmett opened the door cautiously and entered the room. "Just wanted to make sure you were decent," Emmett explained. "I'm sure Renesmee is anxious to…"

"Don't start. Just come help me get out of this bed," Jacob ordered, straining to move his leg a bit more.

"Dude, what are you doing? You can't get out of bed."

When Jacob furrowed his brow in confusion, Emmett held up a plastic receptacle for Jacob to use. His reaction was to be completely horrified by the idea and he absolutely refused to comply. "Please, dude, no. I need some dignity here. Just help me up."

When Emmett glanced back to the doorway and hesitated, Jacob became even more determined to get up on his own. "Okay, okay," Emmett finally relented. "But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

Emmett kept his promise and helped him cross the short distance to the restroom. Jacob was shocked at how difficult this was. He was almost totally helpless. He was already hating how badly he would need everyone's help to get through this.

By the time he returned to his bed, he discovered that Esme had literally made all his favorite foods. It took two hospital bedside tray tables to hold all the plates.

Jacob was exhausted and sweating profusely when he finally got comfortable in his bed. He began tasting everything, oohing and aahing over it all. "Is she out there?" Jacob asked Emmett between bites.

Emmett was already standing at the patio door, looking out over the evening sky. "Nope," he observed. "And it looks like all your friends left. Well except for one...it looks like Leah."

Jacob continued to sample everything as he thought about Leah and how she must feel. "Will you ask her to come in? See if she wants to visit me?"

Emmett nodded quickly and stepped outside. After a few moments, Leah appeared in the doorway, no sign of Emmett. She stood at the closed door and just watched him for a minute. She seemed to be steeling herself for this visit, totally unconvinced she belonged there.

Jake smiled tersely and waved her inside. "I won't bite," he joked when he saw her hanging back.

She chuckled and the sound of it threw him for a loop, it was something she rarely did. Feeling braver, she stepped closer to him and chided, "I guess as long as I'm not a chicken wing, I'll be safe."

Jacob laughed. "Well, I haven't eaten in a while...want anything?"

Leah's eyes opened widely over all the choices. She hesitated and he noticed so he told her, "Please save me from myself! I'll never be able to eat it all."

Leah finally conceded, reaching for a cookie and a cheeseburger. "I've been patrolling all day," she explained.

Jacob nodded. "I figured...well I hoped that was the reason you didn't come and not because…"

"Because I still have a thing for you?" she finished his question and scrunched up her nose at him.

He shrugged and smiled nervously, "Well…"

"Ugh!" she groaned, tossing a dinner roll at his head. "You wish I still had a thing for you."

"So you're okay now?"

Leah sighed and stood to cross the room. She looked out one of the giant windows and thought carefully about what she wanted to say next. "Okay is such a relative term, Jacob."

Jacob nodded. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me about it."

Leah turned to face him and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what else to say about it. I know how you feel about her. And I just have to figure out a way to deal with her in order to be around you."

Jacob cocked his head and searched for her gaze. She crossed the room to be near him when he patted the empty spot on his bed. "You don't have to do this," Leah murmured as she sat facing him.

Jacob pressed his lips together and gave her a small smile. "I never really got a chance to thank you for that kiss."

Leah blushed and shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. "I just wanted...to help you."

"But you didn't have to. And I've been in your position before," Jacob nodded, giving her a knowing look that she understood to mean his unrequited feelings for Bella. "So I guess what I'm saying is that I know how you feel and it's not a good place to be."

Leah swallowed thickly and turned her head away from him. She was determined not to let him see her cry. He reached for her hand and held it before continuing. "I don't want to ask you to stay in my life if it causes you pain. But I can't offer you anything other than friendship and I have to be honest about that. Because I refuse to dangle the possibility of anything more in front of you just so you'll be my friend."

Leah nodded slowly, raised her head, finally meeting his gaze. "I want you to know that I care about you," she began. "I was devastated when I found out you had been in that accident, but I couldn't bring myself to step through that door until tonight. I would come by here and watch you from behind the trees, because I had to know you were okay. And everytime I looked through that window, Renesmee was here. Every single time."

She paused to look down at their hands and then spoke again. "And while I tried to convince myself that she didn't deserve your love, I now know that she truly loves you. It's not just the imprinting. You two have something very real. And as much as I would like to cut you out of my life to spare my own pain, I don't want that."

"Really?"

Leah forced a smile and searched his gaze. "I appreciate you telling me the truth. And while I think you're passing up something really awesome," she paused to point at herself and Jacob laughed, "I can see why you love her. We can all see it."

Jacob pulled her into one of his bear hugs and she sighed against his shoulder. "I just want you to be happy, Jacob. I really do."

Jacob held her away and said, "I want that for you too, more than anything."

"Hey."

Leah backed away from Jacob as Renesmee approached the bed. "You better hurry if you wanna eat with Jacob," Leah joked. "He's about to finish off all the cookies."

Renesmee glanced from Jacob to Leah, her expression was unreadable. "You should stay and eat with us. Esme made a couple of pies too. Honestly there's plenty to go around."

Leah smiled tersely and shook her head. "I should really get back out there, but maybe next time."

"Come back anytime."

"Good night, Leah." Jacob watched her move toward the patio door and when she heard him speak, she gave him a small wave.

When she was gone, Renesmee turned to face Jacob and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"No."

Renesmee narrowed her gaze, suddenly feeling very protective of him. "What's wrong?"

He reached for her waist and pulled her toward him, her body half laying on his. He used both hands to smooth her auburn waves away from her face and he sighed. "What's wrong is...I missed you, you were gone way too long, and I'm in serious need of your kisses," he blurted playfully.

"Jacob…" she began, tempted to move off of him, terrified to hurt him, but determined to make up for lost time. So she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulled him impossibly closer and pressed her lips to his. And it was perfect.

...

A/N: Please drop me a quick review and let me know what you think!

There might not be an update tomorrow :( I have to go out of town and there is no internet, but I will see what I can do...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jacob groaned softly as began to wake. His left side was aching so bad he could hardly stand it. He rolled onto his right side and whimpered. His eyes opened slowly, it was still dark outside. Another pain stabbed through his body and he crumpled in half.

That's when he felt her.

His face was lost in the wild auburn waves of her hair and he instinctively buried his nose and breathed deeply. His pain subsided a bit and he smiled to himself. Renesmee was his happy pill and for a moment, he forgot the throbbing ache in his left side.

Jacob slid his right hand under her neck and gripped the soft swell of her hip with his left hand. He pulled her impossibly closer as he pressed kisses to her bare shoulder. She moaned softly in response and he sighed contentedly. "Jacob…" she whimpered.

His breathing started to speed up as he listened to her response to his touch. She moaned again and started quaking. "Jacob…" she breathed, sounding more scared than turned on. "Please don't leave me...I need you."

Jacob's eyes snapped open when he realized she was having a nightmare. He tried to soothe her, but the whimpering continued and she was trying to twist out of his grasp. "Baby, I'm right here," he murmured, but she only got more agitated.

"No!" she cried out, sitting straight up and elbowing him in the side as she did.

Jacob groaned in agony as he reached for her. Her eyes flew open and she tried to focus. "Oh my God," she cringed when she realized what she had done to him. He was lying flat on his back now, holding his left side. "I'm so sorry!"

He held his breath and tried to suffer quietly. He knew she felt bad already. He pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes closed. The pain was blinding. He kicked his hospital tray table in frustration and it clattered loudly as it fell to the ground.

Renesmee stood by his bed, hands balled up into fists, no idea how to make things better for him. Carlisle and Rosalie rushed in, surveying the scene and trying to ascertain what had happened. Rosalie went to Renesmee's side and wrapped a protective arm around her. Carlisle moved Jacob's hands and examined the wound from his splenectomy. "He broke his stitches open," Carlisle announced.

"Oh God!" Renesmee gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Stitches?" Jacob repeated, still gasping for breath.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Rose accused. Renesmee shook her head slowly. She was afraid if he knew why he wasn't healing, then he would give up hope.

"Tell me what?" Jacob whispered, his breathing started returning to normal.

"Rosalie, will you please take Renesmee upstairs?" Carlisle asked gently.

Rosalie nodded and pulled her gently toward the door.

"Wait!" Jacob called, reaching for Renesmee's hand and tugging her back to him. Renesmee lowered her forehead to his and he peered up to her. "I'm okay, I promise."

Renesmee gulped back tears and nodded as Jacob pressed a small kiss to her lips and released her. She glanced back at him sadly as she left the room with Rose.

Carlisle gave Jacob a shot to numb the area around his incision and began stitching the wound again. "I should have explained some things to you once you regained consciousness yesterday. I apologize for not addressing your concerns sooner, Jacob."

Jacob shook his head and shrugged. "I don't need an apology, Doc. Just tell me what's wrong."

Carlisle sucked in a deep breath and began recounting the events from the past four days. He told Jacob about the injuries he came in with, lacerated spleen and broken ribs and how eventually his spleen had to be removed.

"Why didn't my accelerated healing kick in?"

Carlisle finished his stitches and began drawing medicine from a vial into a syringe. "Well that had me stumped, because as you know, I have treated you before and I know how your body heals itself. I was expecting that to happen this time and when it didn't, I consulted with your father and Sam."

"Oh."

"Sam explained that you were only phasing occasionally, so we determined that must be why you weren't healing as quickly as before."

"And he told you why I stopped phasing?"

Carlisle nodded. Jacob sighed, "And Renesmee knows?"

"I'm afraid she does, son."

Jacob clenched his jaw and a low growl came from the back of his throat. "Dammit! He promised not to tell her!"

Carlisle patted Jacob's leg gently and tilted his head. "I made him tell me. He stressed to me that he didn't feel right betraying your secret, but I needed to know the best course of treatment for you."

"And Nessie had to hear that?" he asked angrily.

"She was devastated with worry over you. We could barely get her to leave your side."

"I think she was having a nightmare about me earlier. She was so scared and calling out my name. That made me wonder if…"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows expectantly and waited for Jacob to continue.

"Did she see me at the accident site?"

Carlisle lowered his gaze and nodded. "She was the one who found you. She moved that tree. Renesmee saved you, Jacob."

…..

Renesmee returned to find Jacob trying to make his way back to his bed. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed, running to his side.

He began to stumble, so she slid under his right arm to help support his weight. "Maybe I should go get Emmett…"

"I'm fine...just a little but farther," he replied, straining to keep himself upright.

She helped him to sit on the edge of the bed so he could catch his breath. "I don't think you should be getting out of bed by yourself."

"I'm not. You're here," he whispered hoarsely as he reached for her face. "And from what I hear...you're my hero."

Renesmee pulled up a chair and sat facing Jacob. "Who told you?"

Jacob shrugged. "It doesn't matter. The point is, you didn't."

She rolled her eyes as she reached for his hands. "I didn't want anyone to tell you."

He pressed a kiss to her fingertips and smiled sadly. "And I didn't want you to know why I wasn't phasing, but Sam told you, so I guess neither one of us got what we wanted."

"Jacob…"

He groaned as he tried to scoot back into his bed. "Come

here," he urged, patting the empty spot on the bed.

Renesmee shook her head. "Carlisle said I need to stay out of your bed from now on...so I don't hurt you again."

"Nessie, please?"

Renesmee sighed as she stood and sat on the edge of the bed, facing him but keeping her distance. "I shouldn't sleep in your bed anymore."

Jacob pulled her into his arms. "I want you in my bed. And I need to know what your nightmare was about."

She swung her feet around so the she could curl up next to him. He held her tightly and waited for her to talk to him. "Renesmee…"

"Who said I had a nightmare?"

"Just tell me," he urged, tipping her head back and forcing her to meet his gaze as they lay side by side.

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

Jacob grinned devilishly. "More like moaning in your sleep. I thought you were...well, wanting something different. Then I realized you were scared. You asked me not to leave you."

Renesmee nodded. "I just keep dreaming about the day I found you. I was so terrified that I wouldn't be able to help you. In my dreams, I'm too late and…"

"Okay, baby. I'm right here," he soothed her gently as he cradled her in his arms.

She sniffled back a few tears and whispered, "I thought you were gonna die, Jake. And I was ready to die right there with you."

"That's not gonna happen. I promise to get stronger for you, Nessie. As soon as I'm well, I can start phasing again and then you won't have to worry anymore."

"I wish you had talked to me about it. Why didn't you tell me you weren't phasing anymore?"

Jacob sighed as he rubbed his hands over her arms, she felt cold. "I thought you wanted me to be different, not so hot headed. I thought you wanted me to be more like Seth."

"You don't ever have to change for me. I love everything about you, Jacob. I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't enough for me."

He sighed, his heart full of regret. "I was just so lost all those months you wouldn't talk to me. You were so angry about the way I behaved and I thought I could control my emotions better as a human. I never intended to completely stop being a wolf, I just wanted to be more human. Sometimes I just can't separate the two."

"I don't expect you to be anyone but you," she paused to tip his chin and make sure she held his gaze. "I love you...all of you and that includes your wolf side and your hot temper."

"Now you do," he pouted.

"What can I say? I was being an idiot."

"You really were," he agreed, trying not to laugh.

Renesmee gasped in fake shock. "You're not supposed to agree with me!"

Jacob mumbled, "Sorry," as he crushed his lips to hers.

….

Renesmee squeezed her eyes shut as the morning light poured in and filled the room. She had slept soundly with no nightmares after talking to Jacob. And falling asleep in his arms made her feel so good.

She sighed softly when she felt him behind her, a protective arm around her waist was pulling her closer and she smiled in response. When she breathed deeply, she smelled pancakes and maple syrup. Her stomach growled and she laughed lightly.

"Good morning."

Renesmee didn't want to open her eyes. Breakfast wasn't a dream and that wasn't Jacob's voice. She cringed when she found Esme smiling down at her. "Morning."

Jacob groaned softly when Renesmee began untangling herself from him. He pulled her back against his chest and his lips found her ear. "Not yet," he breathed, his arousal pressing insistently against her backside.

Renesmee turned bright red as Esme beamed. "I won't tell your grandfather that you slept here again, but I'd get up soon if I were you. He'll be along any time now to check up on Jacob."

Renesmee nodded and thanked her grandmother before Esme breezed back out of the room as quietly as she had come in. "Jacob," she murmured, still trying to wriggle out of his hold.

"Five more minutes," he begged, digging his fingers into the soft swell of her hip. His breath became ragged as he nibbled gently on her shoulder.

"We can't," she moaned. "I can't let anybody else catch me in this bed."

Jacob loosened his grip on her as she turned slightly to face him. He glanced at the food on the tray and grimaced. "Who saw us?"

Renesmee laughed lightly. "Just Grandma Esme and she promised not to tell."

When she began to roll away, Jacob slid a hand around her neck and pulled her back for a kiss. "Uh uhh," she protested. "You're killing me, Jake."

He reached for her as she made her escape. "No, I think you're killing me," he argued as he pointed to his groin and laughed.

Renesmee blushed and shrugged. "I didn't do anything but lie next to you."

"I know!"

She laughed as she reached for his hand. "Come on, let me help you to the bathroom."

Jacob groaned a bit and waved her on. "You go ahead...I need a minute."

Renesmee gave him a look of pity and tried to bite back a giggle. "I won't be long," she promised.

He nodded and smiled, watching her slip behind the bathroom door. Jacob tried to focus on lifting his legs in order to let them hang over the side. They felt sluggish and heavy, and it took every bit of strength to move them just a few inches.

Renesmee smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up and Jacob still had a long way to go, but it felt like things were getting back to normal between them. That dull ache between her legs was gonna take a while to wear off, but she enjoyed it just the same. It still felt so good to know he wanted her, regardless of how badly his body hurt.

After washing up in the sink, brushing her teeth, and giving her auburn locks a quick combing, she returned to find Carlisle giving Jacob a thorough exam. "Everything okay?" she asked as she sat next to Jacob and he offered her a bite of his breakfast.

"So far, so good," Carlisle beamed. "No sign of infection and I might be able to take those stitches out tomorrow."

"Yes!" Renesmee cheered as Jacob leaned over to kiss a drop of syrup from her chin.

Carlisle gave Renesmee a knowing look. "You need to take it easy on Jacob, Renesmee. He needs more time for his ribs to heal before you…"

"Grandpa!" Renesmee gasped. "Don't even say it."

"I just want you to wait before you resume your...activities."

Renesmee rolled her eyes and groaned. "We have no activities. We haven't...done anything yet," she stammered.

Jacob nearly choked on his pancakes as he smiled widely. "I'll behave, Doc."

She covered her eyes and shook her head. "I'm so embarrassed…"

Jacob pressed a sticky kiss to her cheek and squeezed her against him, "I wanna talk to you about getting out of here. I'm going a little stir crazy, Carlisle."

"Jacob, you need some major physical therapy before I could even consider that."

"When do I start?" he asked happily, shoving another bite of pancake into his mouth.

"Today."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter** ** 27**

"Dammit!"

"Dude, don't get so mad. You're doing great," Emmett encouraged.

"Oh come on," Jacob growled. "I can't walk ten steps without getting exhausted. This is hopeless."

"Maybe you should give it a rest for today," Carlisle suggested gently.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to take five more steps before he collapsed into a chair.

Emmett had moved the large table in the medical library and brought some exercise equipment down from their gym, so Jacob could start his physical therapy. "I know you're determined, Jacob. But you don't want to set yourself back or worse yet, get reinjured," Carlisle warned.

Jacob ignored his advice, already pulling his weary body up to try again. "I gotta get stronger...no offense," he huffed, almost out of breath, "but I can't wait to get outta of here."

"Yeah," Emmett chuckled, "because you and Renesmee wanna…"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded as she suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Emmett just chuckled as Jacob scowled, and pushed himself to make five more steps. He panted heavily, grimacing through the pain of his atrophied muscles. He had never worked out just to get bigger muscles. He had always bulked up easily, without any real effort at all. Jacob thought about all the nights he did pull ups endlessly, never getting tired. How he longed to be that strong again.

Jacob groaned as he stumbled forward, Emmett catching him easily in his grasp. "Easy there…"

Jacob twisted away from Emmett, determined to steady himself on his own. "I can do it," he insisted.

When Jacob turned and tripped on his own feet, Esme rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"

He was now flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. "I'm fine,'' he grumbled. "I just need a minute."

"Come on," Emmett replied, offering Jacob a hand.

"I don't need your help...I don't need anyone's help. Just leave me here," he spat through gritted teeth.

Esme gave Jacob a pained look as she stood. "Let's leave him be," she told Emmett. "You yell for us if you need anything, Jacob," Esme shot him one more sad glance and left the room with Carlisle and Emmett.

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut tightly and balled up his fists. He pounded them against the floor in frustration. He hated this. All of it. He could barely do anything for himself.

He tried to steady his breathing as he thought about her, his Nessie. He imagined her walking toward him, hair bouncing as she stepped, dark auburn waves with ruby flecks glinting in the morning sun. Her eyes were beautiful and bright, warm pools of burnt sienna that changed to emerald when she gazed at him.

Her hips swung slightly with each step she made, her body moving fluidly as her clothes clung to her curvy figure. He smiled widely when he pictured her in her workout clothes, molding perfectly to her shape and revealing her bare stomach and shoulders. Her toned muscles pulsed ever so slightly under the thin fabric as she neared him.

Suddenly his image of her changed at the sight of him, crumpled on the floor. Her expression would mirror Esme's, nothing but pity. He visibly cringed at the idea of her finding him this way. He pounded the floor once more, determined to get up on his own.

Jacob started by resting on his elbows, surveying the room. His stomach muscles burned and he grimaced. It was taking all his strength just to pull up into a sitting position. He panted heavily, his body became covered in a sweaty sheen. His side was aching heavily now, but he tried to breathe through the pain. He was set on doing this alone.

…..

Renesmee sighed. Her family had convinced her to go hunt with them while Jacob started his physical therapy with Emmett. They practically had to drag her out of his arms and she would've refused but Jacob had insisted too. She knew he probably didn't want her to see him in pain like that.

Even with everything he had going on, his top priority was her. The thought of that made her smile and chuckle softly. When she did, Jasper's head snapped back as he scolded her, "Get your head in the game!" he ordered, his voice in a hushed whisper.

Renesmee crouched behind a log and scowled at her uncle. She stuck her tongue out at him when he faced the opposite direction. They had a deer in their sights and she was keeping them from the attack. She shifted her weight and twig snapped under her.

The deer's head snapped up and took off instantaneously. Before anyone could berate her for the mistake, they bound off to pounce on the deer, leaving her alone with the only person who didn't go.

"Having trouble focusing this morning, darling?" Bella drawled as she popped out of her hiding space.

Renesmee stood and faced her mother. "That would be a major understatement, Mom."

"I know you're worried about Jake, but he has to tough some of this out on his own. Besides, if I know my best friend, he's gonna wanna show you how much he's accomplished afterwards, not during. You know how stubborn he is."

Renesmee sneered at her mother's reference to her best friend. She didn't like Bella referring to Jacob as her anything. She knew it was petty to feel this way, but lately her possessiveness was becoming unbearable. She just hoped Jacob wouldn't notice.

Bella glanced back to find Renesmee deep in thought. "Are you coming?" Bella motioned to the trail the others were following.

"I don't think so, Mom. I'm so tired and this is taking forever. I'll try hunting again soon, I promise," Nessie lied. She didn't care if she ever hunted again, well maybe she would if Jacob went.

Bella nodded sadly in agreement. "I can walk you back…"

"Mom, I'm totally fine to walk by myself," Ness argued insistently, maybe a little too much. She dialed it back and added, "I'll be fine on my own."

Then Renesmee took off full speed, not allowing her mom to get a chance to change her mind. She knew that Bella could still catch up to her if she wanted, but after a few miles, she knew she was on her own. Now all she wanted was to go home, shower and change. Regardless of what anyone thought, she wanted to be with Jacob and nothing could make that feeling disappear.

…

Jacob groaned as he pulled himself up to an exercise bench and struggled to breathe. His broken ribs were making his lungs burn with every breath he fought to take. His chest was heaving, but he beamed with pride because he didn't need anyone's help.

Once his breathing had returned to normal and the pain in his side had subsided, he pulled his leg up, with the assistance of his hands and straddled the bench he was on. The equipment was for leg lifts and although there were no weights hooked up to it, it was challenging for him. Each movement was barely an inch, but he pressed, pushing himself to go further each time.

Absently he heard the glass door to the medical room slide open. Immediately a warm breeze blew in, carrying the wonderful scent of his Nessie. He was beaming now, just the thought of her, the smell of her, had his head swirling. Jacob struggled to focus as she neared him. His nose was assaulted with the scent of her shampoo, her damp hair and the smell of her that just couldn't be described.

She rounded the corner, her smiling face finally coming into view from the side of his vision line. She was fresh from the shower, hair wet and wavy, wearing just a button up navy knit shirt and cut off denim shorts. "Well look at you go," she announced, her voice bursting with pride.

Jacob tried not to smile, tried to hide the way his heart exploded from her mere presence. He gave up when she stood near him and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. He reached for the back of her neck, turned his face to hers and gave her a sexy smirk. "You missed," he murmured.

She sighed as she leaned closer, this time placing her lips squarely in line with his. They kissed desperately for a moment, as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks. Nessie didn't know if they would always feel this passionate for each other, but God she hoped so.

She pulled away slowly, sighing as she did. She slid behind him on the bench, straddling it like he was. "Go ahead," she encouraged. "I didn't mean to distract you."

Jacob chuckled as she reached around to place her hands on his hips. "Yeah, you're interrupting me from this really tough workout," he replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Look, I can move my leg a whole two inches now."

Renesmee scoffed as she ran her hands lightly across his shoulders. "Stop being so hard on yourself."

Jacob paused and reached for her hands. He wound them around his neck and leaned back into her touch. She gasped when he swung her around to lie across his lap. "Jake, be careful!" she warned.

He pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a groan and instead masked it with a terse smile. "You hush now, I'm fine."

"Jake," she whispered, reaching for his face. "You're gonna…"

He silenced her concerns with a searing kiss that caught her off guard. She snaked her hands up his neck and tangled her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer and making the kiss impossibly deeper. He moaned softly into her mouth as he ran one hand up and down her thigh as the other hand gripped the small of her back tightly.

"I see you're back."

They froze, begrudgingly untangling themselves from the kiss. When Renesmee tried to leave Jacob's lap, he held her still. She groaned when she looked up and saw Emmett grinning like an idiot. "Oh my God, do you ever see a scene like this and think, 'Gee, maybe I should give them some privacy?' or does your mind just not work like that?" she berated.

Emmett and Jacob just laughed and she scowled in response. "I thought maybe Jacob needed protection from you. And here I thought he was the dog."

"Oh you're gonna get it…" she threatened as she took off her shoe and flung it in Emmett's direction. "Jerk!" she called as he retreated out the door in a flash.

Jacob was still laughing as she returned her attention to him. Her face was beet red and she was scowling. "Thanks for being on my side," she pouted.

"I am on your side," he retorted. "I just love seeing you like this."

Her forehead crinkled as she scowled more and somehow became even cuter to him. "Like what?"

"Mad," he breathed, pressing a finger to her nose. "I like it when you stick up for yourself...and for me."

Renesmee sighed dreamily and pressed another kiss to his lips. Jacob kissed her back and pulled her close again. He groaned a little as her weight shifted. "Ohmigosh, I'm hurting you," she groaned as she tried to back away from him.

Jacob shook his head quickly. "Don't do that."

"What?" she asked, her voice thick with concern.

"Look at me like I'm some sort of wounded animal. I can't stand it."

When he cast his eyes away from her, she cringed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was…"

"It's fine," he grumbled effectively cutting her off, his voice tight and his gaze refusing to meet hers.

She scrambled off of his lap, mentally berating herself for being too overprotective. My how times had changed. "So I guess I'll just go then…" she offered when he returned to his exercises. The silence between them was deafening.

Jacob nodded almost imperceptibly, his face tense with concentration.

She sighed deeply, her face falling with despair. A lump formed in her throat as she turned on her heel and raced to the patio door.

"Shit!" Jacob whispered to himself, already hating what he had done. He pulled his weary body up from the bench in a desperate effort to chase her. "Wait!" he called out, taking his steps gingerly and wishing he had his old speed.

When he turned the corner, he gave a sigh of relief. She was still standing there, back to him and hand on the doorknob. He knew she should've been gone by now. So either she couldn't leave or his plea to stay had reached her in time. He secretly hoped it was option A.

"I'm sorry…" he panted, struggling to take in air as he neared her.

Renesmee kept her back to him for a moment, then swung around slowly, watching in rapt fascination as he closed the distance between them. She beamed proudly and announced, "Look how far you walked, all by yourself."

She raced to him, throwing her arms around him, careful not to knock him down with her strength. Jacob just laughed, squeezing her tightly and burying his face in her damp twisted waves. He breathed deeply and gushed, "You never cease to amaze me, Nessie."

She pulled back from his embrace and smiled up at him, her confusion evident. "What did I do?"

Jacob nodded toward his bed and they walked over to it together. Once he was seated on the edge, he reached for her face and smiled. "You're so proud of me and here I was being a total dick to you two seconds ago. How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she mused happily, placing her hand over his.

"Put up with me," he retorted happily. "Anybody would have been long gone by now."

Renesmee shrugged as she took his hand into hers and sat down beside him. "Oh that's an easy one," she sighed.

Jacob cocked his head and caught her gaze. She glanced back at him, capturing his chin in her other hand and leaning in for a kiss before murmuring, "That's because I'm so in love with you, Jacob."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she was already delving into another mind-blowing kiss. And he wasn't about to argue with that.

...

Still reading this? Still liking it? Drop me a review and let me know. Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Renesmee climbed off the bed, never breaking the kiss as she moved in front of Jacob. She tangled her fingers in his hair, longing to push him back on the bed and get closer to him. She leaned in further as she stood above him and twisted the sheets on either side of him in frustration. She growled as she nipped as his mouth and he couldn't help but notice how worked up she was.

He pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead to hers, his smirk undeniable. "You okay?"

Renesmee bit down on her lower lip and nodded. She slid her hands up his arms, over his shoulders and gripped him roughly. She sighed, "I'm just wanna do bad things to you."

Jacob smiled widely, sighing as he wrapped her in a tight hug. "Me too, Baby. Me too."

She grinned against his neck, then kissed him softly up to his earlobe and breathed, "It's so hard to be good with you."

He gripped her backside roughly and breathed her in. "I'd kill for some privacy. I swear if we get walked in on one more time…"

She laughed lightly as she nibbled his ear, gently at first and then a little harder. He tipped his head as she whispered throaty moans into his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed her back gently. "Let's go."

Renesmee watched him as he pulled into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. "Too many windows out there," he growled as she looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

She murmured in agreement, pressing him back against the closed door and running her hands all over his bare chest. Their lips found each other again, bodies pressed impossibly close, hands everywhere.

When he began to shake, she worried about him being able to stand for very long. Per their earlier conversation, she didn't vocalize her concerns, she simply pulled him toward the sink, pushing him to lean against it for support.

He allowed this, thankful for the break. His heart was thudding in his chest and his body felt weak, but he had no intention of stopping. He loved every bit of this. She wasn't worrying over him or fearing for his recovery, she was just treating him like she had before, with a desire they had just begun to explore.

They were both panting now, tongues dueling and fingers exploring. Renesmee gripped the sides of his thin pants, digging her nails in, using every last bit of self-control she had not to strip him naked.

He, in turn, slid his hands up under the back of her shirt, fingers flirting with the bottom edge of her bra. "Take it off," she mumbled against his mouth.

Jacob froze, holding his breath in nothing but sheer fright. He backed away from her, his dark eyes blazed with desire as he looked down at her. "What?" she breathed.

When he finally started breathing again, she smiled shyly at him, lifting her fingers to the buttons at the top of her shirt and began touching them in a teasing way. "Should I…" she offered, unbuttoning the first one and working her way down.

He watched her undo one after another until she reached the bottom. When she lifted her shaky hands to slide the garment off of her body, he finally moved again, covering her hands with hers. "Don't," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

She tensed slightly, pulling her shirt closed once more. He laughed lightly as gripped the fabric roughly and opened it. "I was enjoying the view," he mumbled in a husky voice.

Renesmee gazed up at him with confusion in her eyes. "But you don't want me to take it off?"

"No," he uttered hesitantly.

"Why?" she breathed, her fingers absently toying with clasp on the front of her pink satin lace-trim bra.

Jacob gripped the edge of the counter tightly and tried to steady his breathing. "Well…" he began, never letting his eyes leave all smooth creamy skin before him. "I...I don't think I could handle it right now."

"Mmm?" she murmured, testing his willpower by bringing her other hand up to assist in opening the clasp. "You don't think so?"

His chest heaved and he panted. "No, I don't."

"Why?" she asked, teasing him by squeezing her breasts together as she continued to fumble with the clasp.

His self-control was almost completely destroyed, so he pushed her hands aside as she gasped in response. He let his fingers linger on the edge of the lace, threatening to slip inside and touch her the way she needed so desperately. She let her head fall back and shut her eyes in anticipation.

The sight of her, this needy and vulnerable had his mind swirling in confusion. His head and body warred with his incredible need versus his ability to delay this pleasure. His head won when he pulled her close and he let out a moan. He loved the way her bare skin felt against his chest. And now he could bury his face in her shoulder and take a much needed break from seeing the intensity on her face.

"I wanna wait until…" he mumbled against her skin, "I have the strength to show you," he punctuated with an insistent bucking against the warmth between her legs and she gasped, "show you what seeing you like this will do to me. I can't love you properly...not like this," he explained gently.

When he raised his head and looked down at her again, he saw a soft smile forming and he sighed in relief. "You're not mad?" he double-checked, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Mad?" she scoffed. "No. Frustrated? YES," she emphasized by snaking her hands up to his hair and pulling softly, her face expressed a playful anger that had him laughing in response.

He sighed loudly as he brought her close and held her desperately. She smiled against his chest, feeling all the love he had for her and then some. They both jumped when they heard a loud knock on the bathroom door.

Renesmee groaned as she flung the door open, "What?!"

Embry stood in the doorway, eyes wide as he glanced between Jacob and Nessie. His gaze drifted to her open shirt and he grinned wickedly. "Bad time?"

"Yeah…" Jacob grumbled as Renesmee shook her head and began buttoning her shirt. Before she could exit the room he reached for her, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

"I'll be right out," Jacob replied as he glared at Embry, who was looking a little too happy right now.

Embry eagerly followed Renesmee across the room where she sat on the edge of his newly made bed. She also noticed a new tray of food on the table and wondered who had been in here while they hid out, but also grateful they hadn't been disturbed.

"You missed a button," Embry pointed out as he reached for it.

She smacked his hand away. "I got it!"

Embry held his hands up and laughed in response. "Grouchy much?" he asked as he reached for an apple slice on Jacob's lunch tray.

Nessie shrugged. "Just not a whole lot of privacy here. People keep dropping in," she punctuated with a pointed look that he just smirked at.

"Ha ha," he grumbled sarcastically. "I just wanted to see how Jacob was doing. Must be fine if he's got the energy to…"

"Don't even say it, Embry!" she scolded. "You're as bad as my Uncle Emmett."

Embry flopped down on the bed next to Renesmee and shrugged nonchalantly. "It's no biggie if you don't tell me now," he replied smiling devilishly. "Because the first time Jake phases around me, I'll see it all...in living color."

"We didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, reaching over to punch him in the arm repeatedly.

Embry just laughed as he reached for her and attempted to put her in a headlock. She countered with her self defense move and had his arm pinned behind his back when Jacob returned from the bathroom. "Bad move, Embry. She's been practicing self defense with Emmett."

Renesmee clenched her teeth as she tightened her hold, effectively pinning Embry face down on the bed. "Give up yet?" she gloated.

"No!" he scowled, trying to act like she wasn't hurting him.

She twisted a little harder and he finally broke. "Okay, okay! I give!"

"And?" she prodded.

"And...I'm sorry for teasing you," he whined.

Jacob laughed as he climbed back into his bed and reached for a sandwich. "Alright, Ness. I think he's had enough."

"And?"

"And you're so much stronger than me…"

Renesmee laughed lightly. "And don't you forget it," she smirked as she finally released him.

Embry backed away from the bed as he rubbed his shoulder. "You are vicious, woman. How about some anger management classes?"

Nessie beamed as she shook her head. "Nah, I'm good," she announced proudly, sliding under Jacob's arm and feeding him grapes.

"You want something?" Jacob offered, waving his hand over all the food.

Embry nodded and reached for a ham and cheese sandwich, careful not to get near Renesmee. "Well you can't complain about the food, Jake."

"Oh, I'm not," he agreed. "Esme's working on fattening me up while I'm here."

Renesmee nodded with a skeptical look on her face. "Yep, you're getting super fat, Jacob." She poked him in the ribs and he shooed her hands away playfully.

"Nessie, stop," he teased. "If I don't get moving around soon, I will get fat."

"Only Jake here would miss nearly a week's worth of meals during his coma and wake up worrying that he might get fat," Embry joked. "If anything, you're looking a little light to me."

Jacob turned his arms in, inspected them and scowled. "Yeah, lucky me. I'm losing all my muscles."

"You only got so big because you were doing all those pull ups when Ness wouldn't see you."

"You gotta big mouth, Embry!"

"Sorry!"

Renesmee began chucking grapes at his head as he ran around dodging them. "Leave Jacob alone…I think he looks great," she gushed as she paused and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Ugh...you two, I swear. Better take it easy on him, Nessie. Otherwise his heart might stop again."

Jacob broke off the kiss as Renesmee grimaced. "What did he say?"

"Embry!"

"You didn't tell him?"

Jacob pushed his tray away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Somebody start talking...now."

Embry tossed Renesmee an apologetic look as he made his way to the door. "Coward!" she shouted.

"I'm waiting…" Jacob huffed.

"Jake…" she began, cuddling up to him as his body stiffened.

"Cut it out, Renesmee. What was Embry talking about?"

She shifted her body around to face him as he sat on the bed. She swallowed thickly and reached for his hand, hesitating when she saw his furrowed brow and angry gaze. Jacob saw the anxiety in her expression and his face softened. He uncrossed his arms from his chest and held them out to her and she accepted his embrace.

Renesmee sighed against his shoulder and smiled. When he pulled away from her, he spoke. "I wish you knew how frustrated I am with everyone keeping secrets from me. I'm not used to being this helpless and I need you to be honest with me. So please tell me what happened."

Renesmee nodded sadly. Wordlessly, she brought her palm to his cheek and showed him memories of the night his heart had stopped beating. He saw how scared she was and the way Sam had to carry her out to the patio because she wouldn't leave him otherwise. He saw the terror in her eyes as she waited to find out if he would live or die.

She struggled to choke back sobs, but when she watched him experience that night through her eyes, she saw a single tear slide down his cheek and she fell apart. They held each other again, crying and soothing one another. "I'm so sorry," Jacob murmured.

"You're sorry for almost dying?" Nessie mumbled into the crook of his neck. She swiped at her tears as she backed away to look at him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he clarified, bringing his thumbs to the corners of her eyes and brushing her tears away. "I know why you didn't want me to know. That was really awful."

"I'm okay now," she reassured him, forcing a smile. "I got you back, that's what really counts."

"I'm never leaving you again," he swore as he gathered her back into his arms and hugged her tighter than ever.

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise, Jacob Black. Because I'm not going anywhere without you."

...

Drop a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Jacob pressed little kisses all over Renesmee's face and she giggled in response. "I love you," she gushed. "And no more secrets, I swear."

He sighed, his gaze intense and brow furrowed. "I want you to know…" he paused to lean in, "that I know how hard this has been for you. And I know you've been through so much because of me, but I appreciate you. I've been hard to deal with, but that's not your fault. What's happening to me is because of choices that _I _made. And I shouldn't take that out on you or anyone else. I just wanna be strong again and be able to care for you the way you deserve."

"I can be strong for both of us right now," she offered sweetly. "And you should lean on me, don't push me away."

Jacob chuckled as he remembered saying that to her first. "That's really good advice."

"Isn't it?" she joked. "Wonder where I heard it from?"

"One more thing," his gaze became more intense as he reached for her neck and tipped her face up to his. "I love you, Nessie, more than I ever thought possible. And knowing you love me too means absolutely everything to me. You are my whole world."

"Oh, Jacob, I've been so afraid that my love would never be able to measure up to the way you feel for me. But it does. And it's been so easy to fall this deeply in love with you because you showed me the way, sweetheart. You've shown me the greatest example of how to love someone with your whole heart, because you've been doing it since the day I was born. It's like saying 'I love you' doesn't even begin to describe the way I feel. But when I kiss you, I hope you know."

Renesmee leaned in to kiss him, but he held her at bay. "What?" she breathed when he continued to stare at her.

Jacob shook his head slowly as a grin spread across his face. "Why was your speech so much better than mine?"

She shrugged playfully as he gathered her in his arms and she wrapped herself around him. "I don't know," she replied shyly. "Just kiss me."

And he did.

They held each other desperately, just kissing and enjoying each other with no wandering hands. For once, they acted like a couple of teenagers just learning how the other one liked being kissed. Each of them listened for a hitch in the other's breath or a soft growl or the way the other one moaned with a nibble. They explored each other in a whole new way, this was innocent and sweet.

Renesmee sighed when he pulled away. "You make me feel so good."

"Mmmm, that part is easy. I love the way you respond to my touch," he murmured. He barely ran the back of his fingers over her bare knee and she shuddered. "You've got goosebumps…"

"Everywhere…" she added and they both laughed.

Suddenly Jacob scowled and crinkled up his nose. "I don't know how you can stand to be around me, Ness. I'm in dire need of a shower."

"You don't smell bad to me…"

"Regardless, I need a shower." He kissed her once more and slid her off of his lap. "Wanna wash my back?"

"Where are you going?" she quizzed as he pulled her off the bed.

"Shower," he scowled, motioning toward the door that led upstairs.

"Carlisle will never allow that."

"I don't care."

"What about the stairs and your stitches?" she reminded him.

Jacob stopped, his head dropping. "I hate this," he growled.

"Come on," she offered, pulling him in the opposite direction. "I have an idea."

Jacob scowled as she guided him into the bathroom. She slid a chair up to the sink and turned it to face the opposite direction. "Sit," she ordered. "I'll be right back."

Renesmee raced upstairs to get the supplies she needed. She returned quickly. "I think you're gonna like this," she announced with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Where did you get this chair from?"

"Oh this is what my aunts used to wash my hair." When Jacob gave her a confused look, she continued, "I refused to leave your room after the first time you opened your eyes. I just waited for you to come around and I wouldn't leave until you did. So my dad brought this down so I could get my hair washed."

"Oh."

Renesmee turned the water on and let it run over her fingers until she felt the temperature was just right. "Okay let's do this."

She pushed the chair back carefully and cradled his head back until it reached the water. "Too hot?"

"Mmmm, no...feels good."

Renesmee beamed down at him as she began to rinse his hair. She added a generous amount of shampoo and started to lather up his inky black hair with suds. He sighed appreciatively and let his eyes fall closed as she massaged his scalp. He gripped the arms of the chair roughly when her nails raked through his hair and grazed his skin. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yeah," he murmured, "but in a good way."

She giggled shyly as she reached around to lather up the back of his head. He opened his eyes to find her cleavage directly in front of his face. He gripped the chair even tighter, feeling completely tempted to pull her on top of him and kiss her senseless. "Nice view," he commented laughing.

Renesmee looked down and realized what he was staring at. "Be good," she scolded.

"No way," he groaned, pulling her around to the front of his chair and guiding her to straddle his lap.

"Jacob!" she warned.

"What?" he asked innocently as he rested his hands on her hips.

"I'm not hurting you?"

"Yeah...in a good way," he teased, pressing her hips down so she could feel how much he wanted her.

"You're distracting me."

"Tell me about it," he groaned as he eyed her breasts appreciatively.

"Such a pervert," she teased as she began to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

"If I was a pervert," he breathed, squeezing her buttocks with both hands tightly, "then I'd do this," he dipped his head to lick the valley between her breasts, "or this."

When water slid down his face and over his chest, it soaked her shirt and she squealed, "Jake, quit it!"

She reached over him and shut the water off quickly. He pulled her close to him and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thank you," he murmured into her ear.

Renesmee hugged him tightly and replied, "Oh, it was my pleasure."

When she released him, she reached for a dry towel next to the sink. She sat up a little and began to rub his head. "Feel better?"

Jacob squirmed underneath her and scowled playfully. "Not really."

She laughed as she climbed out of his lap and he groaned in frustration. "Where ya going?" he whined.

"It's time to get you cleaned up," she offered as she began to fill the sink with warm soapy water. She dipped a washcloth into the suds, wrung it out, and came around to stand in front of him. "Now let's get you out of these clothes."

Jacob's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

Renesmee reached behind him for a hand towel and handed it to him. "Cover up with this," she suggested. "And I'll turn my back."

"You think I'm a pervert? At least I didn't ask you to strip naked for me."

"Hey this is not for my enjoyment, ya know? I'm trying to help you."

Jacob stood, his gaze intense and his brow furrowed. "Are you sure you wouldn't enjoy it...just a little?" He lifted a hand to sweep her wavy locks over her shoulder and brushed the back of his fingers along the side of her neck..

There was a hitch in her breath as she nibbled her lower lip. "Not at all," she lied.

Jacob leaned in to kiss her and breathed, "You're lying."

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled into his mouth as he assaulted her with fiery kisses.

He slid the chair away from the sink and pulled her back with him to rest on the edge. She gasped when he yanked her hips roughly and buried his face in her neck. He nipped playfully at her smooth skin and she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he refused to let her go.

"You know you're being ridiculous, right?" she asked, still trying to get him away from her neck.

He finally gave up and raised his head to face her. "How so?"

"You asked me to wash your back in the shower, but now you won't take your pants off? Were you gonna shower with all your clothes on?"

Jacob laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Well that's different, because _you_ would have been naked with me."

"So I just need to get naked with you? That's fine…" she replied, reaching for the button on her shorts and making quick work of unfastening it and sliding the zipper down.

When he saw the top edge of her panties, he called out, "Stop! I give up."

"What's wrong?" she teased, sliding her thumbs inside her waistband and lowering them just an inch.

"You called my bluff, okay. So please stop," he begged as he pushed her hands away and grasped her hips.

"Take 'em off," she breathed.

He bit down on his lower lip and shook his head. "No way, Nessie."

He held the button and buttonhole together and then pulled them apart, his expression betraying the fact that his mind was warring with himself. Ultimately he buttoned and zipped her shorts for her, but his fingers lingered on her skin just a little while longer than they should have.

"So are you taking these off or am I?" she asked as she reached for his waistband.

"No!" he protested, batting her hands away, swiping the washcloth from her, and turning to face the sink. "I'm perfectly capable of washing myself."

She peeked around his shoulder and eyed him in the mirror. "I thought you wanted me to wash your back?"

He scrubbed his face and behind his ears. "No, it's fine."

Renesmee stuck out her lower lip and pouted at his reflection in the mirror. "You're being mean, Jake."

"Not the pout face, Nessie, please. You know that's my weakness."

She stuck her lip out more, eyes looking even sadder as she dragged her mouth along the curve of his shoulder, standing on tiptoes to press a kiss to his neck. "Please?" she breathed into his ear, her teeth barely grazing his earlobe.

He gripped the counter roughly and squeezed his eyes shut as he panted. "You're killing me, Ness."

When she backed away from him, he swung around and grabbed her desperately, pulling her around to rest on the edge of the counter. She gasped as she pulled herself up onto the counter and he slid his hands up her thighs in response. He gripped her behind the knees, lifting gently and placing her ankles behind his back. She smiled up at him as he leaned closer and she let her head fall back.

Jacob attacked her neck with kisses and nibbles. She squealed with delight and this just pushed him further. He wound his hands behind her back and buried them inside the waistband of her shorts. She gasped again when he grabbed two handfuls and squeezed.

Renesmee raised her head slowly, eyes heavy-lidded and blazing bright green with desire. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him hard. He moaned into her mouth, his mind flooded images of his Nessie modeling outfits on their varied shopping trips. Each time she emerged from the dressing room, she longed for him to kiss her and tell her how beautiful she is. She dropped her hands slowly, breaking away from him. "I don't know why I showed you that," she explained, her breathing ragged.

"Cuz you wanna torture me?" he murmured, pulling her hair gently and kissing the tip of her chin when her head dropped back.

She laughed softly. "No...I think it's because that was when I really started noticing the way you looked at me...like you wanted me. But I convinced myself that was crazy."

"I did want you then...I want you more now."

They pressed their foreheads together and began untangling themselves. "Turn around," she ordered.

He complied easily, how could he not? He was like putty in her hands. Jacob gasped when she began to wash his back. "Too cold?"

He shook his head quickly and reached for her legs, wrapping them around him and rubbing the length of her thighs as she scrubbed him clean. She lovingly paid attention to every inch of his massive back. She gave great care to his neck, pausing to tell him, "This is my favorite part of you."

"Really?" he chuckled. "My neck."

"No," she giggled, dropping the cloth and squeezing the muscles that led from his neck to his shoulders. "Right here. I just love 'em."

Jacob blushed a little. "Not my eyes or my smile? You love my traps?"

"Traps?" she repeated. "That's what they're called?"

"Yeah."

"Traps…" she repeated slowly, liking the way it rolled off her tongue. "I love your traps," she whispered, running her fingers over them and gasping when he flexed them and they rippled under her touch.

Jacob turned slowly to face her, her smile wide and eyes dancing with glimmers of emerald in them. "I love your eyes and smile too of course, but your traps make me all tingly."

He buried his face in her neck and mumbled against her skin. "I love every part of you."

"No favorites?" she prodded.

Jacob brushed his lips along her shoulder and hummed. "Well maybe one…"

Renesmee gripped the back of his head roughly and forced him to look at her. "Do I have to guess?"

He laughed in response and smiled widely. "I have to just choose one?"

"Yep."

"Mmm…" he murmured as he began kissing her everywhere. "So many good choices."

"Stop stalling."

Jacob locked eyes with her and sighed. His fingers dove into her hair and twisted around her locks, he brought two handfuls up to his nose and breathed deeply. "You should already know the answer to this one."

"My hair?"

"Yep, I love it. It's soft, it smells so good, and I love touching it, but you knew that."

Renesmee scowled. "But what if I cut it off?"

"Why would you do that?" he demanded playfully.

"I wouldn't," she promised, pulling him into a hug. "I guess I should finish getting you cleaned up," she suggested as her hands wandered to his hips.

"Oh no, I don't think so," he scolded, capturing her hands in his. "I'll be finishing this by myself."

Renesmee humphed as she slid down from the counter and threw him a backwards glance. "You're no fun."

When she pulled the door open, she found her father standing there. "Dad!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure that you're okay," he replied nervously.

Jacob poked his head out from the bathroom door and smiled. "Hey, Dad. Ness was just helping me wash my hair. I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time, Jacob. I'd like to speak with my daughter."

Jacob pressed his lips together and nodded. "Sure thing."

Renesmee leaned toward Jacob and gave him a concerned look. "I brought you some clean clothes, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste. And some shaving supplies if you want them."

"Do you want me to shave?"

She smiled shyly and reached for his chin. "It's a little rough, but totally up to you."

Jacob nodded and mouthed, _I l__ove you._

She mouthed back, _Me too. So much._

_..._

_A/N: as always, feedback is appreciated. Seriously guys, I love hearing what you think. And you can even tell me if you think it sucks lol_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Is something wrong, Dad? Did something happen on the hunting trip?"

"Yes," Edward replied, nodding. "You took off. Mom said you were too tired to hunt, but you're here with Jacob. What gives?"

Renesmee slumped on the edge of the bed. "Okay so maybe I fibbed about being tired, but I just couldn't concentrate on hunting."

"But you're alright?"

"Of course, Dad," she sighed.

He nodded slowly and joined her on the bed. "Good."

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"You know, Jacob's recovery is going to be slow and painful. You two can't spend every waking moment together. You need to move on with your life."

"Jacob is my life, Dad."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I know it feels like that right now…"

"No! This isn't a crush. I won't be over him in a week. We love each other and there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind about that," Renesmee rose slowly and faced her father, her voice calm and never wavering.

"I'm not doubting how serious you two are about each other, but Renesmee…"

"No buts, Dad. He is everything to me. I can't even breathe if I think he's hurting. And I can't think straight when I can't be with him. So I'm sorry I bailed this morning, but Jacob needs me."

"I just want you to be careful, sweetie. Jacob is unpredictable right now. He's not in control of his body or his emotions. And I don't want you hurt."

"Jacob would never hurt me on purpose. He loves me. Don't you see that?"

"I don't think he would mean to hurt you, but maybe a little distance wouldn't do any harm. You could start sleeping at home," he suggested gently.

Renesmee crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on her father. She stared out the window and took her time to reply. "Wherever Jacob is, that's where I'm gonna be."

Edward nodded slowly. "I know you love him. And this whole experience has given me some insight into the way you feel about each other," he paused to stand and join her. "I guess I never dreamed you would feel as strongly as you do for him or that it would happen so quickly."

"Okay, but…"

Edward raised his hand. "Please let me finish." She nodded in agreement. "I see what you've done for him, the way you saved him. I know that was done out of love. This hasn't been easy for me, but I needed to see it."

Renesmee glanced over at her father now, her expression softening. "It's not about the imprint. Our feelings are real and I wish you would respect that."

"I'm trying. I'm just not ready to lose my little girl yet."

"You won't lose me, Dad," she gushed as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm right here."

Edward chuckled as he hugged her back tightly. "You're growing up, Ness. And I was the last one to see it."

Renesmee held her father's face in her hands. She showed him their memories together and some of how gentle and loving Jacob had been to her. He smiled a little and nodded. "Believe me when I tell you that there is no one who could love me more than he does," she whispered.

"Maybe one other person," Edward suggested. She hugged him again, but pulled away quickly when Jacob emerged from the bathroom. She swiped her tears and forced a smile.

Jacob sidled up to Renesmee and slipped his arm around her waist. "Is everything okay?"

Edward nodded. "I think everything is going to be just fine."

Jacob glanced between Edward and his imprint, his confusion was evident. "Okay then."

Edward slipped out as Esme showed up with Jacob's dinner tray. "Wow, Jacob. You look great," Esme gushed. "I see you got cleaned up. Feel better?"

"Much better," he replied happily as he crossed the room to meet her. He wrapped Esme up in one of his bear hugs and she gasped in response.

"What's this for?" she chuckled.

"You've been taking such good care of me. The food has been amazing and I just wanted to say sorry for being such a grouch earlier today."

Esme pulled back and gave Jacob a hard look. "Listen, you are family. You have been for a very long time. I'm just so glad you're okay. Renesmee would be a wreck without you."

Jacob smiled at Renesmee, his heart bursting with love. "I feel the same way about her."

"I know you do, honey," she replied, patting him on the shoulder.

Jacob glanced over Renesmee's shoulder to see Jared, Quil, Embry, and Paul climbing the deck stairs. Renesmee followed his gaze and waved when she saw them smiling at her. "You should visit with your friends, baby. I'll be back."

"I better go make some more food," Esme chuckled.

"Can I help you, Grandma?"

"Of course, dear. Come on."

Nessie gave Jacob a quick kiss and stroked his chin appreciatively. "Smooth," she observed, noting that he had indeed shaved off his stubble.

He laughed in response as the wolf pack filed in and he watched her leave arm in arm with Esme. "Where's Nessie going?" Paul asked, shaking Jacob back to reality.

"They're making us more food," Jacob replied happily.

The boys all nodded in agreement as Jacob climbed into his bed and offered them the food he had. "Go ahead, guys."

….

Esme slid a pan of chicken wings into the oven and set the timer. "I'm happy you want to help me, Renesmee, but I was wondering why."

Ness was stirring a bowl of cake ingredients and trying to crack the eggs as expertly as her grandmother had. "I need to learn how to cook and you're the best."

Esme smiled brightly. "Well thank you, honey. I'd be happy to teach you."

"Can you write down your recipes for me too? Jacob just loves your cooking."

Esme nodded. "Of course, but the secret to making good food is cooking with love."

Renesmee beamed. "I think I can do that."

…

The boys had polished off everything on Jacob's tray by the time she returned with more food. "I hope you're still hungry."

"Let me help you with that," Paul offered as he crossed the room to meet her.

Renesmee smiled as he took three pans from her. "Thank you, Paul."

Jacob scowled, but began grinning when she glanced at him. "It smells really good."

"Well I just got my first cooking lesson from Grandmas Esme, so tell me what you think," she offered, opening the lid to a large pan of wings.

"You made these?" Quil questioned as he dug in and looked over the food carefully.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "What's wrong?"

"You don't cook, Ness," Jared replied skeptically.

"That's why I'm learning, you bonehead."

Jacob reached for her wrist as she held a wing in his direction. "I'll try it."

He took a bite as she held it up to his mouth. She giggled when the bbq sauce dripped on his chin. "Well?"

"Mmm," he murmured, pressing his lips together and nodding. "That is amazing."

Renesmee was bursting with pride. She kissed his lips, taking care of the sauce dripping on his chin. "Yummy," she mumbled when she tasted him.

The wolf pack decided it was safe to eat so they served themselves a plate and chowed down. Renesmee watched happily as they devoured her food and complimented her endlessly. Jacob pulled her onto the bed with him and squeezed her to his side. "I love you," he breathed into her ear.

She leaned into the sound of his voice and murmured, "I love you so much."

"Alright, you two," Embry scowled. "That's enough of that lovey dovey stuff."

"If you don't want to see it, then why do you keep coming back to visit? Twice in one day even," she giggled as Jacob attacked her neck with kisses.

"Yeah, Embry. What's the deal?" Jacob asked.

Embry shrugged. "I don't know. I was hoping Nessie would come out with her shirt unbuttoned again," he smirked.

"Oh you little…" Renesmee sprang off the bed and chased Embry around the room.

The other guys looked on, laughing. "So you're finally getting somewhere?" Paul quizzed, looking skeptical.

Jacob crinkled up his nose and gave Paul a devilish grin. "Dude, I've been turning _her_ down."

"I heard that!" she called as she chased Embry onto the deck.

"Why would you turn her down?" Jared asked incredulously. "Have you seen her?"

Jacob sighed, his eyes never leaving her. "I just wanna wait until I can phase again. She deserves to be with someone who can share their life with her. If I stay this weak, I'll never live as long as she will. That's not fair to her."

"Did you tell her yet?" Quil demanded.

"No. And none of you better say anything to her."

"Jake! You can't be serious. You would just give her up like that?" Paul argued.

Jacob nodded slowly, still watching her out near the tree line. His eyes were sad as he replied, "Yeah. Because it's the right thing to do."

"Bullshit, that's your imprint," Jared interjected. "You couldn't just walk away."

"I could if I thought there would be someone to care for her when I'm gone," he replied stoically, his jaw clenched.

"Embry?" they replied in unison.

Jacob nodded again. "Look at him, he's crazy about her."

"We're all crazy about Nessie," Quil clarified. "But this is nuts."

Jacob sighed deeply and looked at his friends with a serious gaze. "Don't tell her. Or Embry. Promise?"

They looked at each other and then back at Jacob skeptically. Begrudgingly they all finally agreed. They took turns shaking his hand and swearing they wouldn't share his secret. "I just want to go on record as saying this is a horrible idea," Jared added as Embry carried Nessie in over his shoulder and deposited her on Jacob's bed.

"Please take her back. She's crazy," Embry declared breathlessly.

"You just can't keep up with me," she announced happily as she returned her attention to Jacob. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked, sensing the mood in the room.

"Nothing," he replied, brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her lightly. "Quil's ready for dessert."

"Oh!" she jumped up quickly. "I forgot the cupcakes!"

They watched her race out of the room as Embry noticed their somber mood. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," Jacob retorted. "Can't you keep up with her? I mean, she's a girl."

"Easier said than done, my friend. She's pretty feisty, that one."

Renesmee came prancing in with a box of cupcakes and presented them to the group proudly. "I made these all by myself."

The group passed them around, obviously impressed with her skills. "These are great," Jared commented, reaching for another.

Renesmee tasted one and nodded, smiling widely as she was pleased with herself. Jacob reached for her and kissed the frosting from her lips. "Delicious," he agreed.

"I think that's our cue, guys," Paul joked lightly.

"We've got patrol later," Embry explained as he gave Renesmee a quick squeeze.

"You guys be careful," she called as they filed out the patio door.

"You too," Quil replied sadly, waving to Jacob as he left.

"Are they okay?" Renesmee sighed as the door closed.

"Just tired probably," Jacob commented as he pulled Renesmee into his lap. "I missed you."

She slid her hands around his neck and held him tightly. "I've been right here."

"Still," he added sadly. "I like having you all to myself."

"I like that too."

"Are you tired?"

"A little," she murmured against his neck. "You?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Today was a big day."

"I know," she agreed. "I'm really proud of you for putting in so much hard work with your therapy. I know how difficult your recovery is going to be, but I'm not giving up. I know you're gonna be back to 100% in no time at all."

She slid off of his lap and gathered him in her arms. He sighed as he rested his head on her chest and he felt her heart thudding in her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and in no time at all, she had lulled him to sleep. "I love you, my darling. More than anything."

...

30 chapters down and I'm still writing lol Feedback is amazing so let me know what you think! Thanks


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"You wanna do what?" Bella demanded.

"This is crazy, Renesmee, even for you. I can't even believe you think we would ever agree to this," Edward seethed.

Nessie sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't asking for permission, Dad."

"This is unbelievable. What makes you think you can move in with Jacob? Have you talked to him about this?"

"I never said move in. I simply said that if Jacob goes home tomorrow, I wanna go with him. He shouldn't be alone."

"We can hire him a nurse," Edward offered.

"Absolutely not! He doesn't need a nurse. He needs me."

"This is a horrible idea, sweetie. You two will be arguing in no time," Bella stated. "You know Jacob is a loner."

Renesmee scoffed. "Do you remember that we are together? We are in love. This is all we talk about, wanting to be together. And I know that if this hadn't happened, we would have waited a while. But he's healing and I'm gonna do whatever I can to help him. Case closed."

"This case is not closed, Renesmee!" Bella called, as her daughter raced out the door.

…..

Renesmee scowled all the way back to the main house. It had been a week since Jacob had started his physical therapy and even though he had been progressing each day, he still seemed frustrated...and distant. She convinced herself that he just wasn't happy here and tried to ignore the doubts that plagued her.

Jacob was keeping a secret from her, she could feel it. She thought if she could get him home, then they could connect again and be truly happy. And being back on the reservation seemed to be what Jacob wanted the most.

He just kept insisting that he needed to be strong enough to phase again. It seemed to have become an obsession of his. Renesmee knew that he wanted his healing powers back and of course, his chance at long life with her, but honestly, she didn't care about either one.

She loved him regardless. After having lost him once, there was nothing more important than his life, no matter how long it lasted. Renesmee had vowed to spend any amount of time they had left together. Her heart ached when she wondered if he felt the same way about her.

Renesmee smiled a little when she heard the pack. They were being loud, obviously a football game or maybe soccer. She turned toward the sound of their voices and grinned when she saw them. "Heads up, Nessie!" Seth called, snapping the football in her direction and gasping when she caught it expertly.

"Better run!" Paul advised as he sprinted toward her. She scoped out her possible paths, eyeing them all as they barrelled in her direction.

Nessie darted past Paul just in time, she zig zagged around Quil and ran at top speed to the other end of the clearing behind the house. Seth cheered her on as she was mere steps away from victory. She made one last dive as Paul captured her, cradling her in a tackle and rolling over each other three times before coming to a stop.

Renesmee couldn't stop laughing as Paul knelt above her, smiling like an idiot. "Sorry if I hurt you, babe," he smirked as he offered to help her up.

"I'm fine," she announced, "but you were way too slow."

"No way! I got you before…"

Paul fell forward as he moved to stand. Renesmee looked up to find Jacob standing over them, his dark eyes blazing in anger. "What the hell, Jacob?"

He reached for her, but she smacked his hand away. "I can't believe you just did that!" she sneered.

Renesmee stood as Paul sprung forward, lunging toward Jacob. She jumped between them, facing Paul and pressing him back. Paul reached around her, determined to grab Jacob one way or another. Renesmee grabbed Paul's face forcing him to make eye contact with her. "Don't do it, Paul," she begged.

Paul glanced at her, then back at Jacob. He noticed the way Jacob's face changed when she touched him, the way he bared his teeth and his body vibrated. He wondered, just for a moment, how far he could go.

Paul smiled slightly down at Renesmee and pulled her close to him, "I'm sorry, babe. You know I'd never hurt him for real."

Nessie innocently hugged him back as she thanked him, but his hands drifted lower and he buried his face in her neck. "Paul…" she protested, but he refused to let her go.

Paul squeezed her ass and pressed his lips to her neck. He braced himself for whatever punishment either Jacob or Nessie would dish out first. "Get off...me!" she exclaimed, trying to shove him away.

The pack all stared at Jacob, wondering how much longer he could let this go on. He was bent over now, chest heaving, body shuddering violently, but then he collapsed. Paul released his grasp on Nessie quickly when he saw Jacob fall. She smacked Paul hard across the face and turned to find Jacob crumpled in the fetal position on the ground.

"You were almost there, man. Did you feel it?" Paul demanded as he rubbed his cheek. Nessie had gotten quite a shot in.

Renesmee glanced between them, her brow furrowed in confusion. "What the…"

Jacob struggled to sit upright. He nodded slowly. "It was right there...so close I could feel it."

Nessie's mouth gaped open when she realized what they had done. "Are you serious right now? You...you did all that...just so he could phase?" she accused Paul, as he gazed at her sheepishly.

"Don't be mad at him, Ness…" Jacob huffed, as he stood up slowly, trying to regain his strength.

When he reached for her, she pulled away with a disgusted look on her face. "I can't believe you'd risk a setback in your recovery just so you could phase. Jesus! Who cares? I don't!"

"Come on, Ness. Ease up on him," Paul suggested gently.

"Oh shut up, Paul. You make me sick," she whirled around to glare at all of them. "All of you make me sick. You're keeping something from me and I wanna know what is!"

They each cast downward glances out of guilt, knowing they were all sworn to secrecy, all but Seth and Embry, who hadn't been told. "I don't know anything," Embry confessed.

"Nessie, you gotta understand that Jake…" Quil began, but paused when Jacob glared at him.

"Oh I see, Alpha's orders? Is that what this is?" she accused, facing Jacob now. "You've been keeping this secret for a week now, keeping me at arm's length, making me feel like you don't want me anymore…" her voice broke.

Jacob's expression softened. "Come on," he urged.

"Tell me now," she demanded. "They already know anyway and obviously they won't tell me. So what is it? Why don't you love me anymore?" she begged, choking back tears.

Jacob clenched his jaw and shook his head. "It's not that. Never that."

"Talk to me," she breathed as she pounded on his chest.

"Just tell her!" Jared demanded. "I can't take this anymore."

"Yeah what gives, Jake? How long are you gonna keep torturing her?" Seth sidled up to her, no longer able to watch her cry.

"Say something now, Jacob...or I'm leaving," she threatened. "I just told my parents that when you go home, I'm going with you. Isn't that what you too?"

Jacob's face crumpled. In his mind, he thought this was the right thing to do. He couldn't phase. He was so close, so angry, so ready to explode, but his body wouldn't cooperate. That was the deal. Phase or let her go. But the moment was here and his heart was breaking.

She waited for what felt like an eternity and then grabbed Jacob by the face. "That's it. I'm done. Keep your damn secret," she spat angrily. Renesmee tossed him a heartbreaking look before walking away and sighed, "I hope it was worth it."

"Nessie!" Embry called as she stalked off toward her parents' cottage. "Wait!"

Jacob's face fell. Embry just stared at him, shaking his head. "I can't believe you just let her go…"

"Check on her for me," Jacob begged, his jaw clenched.

Embry didn't even think twice before running off to join her.

"I told you so," Jacob commented sadly when the rest of the pack stared at him incredulously.

"So...nobody's gonna tell me what that was all about?" Seth mused when no one spoke.

…

Renesmee didn't even make it to her bed before she collapsed on the floor. She curled up into a ball and screamed against her own skin. She wasn't sure if she was more mad than sad, but she knew for sure she was frustrated with liars.

She wasn't sure how long she had been lying there when she heard her door creak open slowly. "Ness," a soft voice whispered. For a split second, her heart leaped when she thought it was Jacob.

Embry knelt down on the floor beside her. "Go away," she breathed.

Embry leaned back against her bed and sat next to her on the floor. "I swear to God, Nessie, I have no idea what secret they're keeping. I would tell you if I knew."

Renesmee sniffled and nodded, realizing she did believe him. She scooted closer to Embry and rested her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her tear soaked hair and she accepted his touch, however wrong it was.

"I wish I could fix this for you, I promise. Whatever he told them, I wasn't around to hear, I guess. I really wish I did, because I think it has something to do with me."

Renesmee sat up slowly and sighed. "I just don't understand why phasing is so important to him. I know there's been times he wishes he wasn't a wolf. He could quit the pack forever and I wouldn't even care."

"But being a wolf is like a superpower...I'm sure some people get addicted to that feeling, you know of being invincible. We can live forever, we can heal quickly."

Renesmee thought for a moment, then turned to face Embry. "If I was your imprint and you couldn't phase, would you want to be with me, knowing I'll live a longer life than most?"

Embry shrugged. "I guess not...I would want you to be with someone who could share your long life. That would be fair."

"And if you were stupid and selfless like Jacob Black, would you give me up and...let me go...and give me to one of your friends?"

Embry just laughed. "That's not what he did."

"He sent you, didn't he?"

Embry nodded slowly. "But that can't be right. He loves you so much. He wouldn't just give you up."

Renesmee stood up and began pacing. "I can't believe him!

Embry rose slowly, shaking his head. "There's gotta be some other explanation, Ness."

Renesmee sighed loudly and threw her hands in the air. "Well I don't know what it is...and he's not talking so here we are."

Embry held her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "He's being stupid right now, Ness. Or he's lost his freaking mind, because that's the only reason that I would ever give you up."

Renesmee pressed her forehead to Embry's chest and let her hands rest on his hips. He placed a kiss on her the top of her head and sighed, "He's an ass. I don't know what else to say right now."

When Renesmee raised her head slowly and looked at Embry, he locked eyes on her. "Embry…" she warned.

Embry leaned in as Seth flung her bedroom door open. "Ness! Come quick! It's Jacob…"

Renesmee twisted away from Embry's grasp and flew out the door before either one of them could say a word to her. Their eyes followed her blur as she took off, then they glanced at each other. "Dude, really? I can't believe you were gonna kiss her…" Seth commented, shaking his head as they exited her room.

"Man...it was temporary insanity," Embry replied.

…..

Embry and Seth joined the group as they explained what had happened to Jacob. "I don't understand how he just walked away and none of you noticed," she told them.

"We were arguing. We just didn't see where he went," Jared explained.

"How far could he even get in his condition?" she wondered aloud as she pulled her own hair in frustration.

"At first I thought maybe he went to look for you," Paul explained.

"Did you look by my house?"

"No, we just…" was all Quil got out before Renesmee took off in a flash.

"I'll go with her," Embry offered.

"I'm going too," Seth announced. He couldn't trust Embry alone with her now.

Renesmee finally breathed again when she saw Jacob on the ground outside her window. "Jake…" she sighed, kneeling down beside him.

He was a mess, hands and feet cut up from not staying on the path. He had a small bruise on his forehead and he was unconscious. "Oh God. What happened?" Seth asked when they arrived.

"Can you guys just take him inside for me?"

"You sure? I mean, we could take him back to Carlisle's for you," Embry offered as they each lifted Jacob's arms and pulled him from the ground.

Renesmee sighed, "No. It's too far to carry him. Just put him on my bed. He's starting to come around," she observed as his eyes began to open.

"Ness…"

Renesmee glared at him. "Jacob, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to tell you...that I'm sorry," he groaned.

"Just take him inside. I'll be back as soon as I tell the pack we found him." Renesmee watched as they carried him around to the front of the house. She shook her head. She was happy she found him, but still furious with what he had done.

_Dammit, Jacob. Why do you have to be such an ass?_

...

A/N: I hope you're still enjoying this one. I just had to throw in some drama. It can't be all happy all the time lol. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I just love your comments! !


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter** **32**

Renesmee was in no hurry to get home. She had told the pack that she had found Jacob and he would be staying with her tonight. It was starting to get dark out, so she told them goodnight. She even accepted a hug from Paul who once again, said he was sorry. She accepted his apology because it was Jacob she was really mad at after all.

Jacob.

She was still fuming at the way he had behaved earlier. Nessie was tired of these games they were playing. And the pack made it worse, because they used her as bait to get him to phase...and then it didn't even work. And Jacob with his secrets and gag order and sending Embry after her. It would've served him right if she _had_ kissed Embry after all. Not that she ever would. Her heart belonged to Jacob...even if he was being an ass.

Renesmee approached the cottage and saw Embry leaning against the lightpost and Seth standing nearby. "He's all tucked in," Seth announced once she got within earshot.

"Yay!" she cheered sarcastically. "Did my dad see him?"

Embry pushed away from the post and shook his head. "I don't think anyone's home."

"Thanks for your help, you guys," Renesmee murmured as Seth reached for her and pulled her into one of his big hugs.

"Night, Nessie. Don't be too hard on him, okay?" Seth advised.

Embry held his arms open for a hug too, but was met with Nessie's flattened palms on his chest instead. "Not so fast, buddy."

Embry sighed. "I already know...I'm an idiot."

"You really are!" she exclaimed as she fake punched him in the gut. "And if you ever try to kiss me again...it'll be your funeral, okay?"

Embry laughed deeply and pulled her into a hug anyway. "Okay, Ness, okay." When she backed away, he gave her a hard look. "Do you want some advice?"

Nessie shrugged, "I guess."

"Make him work for it." She looked confused, so he elaborated. "We all know you're gonna forgive him. But he should suffer a little first, dontcha think?" She noticed a devilish gleam in his eye and nodded. He added, "Just don't let him off the hook right away. That's my two cents."

"That's not bad advice, Embry. There's hope for you yet," she teased.

Embry feigned shock. "Did Nessie just pay me a compliment?" he gasped.

"Night," she replied, shoving him away and watching them both disappear into the darkness.

….

Renesmee entered her darkened bedroom and switched on the small lamp on her bedside table. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Jacob sitting up on the edge of her bed. "I thought you were asleep."

Jacob's head was hanging down, but when he heard her voice, he raised it slowly and gave her one of his killer smiles. She remembered Embry's advice and crossed the room to her dresser. Looking at him now was tempting her to sit with him, hold him and kiss him. He didn't deserve that...yet.

Renesmee gathered some clean clothes from her drawer and was heading toward the door when Jacob spoke to her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a bath and get ready for bed. I'll be back," she replied coldly.

"Can you help me to the bathroom first?"

…..

Renesmee stood outside her bathroom door and waited. When he didn't come back out, she knocked lightly on the door and waited for him to answer. "Are you okay?" she asked, cautiously opening the door.

Jacob gripped the edge of the counter and began to sway a little. She rushed to his side and helped him sit down on the now closed toilet seat. "Are you dizzy?"

Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed his eyes closed. "Yeah, a little."

She knelt in front of him and studied him closely. "Maybe I should go get Carlisle…"

"I'll be okay...I just need a minute," he murmured, his eyes opened and he began to grin at the sight of his Nessie, full of concern.

When he leaned in to kiss her, she backed away. "Let's get you to bed."

Jacob sighed. "Don't make me go to bed yet. We should talk about what happened."

Renesmee scoffed as she rose to stand over him. "Oh yeah? So _now_ you wanna talk? That's funny...because you didn't have a damn thing to say when I _begged_ you to tell me the truth."

"Ness…"

He reached for her but she twisted away. "Go ahead and say what it is you want to say, but don't touch me right now."

Renesmee leaned over him and started her bathwater. He had to ball his hands up into fists just to keep from pulling her into his lap. She was close enough that he could smell her hair...his weakness. He swallowed thickly as she sat on the edge of the tub, back to him, and added bubbles to the water.

She swung around to face him, their knees nearly touching. "I thought you wanted to talk?" she asked, her expression a little softer now.

"I…" he began, absently reaching for her hand, but jerked away at the last second. "I'm an idiot. No excuses. I want you to forgive me, but I know I have no right to ask."

Renesmee sighed, her face twisted into a scowl. She leaned over to shut the water off and her breast brushed against his arm. She heard the hitch in his breath and felt him shudder slightly. And that gave her an idea.

Embry's advice from earlier repeated in her head. _But he should have_ _to_ _suffer_ _a __little first, dontcha think?_

Renesmee kicked her shoes off, flinging them over to the door as she did. When she stood and grabbed the hem of her shirt, Jacob gasped, "What are you doing?"

She paused and glared down at him, "My water is getting cold," she explained flippantly.

When she tugged her shirt off, he hissed, "Jesus, Ness."

He cast his eyes aside when she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. "You can go if you're uncomfortable," she challenged.

"I'm totally fine," he lied as her bra went sailing past his face. "I could even wash your back, if you want…"

"I told you no touching," she reminded him as she unzipped her shorts and used her grip on his shoulder to steady herself while she shimmied out of them.

His mouth gaped open as she tossed her shorts aside and he had to convince himself to keep not looking. "Almost done," she teased as she slid out of her panties and stepped into the bath. She moaned softly when the water enveloped her and his head dropped into his hands.

She watched as he clenched and unclenched his jaw, his fingers tugging at his own hair. She stifled a giggle and tried to maintain a straight face as she murmured, "It's safe for you to look now."

Jacob sucked in a deep breath and steeled himself for what his eyes were about to see. But Renesmee wasn't prepared at all when he gazed at her. Suddenly she wished she hadn't ever started this game with him. He looked at her so intensely, so sexually, that she couldn't keep looking into his eyes.

Renesmee's body was covered by the water and bubbles, all except for her neck and face, but just knowing she was naked under all that, had Jacob's head in a swim and left his body aching. Afraid that his body would betray how much he wanted her, he knelt beside the tub, leaning against the edge with his elbows.

She lowered her gaze now. He was too close, she wanted him too badly and this plan was backfiring. She was determined not to give in first, so she reached for a sponge, lifted one leg at a time and put all her effort into washing herself. "I still haven't heard one good reason for what you did today," she finally said, reminding him why he was there.

Jacob sighed loudly and leaned back, resting on his backside now. The urge to touch her was too great and he was shaking from trying to control that urge, but he couldn't stop looking at her. "I have no good reason...other than I did what I thought was best for you."

"Giving up on me was what was best?! Giving me to Embry like I was some baseball card you didn't want anymore? That's what's best for me?" she spat.

Jacob cringed when she raised her voice at him. This was the maddest he had ever seen her. He heard the heartbreak in her voice and it was killing him. "I can't justify what I did. And I didn't _give_ you to Embry...I asked him to check on you. There's a difference."

Renesmee cocked her head with attitude and replied, "Well obviously he didn't get that memo since he…" she paused to look him square in the eye, "tried to kiss me."

"No way...he wouldn't."

"Wasn't that what you wanted?" she retorted sadly as she reached for his face and showed him what Embry had done.

He held her hand to his cheek and suffered through the vision just to be able to touch her. But when she showed him how she had broken down crying in her bedroom, he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated over and over as he leaned over the edge of the tub, his mouth near her ear.

Renesmee pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sobbed softly, partly because of the way he made her feel earlier and partly because of how sincere his apology was now. She had done what she had set out to do...he was suffering, but it didn't make her feel good like she thought it would. Why did she ever think it would?

She leaned against him, wishing she had never told him not to touch her. He buried his face in her hair, hands gripping the edge of the tub so tightly he feared he would break it. He knew he had no right to console her, because he was the one who caused her pain. When she gazed up at him with tears in her eyes, he grimaced and walked away.

Renesmee blew out the breath she had been holding when he closed the door behind him. If she had looked at him for one more second, she would have pulled him right into the bath with her. This was going to be harder than she thought.

…..

Jacob opened his eyes to find Renesmee standing over him. Her hair was wet and wavy, she wore a tight fitted baby tee with soft, loose fitting pajama pants that rode low on her hips, allowing the edge of her panties to show. "Hey," he whispered, his mind not able to come up with anything else coherent to say.

She nibbled her lower lip as she reached for a pillow and replied, "I think I'm gonna go sleep on the couch…"

"Don't do that," he begged softly, tugging gently on the pillow as the corners of his mouth began to turn up. "It's your bed, I'll go out there."

Renesmee considered it briefly, but decided against it. "I'll stay...only if you behave."

Jacob held his hands up in defeat. "Of course I will," he fibbed.

She laughed softly as she tossed the pillow back at him and climbed onto the bed, lying on her stomach, propped up by her elbows. She dropped her gaze, her hair hung in her face and he longed to brush it away. When she finally looked at him, her eyes were sad again.

"You really hurt me, Jacob. You hurt me in a way that only you could do, because I never thought you would. I thought you wanted to be with me forever?"

Jacob knew he was breaking the rules, but he pulled her close and held her tightly against his chest. After a moment, she relaxed into him, their bodies fitting together perfectly. "I don't know how long our forever is going to last if I don't phase again, but…" he tipped her chin up to make her face him, "I'll spend the rest of the time we have together showing you how much I regret hurting you and how much I love you."

Renesmee nodded quickly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She clung to him tightly, breaking her own rules. And she fell asleep in his arms wishing this day had never happened, because regardless of her games, she intended for him to make good on his promise to love her for however long they had left together.

...

A/N: Jacob will be going home soon! I hope you're still enjoying this. I went back to work this week after my summer off, but I'm still trying to update daily like always. Reviews make my day, so thanks for those :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Renesmee slowly awoke, her hands reaching for Jacob, but he wasn't next to her. Suddenly she wondered if last night had been just a dream. When she rolled over and buried her nose in the pillow next to her, she knew he had been there, his scent was unmistakable.

She sat up slowly, her body was stiff and sore, most likely from sleeping so soundly in one position all night long...in his arms all night long. Her plan went horribly awry when she allowed him to comfort and hold her. It was selfish because she just couldn't imagine sleeping and not feeling those arms around her.

When she heard voices in the kitchen, she went to the mirror to see her hair was a tangled mess. She had gone to bed with wet hair and it was hopeless now. Renesmee pushed it away from her face at least and went off in search of Jacob.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Absolutely. Come back to the house when you're ready and we can talk more."

Renesmee rounded the corner to find Jacob talking to Carlisle. "Morning, Grandpa," she gushed as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Good morning, darling," he replied as he released her. "I'll see you later," Carlisle told Jacob as he pointed at him.

Nessie shrugged and grinned at Jacob. "What was that about?"

"Breakfast?"

She nodded and he pulled a chair out for her, urging her to sit. "Coming right up."

He lifted the lids off of several pans on the stove and her nose was assaulted with all the wonderful smells. "Eggs?" he offered.

"Sure."

"Sausage?"

"Okay."

"Pancakes?"

"Jacob!" she gasped when he set a heaping plate in front of her. "You made enough for an army. And why are you cooking for me?"

He shrugged as he sat in the chair next to her, his body facing hers. His arm was draped over the back of her chair, reminding her of all their driving lessons. "I thought you might be hungry."

She narrowed her gaze at him, trying to figure him out. "But seriously, why did you do this?"

Jacob shrugged, stealing a piece of bacon from her plate and munching on it. "I got a lot to make up for, so I'm starting with this. Enjoy it. I love you."

She watched him get up and leave the table. She shook her head quickly and followed him out, catching up to him before he could reach the front door. "Wait…" she grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her.

He stood impossibly close to her, his gaze boring through her, his mouth open and tongue peeking out between his teeth as a smile began to form at the corners of his mouth. He looked down at their hands and chuckled. "I thought you said no touching."

"I can touch you," she explained, her face emotionless. When she pulled her hand from his grasp, he pressed his other hand to the small of her back and pulled her to his chest. The look on his face dared her to challenge him.

"I gotta go," he breathed.

"Why?"

Jacob smiled widely, thrilled that she even cared. "I'm being released today. You're free, Nessie. I'll be out of your hair later on today. Happy?"

Her face fell. He kissed her cheek and released her and he was out the door before she could say another word.

…..

Jacob had received a clean bill of health from Carlisle and was told he could go home whenever he was ready. His ribs were nearly healed and the only thing he hadn't been cleared for was phasing or riding motorcycles. Jacob had packed the few belongings he had there and waited for Nessie to arrive. It was almost dinner time and he hadn't seen her since breakfast.

He began to second guess the way he had spoken to her this morning. He knew that she had already decided to stay with him if he went home, but did she still feel the same way now? He couldn't stand to wait another moment wondering, so he exited out to the deck and ran right into Bella.

"Where's the fire?"

Jacob furrowed his brow seriously. "I just need to see Ness. I'm leaving soon."

"She's not here or back at the cottage. She's been gone all day."

His shoulders slumped. "She's not even gonna tell me bye?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "She asked me to give you this."

Jacob took a gift bag from Bella, his curiosity was piqued. "What's this?"

"I don't know! Just open it, you dork," Bella exclaimed.

Jacob laughed and peeked inside the bag. He found new jeans, a soft black v-neck t-shirt, underwear, socks, and a new pair of boots. Then he saw the note.

_Jake - _

_Although I've enjoyed the last few weeks seeing you in nothing but pajama pants, I thought maybe you might want to go home in some real clothes. Enjoy … _

_Love, Your Ness _

_P.S. - good luck _

Jacob read the note three times, each time feeling a little sadder. Was this goodbye? It couldn't be, he needed her so badly.

"Just tell me where she is, Bella," he demanded. "I gotta tell her something...please."

"Honey, I really don't know. What's wrong?"

Jacob saw Jared and Paul walking up and he nodded to them. "I'm gonna go change. They're my ride home," he explained when Bella gave him a strange look.

…

When Jacob climbed the stairs and walked out the front door of the Cullen house, he was greeted by the whole family, all wanting to wish him luck on his recovery. He thanked them all for their hospitality and gave Esme a giant hug for keeping him fed. "You're welcome here anytime," she gushed.

Edward even made an appearance, shaking his hand and wishing him luck. Jacob decided that he looked too happy, meaning Nessie wouldn't be coming to stay with him, which made him sad. He glanced toward the cottage one last time, in hopes that she was just late and was still coming to at least say goodbye. But she never appeared, so he climbed into Paul's Bronco with Jared and said goodbye one last time.

The three of them rode in silence for a while until Jared said, "Kinda weird that Ness never showed up, huh?"

"Jared...do you ever know when to shut up?" Paul groaned.

"What, Paul? Shit, you were thinking it too!"

Paul scowled and then nodded. "Okay, maybe I was, but I would've been smart enough not to say anything, bonehead."

"Just cuz you feel guilty about grabbing Nessie's ass last night, you dirty dog! Wonder what Rachel's gonna say when she finds out…"

"I swear to God, Jared...when I get out of this car…"

"Stop," Jacob grumbled, never tearing his eyes away from the scenery.

"So...you slept in Nessie's bed last night...how did that go?" Jared asked, a little too eagerly.

Jacob chuckled. "We just slept, pervert. She's really mad at me. She doesn't even want me touching her...let alone...that."

"Damn, Black. You're never gonna get any at this rate," Paul teased, giving Jacob a sideways glance.

"Shut up!" Jacob punctuated with a swift punch to Paul's bicep.

"Damn, dude, just chill," Paul grumbled as he rubbed his arm. "At least it seems like you're getting your strength back."

That made Jacob smile for a moment. "I don't really care about anything other than getting Ness back. That's all that matters now."

"You probably should've thought about that before you sent Embry after her. Seth said he walked in on them about to kiss…" Jared reported.

"Oh, shit, really?" Paul gasped.

Jacob scowled. "You guys gossip too much. And she wasn't gonna kiss him."

"How do you know, Jake?"

Jacob sighed, his face contorted painfully. "She showed me," he reluctantly admitted.

"Oh, burn!" they both exclaimed in unison.

…..

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled up to his cabin. It looked smaller somehow, but it still made him happy to know it was all his. "Home sweet home, Jake," Jared said happily.

Jacob nodded as he got out of the Bronco and stretched. "It's good to be home."

Paul slapped him on the back and took his bag from him. "You bet it is!"

When the door opened, Jacob grinned uncontrollably. The scent of fresh flowers and candles and clean laundry filled his nostrils. His small home was clean, vases of roses sat on every flat surface. He smiled when he walked into the kitchen and found the refrigerator fully stocked with all his favorite foods.

He sauntered back into the living room and gushed, "This is amazing…" he paused when he saw his Nessie standing near the fireplace, he couldn't even breathe.

When he crossed the room to be with her, she sighed, appreciating the way his new clothes fit his body perfectly. "You look good," she announced, pressing her lips together in an effort to suppress a smile.

Jacob glanced back at Paul and Jared as they stood in the doorway, grinning like idiots. "You guys good? Or…"

They laughed, stumbling over each other to get out of the way. "Yeah, we'll just go...somewhere…" Jared joked as they rushed out the door.

Renesmee laughed softly as Jacob sunk into his favorite chair and she stood in front of him. He pressed his lips together as his eyes scanned her body appreciatively. He lifted his hands slowly, fingers flirting with the bottom edge of her short sundress. He stared up at her innocently, but she knew better. He was up to no good.

"No touching," she reminded him, feeling the warmth radiating from his hands and he hadn't even touched her skin yet.

"So…" he began as he stood slowly. "You're gonna show me _all_ this skin and _not_ let me touch you?" He dragged his fingertips over her hips, up her arms, his touch so featherlight, she wondered if it was real. Renesmee gasped when he hooked his fingers around the straps of her dress and let them fall over her shoulders.

Jacob's gaze was wildly intense. "You didn't answer my question."

"I...I...was wondering what you thought of how we fixed up your house," she stammered as he continued to stare.

"We?" he echoed. "Who's we?"

"Well me, of course and Grandma Esme, and my mom helped too," she explained, struggling to think when Jacob twisted his fingers through her hair and flashed her a killer smile.

"I love it. It feels so good to be home," he lowered his gaze at her, his eyelids heavy with desire. "You feel so good to me too, Ness."

Renesmee couldn't hide her smile. She had made everyone lie to him about where she was and it was torture to spend the whole day apart, but it was worth it to see how happy he was to be home. Now she hoped he wanted her here just as much.

When Jacob dropped his lips to her bare shoulder and began kissing his way up to her ear, her knees nearly gave out. She tilted her head, capturing his mouth between her shoulder and cheek, effectively cutting off his kissing trail, but that only encouraged him further.

"Let's go," she demanded, sliding her straps back up her shoulders as she moved toward the open front door.

He reached for her, but she slipped through his fingers, bounding down the front porch steps. When Jacob caught up to her, he caught her around the waist with one hand, his other hand pulling her hair away from her neck.

"You really don't seem to get the whole 'don't touch me' thing, do you?" she asked, casting her gaze over her shoulder.

"Maybe I do," he began, pausing to spin her around slowly to face him. "Maybe I just don't care," he murmured, his eyes gazing at her so intensely. He lowered his hands to the back of her knees, never breaking eye contact as he slid his fingers under her dress, up over the back of her thighs and her ass, pausing to squeeze and jerk her forward and against his body. She began panting as he added, "Or maybe you just look like you need me...to touch you."

He immediately dropped his hands and told her, "But I could be wrong."

Renesmee scowled at him, her knees nearly giving out when he released her. He was too good at this game. "Come on," she ordered, making her way around to the back of his cabin.

He rushed to catch up to her, reaching for a long hanging branch from a tree by his kitchen window and holding it out of their way. She smiled up at him, constantly amazed by his kindness. "Close your eyes," she ordered as they neared the backyard.

Jacob squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, his mouth poised for a kiss. For a second, she was tempted to press her lips to his, especially when he had that adorable look on his face. She leaned in and whispered, "Hold that thought."

She wrapped both arms around his bicep and encouraged him to press on. "Keep your eyes closed...I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah," he nodded, grinning like an idiot. "I hope it's a hot tub," he murmured.

"Not exactly," she laughed, guiding him a bit further and pulling on his arm when they had arrived at his surprise.

"Not a hot tub?" he pouted, his eyes still closed as he buried his face in her neck and breathed, "But I wanted to get you naked again tonight."

His voice was so low, she was sure there was no way anyone else could have heard him, but when Jacob heard a chuckle, his body stiffened. "Open your eyes, baby," she coaxed gently.

Jacob raised his head slowly, eyes opening even slower. He looked around to find his friends gathered around him, most holding back from howling with laughter. "Ha, ha," he commented sarcastically. "What are you all doing here?"

"It's your surprise," Quil gushed, wrapping his arm around Jacob and ushered him over to the small garage the pack had built behind his house. "It was my idea...well me and Embry. We thought you could get back into working on cars again."

Embry approached him now, eyes narrowed and face serious. "Here's your share of the money we made on those repairs at Billy's," Embry offered him a white envelope filled with cash. When Jacob didn't reach for it, he thrust it into Jacob's hand and uttered, "Just take it."

Jacob scowled as he inspected the money, more than what he had expected. "It's too much, man. I can't take that. I didn't even do the work."

Quil shook his head. "Take it, Jake. Those were all your customers. We just finished them up for you."

When Jacob hesitated, Quil added, "Take it! You gotta little wifey to take care of now."

Renesmee scoffed as she walked away from Kim, Emily, and Rachel. "Who are you calling 'wifey,' Quil? We almost broke up yesterday. Nobody's walking down the aisle here."

"It's a term of endearment, Cullen. Geez, you need to calm down," Quil teased as Jacob pulled Nessie against his side.

"Actually," Rachel began as Paul wrapped his arm around her waist and they joined the group. "Paul and I are getting married...so dust off your suits, boys. It's gonna be a beach wedding."

The girls squealed all taking turns hugging Rachel and inspecting her ring. The guys celebrated as only the pack could, shoving each other and attempting head locks on each other.

Renesmee sighed as she watched them. She noticed Leah watching them too. "Do you think they'll ever grow up?" Ness asked lightly.

Leah cracked a small smile and shrugged. "God, I sure hope not."

Renesmee chuckled, catching a glimpse of Jacob smiling. He mouthed, _I love you. _

Renesmee smiled wider and nodded. _Me too. So much. _

_..._

A/N: as always, love the feedback. I appreciate those who take the time to leave me a review. You rock!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Renesmee was pretty proud of herself when she saw the way the pack was getting along. Everything had been so crazy since Jake got hurt, but tonight felt like the old days when things weren't so complicated. But it was better now...because she had her Jake and he had his Ness. And she loved seeing him so happy. He kept glancing over at him as he talked to his friends and he would beam at her. Her heart was bursting with happiness.

"I heard someone was having a party," Sam called as he joined the group, arms full of beer and wine.

"Oh yes!" Quil hollered as he rushed over to Sam. "I'm so glad we put that old fridge in the new garage. It's gonna come in handy tonight."

Jacob chuckled lightly as the guys took the alcohol from Sam and started loading it into the fridge. He approached Sam and shook his hand. "I guess I should be thanking you, Sam. I'm sure you had a hand in building the garage."

Sam nodded as he inspected his work. "We just helped. This was all Quil and Embry. And we're all just so glad you're home."

"I know I've been putting the pack through some shit these last few months, but I'm done with that stuff. Thanks for stepping up and leading them when I couldn't. I don't really know if I'll ever be able to be a real leader to them again, so I'm glad they have you."

Sam gripped Jacob's shoulder and smiled. "You'll always be the true Alpha of this pack and I'm pretty confident you'll get your wolf back." Sam paused when he saw Renesmee sauntering up to them. "With Nessie by your side, I think you can do anything."

Renesmee reached up and pulled Sam into a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here," she gushed.

He hugged her back, her happiness was infectious. "There's nowhere I'd rather be, Ness."

"You guys should start a fire," she suggested when he released her. "Me and the girls are gonna make some food," she paused to look at Jacob. "Are you tired? We don't have to…"

"I'm doing great," he beamed as he gave her a big squeeze, lifting her right off the ground. "This was just what the doctor ordered."

"Come on, Ness!" Rachel called. Emily and Kim each held up a bottle of wine and laughed, "It's wine time!"

Renesmee pressed a kiss to Jacob's cheek and breathed, "Welcome home, baby."

Jacob held her for another moment more before she was dragged away by the other girls, all giggling and teasing her endlessly. The pack joined him as Sam began piling up wood on the fire. "So…" Jared began. "What's this about you getting Ness naked last night? I thought you just 'slept,'" Jared punctuated with finger quotes.

Jacob just shook his head. Nothing could ruin his mood. He was back where he belonged, with his pack and with his Ness. It was perfect.

….

Emily opened the wine and began pouring glasses as Nessie rummaged through the fridge. "Thank God me and Esme went shopping," she announced as she pulled packages of bratwurst and hot dogs out and stacked them on the counter.

Leah strolled into the kitchen and nodded appreciatively. "Wow, Renesmee. You have done wonders with this place. It doesn't look like a bear cave anymore."

Kim giggled as she handed Leah a glass of wine. "It definitely needed a woman's touch."

Ava joined the girls just then and beamed brightly. "So this is where the party's at?"

"Ava! You're finally here," Renesmee beamed, passing her a glass of wine.

Ava took a sip and smiled. "Yeah, Seth was waiting for me and Amara to get done at the diner. I hope you don't mind that I brought her too." Ava glanced at Leah and smirked. "When her brother, Wesley found out you'd be here, he asked if he could come too."

"The more the merrier!" Renesmee exclaimed. Then she noticed the look on Leah's face. "What's wrong?"

"Wesley is here?"

Rachel giggled. "Ooh you're boyfriend's here, Leah!"

"Who's Wesley?" Emily quizzed as Leah's face turned bright red.

Leah sighed, "He works at the hardware store and… I don't know…"

"She has a crush on him," Kim finished her thought.

"Do not!"

"Well, he certainly likes you," Ava observed, reaching for a handful of grapes from a tray on the table. "You should have seen how fast he went to change his clothes when I told him you'd be at this party."

Leah's expression softened. "Oh! Well he's okay...I guess."

"Quit lying, Leah," Rachel teased. "You're in that store all the time. Nobody needs that much plumber's putty!"

They all roared with laughter and Renesmee tried to reel them in. "Let's get this food out there before the guys start gnawing each other's arms off," she instructed them.

Each of the girls grabbed an armload of trays and serving bowls. Renesmee remembered to grab the hot dog forks so they could cook over the open fire. She began digging around in the pantry when she felt two warm hands on her hips. "Need some help?" Jacob whispered huskily.

Renesmee turned into his arms and nodded. "I can't find the hot dog forks," she replied innocently.

He kept one hand on her hip as knelt down and felt around the bottom of the pantry for the forks. He passed them to her and she placed them on the counter. Jacob stood up slowly, running his fingers up her calf and nodding. "I really like this dress," he commented. "But it's starting to get cold out. You may want to change your clothes."

Nessie bit down on her lower lip and nodded. "Okay, come on then."

Jacob absently followed her as she tugged on his hand, leading him to his bedroom. "What are we doing?" he murmured curiously as she shut the door behind them.

"Two things," she informed him as she led him to the bed.

Jacob looked at his bed and furrowed his brow. "Whose bed is this?"

"It's ours," she announced happily. "Well yours, I guess. It's a homecoming gift from my mom."

Jacob raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Wow, nice gift."

"She didn't think your old bed was big enough...and it was kinda lumpy," Renesmee explained.

Jacob laughed as he wrapped Nessie in a warm hug. "That was nice of her. Does that mean you'll be staying the night?" he asked hopefully, pulling away to peer into her gleaming emerald eyes.

Renesmee tipped her head to the side thoughtfully and shrugged. "If you want me to, I will."

Jacob squeezed her tightly and swung her around happily. "That's all I want. I know I still have a lot to make up for, but I hate the thought of not waking up with you in my arms."

"Hey, guys."

They both turned toward the face in the window. Jared smiled widely as Jacob scowled. "What is it?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"Hot dog forks?"

Jacob crossed the room. "They're on the kitchen counter. Send one of the girls in to get them. We'll be out in a minute," Jacob retorted as he tried to shut the window.

"It takes longer than a minute," Jared sleazed, his eyebrows wagging. He barely had a chance to jump back before Jacob shut the windows on his hands. He sighed as he snapped the curtains closed, then turned his attention back to Renesmee.

"What was the other thing?" he asked as he approached her once again.

Nessie shrugged, looking confused. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she remembered. She turned her back to him, glanced over her shoulder and whispered in a shaky breath, "Unzip me?"

Jacob stepped closer to her, running his fingers up her back and eliciting a hitch in her breath. He slipped his hands inside the back of her dress, holding it in place as he slid the zipper down excruciatingly slow.

Jacob swallowed thickly as her naked back was exposed. "Take it off," she ordered. She whimpered when he pushed her straps down and let the fabric fall to the floor. "Thank you," she exhaled, stepping out of the garment and crossing to the dresser.

Jacob spun around and blew out a deep breath as he sat back on his new bed. He turned to see her in front of the dresser, hooking her bra behind her back. "I put some of my things in here earlier today. I hope that was okay."

Jacob rolled over on his side, propped himself up on one elbow and smiled. "Of course it is, Sugar. Make yourself at home."

Renesmee beamed at her new nickname as she slid a dark pair of skinny blue jeans over her hips. He watched as she buttoned and zipped them, then chose a slim fitting turquoise long sleeved t-shirt. She slipped that over her head, leaving the top three buttons open.

When she twirled for Jacob, he smiled appreciatively and pulled himself off the bed. "This bed is just too comfy," he murmured as he raked his fingers through her hair and tipped her head back.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed as he pulled her hair gently. "We should probably get back out there," she suggested as he leaned in for a kiss.

Jacob tried to hide his disappointment. "You're right. At this rate, we'll be lucky if there's any food left."

Renesmee leaned against Jacob as they made their way out to their guests.

…..

Jacob and Nessie returned to the party, arms wrapped around each other and totally oblivious to everyone around them. The pack stood up and clapped for Jacob. "Way to go, big guy!" Jared cheered as Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them," Emily advised, handing Renesmee a shot glass full of brown liquor. "We finished off the wine," Emily replied apologetically when she gave her a skeptical look.

"She needs to eat something before she drinks that," Jacob called from the other side of the fire as Quil handed him a bottle of beer.

Renesmee crinkled up her nose at Jacob as the girls joined her in a toast. She held up her shot glass and smiled. "Here's to great friends, good food, strong drinks, and…" Nessie paused to glance at Jacob as she finished her toast. "True love."

The group raised their glasses and cheered, "Here, here!"

Jacob gazed intensely at Renesmee as she tipped her head back and swallowed it all in one shot. "God!" she cringed, "what was that?"

"Fireball, baby!" Kim hollered, pouring her a little more.

Jared and Paul shook their heads. "Look at 'em. Those girls can't ever hold their liquor," Paul grumbled.

"Look at Kim, she's already swaying," Jared gruffed.

"Looks like Jake's gonna get lucky again tonight," Quil added.

Jacob sighed. "Oh ease up, guys. We always overdo it and they take care of us. Let them have their fun for once."

Seth and Embry gave each other knowing looks. "You're totally whipped, Jake. What the hell?" Embry cackled.

"Even the ice queen is thawing out tonight," Paul nodded in Leah's direction and the guys all turned to look.

"Whoo, get it, Leah!" Quil hollered as Wesley leaned in to kiss Leah. She snaked her hands around his neck and flipped both her middle fingers off to the guys as the girls cheered.

"Well, cheers to no more bitter inner dialogue from Leah. Yes!" Jared raised his beer.

Even Sam raised his bottle to that toast. He watched Leah kiss Wesley again. His expression unreadable. Jacob wondered if he was really okay with her moving on. He guessed anything was possible.

Jacob took another swig of beer and casually glanced over at his girl. She was huddled on a log with the other girls, laughing and sipping her drink. Jacob watched as he swept her long wavy hair over her shoulder and gazed intensely at him. He had never seen her drink hard liquor before, but she seemed to be handling herself okay.

Renesmee caught Jacob staring at her and she couldn't look away. She tipped her head a little and stood up from her spot on the log and headed his way. He gave her a lopsided smile and walked around to join her in the garage. They both reached for the refrigerator door at the same time. "Go ahead," Jacob said smiling.

Renesmee offered her hand and smiled back. "I'm Renesmee Cullen. Most people call me Nessie."

Jacob narrowed his gaze at her and then played along. "Jacob...Black, nice to meet you Nessie."

"So this is your house?" she asked, handing him a new beer from the fridge.

Jacob nodded, wondering how long she wanted to keep up this ruse. "So do you live around here?"

"I live in Forks, with my parents. They're cool, but I can't wait to move out on my own. I swear sometimes it's like my dad can read my mind."

Quil walked up to Renesmee and Jacob, giving them both strange looks as he reached for another beer. "You two...are really weird."

They both laughed as Nessie noticed two more bottles of wine tucked in behind a case of beer. "Quil! Did you hide these on purpose?" she demanded as Quil scampered off.

"Come on," Jacob urged, as Renesmee retrieved the bottles with a scowl on her face.

….

When they returned to the group, they were trying to decide which drinking game to try.

_"Spin the Bottle?"_ Quil suggested sheepishly.

"Too grade school."

_"Truth or Dare?"_ Seth offered.

"Too high school."

Renesmee held up the hidden bottles of wine and said, "How about we play _Never Have I Ever_?"

"How do you play that?" Seth asked as he sat with Ava and put his arm around her.

Nessie took a seat on the log and looked up to Jacob, hoping he would join her. "Everybody takes a turn saying something that they haven't done. It can be as simple as 'I've never ridden in a cab before.' If you have, then you drink. Then someone else goes," she explained.

The girls passed the wine around as Jacob sat down with Renesmee and pulled her close to him. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Better than _Sexmaster,"_ she answered honestly.

...

A/N: the next chapter will include some of the gameplay if anyone is interested...or we could skip it? Oh and if you've never heard of _Sexmaster, _google it lol


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"So who wants to start?" Renesmee mused, glancing around for a volunteer. "Nobody...okay then. I'll start."

"Never have I ever played _Truth or Dare."_

Almost everyone took a drink. Renesmee looked at Jacob and he nodded. "Okay me? Uh...never have I ever...watched _Sweet Home Alabama."_

All the girls drank except for Leah. Leah went next. "Never have I ever had a boner." The girls giggled and all the guys drank.

Wesley went next. "Never have I ever met Jacob before tonight." Everyone drank except for Amara.

Amara took her turn. "Never have I ever lived on a reservation." Everyone except Wesley drank.

Embry was next, he looked a little surprised when Amara held his hand. "Um...never have I ever...kissed Renesmee." Jacob and Seth drank, as well as Paul, who took a smack on the arm from Rachel.

"It was only on her neck, I swear!" Paul scowled at Embry and took his turn. "Never have I ever been named after a soap opera star." Embry gave Paul a dirty look and drank.

Rachel went next. "Never have I ever...kissed a girl." All the boys drank, as well as Kim, Leah and Emily.

"Wow!" Jared's eyes grew huge as he stared at Kim. "Never have I ever...worn a dress." All the girls drank and Quil, too.

"Never have I ever...ran around outside in nothing but jean shorts," Kim giggled. The wolf pack all drank and Quil flipped her off.

"Never have I ever...had sex," Quil admitted bashfully. Everyone drank except for Renesmee, Embry, Amara and Jacob.

"Never have I ever...worn a bra," Sam grinned. All the girls drank.

"Never have I ever...masturbated," Emily said quietly. Everyone looked around to see who was drinking. The boys drank first and when all the girls drank, the guys' mouths gaped open.

"Girls do that?" Jared asked happily.

Renesmee finished off her glass of wine and chimed in, "Of course we do, Jared."

Jacob looked just as shocked as everyone else. He pulled her Nessie into his lap and breathed into her ear, "Now that's something I'd like to see."

Renesmee held her hand to his cheek and murmured, "That can be arranged." His eyes grew huge as she gave him a tiny glimpse of the last time she touched herself and how she whispered Jacob's name when she climaxed.

He squeezed her tighter and pressed tiny kisses along her jawline. "It's Seth's turn," he announced when he noticed the others beginning to stare at them.

"Never have I ever...have read a _Playboy_ magazine," Seth admitted. All the boys drank and Leah too.

_"Playboy_ is not for reading, Seth!" Jared howled.

"Never have I ever...had sex in a car," Ava said shyly. Paul, Rachel, Kim, Jared, Emily and Sam drank.

"Never have I ever sent someone nude photos of myself," Nessie said." Paul, Rachel, and Jared drank.

"Never have I ever woke up next to a complete stranger," Jacob commented. Paul drank.

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place," Leah smirked. Paul and Rachel drank.

Wesley glanced around and chuckled. "You guys seem to know a lot about each other…"

"You have no idea!"

….

Jacob stretched out in his big new comfy bed and propped himself up on the mountain of pillows. He was so tired, but he was pushing himself to stay awake and wait for Ness to come out of the bathroom.

Renesmee stared at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. She shook her hands out and paced a little. She wondered if this is what a panic attack feels like. First night alone with Jacob. There was no reason to hold back now, but something just didn't feel right.

She took one more look in the mirror. She thought she looked cute in her tank top and shorts, just the right amount of sexy. She had debated on bra or no bra and opted for no bra. Nessie smiled at herself and decided to go for it. If he wanted her tonight, she wasn't going to say no.

Renesmee approached him slowly. The room was dark except for one small lamp on the bedside table. It's soft glow was illuminating his face and he was beautiful. His long dark lashes fluttered on his cheek and his hair was sticking up everywhere, but she loved it just the same.

She watched the way his chest rose and fell as he slept. Soft breaths escaping his full lips as he softly snored. His hands rested gently on his stomach and a tiny smile formed as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, baby."

Nessie pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed with him, making sure she didn't wake him. She curled up on her side, facing away from him but as soon as she got comfortable, she felt him behind her. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her back to his chest. He was still asleep, she knew because he said nothing. She felt his breath in her ear and she fell asleep smiling.

…

Renesmee woke slowly and began to stretch. Jacob was next to her, flat on his back with his arms outstretched and she was curled up to his chest. She could hear his heart beating and feel his breath on the top of her head. She smoothed her hands over the bruises on his stomach and sighed.

When she rolled over and turned her back to him, she felt him behind her. "Good morning, Sugar," he breathed as she tipped her head toward the sound of her voice. His eyes grew wide and he backed away a little when he noticed her lack of clothing. His hand and his eyes swept over her thigh and trailed over her hip Her stomach tensed when she realized she was only wearing a pair of panties and nothing else.

Her mind raced. She knew had gone to bed with clothes on, so where were they?

"We didn't...I mean, I didn't do that, did I?" he stammered.

Renesmee lifted her head a little more towards him and covered her breasts with her hands. "No!" she shook her head. "I got hot...I do that sometimes. I just...took them off in the night. I'm really sorry."

When she shifted to reach for her clothes, he held her against his chest and lowered his mouth to her ear. "I'm not complaining."

She smiled, pulled his hand to her mouth, and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand. "It's still embarrassing," she murmured.

Jacob chuckled as he ran his hands up and down her bare back, eliciting small shudders from Renesmee as well as a giant smile. "You can put your clothes back on if you're uncomfortable."

Nessie hesitated for just a moment, then rolled toward him, pushing him back and shifting slightly so she could straddle him. She lowered her gaze as she sat up slowly, nervously showing him her body and waiting for his reaction.

Jacob smiled slowly, as his tongue peeked out between his lips. He reached for her hair, bringing it forward to cover her. He heard the hitch in her breath when the back of his fingers grazed her erect nipples and she convulsed ever so slightly. "Absolutely gorgeous, Ness."

With no warning, he pulled her to him and rolled them over with him now on top. Never breaking eye contact with her, he reached for her clothes on the floor and placed them on her chest. "I'll be right back," he murmured as he lifted himself off of her and padded to the bathroom.

"You want me to get dressed?" she clarified as he ducked behind the door.

He leaned back for one last look and nodded quickly. "Please do," he groaned. "Because if you don't, I won't last another minute."

Renesmee chuckled as she pulled her clothes back on. She heard him switch the shower on so she made her way to the kitchen for some food. When she returned, Jacob was coming out of the bathroom, body dripping wet and his lower half covered in a towel.

She held a strawberry up to his mouth and smiled. "Wanna bite?" she offered.

Jacob opened his mouth, but shook his head. She shrugged in response and turned her back on him. She gasped when he grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. He buried his face in her neck and nibbled her skin as she dropped her bowl and it clattered onto the floor.

Renesmee untangled herself from his grasp, swung round and gripped his towel, just below his navel, pulling them back to the bed. When she laid back and tried to bring him with her, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait…"

She furrowed her brow as he stepped back and grabbed clothes from his dresser and made a mad dash for the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

She rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows and tried to figure out what she had done wrong. When the bathroom door swung back open, she didn't even look his way. But she felt his weight on the bed as he moved to lie next to her, his position the same as hers.

Jacob nudged her shoulder with his. "Hey," was all he said.

Renesmee sat up slowly and scowled. She crossed her legs at the ankles and leaned back on her flattened palms. Jacob sat up as well. He sat cross-legged and rested his elbows on his knees. "You okay?" he asked when she continued to scowl at him.

"I dropped my breakfast."

Jacob burst out laughing. "God, you are so cute, you know that?" he mused, as he reached for the back of her neck and pulled her close.

They pressed their foreheads together and she finally smiled. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked when he continued to grin at her.

Jacob kissed her temple and released her. "Not at all. I just wanted to talk to you."

Renesmee nodded slowly as the fear set in. "About what?"

"Yesterday was really crazy. With everybody here, we never got a chance to talk about us. I was so happy when I came home and found you here, I wasn't really worried about the details. I know you brought some clothes and you wanted to spend the night, but what does that really mean?"

Renesmee furrowed her brow. "I...want to be with you. I considered just letting you go after what happened the other day. And I considered making you suffer for hurting me the way you did, but I'm no good at that. I can't even stick to my rules about no touching," she smirked as she nodded to his hand on her calf.

He chuckled in agreement. "I can't stick to that rule. And I don't want us to be apart either. I know I never really came right out and said it, but I want you to live with me, not just stay until I'm all healed. Live with me, Ness," he paused to lean forward. "Because I can't live without you."

Renesmee inhaled a deep breath and dove into his arms. "Yes, I will," she gushed.

"Good!" he laughed as he held her tightly and moved to lie back with her in his arms.

He smoothed her hair with his fingers and buried his nose in the top of her head. "There's something else we need to talk about, Ness."

She nodded, running her hand over his stomach and twirling her fingers in the trail of hair under his navel. "Sex?"

"Sex," he confirmed, squeezing her tighter. "Since we are technically living together, one might assume that we would be having sex."

"But you don't want to?"

Jacob ran his hand along her jawline and tipped her head back. "Believe me, Ness. I want to...so badly."

"But?"

"I don't think you want to," he admitted sadly.

"I do! I was all set to last night, but you were asleep," she replied defensively, her voice getting louder as she raised her head.

"So why haven't you let me kiss you since we had that fight?"

She furrowed her brow and shrugged, "I was still punishing you."

Jacob tucked her hair behind her ears and cradled her face in his hands. "You wanna know what I think?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes and sighed, "Of course I do."

"Good...cuz I was gonna tell you anyway," he replied, smiling and bobbing his head with attitude. His face got more serious as he leaned forward and kissed her temple. "I don't think you trust me anymore."

Nessie's face fell as her eyes welled with tears. "I wanna say I do, but…"

"I don't want you to lie to me, Ness. I can handle the truth."

She sat up a little, still leaning against his chest, but allowing him to see her face. "I'm not over what happened. I still can't understand how you could give me up like that."

Jacob cringed. "The second you walked away from me, I regretted what I did. That's why I took off looking for you."

"Wasn't it because Embry went after me?"

"No! I just knew I had made a monumental mistake and there was no way I could let you go. You have to believe me," he pleaded.

Renesmee considered everything he had said and everything she felt about that day. "There was something holding me back last night. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I guess...I wasn't ready to have sex with you. And I think you're right, I still don't trust you." She paused and ran her fingers through her hair. "Even yesterday when I waited for you to come home, I still wondered if you really wanted me to stay. I just can't help feeling like you're gonna push me away again."

Jacob sighed as he pulled her close to him and pressed his cheek to hers. "Nothing made me happier than finding you here waiting for me. I was frantic when you didn't say goodbye to me. I thought it was over. I know I have a lot to make up for and I just hope you'll let me earn back your trust."

Renesmee leaned back and looked deeply into Jacob's dark eyes. "I believe you. And more than that, I love you...so very much, Jake."

Jacob beamed and he pulled her close to him and whispered, "I love you," over and over into her ear. "I won't let you down, Ness. I promise."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Why have I been taking cooking lessons with Grandma Esme if you know how to cook?"

"Just because I can cook doesn't mean I can cook well," Jacob laughed as he offered a bite of scrambled eggs to Nessie.

She accepted the food and smiled. "Tastes pretty good to me," she replied, licking her lips. Jacob couldn't tear his eyes away from her mouth. He brushed his thumb over her lips and she licked him. He wound his arms around her waist and settled between her thighs.

When he leaned in closer, she said, "I got an idea," as she pushed him aside and jumped down from the counter and opened the pantry.

He rested against the counter and watched as she took the eggs he had made and with a few other ingredients, assembled some amazing looking breakfast burritos. She grilled them in the skillet and presented them to Jacob for tasting. "Yummy."

Renesmee took a few bites and said, "You can have the rest of mine, I need a shower."

Jacob finished his breakfast, did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. When he walked back into the bedroom, he found Nessie clad in a bra and panties, drying her hair in front of his dresser mirror. He sat on the bed and watched brush her hair out. "What are you up to today?"

Renesmee eyed him from the reflection in the mirror. "I just need to go check on something."

"Like what?"

She held up two different dresses for him to choose from. He chose a navy blue cotton dress with a short sleeve. She pulled it over her head and approached him. "Just gonna go pick up some job applications."

"You're getting a job?"

"If they hire me," she retorted. "Rachel told me about a couple places that are hiring, so I thought I'd go see."

Jacob watched as she dug around his closet for a pair of suitable shoes. Then she sat next to him and put them on. "I didn't know you wanted to work," he replied sadly. "Are you afraid we can't make it on your allowance?"

Renesmee sighed. "So you're mad that I paid a few of your bills? And it's not my allowance, it's from the money I have saved up."

"I can take care of us," Jacob grumbled.

"Don't pout. You haven't been able to work so you fell behind. I'm just trying to help," Nessie explained as Jacob refused to look at her.

She walked past as he sat on the bed and he reached for her hand. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful…"

He pulled her wrist and brought her between his legs. "I appreciate you helping out, but I will provide for us. You don't have to get a job."

Renesmee finally looked at him and scowled. "I want to work. It's not about the money and it certainly not meant to make you feel bad. I want to have a passion for something the way you do with your repairs. And you don't need me here hovering all day."

"What will your parents say?"

Renesmee wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. "I don't live at home anymore. I do what I wanna do now."

Jacob still looked upset so she added, "If you really hate the idea of my having a job, I won't go."

He held her tightly in one of his hugs and sighed. "I won't ask you not to go. It is your decision."

"Good! So I'll go check it out," she replied happily.

"What kind of jobs are they?"

"I'm not telling because that will jinx it. If I get hired, I'll let you know."

Jacob gave Nessie a tight squeeze and whispered into her ear "Good luck, baby. I love you."

He lingered near her ear a little too long, so she told him, "Stop trying to distract me," as she twisted away from his embrace.

Before she passed through the doorway, she paused to look back at him. His face was etched with worry, she hated to see him without his smile. "Hey," she whispered.

Jacob raised his head and grinned just a little. "I thought you were leaving…"

Renesmee shrugged and ran back to him, throwing her arms around his neck and covering his face with kisses. "I forgot something," she breathed.

"Oh yeah?"

She held his face in her hands and murmured, "I love you too...so much."

…

Jacob smiled as Renesmee rounded the corner and entered the garage. "Hungry?"

"Always," he murmured as he bypassed the plate and reached for her instead.

"I'll take those," Quil beamed as he grabbed the sandwiches and passed a couple to Embry.

Renesmee bit down on her lower lip as Jacob pressed her back onto the hood of an Old Cadillac and attacked her neck with kisses. "Honey...we have company," she reminded Jacob as Quil stared at them and Embry turned up his nose.

"They're not company," Jacob mumbled against her skin.

"Still...it's rude."

"I'll say," Embry scowled. "I thought we were working here."

"Damn, Jake. Where's all the sodas?" Quil grumbled, slamming the fridge shut. "You drank them all?"

"No," Jacob lazily raised his head from the crook of Nessie's neck. _"You_ drank them all."

"Oh. I forgot I was supposed to get some more," Quil admitted.

"Calm down, boys," Nessie intervened, as she struggled out of Jacob's hold. "I just made some lemonade."

"Yes! I'll take some," Quil replied happily.

Jacob scowled. "Go get it yourself, doofus."

Quil stuck out his lower lip and pouted. "But I like the way Ness makes it."

Embry scoffed. "I'll go get it." He tossed Renesmee a disappointed look as he left the garage.

She pushed Jacob back and sighed, "I'll go help him."

Jacob scowled again, begrudgingly untangling himself from Renesmee. "He's a big boy, Ness."

"I'll be right back," she promised.

Jacob clenched his jaw and gripped the edge of the Cadillac hood. Quil noticed the tension and told him, "Don't worry. It's cool."

….

Renesmee entered the kitchen to find Embry leaving with two glasses of lemonade. "You good?" she asked him as he glared down at her.

"Nothing to it," he replied, holding up the glasses.

Renesmee nodded and moved past him and opened the refrigerator. "So…" Embry began. "Did you wait a whole five minutes before you forgave him or what?"

Renesmee scoffed. "Wow really?"

Embry whirled around to face her. "You let him off too easy, Ness. He doesn't deserve you."

"Oh my God, Embry! You have no idea the hoops I've made him jump through. Don't judge me…"

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

Renesmee scoffed. "I'm gonna rent one of those planes with the banners that fly behind that reads, 'I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH JACOB BLACK' and then maybe you guys will finally leave us alone about it."

Embry laughed as he set the drinks on the counter and approached her. "That would be kind of expensive."

Renesmee scowled at him for a moment and then laughed. "I guess it would...I just don't know why you care."

"I'm sorry," he cringed, leaning against the counter. "I'm not even mad at you...or him. It's just…" Embry raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

"What?"

Embry sighed deeply as she stood in front of him. "I imprinted."

Renesmee opened her eyes widely in shock. "On who? Was it Amara? I saw her holding your hand at our party last weekend."

Embry scowled. "Nessie…"

She held her hands over her mouth and waited for him to continue. "Yes. It was Amara. No, I haven't told her. Yes, I'm freaking out. I never understood how crazy this is to explain to someone until it happened to me."

Renesmee squeezed his shoulders and looked for his gaze as he stared at the floor. "You can do this."

"Everything okay here?"

Nessie glanced at Jacob and Quil and then back to Embry. "Can I tell them?"

"No," he mouthed to her, his brow furrowed.

"Sorry."

Embry gave her a small smile and pulled her hands from his shoulders. He held them for a moment, looked deeply into her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Renesmee nodded quickly and smiled back at him. Embry moved past her and noticed the irritated look on Jacob's face. "We should get going."

"I thought we were working," Quil replied.

Embry glared at Jacob. "I think we're good for today. Right, Jake?"

Jacob continued to dirty look Embry, never moving from the kitchen doorway. "You gonna let me by or what, man?"

"Don't disrespect me in my own house."

Embry fumed. "Just hit me. Come on, one swing. Let's get it over with."

"I _should_ beat your ass…"

"Like that's gonna happen," Embry retorted, his teeth bared.

Renesmee rushed to Embry's side. "You should just go."

Embry shook his head and looked down at her. "Of course you take his side."

"Embry…" she began as he pushed past Jacob and made his way to the door.

Jacob stared at her and scowled. She sighed, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front door. "Embry, wait!"

"Let him go, Ness."

Embry stopped in his tracks, his shoulders slumping. "You should stay out of this."

"Fine!" Renesmee exclaimed, bounding down the front stairs and yanking on Embry's arm. "But you guys are gonna work this out one way or another."

"Bossy," Embry muttered under his breath.

"You...get over here," she demanded, scowling at Jacob.

He groaned, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm still waiting for him to apologize to me for trying to kiss you."

"You can kiss my ass, Black, cuz that ain't gonna happen!"

Jacob stalked toward them now as Quil joined them and said, "Come on, guys."

Renesmee stood between them and shook her head. "You're both being assholes. Embry, you know you were wrong for that...I told you that. And Jacob, Embry is one of your oldest friends, so you need to fix this!"

Embry scowled at Renesmee and scoffed, "Is she always like this?" he asked Jacob, shaking his head.

Jacob nodded and groaned, "Yeah! She's more than a handful and that mouth…"

"I don't know how you deal with her...honestly," Embry scoffed.

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, I probably should have just let you take her off my hands. She's really more trouble than she's worth."

"Dude, no. It's too late now. She's your problem now!" Embry howled.

The three of them burst out laughing as Renesmee shoved them and twisted away when Jacob tried to hug her. "Go screw yourselves," she grumbled, slumping down on the edge of the porch and watching them wrestle each other.

"Nice language, Ness. What would your dad say?" Quil teased.

"Kiss. My. Ass. All of you."

They continued to laugh and tease her as she reached into her pocket when she felt her cell phone rang. "Shut up!" she ordered before answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Listen to how she acts all sweet on the phone," Embry scoffed.

"It might be about one of the jobs she interviewed for…"

"She's getting a job? Why?" Quil mused as they all stared at her.

Jacob punched Quil in the arm and replied, "Because doesn't want to spend everyday here looking at your ugly mug."

"But who's gonna make our lunch?"

Renesmee shot Quil a dirty look and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great...that's no problem at all...okay great...uh huh...I'll see you then. Thank you!"

Jacob approached her slowly as she stared down at her phone. "Are you okay...Ness?"

Renesmee smiled up at him. "Yeah."

He cradled her face in his palm. "Who was that?"

"I got a job...the one I really wanted," she gasped.

"Baby, that's amazing!" he exclaimed as he pulled her into his arms. He swung her around as she squealed. When he looked down at her, he wanted so badly to kiss her and she could feel that. He lowered his mouth to her cheek and kissed her softly.

She glanced up at him and breathed, "You missed."

Jacob froze for a moment, then a smile spread across his face as he reached for her neck, his thumbs dragging along her jawline. He tipped her face toward his and hesitated. "Kiss me," she ordered. "Kiss me now, Jake."

"So bossy," he murmured as he pressed his lips to hers. He opened his mouth slightly, sucking on her lower lip. She moaned softly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he gasped.

"I missed this...so much," Jacob whispered when she pulled away.

"I wasn't done," Renesmee breathed as she reached for his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

"Well damn…"

...

Well? At least I got them kissing agian lol


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Oh my God! I thought they were never gonna leave!" Jacob gasped as he deposited Nessie on their bed and leaned over her.

"You are so mean," she giggled, yanking on the front of his shirt and pulling him down on top of her.

"I can't help it," he murmured. "I've missed this."

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised as she snaked her hands behind his back and pulled him closer.

"I'd like to see you try," he challenged, nudging her thighs open and settling between them.

Nessie tugged on the hem of his shirt and smiled sinfully. "I want this...off."

Jacob backed away, putting his weight on his knees. She gasped when he tore his shirt off quickly and pulled hers off as well. Ever since they had woken up together with her shirt missing, he had become obsessed with feeling her bare skin against his. He left her bra on, knowing his control was raveling away, and he hadn't even kissed her yet.

He sighed appreciatively as he stared down at her. She scowled, becoming terribly impatient with this pace. When Nessie raised herself up on her elbows to meet him halfway, he joined her in a scorching kiss. Her hands wandered over his backside, gripping and tugging, pulling him forcefully closer to her.

He finally relaxed, allowing his full weight to rest on her. When she tried to slide her hands inside his waistband, he reached back, gripped her wrists and slammed them down on the mattress above her head. She whimpered in response and bucked her hips up for more contact. Her head lolled back as he attacked her neck now. "Oh, Jacob," she panted.

His name on her lips drove him completely insane. He pulled back slowly, gazing down on her angelic face, full lips, heavy-lidded eyes, and heaving chest. His senses were on overdrive. The taste of her tongue in his mouth, the feeling of her baby soft skin pressing against his stomach, and the smell of her hair splayed over the pillow had his head swimming.

Jacob pulled her to him, leaning back to cross his legs under her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slid her hands up his arms. She ran her fingers over his neck and down his chest, smiling appreciatively. "You're getting so big again," she noticed.

He chuckled as gathered her in a warm hug. "It's your fault, ya know?"

"Me? What did I do?"

Jacob lowered his gaze and replied, "It's what you're not doing." He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Wow!" Nessie scoffed playfully. "I'm sexually frustrated too, but you don't see me doing a hundred pull ups in the middle of the night."

Jacob buried his nose in the crook of her neck and laughed. "I love you," he mumbled, breathing deeply and inhaling her scent.

Renesmee raked her fingers through the hair on the top of his head and pulled back. He moaned softly as she yanked roughly and she breathlessly asked, "Do you like that?"

He laughed huskily and murmured, "I like everything you do to me." He tangled his fingers through her hair and pressed his lips to hers. She nibbled his lower lip and when his tongue peeked out, she sucked it into her mouth and he growled.

They pulled away breathlessly and pressed their foreheads together. Renesmee shuddered when Jacob lightly dragged his fingertips over her shoulders and down her back. "So…" he began, trying to regulate his breathing, "are you gonna tell me about this job or what?"

Renesmee gave him a stern look and sarcastically retorted, "I've been waiting for you to take your tongue out of my mouth."

Jacob stuck his tongue out at her and she responded by squeezing his cheeks. "Staahhpp!"

She released her hold on his face and chuckled. "What do you wanna know?"

"Tell me everything," he replied happily, leaning back on his flattened palms so he could look at her face while she spoke.

Renesmee twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers and shrugged. "Rachel told me about it. She said they needed an assistant in the preschool class. I didn't think I would get it, honestly. I guess it helps that she's the principal."

Jacob watched as she nervously played with her hair. "So...when do you start?"

"I need to go fill out some paperwork tomorrow and then school starts on Monday." She watched and waited for his reaction. "I figured you'd have a problem with me working at the school on the reservation."

"Why?"

"I'm not Quileute. And you didn't want me to get a job in the first place…" she dropped her gaze to his stomach, her fingers absently toying with the trail of hair above his waist.

Jacob leaned forward, bringing his hands up to cup her face. "I don't care that you're not Quileute. And I'm proud that you went after what you wanted. I never knew that you wanted to work with kids."

Renesmee nodded, beaming. "I do. I know I'm not really gonna to be a teacher, but Rachel says if I want to, I could start taking some night classes."

"My mom was a teacher," Jacob whispered sadly. "Did you know that?"

Nessie nodded quickly, holding back tears that threatened to fall. They wrapped their arms around each other as Jacob pulled her back and she snuggled against his chest. "I love you, Jake...so much."

"Not more than I love you, Ness," he sighed, holding her even tighter.

….

Renesmee squeezed the steering wheel tightly and smiled absently as her thoughts drifted to Jacob. She had almost completed her first week at her new job and she really loved it. She loved waking up in the morning with him and eating breakfast in bed together before she had to go to work.

Jacob had been working so hard with all the new repair jobs coming his way that he had been spending most of his evenings in the garage. But Nessie was never very far away, sometimes falling asleep near him in the garage while she waited up for him. That's what happened last night and now she was feeling so sleepy driving home.

Jacob looked up from his spot on the couch when Nessie trudged through the doorway, kicking off her shoes and throwing her bag down. She collapsed next to him on the couch and he sighed. "Rough day, baby?"

Renesmee nodded, too tired to speak. He pulled her across his lap and laughed softly. When he ran his fingers through her hair, he noticed splotches of red and blue. "What happened here?"

Nessie looked down at the strands and groaned, "We fingerpainted today."

"You didn't do a very good job if you got it in your hair," he teased.

"Not me, you dork. The kids did it," she chuckled.

"And what's this?" he asked, pointing to a small white handprint on the front of her jeans.

"Shaving cream. I guess I missed that one," she murmured and then yawned.

"Wanna go take a nap with me?" Jacob suggested sweetly.

Nessie held her hand over her mouth and yawned again as she nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm just so…" her voice trailed off as she lost her balance as she tried to stand. Jacob gripped her hips and steadied her before bringing her back down to his lap.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jacob demanded as she pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Just got dizzy," she mumbled.

"When did you eat last?"

Renesmee shrugged, "I ate breakfast with you this morning...and a couple animal crackers at snack time. Why?"

Jacob furrowed his brow in confusion. "When was the last time you fed?"

She blinked quickly. "What?"

"You know what I mean...on blood. When was the last time?"

Renesmee shrugged. "I can't remember."

"Ness...didn't you go hunting with your family the day I started my physical therapy? That was the last time?"

She dropped her gaze and shook her head. "I didn't feed that day."

"Why not?" Jacob asked, his voice verging on angry.

"I got bored...and distracted. I was worried about you so I left before we caught anything." She finally raised her eyes to meet his gaze and found his expression etched with worry.

"Oh Ness. And you haven't fed since?"

"No," she replied softly.

He cringed, knowing that taking care of him and her new job hadn't left her much extra time. "It's okay," he reassured her. "I'll take care of you."

Renesmee smiled a little as her head lolled back and she began to drift off. "Don't fall asleep yet," he urged, pulling his shirt over his head.

He cradled the back of her head in his hand and brought her mouth close to his shoulder. "Go ahead. This is your favorite spot," he reminded her, patting the curve of shoulder with his free hand.

She gazed up at him in confusion. "Jake, no...I couldn't."

Jacob scowled. "Don't fight me on this, please. You don't have the strength to go hunt now, so this is the next best thing."

Renesmee shook her head. "I promised my parents I would never do this again."

Jacob nodded, he remembered when she was younger and would get overly excited during their playtime and bite him. He honestly didn't care but the Cullens went ballistic on her, causing her to feel self-conscious around him, which he hated. He saw that same look now and he cursed them for ever making her feel bad.

"I won't look at you...go ahead," he urged, turning away.

Renesmee looked down at his shoulder and sighed. She knew how wrong this was, but she felt so weak. She promised herself that she would only drink a little and just this one time. When she lowered her lips to his skin, he shuddered. She just licked his skin at first, but when she bit down, she could feel him hold his breath.

She waited for a sign from him that she should stop, but there was none so she began to drink. Renesmee had forgotten how good his blood had tasted to her. Suddenly she felt Jacob's hands pressing against her backside and he was panting. She became excited listening to his uneven breathing.

Renesmee started to worry that she was hurting him, but when reduced the pressure of her bite, he urged her on. "Don't stop." His voice was breathless, he sounded...turned on.

Jacob slid his hands over her ass and up her back, his short nails raking over the skin under her shirt. She had to force herself to break away from him, he tasted that good. When she looked down at him, his desire was undeniable. "Naughty," she scolded playfully.

Jacob blushed and looked away. "Sorry," he muttered. "I don't know what came over me."

She slid two fingers under his chin and urged him to meet her gaze. "Well, you did say you like everything I do to you, so…"

He tipped his head back and she kissed the tip of his chin. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she inquired when she noticed two tiny bruises starting to form on his shoulder.

Jacob raised his head slowly and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yeah...but in a good way."

Renesmee started to pout, but Jacob brushed his lips softly against hers and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. He lifted her off the couch and carried her to their bed, gently setting her down on his side and climbing in with her, never breaking the kiss.

When she pushed him off of her and motioned for him to lie on his stomach, he furrowed his brow. "What are you doing?"

"You did something nice for me," she whispered into his ear as she straddled his backside, "and now I'm going to do something nice for you."

"Ness, you don't have to…" was all he managed to get out before she began kneading his muscles and he could no longer form a coherent thought.

She rubbed his back gently and then harder, depending on the noises he made. He felt tense in his shoulders and she felt awful for making him worry like that. She promised that she would take better care of herself if for no other reason than to keep him from worrying so much. "Does that feel good?" she murmured, leaning close to his ear.

"That feels...yeah...right there is...oh wow…"

Renesmee dragged her lips over his traps and sighed. "Still love your traps," she reminded him.

He laughed huskily, turning his head slightly. "I know that's the real reason you're back there," he teased.

"Nope," she argued playfully. "It's so I can get a better view of your phenomenal ass."

"The only phenomenal ass I've seen," Jacob paused, pulled her off his back and pinned her to the mattress, "is this one right here."

She gasped as he slid his hands under her and pulled her close. He lowered his mouth to her cleavage and she ran her fingers through his hair. When he rested his cheek on her stomach, she sighed happily. He wrapped her up in his arms and they drifted off to sleep.

...

A/N: I hope you don't mind how fluffy this was. Could't help myself. These two deserved a good makeout session lol


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Jacob stood next to their bed and watched Renesmee sleep. She had slept through dinner the night before and he hated to wake her, but she had to get up for work. "Nessie," he murmured, sweeping her hair away from her face with his fingers. "Time to get up, baby."

He knelt beside the bed and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. "Hey."

"Good morning," Jacob beamed. "Did you sleep well?"

Renesmee squeezed her eyes closed and stretched. "It was amazing," she sighed. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. "Oh my God, did I sleep all night? What time is it?"

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed facing her as she fumbled around the nightstand for her phone. "You've got plenty of time," he reassured her.

"I got a text from your sister...we have a staff meeting during lunch today," she told him. "I need to get ready."

"Go ahead and get your shower. I'll make us some breakfast, okay?"

"I don't have time for that, Jacob," she huffed as she tried to scramble past him.

Jacob reached for her face, cocked his head and smiled. "You have plenty of time, Ness. Calm down."

Renesmee sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, I just can't believe I slept that long."

"You must have needed it," he convinced her, reaching for her hand and helping off the bed.

She smiled and threw her arms around Jacob's neck and gave him a big squeeze. "I love you," she breathed into his ear before scurrying off to the bathroom.

Jacob watched her go, then set off to make breakfast.

…

"This is so nice," Renesmee gushed as she played with Jacob's hair. "You've never driven me to work before."

Jacob wrapped an arm around Ness and beamed. "I thought I could pick you up after your meeting and we could have a late lunch."

Renesmee nodded. "I'm not sure what time we'll be done though. Can I text you?"

"Of course. I'll be around."

….

Renesmee sighed as she doodled on her meeting agenda. She liked Rachel well enough, but man could she prattle on. She watched the clock and waited until she could finally see her Jacob again.

"So picture day will be September 24th and 25th. And if there is no other business, then you're all free to go," Rachel announced.

"Great meeting, boss," Nessie teased Rachel.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked skeptically. "I swear I saw you doodling."

"No way, Rach," Renesmee fibbed.

Rachel snatched Renesmee's agenda as she tried to pass by her. She smiled at the hearts she had drawn and where she had written, Mrs. Jacob Black over and over. Rachel looked up and noticed Ness was blushing. "My brother really loves you. And you make him so happy. I hope you know that."

"I really love him too...so much," Renesmee admitted quietly. She glanced over at the other teachers all huddled around a table full of sandwich trays that Rachel had provided. "And I never really thanked you for getting me this job. I love being here and getting this opportunity to work with kids, so thank you."

Rachel narrowed her gaze at Ness. "I didn't get you the job, hon. I just told you about it. You got the job all on your own."

"Oh come on, Rach. They never would have hired me if it weren't for you."

Rachel shook her head and laughed. "They loved you in the interview. And I never told anyone that you're dating my brother. I had no influence on you being hired."

"Really?" Renesmee gasped. "I was so sure…"

"Everybody loves you, Nessie. And from what I hear you're doing a great job so far, so keep it up."

Renesmee beamed brightly at the compliment. "Well, I can still thank you for the opportunity, because I wouldn't have even known about this job if it weren't for you."

"You're welcome," Rachel beamed as she gave Ness a quick hug. "Want some lunch? There's plenty here."

"Hey, Renesmee," one of the teachers called out. "There's some guy out here by your car."

The staff was gathered by the window and Renesmee looked to see Jacob leaned against her car, tanned arms crossed and biceps bulging. "That's my Jacob," she announced. "He's taking me to lunch."

"Yummy. Where can I get me one of those?" someone teased.

"What is he, a bodybuilder or something?" another teacher observed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "They're drooling."

Renesmee laughed. "No, he's a mechanic...and he's mine," she replied possessively.

"Have a great weekend!" Rachel called as she strolled out of the staff lounge.

"See ya!"

Renesmee pushed the large double doors open and exited the school. She almost ran directly into one of her students as she bounded down the steps. "Slow down, Lily! You almost knocked me down," Renesmee laughed as she knelt down beside the four-year-old beauty.

"Sorry, Miss Cullen! I just wanted to give you this flower."

Renesmee glanced down at her hand and observed a tangled mess of wildflowers along with a few weeds. "This is for me?" she gushed. "Thank you so much!"

Lily nodded happily and smiled brightly. "I thought you would like 'em."

"I really do," she replied thoughtfully. "You better get back to your mom. She's probably wondering where you went," she advised, noticing the small huddle of moms talking as their kids played on the front lawn of the school.

"Okay!" Lily replied before throwing her arms around Renesmee and giving her a squeeze.

Renesmee held her tightly, glancing up to see Jacob watching her from the sidewalk. "Have a great weekend," she called as Lily skipped off to join her friends.

Jacob beamed as he watched the interaction between them. He watched Renesmee stand and smooth her skirt before approaching him. Her hair bounced as she walked, sunlight created highlights all around her face. He held his breath, her beauty was undeniable. "There's my baby," he murmured as he gathered her in his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She laughed when she heard her coworkers whistling in the background. "Oh God," she blushed.

Jacob raised his head and glanced toward the sound of their voices. "Do we have an audience?" he asked huskily.

Renesmee nodded. "It's the other teachers. They saw you standing out here...and they're a little infatuated with you. But I told them you're mine."

Jacob chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you set them straight. And you're right...I'm all yours."

Renesmee didn't even have a chance to respond because Jacob pressed his hand to her lower back as his other hand cradled the back of her head. He dipped her back quickly, causing her to gasp. He stared directly into her eyes, letting his eyes flutter closed and then pressed his lips to hers. He raised her back up slowly, never breaking the kiss. She responded by burying her hands in his hair and pulling him even closer. She deepened the kiss and he held her tightly. He pulled away when he heard the teachers and even some of the moms of the clapping.

"Let's go," she whispered breathlessly.

"Where to?" Jacob asked sweetly as he opened the passenger door and reached for her hand.

"Take me home," she ordered as she sank into her seat and pulled him into another kiss.

"Yes, Miss Bossy," he teased as he closed her door and turned to wave at the ladies behind the windows.

Renesmee beamed and waved as well. She felt so lucky to have Jacob. He smiled at her as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot. She wrapped both arms around his bicep and squeezed him tightly. He chuckled softly and pressed his warm cheek to the top of her head. She felt his warmth spreading through her whole body and she sighed loudly. _God, I love this man_.

….

Renesmee and Jacob entered their home with their arms wrapped around each other. "I'm gonna go change," she announced, pulling away from him slightly.

Jacob jerked her back to him, his arms encircling her completely. "Don't leave without kissing me first," he ordered gruffly, his voice sexy and warm.

"Look who's being bossy now," she sassed before crushing her lips to his.

They pulled away slowly after several minutes and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll make us some lunch," he offered sweetly.

Nessie nodded and backed away. "May I go now?" she asked smiling when he wouldn't let go of her hand.

Jacob pressed a small kiss to the back of her hand, released her and bowed graciously. "Of course you may," he replied, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She lifted the edges of her skirt and curtsied. "Well thank you, my lord."

"Just call me Jake," he teased as she disappeared down the hall. Jacob turned and made his way to the kitchen, finding it fully stocked with all his favorites and knowing Esme must have been there. He began removing everything he needed to make some awesome sandwiches. He made them each plate, took them to the living room and waited for Nessie to join him.

After he had absently eaten all of his food and half of hers, he looked for her down the hall, wondering why she hadn't returned from the bedroom yet. "Hey, Ness…" he called as he climbed off the couch and went to search for her. He halfway expected that she had fallen asleep when he entered the room and looked for her.

But Jacob wasn't ready for what he found.

The room was dark, curtains were drawn. One of the bedside tables switched on and he saw her standing next to it. He held his breath as she sauntered toward him, her expression anxious. She gripped one of the posts of their four-poster bed and approached him. He backed away from her, finally stopping when the back of his calves hit the bed frame. She shoved him back lightly, forcing him to sit on the edge. He reached for her but she slipped away from him.

"Come here," he urged breathlessly.

Renesmee walked away from him and turned back to find him panting. "What do you think?"

Jacob could barely form a coherent thought. "You finally went back to that shop and bought one?"

Renesmee shook her head and smiled. "Nope. This was a gift from Alice."

She watched as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, teeth bared and hissed, "Remind me to thank her."

Jacob held his breath when she ran her hands over her body, smoothing the fabric and letting him view her from every angle. "So you think it fits me okay?" she mused, her eyes glinting in the low light.

Jacob licked his lips and nodded absently. He gripped the comforter roughly, trying to maintain his self-control. He was so close to throwing her down on the bed that it truly scared him. "It's perfect. You're so beautiful, Ness."

Renesmee beamed proudly. She twirled around slowly and let him drink her in. She finally let him get close enough to touch her. He ran his hands over her garment, a hot pink lace teddy. The straps were satin, the material covering her breasts were lace as well and didn't do much to conceal her nipples or the fullness of her perfect breasts. There was sheer, lace edged material flowing down from the bra portion, but it only covered the back and sides, leaving her stomach bare. The whole thing was held together with two flimsy satin ribbons expertly tied in a little bow resting gently between her breasts.

Jacob couldn't help but wonder if one little tug would send the whole thing to the floor. He was consumed with the idea of stripping her naked or continuing to see her wear it because she looked so delicious to him. When she twirled again, he grabbed her hips roughly, allowing him to view her backside, which was just as enticing. Her panties were the same hot pink sheer lace as the top. The cut did nothing to conceal her lower cheeks and didn't cover much in the front either.

He pulled her down into his lap and buried his face in her hair, needing just a moment to get his head together. He dragged his nails over the front of her thighs and she gasped. "Back up," she demanded as she whirled around to face him.

"Yes, Miss Bossy," he complied, scooting back until his back reached the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed.

She pressed her lips together and raised her eyes expectantly. "You're gonna see bossy here in a minute," she threatened as she crawled toward him.

Jacob tucked his hands behind his head and leaned back, thoroughly enjoying the view. "Promises, promises."

Renesmee settled on his thighs, straddling him. When she reached for his belt buckle, he grabbed her hands. "Wait...we're really doing this?"

"Jake," she admonished. "Did you think I did all this...just to tease you?"

Jacob shrugged, looking skeptical. "Well…"

"Hey! I'm not that mean…" she pouted.

"I know," he soothed her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Don't you want to, Jacob? You still want me, don't you?" she breathed into his ear.

He pulled away from her, searching for her gaze. "I want you...more than I've ever wanted anything in this world. That will never change."

Renesmee kissed him gently and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. When they broke away, she murmured, "Then take me. Because all this...is yours."

...

A/N: so what do you think about this? Are you ready?


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Jacob held his breath. He couldn't believe his ears. As much as they had talked about this moment and danced around it, it was finally here and he couldn't believe it. He smiled down at her sweet face as she continued to unbutton his shirt. She gripped his neck and pulled him close to her, allowing her to slip his shirt off his shoulders.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from Renesmee's face. There was no apprehension or fear. She looked truly ready to take this next step with him...and it was so beautiful to see.

She smiled wickedly as she slid his belt from the loops of his jeans and tossed it to the floor. She gazed up at him, seeing the way he watched her every move. When she reached for the button on his jeans, he tensed up. "Slow down," he urged, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers.

"I can't wait anymore," she breathed when she tore her lips away from his. Jacob watched her slide his zipper down and crawl back to the end of the bed, where she could yank his jeans down his legs and throw them aside.

Renesmee stalked back up to him and reached for the waistband on his boxer briefs. "Wait…" he murmured. "Isn't your turn to lose some clothes?"

She settled on his lap this time, feeling how hard he was with only their underwear between them. "You have two choices," she teased as she reached for the ribbons holding her teddy together. "Top or bottom?"

Jacob smiled and turned them over in one swift move. "I prefer to be on top," he teased lightly. His arms were holding him above her, but her hands were gripping his backside and pulling him impossibly close.

"That wasn't what I meant," she mumbled, reaching for the ribbons resting on her cleavage, fingers threatening to release her breasts from their lacy confines.

"Don't you even think about it," he warned, lowering his mouth to the valley between her breasts and licking a trail that led to that cute little bow holding everything together. She buried her fingers in his hair and whimpered as he captured the ends between his teeth and pulled, painfully slow.

Renesmee watched his eyes as she slid the fabric away, revealing all that skin. When he just stared, she brought her hands to her chest, squeezed both mounds and pinched the stiffened peaks. "Oh, Jacob," she moaned, arching her back.

His face dropped to where her hands were immediately nudging them aside so his mouth could take over pleasuring her. He licked, sucked, bit and nibbled one nipple and then the other, taking care to give them equal attention. Renesmee writhed under his mouth and grinded against him, spreading her legs as she did.

Jacob rolled them onto their sides and tugged at her panties, deciding she needed to be naked...now. She assisted him by standing on the bed above him and shimmying out of them when he gripped the sides and pulled.

Renesmee returned to his side and gripped his hand, forcing it between her legs. "Please," she begged when he hesitated.

He watched her face as he trailed his fingers down her inner thigh, bending her knee, placing her leg behind him and allowing him access. He crept his fingers back up her leg and used his thumb to part her curls. She already felt so wet and ready.

Renesmee gasped and arched her back when she felt his fingers hovering. "I'm ready," she promised.

Jacob lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her sweetly as he plunged a finger into her wetness. She gripped his shoulders and began rocking against his hand as she adjusted to the feeling. He deepened the kiss as he added another finger. She moaned into his mouth and dragged her nails over his back.

When she got closer, she threw her head back and called out his name over and over. He sped up his ministrations and watched her face as she climaxed around his fingers. He kissed her neck and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

Renesmee panted heavily as she reached for his face and kissed him desperately. Jacob kissed her until she calmed down and then he gazed down at her, loving how she looked in that moment. "I'm not done with you," she promised breathlessly. "Just in case you were wondering."

Jacob chuckled lightly as he rolled back on top of her. He didn't object when she slipped a hand inside his boxer briefs and gripped him gently. Renesmee watched his head loll back as she stroked him softly at first and then as she applied more pressure.

She released him so she could free him from the rest of his clothes. He laughed as he helped her, feeling just as anxious and ready as she was. Once they were both naked, he kissed his way up her body and when he reached her sweet mouth, he held his body above her.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes as she reached for him, held him in her hand, and brushed the tip against her wetness. He waited for her to say she was ready. She nodded quickly as she tilted her hips up and hooked her legs behind him. She smiled as he slid into her slowly. When she grimaced from the pain, he hesitated. "It's okay," she promised, "I can handle it."

Jacob pressed a little further, gripping the sheets around him and praying his self-control would last a little longer. He lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering how much he loved her body, how good she felt under him, and promising that they would do this as many times as it took to get it right. She laughed as they rocked together slowly.

Renesmee slid her hands around his waist and pulled him closer, wanting to feel every inch inside her. She lifted her hips with each stroke, their bodies moving perfectly in sync. When her eyes drifted closed from the pleasure, he whispered, "Look at me, baby. Open your eyes."

He moved faster inside her as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her breathing sped up as her climax approached. Her body began to shudder as she reached for his face, pressing her hand to his cheek. Then she tumbled, her body shaking as electric tingles shot down the back of her thighs, causing her toes to curl and her mouth to curse a steady stream of swear words.

Jacob blinked quickly as he watched her and felt every sensation she was experiencing through the connection from her palm. And when she arched her back, he buried himself inside her and tumbled right along with her. She watched in rapt fascination as he convulsed above her, his gaze never leaving hers. He collapsed against her, their mouths searching for each other, tongues dueling and lips sucking and mouths nibbling desperately.

When he pulled away, he furrowed his brow. He held her hand to his cheek again and mused, "What the hell was that?"

Renesmee panted, still trying to calm down her breathing. "What did I show you?" she asked, honestly not remembering a vision.

Jacob withdrew from her gently, eliciting a whimper of disapproval from Nessie as he rolled off of her. He stretched out on his back, but immediately drew her against his side and she snuggled to him. "You didn't show me anything," he clarified. "You...made me feel what you were feeling."

"I did?"

Jacob nodded as he turned to face her. "It felt amazing. There were tingles and...curling toes," he admitted shyly.

"Really?" she murmured as she pressed her lips to his. "Did you like experiencing what I felt when you made me come?"

"It made me feel so good, Ness," he beamed. "Everything about being with you feels so. damn. good." He punctuated each word with a kiss to her lips, his hands cradling her face gently.

"Well, I think this will be one gift that I won't be telling anybody about," she admitted happily as she rolled on top of him. Renesmee sat up slowly as she straddled him. She ran her hands over his chest and began to grind against him. "Too soon?"

Jacob arched his back and gripped her hips. He growled as she raked her nails over his stomach. "I'm ready," he murmured as she felt him harden underneath her.

Renesmee sank down onto his erection and she rocked her pelvis against his. He wound his hands through her hair and pulled her mouth down to his. She pulled away breathlessly and whispered, "I love you, Jake...so much."

Jacob gazed up at her, his smile undeniable. "Not more than I love you. You're my Ness. You're my everything."

"Oh, Jake," she sighed as he sat up and gathered her into his arms, never breaking their connection. He ran his hands all over her body and she melted into his embrace. And it was everything they ever hoped it would be.

…...

Renesmee sighed as she woke up later that night and found Jacob asleep on her stomach. She rolled away from him carefully and slinked off to the bathroom. She blinked quickly as her eyes adjusted to the lights. When she caught her own reflection in the mirror, she groaned. Her hair was a disaster and eye makeup was smeared.

She laughed when she remembered the way Jacob had told her she was beautiful. She wondered if he needed his eyes checked. When Renesmee leaned over and started her bathwater, she felt two hands on her hips and she jumped.

"I missed you," Jacob murmured into her ear as he held her close to him.

Renesmee reached behind her and ran her fingers through his hair as he attacked her neck with kisses. "Jake…"

"Come back to bed," he urged.

She twisted away from his embrace to shut the bathwater off. "No!" she scolded, shooing his hands away. "I'm taking a bath. I'm a mess."

Jacob scowled as she stepped into the tub and sank into the bubbles. "Okay, I'll be in bed when you get done."

"Jake…"

"Yeah?"

Renesmee sighed, "Join me?"

Jacob smiled and slipped out of his boxer briefs and eased into the water, sitting behind her. "Oooh...you sure like your water hot," he observed as he pulled her close and wrapped her up in his arms.

She lifted her hands above her head and reached back to touch him. "This really isn't fair," she huffed.

"I like it," he teased as he slid his hands over her soapy breasts and squeezed gently.

"But I can't touch you," she pouted.

"Let me wash you, then we can switch," he suggested sweetly.

Nessie leaned her back against his chest as he rubbed her body with a washcloth. Her head fell back to rest on his shoulder when he washed between her legs. "Are you sore?"

"It's not too bad," she sighed.

"That's good, Ness," he murmured.

Jacob carefully wet her hair down and began lathering it up with shampoo. She moaned softly when he massaged her scalp. "That feels so good."

Renesmee sighed contentedly as Jacob finished washing her hair and gathered her in his arms. She felt so safe and warm with him holding her against his body. "Are you falling asleep?"

"No way," she purred as she snuggled closer to him. "I'm just really relaxed."

Jacob kissed the curve of her shoulder and dragged his lips across her skin, landing on her neck. "I love you."

Renesmee beamed as she shifted around to face him, kneeling between his thighs so she could see his face. "Not more than I love you, my love," she sighed.

Jacob ran his eyes all over her wet naked body and smirked. He reached for her, pulling her slick soapy body against his chest. He crushed his lips to hers, feeling her tongue slip inside his mouth. She moaned as he ran his hands all over her body and pulled her incredibly close.

She curled up into his arms and nestled against his neck. Jacob reached for her face and pressed the softest kiss to her lips. Renesmee raised her gaze slowly, her eyes blazing emerald green with love and desire. "This was better..than I could have ever imagined."

Jacob grinned. "The bath?" he teased.

Renesmee sighed as she grabbed his hair playfully and tugged on it. "No, dork! Not our bath…"

He smirked. "Then what? I wanna hear you say it…" he gently urged.

She smiled shyly and held his face in her hands. "Everything. Living with you, being with you...making love to you has been better than I ever imagined. And I've imagined what it would be like more times than I care to admit."

Jacob's eyes opened widely and a devilish grin formed on his lips. "That's naughty of you, Ness," he whispered huskily.

Renesmee searched his gaze and nibbled her lower lip. "Take me back to bed, Jake...now."

He kissed her...hard. When he pulled away breathlessly, he mumbled against her mouth, "Yes, Miss Bossy."

Renesmee beamed brightly as he lifted her out of the bath and pulled her tightly to him...the only place she ever wanted to be.

...

A/N: so almost 40 chapters later and they finally do it. Was it worth the wait?


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter** **40**

The next week went by in a blur of sex and sleep. Jacob and Renesmee spent that first weekend in bed, learning each other's bodies. They barely ate or drank anything, hardly able to tear their mouths away from each other. When they did attempt a meal together, it was never finished.

When Monday rolled around, Ness was tempted to call off work. Jacob begrudgingly convinced her to go and promised he would work in the garage the whole time she was gone. She even stayed away longer by meeting up with Emmett for some workout time and a hunt. She needed her strength if she wanted to keep her Jacob sated. If that was even possible. Jacob missed her desperately when she was gone, but he showed his appreciation for her workout outfit when she returned home.

On Tuesday, she returned from work to find Embry and Quil being sent home. When she asked them why, they skeptically explained that Jacob had told them she was sick and needed the peace and quiet. She played along and told them goodbye, but when she entered their cabin, Jacob was waiting for her in his leather chair, naked and needy.

On Wednesday, she opted out of lunch with Rachel so she could rush home to her Jacob. She found him in the kitchen with a mouthful of food, which he nearly spat out when he saw her naked. He pressed her back onto the small table in the kitchen, but they couldn't stop laughing when it broke into pieces under their weight.

One Thursday, Renesmee didn't even make it inside the house after work, because Jacob was on the porch talking on the phone. Impatiently, she waited for him to end his conversation and when he didn't do that fast enough, she sat on the porch swing and peeled her clothes off in front of him. Suddenly he told his father he needed to go and stood over her as she peered up at him. She gasped when he carried her into the house and had his way with her while pressed against the back of the front door.

Today, Renesmee had got caught in the rain and came home to find Jacob crouched in front of the fireplace, it was ready and so was he. She knelt in front of him, her hair dripping wet and clothes clinging to her freezing cold skin. He peeled them from her body and wrapped her in his arms to help warm her.

She shivered as his large warm hands rubbed her body expertly and the fire blazed brightly. Jacob held her when a crack of thunder shook the cabin and she jumped. "Scared?" he asked, searching for her gaze.

Renesmee smiled up at him. "It just startled me. Nothing really scares me with you by my side," she admitted shyly.

His chest puffed up with pride, happy in the knowledge that she trusted him to keep her safe, because that was all he ever wanted to do. Jacob watched her lie back on the soft rug on the floor and he smiled as she crooked her finger, inviting him to join her.

She grew impatient waiting for him so she propped herself up on her elbows and let her thighs fall open. Jacob knelt between her knees and he kissed his way up from her ankle to her inner thigh. When he finished with one leg, he started with the other. Now he was resting comfortably on his stomach, her wetness mere inches from his mouth.

"Relax," he instructed as he nudged her thighs to open wider. When his mouth hovered above her, he waited for a sign to stop. He heard the hitch in her breath when he tasted her and saw the way she squeezed her own breasts. He brushed her hands away with one of his hands and took over giving her pleasure.

His free fingers were needed to slip inside her and add to the pleasure his tongue was providing. When he felt her tugging his hair and her thighs beginning to close, he knew he was on the right track. Admittedly they hadn't tried this before, but Jacob had become consumed with tasting her...everywhere.

Now her back was arching and hands gripping fistfuls of rug and her mouth was calling for him not to stop. He dove in deeper, teasing and swirling her most sensitive spot until her feet were planted on the floor and her hips were thrusting into his mouth. She grabbed his arms when her climax took hold and he felt those electric shocks blasting through him as she tumbled and convulsed below his lips.

Jacob held her against his mouth and continued to taste her until she pulled his hair and begged him to stop. "Please...I can't take any more…" she panted when he finally released her.

He gazed down at her, licking his lips and smiling as she continued to gasp for air. He curled up beside her, propped up on one elbow, not able to tear his eyes away from her sated expression. She blushed when she finally opened her eyes and saw him staring. She curled into his chest, burying her head under his chin and trying to hide from his intense eyes. "I just need another minute," she promised breathlessly.

"I can wait forever," he whispered as he her held even closer.

"Are you sure?" she mumbled against his chest, gripping his arousal and tugging gently. "You feel ready to me."

"I'm always ready for you," he groaned as she urged him to lie on his back.

Now it was her turn to stare at him and watch the way his face contorted when she held him in her hand. Without warning, Renesmee lowered her lips between his legs and took a little bit of him into her mouth. He glanced down at her beautiful face, her mouth engulfing him, her hair splayed all around him. The sight of her was just too much, the need to pull her hair and push deeper was too great. There was no way he could maintain control.

Renesmee gasped when he reached down, slid his hands around her upper arms and yanked her up to face him. "I wasn't done," she pouted.

"I surrender," he groaned.

She shifted slightly holding her hips just above his arousal. She pressed her palms to his chest and sank down on his full length. Jacob dug his fingers into her hips and arched his back. The first time he entered her each time they made love was always so good. "You're so wet."

"That's your fault," she teased. "You and that tongue of yours."

Jacob laughed as she sat up and began to rock her hips. Their lovemaking was always so intense, but they were forever talking and teasing and joking and laughing during it. Jacob wasn't sure this was what other couples did, but this is what they did and he loved every minute of it.

Renesmee leaned back, resting her palms on his knees, breasts pointing to heaven. She was panting harder and moving faster and he knew she was getting close. He smirked as he sat forward and pulled her to him, effectively throwing off her rhythm.

She cursed him under her breath for letting her get so close and then taking it all away. It was a game they played, one that extended their lovemaking and succeeded in torturing them both.

"So I'm a bastard now?" he repeated, his hearing sharp as ever.

Renesmee laughed as she snaked her hands around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He held her ass in his hands as she rocked against him. "You're my bastard," she teased.

Jacob pulled her hair, forcing her head back and exposing her neck to his mouth. "I'm just better at this game than you are," he mumbled against her skin. "So don't be a sore loser, Ness."

"I haven't lost yet," she panted, arching her back and bucking faster. Her breasts were bouncing and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

He tried in vain to hold her still and keep his release at bay. Renesmee beamed thinking she would finally win, she would make him come first. Jacob was so close, but when he captured her nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue all around it, she came undone.

She quaked in his arms and called out his name. Jacob held off until she nibbled on his ear and breathed, "I love you." Then he tumbled too. His expression contorted adorably and she held his face in her hands thinking he was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on.

….

Renesmee awoke later, noticing it was still light out. She smiled down at Jacob's sleeping figure wrapped around her. To say he loved cuddling would be an understatement. With the fire going and his elevated temperature, she was sweating.

She slipped out of his grasp and trudged down the hall to the bathroom. A cool shower was definitely in order. She let the freezing water cover her backside as she used the wall to hold herself up. She tipped her head from side to side, wanting the water to wash away the tension in her neck from sleeping on the floor.

She shivered from the cold and turned to change the water from cold to hot. As she began soaping her body, she felt warm hands smoothing over her wet skin. Jacob pulled her hair aside and kissed her neck.

Renesmee turned to face him, caught off guard by the expression in his dark eyes. She held her breath, wishing she could give him what his heart desired. He never spoke of trying to phase, but she knew he wanted to so badly. She even suspected that he had been going into the forest at night to try. But they never talked about it.

….

Jacob smiled as he watched Nessie sit in front of his dresser drying her hair. When she started to apply her makeup, he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Are you going somewhere?"

She smiled at his reflection as she applied some lip gloss and eyeshadow. "No, I'm not." She swung around to face him and smirked. "We are going somewhere," she clarified.

Renesmee stood and chose some clothes for Jacob to wear and crossed the room to give them to him. "Get dressed...and don't pout."

Jacob exited their bedroom a little while later with a scowl on his face. He approached Ness as she stood in the open door, car keys in hand. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?" he asked.

"It's Friday night, we're going to the beach with the pack," she announced happily.

When she moved through the doorway, Jacob raised his arm and blocked her path. "You didn't even ask me," he growled, lowering his mouth to her ear.

"They're your pack...your friends! Why wouldn't we go?"

Jacob pinned her to the doorway with his huge frame. He gazed down at her, his eyes betraying the anger he pretended to have for her. "I don't want to be anywhere but here...with you."

Renesmee nodded and slid her hands up his chest. "Well, I'm hungry and we've barely left this house in a week. So we're going...and that's that."

Nessie slid her hand into Jacob's and pulled them to the car. He stayed put as she yanked on him, but he was unmovable. "I haven't agreed to go."

"You never tell me no...ever," she reminded him as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well maybe I am now."

Renesmee looked at him closely and then decided to call his bluff. "No problem," she replied nonchalantly, releasing her grip from his hand. "I can go alone."

Jacob scowled as he watched her bound down the stairs and climb into the Mustang. He grumbled as he joined her before she even had a chance to start the car. "We never do what I wanna do," he groused.

She gripped the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers. "Do this for me...and I'll do anything you want tonight when we get home."

Jacob licked his lips and smiled, his mind conjuring up all kinds of good ideas. "You got yourself a deal," he murmured before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

Renesmee smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around him. She loved his little temper tantrums and how he pretended that he could ever be mad at her. But most of all, she loved him and how much he loved her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter** **41**

"Come on!" Renesmee urged. "There won't be any food left if you don't hurry up."

Jacob jogged to catch up to her, slipping her hand into his as they walked. He glanced down at her wrist and smiled. "You're wearing our bracelet," he observed, his thumb running over the threads he had woven for her all those years ago.

Nessie dropped her gaze and nodded. "I stupidly took it off when we were fighting and I just found it again this week when I went home to see my family."

Jacob smiled a little and squeezed her hand. "It's okay."

"No it isn't," she whined. "I had no idea that the bracelet represented a promise ring until my mom explained it to me. I never knew that," she admitted sadly.

"How could you know, Ness? I never told you...I couldn't."

She nodded and sniffled a little, regretting the time they had lost together. "I know."

"I really love you, you know that?" he suddenly announced.

Renesmee beamed and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. "I love you too...so much," she gushed before kissing him roughly.

Jacob carried her the rest of the way like that, but he immediately regretted it when he heard the pack's wolf whistles. "Oh no," Jake grumbled as he set Nessie down and broke away from their kiss. "I have a feeling I'm gonna be beating someone's ass tonight."

"Don't you dare," she warned as Seth grabbed her out of Jacob's arms and hugged her tightly.

Quil handed Jacob a beer and gave him a knowing look. "Finally coming up for air, huh?"

Jacob scowled. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Yeah right, Black. Just tell us if you're still a virgin or not and we'll leave you alone," Paul whispered as he approached Jacob.

He sighed as he watched Kim pour Ness a glass of wine. "I'm not saying anything."

Renesmee winked at Jacob and blew him a kiss from the other side of the fire. Jacob hid his smile behind his beer and the guys jeered, "They did it."

Jacob hollered, "Where's the food?"

"Better keep your strength up!" Jared called as he walked away.

The girls were just as bad as they huddled around Renesmee and waited for details. "I'm not telling so you might as well stop asking."

"She looks too happy," Leah observed. "I got twenty dollars that says they did it."

"What about you, Leah? Have you and Wesley…" Ness questioned, trying to get all the attention off of herself.

Leah took a swig of beer and nodded. "Of course. We did it that night after we left your house."

"You didn't say anything!" Renesmee gasped.

"No one's even seen you lately. Quil says that Jake's been keeping you hostage at that love shack of yours. So that can only mean one thing…" Leah retorted smugly.

"They did it!" the girls called out in unison.

Renesmee scowled and stood, moving to join Jacob near the food. She bumped his shoulder as they stood side by side. He smirked at her, "This was a great idea."

"Oh stop," she whispered. "They're just trying to get under our skin."

Jacob nodded and reached for a strawberry. When he brought it to his mouth, she turned and pouted. "Last one?" she asked.

He held it up for her to taste, watching her bite it and noticing the way it dripped down her chin. He cupped her face with his other hand, tipping her chin back and exposing her throat. When he licked the sweet trail that pooled in the hollow at the base of her neck, the pack groaned. "Get a room, Black!" Quil hollered.

Jacob licked his lips and nodded. "I have a room at home, but Ness said we had to come hang out with you assholes."

"Who are you calling assholes?" Jared asked before flinging a bag of marshmallows at Jacob.

Jacob ripped the bag open and began pelting everyone with the white fluffy cubes. Nessie ducked out of the way as Embry approached her smiling. "I guess you don't need that banner flying behind the plane that says you haven't slept with Jacob now, do ya?"

Nessie elbowed him in the ribs and she scowled. "I know you're mad, but I don't care...I was ready."

Embry wrapped a protective arm around her and laughed. "I'm not mad. It's your life. I just want you to be happy."

Renesmee smiled up at him and cocked her head, "I am, bonehead. Aren't you?"

Embry nodded, there was no way to conceal the grin on his face when he stared at Amara. "I'm very, very happy," he murmured.

Nessie gasped, "You dirty dog! Awe, my little baby's not a virgin anymore," she gushed as she pulled him into a hug.

He laughed in response, holding her tighter and blocking her from being hit by any errant marshmallows. "Easy!" he called when several hit him in the head.

"Watch those hands, Embry!" Jacob called out, pulling Ness from his arms and shoving him back playfully.

Embry lunged at Jacob, attempting a headlock, which he easily avoided. "Too slow!"

Renesmee sauntered back to the ladies and smiled. Kim was passing out the shots of Fireball and she wanted one. "Oh, that burns!"

"Don't get too drunk, Ness," Jacob advised as he held Quil securely in a headlock.

"Yeah, cuz then you won't be able to get off later!" Jared howled.

Jacob kicked Jared in the back of the knee, his embarrassment evident. "Don't worry about me, Jared," Nessie scoffed. "I never have that problem." She punctuated her statement with a wink as Jared's mouth hung open.

"Oh damn, Jared!" Paul howled. "She sure shut your ass down!"

"Shut up, Lahote!" Jared groused. "Nobody asked you!"

Jacob smiled at Renesmee, loving the way she handled herself with the pack. She always stuck up for him...and herself. He couldn't have found anyone better to share this crazy life with. She gave him everything he could ever need and never asked for anything more than his love in return. He made a decision right there and then that he wasn't going to put his life on hold anymore. No more waiting for phasing or anything else that could potentially keep them from taking the next step. The time was now.

Jacob smoothed his hand over the object he had carefully placed in his jeans pocket before they had left the house. He sucked in a deep breath and approached her slowly, his outstretched hand pulling her from the spot on the log. He sipped her shot, thinking a little liquid courage never hurt anyone. "What is it, baby?" she murmured when he smiled down at her.

Renesmee was suddenly distracted by the pack's serious conversation. "What's wrong, Paul?" Sam demanded.

"This is not good, not good at all," Jared added while shaking his head.

"What's happening?" Jacob questioned, approaching them with Ness tucked into his side.

Paul explained, "I'll take care of it. None of you need to get involved."

"Somebody spill it. What's wrong?" Seth mused, his brow furrowed in confusion.

When Paul refused to answer, Jared spoke up. "Those guys down there," Jared paused to tip his head toward the rowdy group of men located down further on the beach. "Paul got into it with one of them last weekend."

"Which one?" Jacob asked, pulling Nessie even closer to him.

"The big bald one in the center," Paul sighed. "I literally ran into him coming out of the bar last weekend. I roughed him up a little." When everyone stared at him incredulously, he added, "I was pretty drunk."

"Jesus, Paul. There's like fifteen of them down there and they sound drunk as shit. What have you gotten us into?" Embry groused as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Nobody has to come with me!" Paul scowled. "This is my fight."

"Bullshit!" Quil argued. "We're a pack, we fight together."

"Why can't we just leave?" Ava asked nervously.

"I won't leave my brothers," Seth explained gently, holding Ava to his chest and pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

"Why are you guys even looking for a fight? Just stay up here with us," Kim pleaded.

"We wanna end this before they see you girls and it escalates," Jared told Kim as she sidled up beside him, her face etched with worry.

"Let's do this," Leah announced after she finished her beer. "What's the plan?"

"Well first of all, no one has to go if they don't want to," Sam paused to glance around the group. "And our best plan is to let this guy get a shot in on Paul and let them battle it out. But so help me, if any of them step in, it's on...we fight."

The gang nodded in agreement. Jacob turned to Ness and sighed. "I'll be right back."

Renesmee grabbed his jacket and held on for dear life. "You... can't go! I just got you back, Jake!"

"I'll be fine," he reassured her, gathering her in a hug.

"You can't even phase," she breathed, pressing her face to his chest.

"No one phases," Sam ordered. "These aren't vampires, they're local and we can't risk them telling our secret."

"Nothing's gonna happen," he swore as he pulled her hands from the death grip she had on him. "And no matter what happens," Jacob searched for her gaze, "don't come down there. Promise me?"

Renesmee reluctantly nodded, a single tear slid down her cheek. "I only want you to fight as a last resort...promise me?"

Jacob nodded quickly, gathering her in a huge hug before setting off with his brothers. When he turned back to look at her, she mouthed, I love you.

I love you too...so much.

Jacob passed by Rachel and handed her something from his pocket that Ness couldn't see. She glanced up at him and then over to Renesmee, her eyes full of wonder.

….

The whole pack went along, even Wesley who wasn't much of a fighter but he boosted their numbers. Kim, Emily, Rachel, Ava, Amara, and Renesmee were left behind. Nessie stood watching them retreat until Rachel wrapped her arm around her and tried to reassure her. "He'll be back."

"How do you know?" Renesmee asked, accepting her touch and winding an arm around Rachel as well.

"I've been dealing with these hard-headed boys for quite some time now and I've just learned...you gotta have faith."

Renesmee regarded Rachel's brave behavior and suddenly felt very selfish for not having the same compassion for her that Rachel had for Ness. "I'm sorry. Of course, they'll be fine. Who loves a fight more than this pack?"

"Let's go get a drink to calm your nerves, sis."

Nessie nodded quickly, linking arms with Rachel and making their way to the rest of the girls. "Let's get this girl a beverage, Kim."

They continued to reassure each other that their boyfriends would be okay.

"So this is where the real party's at?"

Renesmee froze. She would know that voice anywhere. She had heard it before...in her nightmares. She turned around slowly, praying this wasn't really him.

"Wyatt."

He stared at her like a piece of meat. "Renesmee. I had heard you were down here on the 'rez' slumming it with some old guy, but I didn't believe it until I saw you just now."

Renesmee nodded. "Yeah, Jacob is ancient...25 years old to be exact."

"Who is that?" Amara gasped.

Nessie addressed her friends, but never turned her back on Wyatt. "Excuse my manners, ladies. Let me introduce you to Wyatt...the guy who tried to date rape me."

"You're so dramatic, Renesmee."

"Why are you here?" Nessie questioned, her patience running thin.

"I guess my party invitation got lost in the mail," he sneered.

"Was my right cross too subtle for you? I mean, why would I invite you anywhere? And why are you asking about me and my boyfriend?"

"You know, you ran off so fast that night, that I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I was," he told her as he approached her cautiously.

"I don't accept your apology."

Wyatt held his hand to her cheek and smiled wickedly. "Good...because I'm not sorry," he seethed before smacking her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

The other girls gasped as Rachel raced to her side. "Don't touch her!" he ordered.

Renesmee collapsed while trying to lift herself up and all Rachel could do was watch in horror. Wyatt approached once again, waving Rachel away. He held his hand out to Nessie and she stumbled a little. Wyatt tried again, this time bending over to assist her. She used this opportunity to yank on his hand, twisting it behind his back. She rotated behind him, kicked the back of his knees, causing him to drop face first in the sand. Renesmee then stood on his lower back while pulling both his arms up straight up, just the way Uncle Emmett had taught her.

Wyatt yelped in pain. "Let me go!"

"I'm gonna break both your arms, Wyatt!" she threatened, using all her strength to inflict as much pain as possible.

"Renesmee, don't."

Ness raised her head to find Jacob's beautiful dark eyes staring at her from the other side of the fire. His jaw clenched when he saw the red handprint on the side of her cheek. "Let me deal with him," his voice rumbled.

"I can handle this, Jake."

Wyatt raised his head from the sand and sneered, "Yeah, Jake. Let the bitch fight her own battles."

Jacob began to shudder. He lowered his gaze as he sucked in deep breaths. "Let him go," he ordered.

The girls collectively groaned, knowing Jacob was fully capable of tearing this fool's head off, whether he phased or not. Renesmee reluctantly released him. "I suggest you run," she told Wyatt.

Wyatt struggled to get to his feet. Nessie didn't see him pick up a beer bottle, but she heard him smash it on a rock. She tried to dash off, but Wyatt grabbed her around the throat and held the jagged edge to her neck. She held her breath, afraid to move.

"You're making a big mistake," Jacob growled, while keeping complete control.

Wyatt smiled evilly. "No mistakes. She's leaving with me...nobody follows us," he retorted, his voice dripping with a wicked happiness that everyone found disgusting.

"Take...your hands...off her," Jacob demanded.

Wyatt began his retreat, pulling Renesmee against his chest. She gasped when the glass penetrated her skin. Jacob saw the blood trickle down her neck and he fumed. "Last chance," Jacob warned. "Let her go...or it's your funeral."

"Go to hell!" Wyatt screamed, pressing the bottle closer to her skin as he licked her cheek.

Jacob shook violently, his body crumpling. "Jacob!" Renesmee gasped as he disappeared behind the blazing fire.

"Awe," Wyatt teased. "Guess he's not the hero you thought he was."

Renesmee threw her head back, busting Wyatt in the mouth and forcing him to release his hold on her. As he stumbled back, she pulled away from him and looked up to see her beautiful russet wolf bursting through the flames of the fire. Jacob, in his wolf form, landing squarely on Wyatt's puny frame. Jacob pressed his paw to the bastard's throat and growled fiercely.

The rest of the pack appeared in their human form, their eyes wide. Finally Jacob's wolf had revealed himself, but only to kill the imminent threat to his imprint. They were all frozen in fear of what he would do next.

Jacob's wolf form bared his teeth and lowered his muzzle to become nose to nose with the dumb bastard who had hurt his Ness, not once but twice. Wyatt visibly shook in fear. Renesmee approached them both cautiously, despite the pack's assertion that she needed to stay back.

"Jake," she breathed, her voice calming and sweet. "Just let him go."

Jacob growled louder, his teeth coming dangerously close to his neck. Renesmee knew well enough that one false move and Wyatt would be dead...in a matter of seconds.

"He's not worth it," she insisted, her hands smoothing the top of his head and curling around behind his ears.

Jacob made a purring around as she stroked his silky soft fur. "Please let this go," she pleaded. "He's too scared to tell anyone what he saw. Right, Wyatt?"

Wyatt shuddered beneath Jacob's massive paw. Saliva dripped down onto Wyatt's face. Wyatt's eyes conveyed pure terror. "Just let him go," Nessie begged.

Jacob took a step back and snarled when Wyatt scrambled away and disappeared into the coverage of the forest. Renesmee buried her fingers in his fur and held his face in her hands. Jacob lowered his head and she pressed her forehead to his. "Stay with me, please. I know now badly you want to chase him, but don't, Jake."

Jacob raised his head, his body now towering above hers. He glanced at his pack mates and bound away from her. Sam, Paul, and Jared all followed suit. Seth and Embry rushed to her side and held her up when she started to collapse. "Jake!" she screamed.

...

A/N: just a few more chapters left. I hope you're still enjoying this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Are they gonna kill him?"

Embry stared straight ahead, both hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. His expression was tense and he breathed deeply as if he were trying to calm himself down. "I think you already know the answer to that question, Ness."

Renesmee flung her car door open as soon as they pulled up to Jacob's cabin. Embry reached for her waist and pulled her back. "There's nothing you can do! It's already been decided!"

"Sam is really gonna let them do this?"

Embry held her hand and shook his head. "It's not up to Sam. The alpha makes the orders."

"But I thought…"

Embry gave her a knowing look. "Sam said that when Jake phased, he could have the option to be alpha again. He took it this time."

"You don't think they should kill Wyatt, do you?"

Embry narrowed his gaze and shook his head. "That's not it."

Renesmee looked confused. "Then why do you look so mad?"

"Because I didn't get to kill him myself."

"Embry! I don't want this! No one should die over this!"

"He hurt you, Renesmee!" Embry paused to run his finger near the cuts on her neck before he continued. "Jake just can't let that go. Wyatt could have killed you. The pack can't just stand by and let anyone's imprint be harmed. Jake says he has to die, so…"

Renesmee groaned as she pulled away from Embry and opened the passenger door. She noticed the headlights approaching and told him, "Amara's here."

"Nessie, stop!" Embry called as he climbed out of the driver seat and followed her up the porch steps. "Just wait and we'll sit with you."

"I don't want a babysitter," Ness replied angrily, her hand gripping the front door knob.

"Jake's orders," he reminded her, handing her the car keys.

Renesmee whirled around to face him, her scowl disappeared as he smiled down at her. "Thank you for driving me home, but I'm just gonna take a bath and go to bed."

"Ness…"

"I'm fine really."

"Jake said…"

"If Jacob was so concerned, then he would be here," she spat angrily.

Embry hit the door above her head and scowled. "Stop being so damn stubborn. You're putting me in an awful position with Jake."

Amara approached Embry cautiously, eyeing the interaction between her boyfriend and Renesmee. "I'm sure Amara is ready to go home...I'll take the heat for you with Jake. He'll deal," Ness assured him.

Embry glanced back at Amara standing at the bottom of the porch steps. She looked beyond irritated and that was making Renesmee feel terribly guilty. His shoulders slumped as he finally conceded. "Only if you're sure…"

"I am."

"And you promise you won't leave…"

"I won't leave."

"And you'll lock the door?"

"I swear."

"And you'll clean these cuts on your neck?"

"Yes, Dad," she teased as he gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

Amara cleared her throat, reminding him she was still standing there. "Em, come on. She said you can go."

Embry pulled away, his expression was sad and full of guilt. "You better call me if you need anything."

Renesmee laughed and shoved him toward the steps. "I will! You should go…"

Amara crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "Goodnight, Renesmee."

"Sorry for everything…" Nessie's voice trailed off when Amara held her hand up.

"I can't tell you how much I enjoyed being threatened by your ex. It was a memorable night," Amara replied sarcastically.

"Mar! Don't be rude…" Embry scolded. Amara responded by turning on her heel and stalking back to her car.

"I'm sorry…" Embry told Renesmee.

"I'm fine. Go after her...I don't want you two fighting," Renesmee admitted honestly.

Embry tossed her one more sorry glance, stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket, and turned to join Amara. Renesmee entered her empty home and cringed when she heard Embry and Amara arguing as they drove off. She locked the door like she promised she would and trudged off to the bathroom to get a bath.

…..

Renesmee woke up startled a few hours later when she heard Jacob's gruff voice from the living room. From what she could hear, she gathered that he had returned home to find Embry gone and he wasn't pleased. "You promised me, Embry," Jacob growled.

She rolled her eyes and padded to the bathroom. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. After her bath, she had tried to wait up for Jacob, but finally she succumbed to a much needed sleep. Now she just had to pee before her bladder burst.

Renesmee jumped when she opened the bathroom door and found Jacob's towering figure gripping the doorframe and blocking her path. He sucked in a deep breath when he saw her standing there in a thin, short robe. He didn't know what she had on underneath, but he hoped it was nothing.

She gazed up at him, her scowl evident. "Can I get by?"

Jacob sighed. "I'm really sorry…"

"Save it!" she exclaimed. "I just wanna go to bed."

Jacob dropped his arms and only gave her a small space to pass by. She wondered if he had somehow gotten bigger in the last few hours because his body seemed to fill the entire doorway now. She sighed deeply as she twisted her body in an effort to escape touching him. He inhaled deeply when her hair swept by his nose. "Ness, please…"

"Don't touch me," she seethed as he reached for her.

Jacob pulled her body to his, turning and pressing her against the now closed bathroom door. Renesmee squirmed under his hold. He lifted her by the waist with his huge hands, her back still pressed to the door. "Put me down," she growled.

Jacob sighed, lowering her slowly, her body sliding down his. He gave her no space and when she pushed against his chest, he didn't budge. He lowered his head to her shoulder and whispered, "Don't do this."

Renesmee ran her hand through his hair, grabbing a handful and pulling hard so she could see his face. His expression was not one of anger. "I can't even look at you," she announced, shoving him back once more.

He stepped back and stood up straight, once again towering over her. She walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling her knees to her chin. Jacob shook his head slowly, opened the bathroom door and started the shower water.

Jacob returned to her a short time later, his body still wet and lower half covered with a towel. He stood over her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He slipped a hand behind her neck and tilted her head back. "Are you gonna talk to me?" he asked softly.

Renesmee looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you killed him."

Jacob knelt in front of her, shoving her knees apart in an attempt to get closer. "You're crying over Wyatt? Really, Ness?"

Renesmee threaded her fingers behind his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm crying over you! Over what you felt you had to do for _me._ I never wanted this!"

"We didn't kill him."

Nessie swiped at her tears and stared at Jacob incredulously. "What did you say?"

"He was high. They all were. When we went down the beach to confront them, they were getting high off crystal meth right there on the beach. Paul just lost it. He confronted that bald guy but none of them put up much of a fight."

"And Wyatt?"

"We chased him back to his house and howled outside his house until he packed a bag and left. We followed him to the border, but I just hope that he was freaked out enough to never come back."

"Embry said…"

"Embry's an asshole."

"Jacob, stop."

Jacob stood and began pacing around the dark room. "I gave him one damn job to do and he couldn't even do that right."

Nessie climbed down from the bed and approached him. "Don't blame Embry. He did everything he could to convince me to let him stay and I sent him away. This is not his fault."

"Why didn't you want him to stay?"

Renesmee sighed. "Amara was pissed at him and they were fighting. And I didn't need a sitter."

Jacob slid his hands around Nessie's waist and held her close. "I wanted to leave you protected. Why was she pissed?"

"Because...Embry was being Embry."

"Flirting? Or did he try to kiss you again?" Jacob replied, scowling.

"No! He was ignoring her and being overprotective of me. She made some snide comment about how what Wyatt did was my fault. I just wanted them to leave," she explained.

Jacob nodded and sighed. "I don't know if I made the right decision about Wyatt or not, but I'm just glad he's gone," he admitted as he glanced over the cuts to her neck. "If he had escaped with you…"

Renesmee pulled his hands from her waist and pressed them to her face. "I'm fine. Look at me, Jacob...everything is okay now."

Jacob ran his thumbs over the cuts on her neck and cringed. "He could have killed you," he sighed. "I wanted him dead, Ness, I really did." His body was shaking now.

She led him back to their bed, urging him to sit on the edge. "Don't start getting yourself all worked up."

Jacob gazed up at her, his face as serious as ever. "The only reason I didn't kill him was because of you," he admitted. "No matter how badly I wanted to, I just couldn't because I knew how upset you would be if I did. I guess that makes me a shitty alpha."

Renesmee pressed her lips to his and he kissed her passionately. She gasped when he pulled her on top of him and moved to lie back on the bed. When she broke the kiss, she smiled at him. "I love that you considered me in your decision. And I know you're gonna be an amazing alpha for your pack."

"We're a team, Ness. I may be their alpha but you're my queen."

Renesmee snuggled up close to Jacob as she shifted to lie next to him. He held her close to his side and sighed, "I was so proud of the way you handled yourself with Wyatt. I didn't get a chance to tell you that before, but you were really amazing."

She beamed proudly as she ran a hand over his chest and stomach and he shuddered slightly. She propped herself up on her elbow and narrowed her gaze at him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jacob clenched his jaw and nodded tersely. "Yeah, why?"

"Your skin feels really hot."

Jacob chuckled nervously as she continued to run her hands over his body. "I'm always hot."

"Not like this, not since the accident. Are you in pain?"

He shook his head quickly. "I'll just go get another cold shower," he offered as he untangled himself from her grasp and climbed off the bed.

"Hey!" Renesmee called out, following him to the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

Jacob whirled around to face her and she gasped as he picked her up and deposited her on the bed. He leaned over her, his hands pressing her arms over her head. Her eyes opened wide and her breath became ragged. Jacob furrowed his brow and backed away slowly. "I'm sorry."

Renesmee smiled as she sat up and faced him. "Sorry for what? I thought we were making up."

Jacob watched as she reached for his towel and pulled him close to her. He saw the way she gazed up at him and it made him feel terrible. He reached for the front of her robe and closed it. "I'm gonna go get that shower."

"Stop," she urged, reaching for his hand and clutching it with both her hands. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes," he hissed. "So badly it hurts," he admitted, casting his gaze to the floor.

She let go of her grip on his hand and slid her robe off of her body, letting it pool around her on the floor as she stood. "I want you too. So what's the problem?"

Jacob finally looked at her, nearly naked with her eyes shining brightly with desire in the moonlit room. "I don't want to hurt you," he admitted quietly.

"Why would you hurt me?" she asked innocently.

"_I_ wouldn't...but my wolf might," he breathed, pulling her close.

"I'm pretty sure your wolf likes me," she mused with a playful smile. "Why would he hurt me?"

"Because…" he licked his lips, "he wants you too much. And I don't think I can control him right now."

Renesmee nodded. "But you would never let anyone hurt me...so wouldn't I be okay?"

Jacob pressed his forehead to hers and panted. "Maybe he's stronger than I am. Maybe he just wants to have his way with you...and doesn't care if he hurts you."

"Then I'll just kick his ass," she declared. "I'm a badass, ya know?"

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. "God, I love you," he breathed before capturing her lips with his.

"Not more than I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"Wanna bet?" he challenged as he carried her to the bed and hovered above her.

"It's time to let your wolf out, Jacob."

...

Sorry for the late update...I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Renesmee stretched as she began to wake. Her body was sore, but the memories of last night reminded how she had become that way. Jacob had been so scared that he would hurt her, that it took a lot of convincing on her part to finally get him to make love to her. He explained that it was a mating instinct that was causing him to feel this way, but it didn't mean he needed at act like an animal.

She wasn't sure how Jacob's phasing would affect their lovemaking, but she found out last night. His stamina was incredible, but just as she suspected, he was still loving and gentle to her, just as he had always been.

When Renesmee reached over to Jacob's side of the bed, she found it cold and she frowned. She sat up slowly and squinted. She could hear voices in the backyard, so she assumed the guys were in the garage.

After a quick shower, Renesmee found her way to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. She had just finished making the last of the pancakes when Embry and Quil showed their faces.

"I told you I smelled pancakes," Quil announced.

"Wash your hands first!" Ness scolded as she swatted him with a dish towel.

"Fine," Quil grumbled.

"You too, Embry."

"Yes, mother," Embry teased. "Did you sleep okay?" His voice and expression was playful and he acted like he already knew the answer.

Renesmee blushed when she remembered that the pack was now linked into Jacob's thoughts again. She avoided Embry's gaze by dishing up a plate of breakfast for Jacob.

"Where are you going with that?"

"Jake needs to eat too," she replied quickly.

"He's not here," Embry retorted. "He went to run an errand."

"Oh."

Embry pulled out a chair for you. "Come eat with us."

Renesmee scowled. "I should go finish getting ready."

Embry insisted, "You need to eat. Jake would want you to eat."

She sighed as she sat down. "So you two got stuck with babysitting duty?"

"Nuh uh," Quil mumbled as he shoved another piece of bacon in his mouth. "It's security detail, Ness."

She scowled again. "I don't need a security detail," she pouted.

Embry laughed. "Well I suggest you get over it, because it's a standing order from Jake until…"

"Until what?" she demanded.

Quil and Embry glanced at each other and looked nervous. "You weren't supposed to say anything," Quil scolded.

Embry shrugged. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Well the wolf's out of the bag now, boys...so spill it."

When neither one of them said anything, Renesmee stood, grabbing her plate. "Okay, okay, okay," Embry conceded as he pulled on her arm and urged her to sit back down.

She returned to her chair and stared at him expectantly. "Well?"

Embry sighed. "Jake wants you to be protected until he can be sure that Wyatt is no longer a threat."

Renesmee's shoulders slumped. "Will this ever be over?"

"Just quit worrying and eat your breakfast, Ness. We're here to work on repairs too, so quit feeling guilty," Embry tried to convince her.

Nessie nodded, knowing Embry was right. She did feel better with them there and they were always good company, probably even more so without Jake's watchful eyes. She finally relaxed and ate her breakfast and listened to Quil and Embry argue.

"Dude, no way! You're so lucky that Claire is only 12. These women are a pain in the ass," Embry grumbled.

Renesmee scrunched up her nose and tossed a biscuit at Embry's head. "Watch it, buddy!"

Embry laughed as he caught it, broke a piece off and threw it at Quil. "I don't mean you, Nessie. You're cool as shit. Unlike Amara," he paused to groan. "She was being such a pain last night when we dropped you off."

"She was probably jealous," Quil observed. "You do flirt quite a bit."

"Do not," Embry blushed.

"It was my fault you two were fighting. And yes, I can be a pain too. All girls do when they get jealous. It's called being territorial. We all do it," Ness explained.

Embry shrugged. "I didn't mean to make her mad. But I didn't like the way she talked to you."

"I forgive her...and you should too."

"Two girls fighting over you, Embry. What's better than that?" Quil quipped.

"That's not...exactly what happened, Quil," Renesmee chuckled.

Quill stood up and started clearing the table. "No don't tell me about it. In my mind, Nessie and Amara are wrestling...in mud...no pudding...no green Jell-o," he finally decided. "Yeah, green Jell-o."

Renesmee and Embry glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "Quil...you're so weird!"

"Did I miss breakfast?"

Renesmee's face fell when she saw Jacob smiling at her from the doorway. She stood up and scowled. "Yeah, sorry. I had no idea when you would be back so…"

"You made them pancakes? I'm so jealous," he teased.

Embry rolled his eyes and joined Quil at the sink. Quil washed the dishes, while Embry dried and that left Renesmee no choice but to talk to Jake.

"I made them for all of you. I thought you were in the garage when I got up. I even made you a plate...ask Embry," her voice kept rising.

"Okay...I'm sorry," he soothed, that killer smile never leaving his lips. "It's my fault. I didn't tell you I left."

Renesmee shook her head. "No...you didn't."

Jacob approached her cautiously as she stood there scowling. "I guess I could have left you a note…"

She sighed, "That would have been nice."

Jacob stood over her, his smile still shining brightly. "I'm planning something special for us...a date. And I had to handle a few details."

Renesmee scowled. "Whatever. There's no more pancake mix, but I can make you some eggs," she offered, her irritation still evident.

"I'm fine. I don't need any breakfast. I only need you."

When she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and furrowed her brow, he laughed. "You must be sick," she decided. "You never turn food down."

Jacob wrapped her up in his arms. "Nope, not sick at all."

Renesmee refused to hug him back. "Oh. So you already ate? Secret breakfast date?" she mused.

"Ness, you're being a pain. Stop harassing poor Jake," Embry laughed as he finished drying the dishes.

"Really, girl. Stop being so jealous," Quil added as he turned to face them.

"No fair ganging up on me," she pouted.

"I think she needs a group hug," Embry suggested as they encircled her.

"No!"

Renesmee was enveloped by six warm arms and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep from smiling. They were dorks, but they were her dorks.

Embry and Quil made their way back out to the garage as Jacob kept her tight in his embrace. "So do you forgive me now?"

Ness lowered her gaze shyly and shrugged. "I guess."

"I'm sorry I made you mad."

Renesmee sighed. "I wasn't mad. I know that's how I was acting, but I was worried about you."

Jacob rubbed her back lightly and smirked. "Worried that I was on a breakfast date with someone?"

"No! Now you're just teasing me," she grumbled.

Jacob pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you...last night or this morning. I love that you worry about me. Sometimes I'm so focused on keeping you safe that I forget how much you worry. I should've been more considerate, but I just couldn't wake you up this morning. You were sleeping so hard and you looked so adorable...I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry."

Renesmee finally wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "That was a damn good apology, baby."

Jacob beamed. "I'm trying. And I love you...so much."

She captured his lips with hers and kissed him softly. He moaned ever so slightly when he felt her tongue taste his lips. He deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer, their bodies fitting together so perfectly.

"And I love you too," she whispered breathlessly when he broke away from the kiss.

…..

Renesmee took one more look at herself in the mirror and smiled a little. Her dress was very short, pretty sexy and she rarely wore red. This was one of those hot little numbers that Alice had bought for her when she still lived at home, but she never had a place to wear it before now. Jacob had insisted she dress up for their date, their first date to be specific. He had been so excited for tonight and she thought that was adorable.

When she grabbed her matching red handbag, fluffed her hair one more time and strolled into the living room, she frowned when she realized that Jacob wasn't even at home. She glanced around quickly before noticing a rather large white poster board taped to the back of their front door. She approached it slowly and laughed.

_Dear Nessie,_

_Please meet me at our special spot near the bluffs. I can't wait to see you. Our first date! Sorry it's taken so long to get here. Please hurry...I miss you so much. _

_Love, Your Jacob _

_P.S. - I remembered to write a note this time...aren't you impressed?_

Renesmee nodded quickly and willed herself not to cry. She had spent too much time on her makeup to cry it all off now. She rushed out the door with her keys in hand, but stopped when she found Seth at the bottom of the steps. "Wow…" he gasped. "You look...wow."

She blushed. "Seth, it's just a dress," she insisted as she began to descend the porch steps.

Seth held out his hand to assist her when he noticed her high strappy heels and how she wobbled just a bit. "Please don't trip and fall...Jake will kill me if you don't arrive to your date in one piece."

"So...you're on security detail now?"

Seth shrugged. "I guess so...is that what we're calling it now?"

"Embry and Quil did. I guess it's your turn now." Renesmee dangled her keys in front of her face and handed them to Seth. "If you're gonna follow me to my date, then you might as well drive me."

Seth nodded and smiled as he moved to the passenger door and held it open for her. He kept staring at her when she sat, his smile wide and bright. "Let's go, Seth! And stop staring at me…" Nessie replied with a playful smile.

….

"You look nervous," Seth observed.

"I'm fine," she said quietly as she stared out over the ocean. They were almost there.

Seth reached over and held her hand. "I know I've been a crappy best friend. I've been so wrapped up in Ava and all that…"

Renesmee squeezed his hand and smiled. "You have nothing to feel bad about. I've been just as wrapped up in Jake lately."

"You guys have waited a long time for tonight…"

She nodded quickly. "We've waited a lifetime it seems."

Seth pulled her car up and put it in park. "You should go to him."

Nessie smiled as she climbed out of the car. "Thanks for the ride...oh wait. How will you get home?"

"I'll just wolf it home," he retorted and she laughed. He walked around to give her the keys to her car. "Have fun tonight."

"I will...go see Ava. I bet she misses you," Ness gushed as she hugged him.

Seth chuckled as he hugged her back. "Goodnight, Ness."

Renesmee waved to Seth as she made her way to their favorite spot. She stopped to slip her heels off, wishing she had known this would be an outdoor event. She had imagined a dinner out and maybe dancing, but Jake was too romantic and original for that. Of course he would choose their special spot.

When Renesmee saw Jacob standing near the rocky edge of the cliff, she smiled. He whirled around quickly to face her, his eyes full of wonder, his mouth slightly parted. "There's my baby," he breathed as she closed the distance.

Renesmee beamed as Jacob's eyes poured over her. All of his attention embarrassed her. "I take it you like my dress?" she asked, doing a small twirl for him.

Jacob swallowed thickly and nodded. "You look amazing...you always look amazing, but oh my...Ness. You are so gorgeous."

"You…" she paused to lick her lips, "You look really hot."

Jacob chuckled as she slid his jacket off his shoulders, revealing a button down black dress shirt, stretched tightly over his muscular frame. He even wore a skinny red tie hanging loosely around his collar with his top three buttons undone.

"I look like a bum compared to you," he observed.

"No way!" she argued playfully. "Let me show you something."

Jacob watched as she pulled her cell phone from her purse and turned on the camera. She backed up to him and held the phone up, revealing both of them in the frame. He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her tightly against his chest. He lowered his face to hers, pressing his cheek to hers and looked at their faces in the phone.

"We look perfect together," she gushed. Renesmee snapped a few pictures, some of them kissing, one of Jacob staring down at her lovingly. "So if you're a bum, then I must be in love with a bum," she joked.

Jacob watched as she slipped her phone back into her purse and he reached for her hand and led her to the edge of the bluff. "Remember when I brought you here when you were younger? I promised to sit you down one day and tell you all my secrets, didn't I?"

Renesmee nodded. "Of course I remember. You never let me sit on the edge, because you constantly worried I would fall off. And you said we could watch the sunset together, but we had to wait until I was older because sunsets are romantic."

Jacob beamed. "Do you remember everything I ever told you?"

"Pretty much," she admitted shyly. "And right on cue," she paused to turn and look out over the water, "there's the sunset...almost as if you ordered it yourself."

Renesmee sighed at how beautiful the sky looked. All the gorgeous pinks and oranges melting against the crystal blue water. Totally breathtaking. Suddenly she wished she had her sketchbook, although she doubted she could capture it's immense beauty.

When she turned to look for Jacob, she found him on the ground, on one knee, with a ring between his fingers. "There's something I wanted to ask you…"


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

When she turned to look for Jacob, she found him on the ground, on one knee, with a ring between his fingers. "There's something I wanted to ask you…"

Renesmee gasped as Jacob lowered his head. "I'm sure you think this is sudden...or I haven't thought this through, but I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life. Every single moment with you has led me to this point. And I'm ready...no more hurdles, because we've surpassed them all, Nessie. We've been through you finding out about the imprinting, your relationship with Seth, my accident, not being able to phase and everything in between."

"Jake…" she sighed.

"Just hold on, Ness. I swear I'm getting to the proposal part."

Renesmee nodded and swallowed thickly. Jacob reached for her hands and held them gently with his free hand. "I love you," he breathed. "The day you were born, I got a tiny glimpse of what our life would be like. And that vision seemed so far off all those years ago. And in these last few months, I've gotten everything I could have ever dreamed of when you told me you loved me. Obviously it hasn't been easy...but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Jacob lowered his gaze once more and when he looked up at her again, his eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "Please marry me, Renesmee. Please make all my dreams...all our dreams come true and say yes?" Jacob held up the ring for her inspection.

She took it and held it between her fingers and sighed. It was a silver twisted band with tiny wolf profile and an emerald eye. "Your eyes aren't emerald," she whispered.

Jacob stood and faced her. "No, but yours are. Especially when you feel passionate about something...or someone. When you were very young, you got mad at your parents because they wouldn't let me take you to this carnival in the city. You threw the biggest fit and glared at them so hard. I saw your eye color change that day...and I knew we were all in trouble."

Renesmee gazed up at him questioningly. "When did you buy this?"

Jacob wrapped an arm around her and began to guide her away from the cliff's edge. "I had it made for you...many years ago. I guess I was pretty optimistic," he chuckled.

"I didn't know you wanted to marry me."

They stopped walking and Renesmee looked down at the ground. She saw a blanket covered with rose petals and a bowl of strawberries. Jacob walked away from her and stretched out his hand and asked, "Will you sit with me?"

Renesmee nodded and joined him in their little picnic. "I've always dreamed of marrying you, Nessie. The first night we kissed, I told your dad I wanted to marry...not right away, but someday."

Jacob held a strawberry to her lips and smiled. She pushed his hand away and furrowed her brow. "I haven't said yes yet."

He laughed as he took a big bite of the strawberry and shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Renesmee stared at him, her eyes opened widely. "So you don't care if we get married or not?"

Jacob nearly choked. "No...that's not it all. We haven't discussed this before and I just sprung it on you, so I'm giving you all the time you need to decide."

She looked down at the beautiful ring between her fingers and sighed. "I don't need time to think about it, Jake."

His face fell when she handed the ring back to him. "Nessie, please…" he begged.

Renesmee gazed up at him with tears in her eyes. She raised her hand to Jacob's cheek and cradled it lovingly. She closed her eyes and shared her memory with him.

_"Okay, Jake...I'm ready, but don't look yet."_

_"This is silly, Nessie Girl. Why can't_ I _look at you?"_

_"That's the rules...I don't make 'em."_

_Jacob laughed. "Okay, well tell me when_ _I can look, because I feel silly."_

_Renesmee began to hum softly. " Now you can look."_

_Jacob chuckled as he turned toward the sound of her voice, his eyes still squeezed shut. He opened them slowly, his eyes focusing on the sweet girl marching toward him. She wore a white party dress that was two sizes too big and dragged behind her as she walked. Her hair was adorned with daisies and a sheer scarf acted as her veil, a sparkly tiara holding it in place. She held a handful of fresh daisies in her hand as she neared him, her expression serious. _

_When she got close enough, she tugged on his pant leg, urging him to come down to her level. He smiled as he obliged her request. "You look so pretty."_

_She blushed and beamed. "Now you you have to kiss me," she instructed in that bossy way of hers. _

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're my hub...hub…"_

_"Husband,"_ _he replied. "I'd_ _be happy to be your husband_," _he told her, eager to play along._

_Renesmee rolled her eyes and stamped her foot. "Then kiss me, silly!"_

_Jacob nodded, his face serious._ _He held her tiny face in his giant hands and pressed the smallest kiss to her cheek. " Let's go, " she ordered, pulling on his hand roughly. _

_"Where?"_

_Tea party time!" she squealed as she yanked on his hand playfully. Jacob held her over his head and they twirled around laughing until they couldn't catch their breath._

Renesmee leaned forward as she pulled her hand from his face. "I remember the first time we got married...and I'd love to do it again."

Jacob held his breath. "So…"

"My answer...is yes," she breathed, before pressing her lips to his.

Jacob slid his free hand behind her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss. He cradled her in his arms and nestled her safely in his lap. She broke off the kiss and panted heavily. He smiled when she held up her left hand. "I want you to put it on me. That's why I gave the ring back."

Renesmee watched as he carefully slid the ring onto her delicate finger. "I really love it," she gushed, holding it up to the moonlight.

She looked at Jacob and watched how his eyes scanned her face. "What are looking at?"

"I'm just noticing how much you've changed. Seeing that little Nessie in your memory reminded me that she's gone now," Jacob replied sadly.

"You miss her," she sighed, dropping her gaze to her lap.

Jacob slid two fingers under her chin and brought her eyes back to focus on him. "I do miss her. But I got something better in her place."

"Oh yeah?"

Jacob nodded. "Yep, I got you and your love. And I loved that little girl, but damn...she sure was bossy."

Renesmee scoffed. "You're so mean!" she teased, pushing him back to lie on the blanket. She swung her legs around to straddle him and when he ran his hands up her bare thighs, she shuddered.

"As much as I love you in this dress, Nessie...I'd really love to see you out of it," he murmured.

"Oh really?" she mused as her fingers began to undo his buttons, one by one.

Jacob bit his lower lip and his breathing sped up. He slid his hands under her dress and began tugging on her panties. She pushed on his chest and stood above him, watching him as he watched her unhook her dress at the hip and let it slide off her body. She stood before him in absolutely nothing but a flimsy thong. He propped himself up on his elbows and smirked.

"Want me to take it off?" she offered, sliding her thumbs into the elastic straps on the side and pulling just a little.

"Nope."

"No?"

Jacob's tongue peeked out between his teeth and he growled. "Turn around."

She modeled for him, turning slowly and as sexy as she possibly could. She gasped when she felt Jacob's hands on her body. He whirled her around and pulled her into his arms.

"You cheated," she breathed. "You already undressed yourself."

He looked down at their bodies and smiled. "I just couldn't wait." Then he knelt down before her, sliding her panties away from her body, eliciting a gasp from her as he did.

Jacob pulled her body down to the blanket with him. They ran their hands all over their bodies and kissed each other passionately. He slid his hands under her backside and she wrapped her legs around his waist in response. Gently, he laid her back and hovered above her, just adoring how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

Renesmee reached over her head and brought a strawberry to Jacob's mouth. She bit her lip when he took a bite and she felt the juice drip off his chin and pool on her stomach. She gazed down at him as he pressed his lips to skin and tasted her. "Mmm, you taste so good," he murmured.

She buried her fingers in his hair and moaned, "It's not me, it's the strawberries."

"Oh no," Jacob dragged his lips across her nipples and pressed his mouth to her neck. "It's you, Ness. Every part of you just tastes so good."

Renesmee pulled his face from her neck and gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Jacob...so much."

He kissed her chin and smiled. "I'm gonna love you forever. You're my Ness."

"You're my Jacob and now you always will be," she gushed, lifting her hips and gasping as he slid into her.

Jacob cursed under his breath and let his head fall back. "You feel amazing."

Renesmee held his face in her hands and sighed. "Promise me it will always be like this...the butterflies when you look at me, the tingles when you touch me, the…" she squeezed her eyes shut as he rocked against her, "the electricity between us every time we make love. I want this forever...every single time. Promise me?"

Jacob kissed her gently and nodded when he pulled away. "I do."

….

Jacob smiled and stretched, taking up the entire width of their bed. He frowned when he didn't feel Nessie next to him. He raised his head and noticed the bathroom light was out. He wandered out to the living room as he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. The front door was open just a crack and his stomach dropped in fear.

"Ness…" he called, pushing the door open. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her swaying on the front porch swing.

Renesmee stared out at the lush green forest around their house and swiped at the tears on her cheeks. She was wrapped in a blanket, her body shaking a bit. She was too choked up to speak.

Jacob slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection. She pushed his hands aside and tried to stand. "Please don't," she whispered softly.

When she stood up and moved to pass by him, he reached for her. "What's wrong, baby?"

She visibly cringed and cast her eyes away. "I just couldn't sleep. It's no big deal."

Jacob rushed to the door, blocking her from going inside. "Have you been crying?" he asked gently, craning his neck to get a better look at her face.

"I'm fine," she insisted defensively, still avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, honey," he gushed as he held her face in his hands, her tear-stained cheeks evident.

He swept her into his arms, kicked the door shut as they entered the house, and he carried her to the couch. "It's too cold to sit outside this morning. Your skin is freezing," he announced as he began rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"I should go start breakfast," she replied stoically.

Jacob scowled as wrapped the blanket tighter around her and pulled her close to his chest. "Please tell me what's wrong, Nessie. Please," he pleaded, his voice breaking.

She sobbed in his arms, finally melting against him. He smoothed her hair and whispered sweetly into her ear. She tried to get her breathing under control as the sobs began to subside. Finally when she had reduced her crying to a few sniffles, she raised her head to meet his gaze.

"Did you change your mind...about getting engaged? You don't wanna marry me, do you?" Jacob asked apprehensively.

Renesmee's mouth gaped open. "Oh my God, no. That's not it at all…"

"Then tell me," he urged, feeling a huge sense of relief.

Renesmee backed away from him slightly. When he slid his hands around her stomach, she whispered, "Don't."

Jacob reached for her again, but she twisted away from him, moving to stand next to the couch. "I got my period," she finally announced.

Jacob furrowed his brow. "And?"

Renesmee sighed, "So that means I'm not pregnant."

Jacob nodded slowly, finally understanding why she was so upset. "You were hoping you would be?"

She swallowed thickly and tried to keep her tears at bay. "I want...to have a baby, your baby. I thought you wanted that too."

Jacob pulled her across his lap and held her closely. "I already told you that children are a bonus...but not a necessity. I want you, Ness, YOU."

Renesmee buried her face in his neck and breathed deeply, the smell of his skin instantly calming her. "But why would you want to marry me if I can't give you a baby?"

Jacob held her face in his hands and smiled warmly. "I don't wanna have a baby right now," he admitted honestly. "I love having you all to myself. I know it's selfish, but you're all mine and that's the way I want it to stay for a while."

She nodded. "Are you sure?"

He kissed her softly and smoothed her hair from her face. "I'm very sure, Nessie."

Jacob swept her up again in his arms and carried her back to his bed. "Jacob, we can't…"

He gently placed her on their bed and moved to lie beside her. He put his incredibly warm hands on her lower stomach as he curled up behind her. "Does that feel better?"

Renesmee nodded. "I have my own personal heating pad," she mused playfully.

Jacob laughed as he held her closer. "I'm so glad you still want to marry me," he gushed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing could change my mind about that," she admitted.

Jacob beamed. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, but when she turned her face back to him, she whispered, "You missed."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_8 _months_later…_

When Renesmee walked through the door, Jacob greeted her warmly. "Hey, baby! How was the last day of school?"

Renesmee nodded absently. "What?"

Jacob ducked his head down and searched for her gaze. "Earth to Ness. Where are you?"

"Sorry," she replied, pausing to give him a hug. "It was along day."

He pressed his lips to her neck and smiled. "Wanna take a nap with me?"

"That sounds amazing," she replied dreamily.

Jacob swept her up in his arms and swiftly carried her to their bed. "We better set an alarm, we have to be ready for dinner by six," he reminded her.

"Dinner?" she echoed.

"Paul and Rachel's rehearsal dinner is tonight. Did you forget?"

Renesmee sighed as he lovingly placed her on the bed and crawled around to snuggle her from behind. "I didn't forget...I just got...distracted," she chuckled as he unhooked her bra.

"Tomorrow they'll get married and next month, it's our turn...finally!" Jacob excitedly squeezed her breasts and she laughed.

"I thought this was a nap," she teased. "Seems like you're trying to seduce me, Mr. Black."

"Of course I am," he breathed into her ear as he pushed her panties aside and slid a finger inside her.

She rocked against his hand and gripped his thigh. "Too many clothes," she managed to eek out between moans.

He stripped quickly and positioned himself behind her. She tilted her head towards his mouth and kissed him as he entered her. She moaned against his lips as he gripped her hip with one hand and held her breast with the other.

They rocked together slowly, their lovemaking languid. Jacob had kept his promise that there would always be butterflies and tingles and electricity between them. They acted like teenagers, always sneaking off to be alone together. It was always exciting, this love that they shared, but Jacob was ready to make it official. For him, their wedding day couldn't come soon enough.

They fought when Nessie said they had to wait for Paul and Rachel to get married first, especially when Rachel wanted to wait until the end of the school year. But Jacob gave in, as he always did when it came to his Ness. He could never deny her anything she ever asked for and he never would.

"You feel so good," he murmured as she grinded her hips against him and teased him to the brink.

"I love you," she murmured quietly as her orgasm took hold. He held her as she quaked and he buried his nose in her hair.

He quickened his strokes and tumbled right after her. They stayed wrapped up in each other, neither one wanting to break their incredible connection.

…..

"Is that what you're wearing tonight?" Renesmee teased when Jacob entered their room in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"I'm waiting until the last second to put on that suit. You know how hot I get."

Ness nodded as she stood and crossed the room. "You are so hot...lucky me."

"Why are you picking on me? Is this what you're wearing?" he asked as his eyes scanned her body. "I mean it's cute and all, but I'm sure this restaurant has a dress code."

Renesmee twirled around in her lacy bra and panty set. "You actually want me to wear more clothes?"

Jacob growled playfully. "If we were staying home tonight, this would be too many clothes, but I think you're underdressed for Port Angeles."

She pretended to pout. "Well I guess we should get dressed then."

He groaned. "Clothing is overrated," he breathed as he pressed her against the wall and covered her neck with kisses.

"Jake...you know we don't have time for this," she protested weakly.

Jacob slid his hands under her backside and she wrapped her legs around his waist in response. He captured a nipple between his lips and teased it until she couldn't take it anymore. "I want you," she mumbled against his shoulder.

She gasped when he pushed her panties aside and he buried himself inside her again. He wasted to time bringing her to her climax and watched her face when she did. Like always, he held off his orgasm until he knew she was sated. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he rocked faster and teetered on the edge. "Come for me, Jacob," she begged and that was all it took.

….

Jacob beamed brightly as Renesmee twirled into the living room, showing off her new dress. "Well?"

"Gorgeous," he gushed. "The most beautiful girl in the world."

She blushed when he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Well then I'm a perfect match for the sexiest man in the world," she replied proudly when he broke off the kiss.

They heard the limo horn honk and made their way outside. "I think it's gonna be a great night," Nessie sighed as they linked arms.

…

By the time they reached the restaurant in Port Angeles, Jacob was ready to go home. He could barely keep his hands off of his lovely fiancee and it was torture. Nessie was back to being distracted again, which had him worried that something was really wrong.

He suffered through the rehearsal and then dinner, which was tasty but loud with the whole pack there. The first chance he got, he pulled Nessie to the dancefloor and held her close as they swayed together. "We should elope," he announced suddenly. "All this fuss, it's so ridiculous."

Renesmee nodded. "Sometimes when my mom and my aunts try to take over our wedding plans, I feel like eloping is a good plan."

"Oh don't tease me," Jacob gushed as he spun her around. "I'd marry you right now if I could."

Renesmee gripped his shoulder as the color drained out of her face. "I'll be right back."

The pack watched as Renesmee rushed to the bathroom. "Too much to drink?" Rachel quizzed as Jacob approached her looking nervous.

"I don't think so. Her champagne is untouched," he observed, pointing to her glass.

Rachel smiled. "Oh."

"What?"

….

Jacob waited outside the ladies' room door impatiently and worried himself as he considered what was wrong with her. When she reappeared, she guided him to a nearby balcony. "I just need some air," Renesmee explained.

Jacob wrapped his arm around her and watched as she took a few deep breaths. "We should go home. I'm so sorry you're sick."

Renesmee nodded. "We probably should go, but I need to tell you something first."

"Let's sit down," Jacob suggested, motioning to a nearby bench.

When Nessie turned to face him, she held his hands in hers and a single tear slid down her cheek. "Something happened to me today," she began. "I'm okay. I need you to listen to me and be calm, okay?" Jacob nodded in agreement. "Promise?" He nodded again, even though his expression revealed just how worried he was.

Renesmee sucked in a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "I had a visitor today at the school. Aro came to see me."

Jacob's eyes grew wide and his jaw clenched. She squeezed his hands and smiled sweetly. "Calm?"

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry, go ahead."

"I was in the storage closet, returning some supplies when I fell off a stepstool. Aro was suddenly there and he caught me. And yes, I'm fine and no, I'm not hurt." Jacob gave a relieved sigh, holding his hand to his heart.

"So just like you're probably wondering, I was trying to figure out why Aro would reveal himself in a place like the school and why he would be visiting me after all these years. He said he knew we were getting married next month and he wanted to wish us well."

Jacob furrowed his brow and scowled. "He has a problem with you marrying me?"

Renesmee shook her head. "No, not at all. He was more concerned about me. He wanted me to know that I'm carrying precious cargo and I should be more careful when climbing step stools."

"Precious cargo?" Jacob echoed absently.

Nessie pulled Jacob's hand to her stomach and smiled. "We're pregnant, Jacob."

"We're taking Aro's word for it?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"No," she clarified, unshed tears glimmering in her eyes. "We're taking Grandpa Carlisle's word for it."

Jacob beamed. "So it's for sure...and you're okay?"

"I'm a little sick, but that's normal, you know?"

"Oh my, Ness! This is an incredible!" he gushed, pulling her into a giant hug that he immediately had to dial back for fear he would crush her.

She held his face in her hands and showed him the memory of Carlisle confirming her pregnancy. "I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier but I didn't want to overshadow Rachel's big day."

"Too late for that!" Paul called from the balcony doorway. The pack and their imprints flooded in to wish the happy couple well. They boisterously predicted the sex of the baby and Nessie revealed it was too soon to tell. She honestly wasn't sure when she was due either, but she was too happy to worry about the details.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel," Renesmee apologized when it came time to hug her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Don't you apologize to me, Nessie. I know how much you've wanted this," Rachel replied softly. Rachel really did know. Renesmee had confided to her about their problems conceiving. This was a big deal and Rachel couldn't be any happier for them.

….

Jacob had decided not to take Renesmee home after the rehearsal dinner. The wedding was being held at a nearby hotel and all the girls were staying the night so they could get ready together. Jacob couldn't stand the thought of being away from her now that he knew she was pregnant. He wanted to be there in case she was sick. The need to protect her had increased by a thousand percent once he found out that she was carrying his baby.

They decided to get their own room together and she was excused from the slumber party that the bridesmaids were having. The girls understood that they needed to talk and celebrate. This was a really big deal for them.

After a long soak in the bathtub, Jacob lovingly dried Renesmee's body and carried her to bed. When he rubbed her feet, she purred. "You're spoiling me, Jake. You're too good to me."

He laughed. "You deserve it all...anything you want."

She watched his face as he massaged her. She rolled onto her stomach and pointed to her back next. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he mused.

"Oh, yes," she moaned. "You have magic hands."

Jacob smiled. "Well, thank you. Maybe I've found a new profession?"

"Now way," she argued playfully. "These hands are only for me."

"You got yourself a deal," he teased, pulling her on top of him and burying his fingers in her hair.

He kissed her softly as she pushed her hips forward and she felt his hard length beneath her. She teased him with just a little of her wetness and then she moved, allowing him to enter her fully. They rocked together slowly until she arched her back and he captured her nipples between his fingers. She pushed harder against him, the friction increasing with each stroke.

She held her orgasm at bay as long as she could, loving the way his body felt under hers. She called his name when she just couldn't wait any longer. She panted heavily as the waves pounded through her, forcing Jacob to climax right along with her. They held each other desperately and kissed each other passionately as the quaking subsided.

As Renesmee rested her head on Jacob's chest, she felt his heart pounding. "I hope you still want me like this when I get huge," she breathed against his skin.

He held her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes. "I can't ever imagine _not_ wanting you," he admitted.

She laughed. "I'm gonna remind you of that when I can't fit through the doorway," she joked.

He rolled her over to his side and she nestled against his body. "You're so beautiful, Ness. And being pregnant with our child makes me love you more than I ever thought I could. We're a family now."

They stayed awake talking about names and the nursery he would build and wondering if this child would have any of their special gifts. And they fell asleep wrapped up in each other and they dreamed of their future together, the one they had worked so hard to get. And just like the love they felt for each other...it was perfect.

**The End**


End file.
